


The Art of Yearning

by Solomel



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lawyers, Mirror Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Divorce, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 109,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solomel/pseuds/Solomel
Summary: Graduating from Law School, you moved to California to begin your awaited journey.  A part of your journey is bumping into Charlie Barber, A successful theatre director who moved from New York City. How different is different? Could you both be who you'd be yearning for?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55





	1. New Places

Late.

You were late, but you still stuck with your morning routine rushing through it quickly, checking the checklist off of your mind. An 8-ounce glass of water, well gulping it. Teeth brushed in the shower, quickly scrubbing your hair with large amounts of shampoo and conditioner. Lotion slapped on, deodorant.

You were glad that you prepped your outfit the previous night. You placed on a white button-up blouse, black slacks, black pumps, and your black blazer. Rushing to apply makeup, you only focused on hiding your under-eye bags, hello staying up until four in the morning, using clear gel on your eyebrows, mascara, and lipgloss.

Rushing out of your room, you tripped on stacked boxes. You just recently moved to California from your home state of Florida. Graduating Law School and moving to California was your best accomplishment. Having just enough money to move across the country, you managed to find a one-bedroom apartment near your work, where you are a research assistant for legal aid while you prepare to take the Bar to be able to move up as a lawyer.

Rubbing your ass from where you fell, you stood up, grabbing your purse and placing granola bars, filling your water bottle, and hearing your phone ring. Fuck where is my phone? A mess is what you were. The phone lit through your pillow. Diving on your bed, you picked it up and answered, not looking at who it was.

"Hello." You spoke to the phone, holding your heavy breath.

"Hey, this is Max, um from West Legal. I left my key card in my apartment, and Stefan won't be in the office until an hour."

You closed your eyes, pumping your fist, "I'm only about ten minutes away. Would you like me to pick up coffee?"

"No! My treat for your first day. Just meet me in the main hall in front of the main deck. Bye."

Max worked alongside you. He was also the one who interviewed you over the phone. To which you learned, Max was very bubbly and well loud, which you had to hold your breath for, but he was your first friend in California, and he was kind, which you didn't see much.

Getting back up to your bathroom, you sprayed on your favorite perfume, brushing your hair and placing it in a tight low ponytail. Putting on small hoop earrings. Grabbing all the things, you ran down the stairs to your buildings' garage, hopping into your car.  
\--  
Pulling into the car parking lot, the modern black building full of windows, you were excited to go in for your first day in the office. You quickly walked in, waiting in the lobby for Max. A young man with curly hair down to his jaw walked in, a smile already on his face seeing you. His voice did match his looks.

"Max, good morning." You spoke, walking up to him, extending your arm to shake his.

"Good morning. I still can't believe you are here in person and not just a voice. How crazy?"

You grinned, "Is this my coffee?" You questioned, pointing to the cups in his hand.

"Well, yes, but I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so it's pure black, but I grabbed every creamer, sugar, and I managed to get a cup of butter."

"Butter? Thank you for grabbing this very kind of you."

"I don't know some people like butter in their coffee, and anytime. Coffee is a must here." He pointed to the elevator, which you nodded.

"Today's task is pretty much the usual, researching for the cases that the lawyers do. Stefan is our main lawyer in the office, Jamie isn't in much, but everyone is serious when she is."

You've never met Stefan or Jamie yet. However, he was a well-known lawyer in the city. Your professor from Law School gave him a personal message which he didn't answer for months until one day out of nowhere, and you got a call from Max.

Walking into the elevator, just the two of you, "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

Drinking wine, dancing to some Brittney Spears, most nights ended with you crying at some romantic movie. Snapping out of your thoughts, you cleared your throat.

"Nothing really, unboxing some things in my apartment?" You hoped he wouldn't ask you out.

"A couple of us are going out for drinks tonight. It would be nice for you to join us."

"That sounds nice, yes I will go." You nodded, smiling to yourself. Check to make friends.

Walking to large glass doors, you grabbed your keycard swiping it, the door opening, walking into the main lobby in your office, a small, a dark-skinned woman with a short pixie cut, wearing a loose blouse and business pants was printing papers turning around from the sound of you and Max.

"This must be her; welcome to this office. We are so glad to have you here. My name is Zoe."

Extending your hand to shake it, she instead took you into a warm embrace. Looking at Max, he was nodding his head, closing his eyes in the process, mouthing hug her. You weren't much of a hugger yourself.

"I don't do handshakes, just hugs unless you are a client." Releasing you from her grip, she went back to the printer. "Go ahead and get comfortable."

Walking past Zoe's desk, you looked to your right and saw many cubicles scattered across the main hall, two individual offices on each of the stalls. A large glass window overlooking the view of the city in West Hollywood.

"Nice, huh? It took my breath away the first time I walked in. So desks here, down the hall on the left the break room, on the right the restrooms." Pointing at both side offices, "We never go in there unless you get in trouble or get on a case."

Walking down more cubicles, Max pointed to an empty one.

"You are here, and I am right next to you. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I am going to grab a little snacky," a giggle, "I'll be back in a few minutes, get comfortable here."  
Sitting down, you grabbed your purse, placing your pen holder, putting lots of highlighters, pens, and a plant in which you questioned why you even brought it. Fixing up your coffee and drinking it, you felt way better.

Looking out the window, you saw lots of people lining up near a theatre.

"Hey, Max, what is down there?"

"Some theatre, a play that is going around the city from UCLA, I believe. I heard that the director is a piece of shit, but I also heard his directing is out of this world. Do you like plays?"

"Well, it's interesting but can be boring, "you turned around, "And if the director is a piece of shit, I am not interested."

"Okay! I already like you." Max chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Stefan wants you to organize court papers into folders; that is all you will do today, he called in sick," Zoe spoke to the both of you. 

"Interesting, thanks for letting us know, Zoe."  
\--  
Almost eleven hours later, the sun was down. The office was practically empty except for you and Max sitting on the floor, making a system so that organizing went quicker.

"Okay, I am done. My ass is like paper."

"Squared?" Max questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Flat Max, my ass is flat." You chuckled, standing up.

"Let's grab drinks, please."

"I agree."

Walking out the building, you and Max walked into a nearby bar that looked very classical. Walking into the Bar, you took your hair out of the ponytail, which felt better than sex at that moment. Max danced to a table of other people your age, each of them cheering, making the whole Bar look at your table.

"Guys, meet our new assistant, new to our office."

"Wow, your eyebrows are nice. I'm Hunter." A woman spoke, scooting over, which you took as a sign to sit down.

"Nice to meet you guys." You spoke through a smile.

Time passed as each of you telling jokes and taking shots. In the process, you removed your blazer and unbuttoned the first buttons on your blouse. You felt comfortable with this group. Some people called it at night, which everyone, including you, would boo at them. The only ones left were you, Hunter, Max, another woman named McKenzie, and a quarterback looking man named Gabe.

Gabe placed a finger to his lips, laughing, "I have an idea."  
\--  
"Shhh, they could still be performing, here, I'll lift you," Max spoke.

Somehow you all ended up in the theatre, sneaking on top of the stage looking down, hearing mumbles and voices laughing.

"I don't think their performing anymore. It's too bright," McKenzie responded, giggling to herself. You all were very drunk, stumbling over the other.

"Guys, shh, there is someone up here with us." Hunter put her hand to the side so no one could go forward.

Trying to see through buzzed eyes, you did see a figure, "Holy shit guys, I think that might be a security guard."

"How ironic are we becoming lawyers and breaking the law right now." McKenzie snickered loudly. The security guard looked over a flash shining over.

Each one of you ran down the railing on top of the stairs jumping over some. Reaching the end, you all hopped down, now on the side of the high wall near the theatre hallway. Everyone jumped down to the hall, following you realized your shoulder was no longer heavy, looking up, your bag was hanging over.

"Guys, my bags." You looked around, being the only person there. "Assholes." You cursed.

Removing your pumps, you jumped up, trying to grab your bag. Not even close. You jumped again. You were too drunk for this. Feeling defeated, you placed your shoes on also, stepping on your tippy-toes, reaching as far as you could, placing one leg up, one hand on the wall.

"Need help?" A deep voice next to you spoke. Looking over, you saw a group of adults looking at you, some not even paying attention to you. The deep voice was a tall man looking at you. You would say six-three, a good six-four with raven hair that went to his shoulders, and beauty marks scattered all over his face—wearing khakis, a grey shirt, and a black cardigan. This man was handsome. You realized you were staring.

"Oh, um, sorry, yes, I could use help." You stepped to the side, closing the buttons on your shirt, fixing your blazer. You hoped you didn't look like a mess.

The man walked next to you, reaching up and getting on his tippy toes to grab your bag and slowly bring it down, giving it to you. "Here you go. Were you here watching the show?"

"No, I wasn't." You blurted out, "To be honest, I have no idea with anything involving plays and broadway." You spoke, hoping not to be slurring your words. "Are you all in it?" You questioned the group.

"We are not him; he is the director." Of course, he was the piece of shit director, you thought to yourself.

"You should come to see us one time." The man spoke. He didn't seem like a piece of shit so far.

"Maybe, I will." You smiled, "Well, I should probably head out, have a great rest of your night, and Thank you-"

"Charlie, "He extended his hand, "Charlie Barber."

You grabbed his hand, saying your name. "Thank you again, Charlie." Letting go, you began to walk away until you heard a conversation between two of the cast.

"I can't believe," She spoke, "It was so unexpected I was locked out." The woman said, shaking her head. The rest of them comforting her.

You turned back around; Charlie eyed you as you walked back to the group.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm sorry to be eavesdropping but were you evicted without notice?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I am a Legal assistant, that doesn't seem reasonable to me. I can give you legal advice and help you. Here is my business card." You handed her your card, the whole group looking over.

"Wow, thank you! Could you possibly come tomorrow and chat with me during rehearsal break?"

You looked at Charlie, "Only if that is okay with your director?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "That's fine with me."

"Okay perfect. Send me the address." Walking away and opening the door, you looked back again at Charlie, who glanced back too, waving at him before getting on your phone to call a driver to pick you up. California was going to be interesting.


	2. Foundations

Walking up with a terrible hangover: headache, dizzy, sleepy, nothing a shower, and some medicine couldn’t fix. Dressing in a white turtleneck, black blazer, black pants, and your black pumps and doing your hair the best you could do. Finally, deciding that today would be best to make your bed.

Walking into the kitchen, packing your bag and briefcase, you stared at your empty apartment. It didn’t feel like home yet, which you were hoping to soon. The women you met with last night messaged you in the morning. Maia was her name; she also gave you the address to where she was going.

You were nervous, not because you would give Maia free legal advice, you would see Charlie, which you didn’t know why. Yes, he was attractive, but something about him made you want to sit down and flip every page in the book and drown in words, his words.

But this was a professional setting, not a place to look for someone you could hook up with, that’s what you wanted to believe.

\--  
Sitting at your cubicle, Hunter walked up to you, tea in her hand. You frowned at her, furrowing your brows.

“ Good morning, sorry for leaving you behind last night. I brought you tea.”

You chuckled, “ It was funny but next time, make sure the team is together, and thanks for the tea.”

“ Can you proofread this file for me too and file it? Thanks.”

“ Oh, so you brought me tea to file this for you, sneaky bitch.” You opened the folder looking at the file, “ This is defective, there is no date, or how to make payments so they can’t evict this client.”

“ Great job, now if you can, please file it for me. Thanks, babe.” Hunter winked at you before walking off.

Max was walking with a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, nice suit you were guessing he was Stefan. Placing your file in your to-do pile, you stood up, Max reaching you.

“ You must be her,” Stefan extended his hand, grabbing yours, “ I am Stefan, one of the top lawyers here with Jamie. Where did you go to school?”

“ Miami School of Law.” You responded, crossing your hands over your chest.

“ And you are studying for the bar?”

Every second you had your nose in a book, “ Every day Stefan.”

“ Good, breaks are good too, don’t get burnt out. I will be in my office. Don’t be afraid to ask Jamie or me any questions.”

Stefan walked away into his office, and Max walked next to you.

“ So you’re not mad about last night?”

“ Well, if I were in a jail cell, I probably would be pissed, but I’m good for right now. ”

“ Kind of funny, that we forgot about you, but at the same time we knew. Anyway, I have things to research. See you later.”

Walking to the door of Stefan, you knocked it lightly, “ Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” You asked him.

Placing papers into his briefcase, he waved his hand for you to come in, “ I have a client in a couple of minutes. What can I help you with?”

“ I met with young women last night who got evicted from her apartment complex without notice, I offered to give her legal advice, but I want to check it by you first.”

“ You didn’t talk with the landlord, did you?” Stefan asked, crossing his arms. Stefan was very intimidating tall, muscular, clean-shaven, and his chocolate-colored slicked to the side hair. His expensive watch clung on his wrist, his cologne intense, blue eyes staring into yours.

“ I have not. I am meeting with Maia tonight to get the full information.”

“ We usually don’t help with local communities. Only Jamie deals with that, but since she isn’t in, go ahead and figure out the situation and report back to me, do not do anything with the tenant.”

“ Of course, I wouldn’t do that. Thank you, Stefan.”

Walking back to your desk, you grabbed all the paperwork you needed to meet with Maia, even packing the ones you didn’t think you needed you wanted to be prepared. Doing little things to distract yourself from meeting with Maia and wanting the time to rush by faster. Getting coffee and lunches from other lawyers so you can cite their work and file things for them.

The time came to get ready to leave the office, grabbing all your items, and placing them in your car. You searched up the address and heading your way. This would be your first little case by yourself in a new city, turning up the volume from your radio, letting the anxiety leave your body for a little bit.

Arriving at your destination, you parked your car reading the sign to a university, UCLA. Grabbing all your things and locking your car, you walked to the art center. The hallway was empty, the only sound of your heels tapping the ground. Reaching the auditorium door, you slowly opened it. The lights were off except for the stage light; they seemed to be rehearsing.

Closing the door quietly behind you, turning around, and seeing people on stage lifting each other murmuring words, you walked down a couple of steps crossing your hands on your chest, observing the art. That’s when you saw him, Charlie standing in the middle of the auditorium, one hand on his mouth, the other on the chair in front of him.

“ Okay, stop right there.” Charlie spoke, “ Let’s try having you be closer over to her on this part.”

“Like this?” The student spoke, trying the movement.

Charlie tilted his head, “ Yeah, that’s good like that.”

A student lifted his hand to cover the light from his face, “ Who is that?”

Charlie turned around to look at you, “ Turn on the lights, please.” He spoke loudly, the bright lights stunning you. You blinked, walking to Charlie, extending your hand.

“ Hello, Charlie, how are you?” You spoke confidently.

“ I’m good,” a pause, “ How are you-”

Saying your name, you chuckled. “ I’m good as well.”

“ Ah, I need to remember that.”

“ Well, it might be the last time you see me.” You responded, gripping your briefcase.

“ Let’s take thirty.” He spoke again to the cast, everyone walking down the stage to the auditorium seats, Maia walking to you.

“ Thank you so much for coming. I brought every little thing that you might need.”

“ That’s perfect. Can we sit here?” You asked Charlie, pointing at his little desk in the auditorium.

“ Yes, that would be fine,” a beat, “ would you like some coffee?”

“ I’ll take coffee.”

Charlie nodded, walking away, talking to some of the cast, joking with others. Sitting down next to Maia, she handed you her eviction notice. Looking at it, the notice had no date or time frame.

“ California law says that landlords have to give thirty days for eviction notices before locking you out, which they did not give you correctly.”

“ That’s right; I should also let you know that I am past due on rent.” She spoke shyly.

“ Even if you were ten years past due on rent, they still have to give you thirty days. What condition is the apartment complex?”

“ It is bad; some hallway lights don’t work; the elevator only reaches a certain floor sometimes getting stuck.”

“ How long have these issues been happening?”

“ I would say a couple of months.”

You nodded, writing down notes on the papers you brought with you, “ We have a solid case. I need to get a lawyer in on this, don’t worry, Maia; we will get your apartment back, okay?”

“ You didn’t have to do this, you know?” She replied, tears flooding her eyes.

“ I know, but I want to help you. No one should have to go through this. If you will excuse me, I have to make a phone call.”

Standing up, you left the auditorium heading outside, dialing Stefan’s phone. Straight to voicemail to which you figured.

“ Hey Stefan. I just met with the client I mentioned earlier today, thought I would update you. She is late on rent; however, the apartment complex isn’t in good condition. We can send a demand letter. I will wait for a response to do anything. Goodbye.”

Hanging up the phone, you placed your head on the wall closing your eyes. You did not like calling anyone.

“ Are you alright?” You heard Charlie ask, startling you.

“ I’m excellent.” You responded, standing in front of him now.

“ Is everything okay?”

“ Yes, just new at this. I am confident we can help her. It’s a stressful situation to be in at a young age.”

“ I completely agree; here is your coffee.” Handing you the coffee, you reached out to grab it, touching his fingertips. You’re fine, act normal, you are professional, you thought to yourself.

“ Thank you very much,” Taking a sip, your eyes widened, “ This is really good, did you make this?”

“ I’ve had lots of practice.” He smiled, his golden eyes gleaming as the sunshine hit his irises. He pointed to the auditorium door to which you both started walking down the hallway. “ Are you from around here?”

“ I’m from Florida actually, I moved here a couple of days ago.” You responded, placing your hand in your pocket.

“ A couple of days, huh?”

“ So far so good,” You took another sip of your coffee, “ What about you, are you from here?”

“ New York, I moved here about a year ago.” He followed you, placing his hand in his pocket.

“ Did you move here for UCLA?” you questioned, raising your head to look at him.

“ Actually, no, UCLA came after.” Reaching the auditorium door, he walked in front of you to open the door.

“ Thank you.” Walking into the theatre, all the students were talking loudly in the theatre, laughing. You wondered how different college would have been if you were talkative. All you focused on was passing your classes—one of the reasons why the things that happened to you happened.

“ It’s kind for you to be helping Maia for free. I don’t have good experiences with lawyers, so I wasn’t able to give her advice.” Charlie chuckled.

Your mouth curved into a smile, “ There are people like Maia who don’t know what to do in these situations. I love helping people. That’s one of the reasons I am becoming a lawyer, and not all lawyers are the same.” You moved your hair behind your ear, shit no, did that look flirtatious?

Charlie’s mouth opened before Maia walked up to you. “ Hey Maia, I have reached out to my colleague for a request to take action for you. We should get this sorted out soon. “

She glanced between you and Charlie, “ Thank you. How much should I give you?” She grabbed the wallet from her pocket. To which you raised your hands.

“ I will not accept anything. The only thing I will ask for you to do is to be a good student.”

“ Are you sure?”

“ Of course! I should probably let you guys get going on your play, theatre, um rehearsal. Thank you, Charlie, for letting me come and help Maia.”

“ Thank you for coming and helping Maia, ” Charlie added, watching your every move.

You walked to the table, grabbing your briefcase and walking back to Charlie and Maia. Extending your hand, you shook Maia’s hand, handing her papers to fill out. Raising your hand to Charlie, which he took gently. “ Have a good weekend Mr. Barber.” The handshake lasted longer than you expected, a part of you didn’t want to let go, but you had to.

Letting go, you walked up the stairs to the hallway, don’t look back—the door shutting loudly behind you.


	3. Questions and Answers

It was the weekend you were so excited about getting to sleep since you moved to California. Getting to enjoy some breakfast and coffee watching some reality show on the t.v which you quickly got bored of. Staring at your stacked boxes, you thought it was best to get everything away, as well as building furniture which you couldn't wait for.

Playing some loud music and singing along, you started with your kitchen. Managing to put everything away, you stood at your front door looking at your kitchen and living room, then standing in the doorway of your room to look at it. It felt different but not like home yet. You needed more decorations and plants. You had to go to the store anyway.

Stefan still didn't respond to your voicemail. It had been a full day, but he was a lawyer, so you were patient and understanding that he  
was a busy person. Still, at the same time, you needed to help Maia. The longer the issue holds out, the longer it will be able to help her.

Deciding to study for your exam, you sat on the floor, spreading books and sheets of paper around you, receiving a phone call. You looked at the caller ID and answered.

"What are you doing?" Hunter exclaimed.

"Studying, why?"

"Let's get drinks tonight!" She responded, hearing someone else laugh with her.

You dropped your shoulders, rolling your eyes, "Want to help me study?" You crossed your fingers so she could say yes.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that. Go to the Classic Man bar. Look hot! See you at nine."

Falling over on the floor, you groaned, hearing your phone ring again. Not looking, you knew who it was. Clearing your throat obnoxiously,

"Hunt-"

"Hi, it's Parker."

You sat up quickly, "Who is this?" You needed to hear the name again, shivers ran through your body.

"Oh come on, you move and forget about me, it's Parker."

"This isn't a good time to talk, I am going out tonight. What do you want?" Feeling your heart race, and bile rose in your throat.

"I want to talk." You gripped the phone harder, closing your eyes.

"As I said, this isn't a good time, I'll call you or not, bye." Hanging up, you didn't want to even think about that name.

Hopping into the shower and getting ready, you put on high rise jeans, a black blouse with puffy sleeves, and black wedges. Doing your makeup and applying red lipstick, adding small hoop earrings. You did your hair all nice. Staring yourself in the mirror, the last time you went out like this was your graduation, not college but high school. Grabbing your keys and purse, you were out the door.

\--

The sunset in the sky, you walked into the bar. It looked very classical hence the name of the bar. It was full already, which you assumed because it was a weeknight. You looked around for Hunter, seeing McKenzie hair bouncing as she laughed. Arriving at the table, Hunter and McKenzie cheered.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"Great, how are you?" McKenzie asked, moving her bag so you can sit.

"Pretty good." You thought back to the phone call you had, instantly snapping out of your thoughts.

"Let's get some drinks," Hunter spoke.

You, Hunter, and McKenzie got to know each other better. McKenzie was engaged to her boyfriend, who was a photographer here in California. Hunter was becoming a legal assistant, working closely with Jamie, the other lawyer. She was single and looking for anyone who paid attention to her. Drinking frozen margaritas and laughing with each other. Looking around the bar, that's when you saw him, to which McKenzie and Hunter noticed.

"What is it," Hunter asked

"Do you know the student I am helping, don't look now, but the man over there is her theatre director."

At the same time, they both looked, that wasn't suspicious at all. Charlie was sitting at a booth alone, writing in a small journal, drinking alone.

"Okay, but he is sexy," McKenzie responded, fanning herself.

"I completely agree. You better hurry before I go over there." Hunter winked at you, pressing her tongue on the side of her mouth.

"No one is going anywhere, and plus, I am not looking for a relationship or anything right now."

"Come on, I can totally tell that is a lie, I can sense something about you," Hunter spoke.

"And what is that?" You folded your arms on the table, wanting to hear what she was going to say.

"You totally masturbated thinking about him, you dirty bitch." Both of them laughing loudly.

"I have not shut up." You laughed, drinking your drink.

"What's the harm in walking over there and spending a night with him? Fucking or not fucking." McKenzie asked.

"Don't tempt me, and he probably came here to be alone and wants to be alone." You looked at him again, "He might be married."

"No one comes to bars to drink alone. What's that man's name?" Hunter spoke, glancing at him again.

"His name is Charlie."

"Well, Charlie is expecting someone, I know it," 

You looked over at Charlie, who was reading his notes, maybe you should talk to him, but at the same time, something was telling you not to. Not something but someone.

"It's getting pretty late, are you staying or leaving?" Hunter added, grabbing her bag, McKenzie doing the same.

It wouldn't hurt to try, "How do I look?" You asked, standing up, smoothing down your clothes.

"Fucking hot, have a steamy night." Giving you goodbye hugs, you inhaled, walking to Charlie's table. Halfway there, you wanted to turn around, pushing your thoughts aside.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Charlie looked up at you once, looking down, and quickly looking at you again.

"No, I don't mind." Sitting down in front of him, you smiled at him, his grin visible on his face.

"What are you doing here alone on the weekend?" You spoke, placing the palms of your hands underneath your thighs.

"I was here with some colleagues, but I stayed behind, now I am looking through notes for a play. I don't think you are here to give legal advice, are you? He placed his notebook in his coat, all his attention on you, which made you instantly nervous.

"I am actually not. This will be my second time out in the town." You moved your hands around.

Charlie tapped his hands on the table, "You're a new lawyer, right?"

"I am actually a research assistant for lawyers while I study to pass the state bar here, but I basically know a lot to give legal advice just not to represent someone." You responded, pushing back your hair behind your ear.

"What type of law do you want to go?" Charlie removed the buttons from his coat, and removing it, rolling his sleeves up in the process.

"Probably Criminal Law, but Family Law sounds interesting as well."

Charlie nodded continuously when you spoke, "And you moved to California from Florida?"

"Yeah, I did." You glanced around the room, trying not to think of Florida. "I just had to leave there," you added.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it." Charlie opened his mouth to say something.

Shit, no, "I was born and raised there, so when I got accepted to university and then Law School, it was a huge accomplishment." Words started to spill out, which was different for you. "Then I met someone in law school. We were really serious, he proposed before I graduated. He cheated, not once but twice, so when I graduated, I asked my professor if he knew a job I could work for, and he mentioned here. I wasn't going to, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I took it, and here I am."

"I'm so sorry that happened." He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head.

"No, it's fine. Without that happening, I wouldn't be here, and I didn't wasn't sure about getting married."

Charlie raised a hand to the waitress across the room, reaching the table, asking for two nonalcoholic drinks, gaining his attention to you  
again.

"Yes, don't get married unless you really want to." Charlie sounded like he experienced this before.

"What about you, Charlie? You mentioned you lived in New York before."

"I'm from Indiana but moved to New York. I have a theatre company in New York. My son moved here temporarily, so then I came and ended up taking a residency at UCLA directing two plays, and moved here."

He must be married, you thought to yourself, "Oh, wow, really? How are you liking UCLA? It must be different from New York?"

"It's very different but the same teaching young students about plays and directing them, they have the same passion from the group in New York."

"Do you visit New York often?" The waitress brought the drinks to you and Charlie. When Charlie thanked her, she placed a hand on his shoulder for a little too long.

"I haven't in a while, I would like to though. I usually facetime with my group over there."

"That's good that you all still talk," you both took a sip of your drink, "How old is your son?"

"He is going to be ten soon." Charlie chuckled, brushing his hair back.

"Aww, that's so cute, and your wife?"

A pause, "We are separated, we got a divorce a year ago."

Way to go, you party shitter, "I'm so sorry, that must have been a difficult thing to go through."

"It was, but it was an experience that changed us both. Wow, I haven't talked about it to someone since it happened."

You felt terrible the way his voice fell, "Well, when you are ready, I am a great listener, and I don't only give legal advice."

"Thank you," Your name fell from his tongue, music to your ears, "Maybe one day."

"Of course." You and Charlie looked at each other until Charlie squinted and sat back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What were you doing the night at the theatre?" Charlie questioned.

You laughed, throwing your head back, "My first night out here, my coworkers thought it would be a good idea to sneak in and go to the top of the stage and watch from there. We climbed all that for the show to be over, and there was a security guard who caught us, so we ran away, but when we jumped down, my bag got stuck." You beamed at him.

"And your friends?"

"Let's just say if there was a mission involving teamwork with them, we wouldn't succeed." Charlie glanced at your lips as you spoke, sending shivers up your spine.

"A soon to be lawyer breaking the law?"

"Sometimes, you need to break laws." You didn't mean for it to sound seductive, but you didn't hate it.

Charlie looked to the side laughing, looking back to you, taking another sip of his drink, "Do you live near here?"

"I live close to West Hollywood. I work there too. And you?

"I live in West Hollywood too, my son lives there as well. I moved there to be closer to him."

"What's your son's name?"

"His name is Henry."

You nodded, smiling as you took a drink. You were so glad you stayed behind. The same waitress walked to the table, giving Charlie his check, smiling at him. You understood why she was acting that way. Once she walked away, Charlie glanced at you before furrowing his brows.

"So I am guessing you come here often? Actually, don't answer that, it's self-explanatory." You looked at her and back at him, chuckling.

He laughed, placing a hand to forehead, before reaching down to his wallet. He definitely hooked up with the waitress. He didn't deny it.

"Wait, no, let me pay for this, you made me coffee." You grabbed your purse before Charlie placed a hand out to you."

"How about next time you can?" He smiled his damn dimple, his damn face making you breathless.

"Oh, so there is going to be the next time?." You flirted back.

"Are you good with reading contracts?" He added, grabbing a pen from his coat.

"Yes, I am good with reading contracts." You responded, laughing, "What kind of question is that?"

"Then, yes, there is going to be the next time. When are you free?

You parted your lips looking at his, Charlie's eyes looking at your lips too, "I work seven to four sometimes five."

"Rehearsal sometimes ends around five-thirty, maybe I can cancel the class."

"I can go to your place if that's easier?"

"That would actually work, Are you sure?" He asked, clasping his hands together on the table.

You've never done that before, "Yes, that's fine, sounds good to me," a beat, "so Charlie, what is in your notebook?"

Charlie pointed next to you, "Can I?" You moved to pat the seat next to you so he could sit. Charlie stood up sitting next to you, his thigh hitting yours before he pressed it back.

He opened his book and looked down at you. The bar's lighting made his eyes brighter, glistening against the reflection of the candles on the table. You couldn't help but look at his lips, how plump and red they were. You quickly looked away, looking at this notebook.

"These are the names of the cast. Whenever they rehearse, I write what they can fix. I do this every time. Sometimes like before, I get an idea on how they can fix it, so I write it down before I forget about it." Charlie spoke to you. "That's pretty much it."

"That's actually a smart way to do things. I like that."

"Do you?" He questioned.

"That could actually help me if I try that, I learn new things every day." You laughed, Charlie joining you. "Hey, thanks for the drink, this was actually fun. I actually didn't know if it was a good idea for me to join you." You confessed.

"I'm glad you did, this was unexpected, but it was fun, thank you," Charlie added.

"You probably have a lot of things to do. I should head home also." You spoke up wishing you didn't say that, but then again, you could have been reading this all wrong.

Charlie stood up, grabbing his coat, and extending his hand out to help you up, gently placing your hand onto his soft hands, he stood you up, letting go of your hand. Walking down the bar floor, he opened the door for you as you stepped outside, the cold air hitting your skin.

"How should I contact you?" Charlie broke the silence walking by your side slowly.

You turned around, so you were facing Charlie walking backward, "Do you have a cellular device?" He chuckled, reaching into his pocket, unlocking the phone and handing it to you. Entering your phone number, you added your name under Judge, and gave it back to Charlie.

You reached into your purse, handing him your business card, "In case I'm not answering, you can reach me here." You tapped on the card he was reading.

"Well, Charlie, this was very fun," You turned back around walking to the side of your car, Charlie following opening the door for you, "Thank you, don't be afraid to reach out." Sitting in your car, you rolled down your window, Charlie closing it gently.

"Have a good night." He smiled at you before crossing the street to his own car.

You smiled, placing your seatbelt on, and driving off.


	4. Opportunities

It had been two days since you last heard from Charlie. Which was fine. That's what you kept telling yourself. Every time your phone would ring, you would run to it, heart racing to see it was either a package arriving or an email coming through.

Placing your phone in your work drawers, you kept it there. Your ex-fiance Parker kept trying to text you, which you ignored, focusing on your case books and laptop. No one but you was going to pass the test.

Sitting at your desk highlighting main points in a case you heard someone whistle, looking up, you saw Max waving at you urgently pointing to the side, hearing loud heels on the ground, they stopped next to you.

"Miss, come with me, I would like to have a chat with you." A woman spoke next to you.

Looking to your side stood a very confident, almost badass woman looking at you. Her business suit seemed very expensive, her long auburn hair in a low ponytail, and nice makeup. Realizing who it is was, you stood up quickly.

"Of course, Mrs. Winters." You spoke softly.

"Please call me, Jasmine, come." Waving her hand towards her office, you walked behind her Hunter, and Max wishing you luck, raising their thumbs up at you, which made you nervous.

Reaching her office, Jasmine sat at her desk, "Close the door behind you." She ordered, sitting down at her chair. Closing the door, you sat in front of her, trying to keep yourself under control.

"Miami School of Law, correct?" She questioned, flipping through files on her desk.

"Yes, I graduated there. Are you Jamie?" You kept tapping your foot, aware now you played with your fingers. This felt like you were in trouble. Did you do something?

"I told them to stop calling me that, my kids call me Jamie, they heard it once, and now it's everywhere, but it's Jasmine. I went there too, amazing people."

Well, not so much, "That's amazing. I didn't know you went there, I've learned a lot from there." You crossed your legs now, out of nervousness.

"When we received your resume, that's what got me interested. I am glad you are with us now," Jamie grabbed a file opening it, sitting back on her chair. "May I ask who is Maia?"

Shit, were you in trouble? "She's a student over at UCLA. I overheard her about an eviction notice that is not affective since she was not given the thirty days. I spoke with Stefan to see if I could do anything. He told me to gather information and not do anything which I completely know not to do."

She nodded, looking at you crossing her arms, "Have you done anything?" You shook your head. "We have an issue?"

You tilted your head, "What's the issue?"

"The landlord is taking Maia to court," Jasmine spoke, standing up and grabbing files, while your eyes followed her.

You nodded your head, "The California Code of Civil Procedure." The three days of eviction according to the state, you remembered reading over it during your study session.

"We have a time limit, but I was able to find out some things. Grab your things; you are coming with me for a little trip, meet me in the lobby."

Walking out of her office, you walked to your cubicle, grabbing your bag, Max walked up to you.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked, concern all over his face.

"She wants to take me on a little trip." You responded, confused, grabbing the mess from your desk.

"Already on her good side, that's amazing. Now go, she's not patient." Max put his knuckles up to which you did the same, hitting his.

Walking away, you felt like you were missing something, but that could wait.

\--

The car ride was one of the quietest drives you have ever been in. As the sun hit your skin, it brought the heat back to your face, the air in her car turning you into ice.

Arriving at a large glass building, Jasmine walked inside her head held high, greeting people as they walked by. Walking into the elevator, she picked the highest level.

"How are you liking California? Is it treating you well?" Jasmine broke the silence, which startled you.

Charlie popped up in your mind, "Good, so far, at least. I like California, but I haven't seen all of it yet." You clasped your fingers in front of you.

"That's the best part, at least for me. The views, the beach, there is always something to do here."

The elevator stopped, the doors opening, you entered a bright office, with glass everywhere. It looked very professional and well expensive. Jasmine walked in front of you, leading you to where you are going. Going into a conference room, you saw Stefan with Maia, to which they both looked at you.

"Just the people we were waiting for," Stefan stood up to you and Jasmine, extending his hand to shake yours. Maia walked up to you and shook your hand, too, a smile on her face. She was happy. You wondered if she knew that she had a lawsuit against her.

"Don't you have rehearsals?" You asked her, Stefan pointing to the chairs for everyone to sit down.

"I do, but Charlie gave me the day off."

You nodded, sitting in your chair, placing your bag behind you. His name reminding you of the time together at the bar.

"Thanks for coming, everyone, just a little quick meeting. As we know, Maia's landlord has filed a lawsuit against her, which we do have to go to court for." Maia nodded. That answered your question.

"But no worries, you have two lawyers, "he glanced at you, which you didn't mind that he didn't include you, "We need you, Maia, to be honest about everything, go ahead."

She cleared her throat, "I was locked out of my apartment, with the eviction notice on my door letting me know that I was."

"Has your landlord did anything to your apartment? How is the condition?" Jasmine spoke up.

"No, wait, he actually changed the locks on my apartment once, but that was fixed. The lights in some hallways work. A day before I was evicted, my utilities were shut off. The elevator was just fixed a couple of days before as well."

"What do we think?" Stefan asked Jasmine, to which she smiled and looked at you, the room's attention on you.

"As my assistant, what do you think we should do?" Jasmine asked, placing her hands on the table, to which your heart started beating immediately.

"Well since Maia, mentioned that she was evicted without notice, this will only delay the process to which he can still evict her after, but I would action a Self Help." You answered confidently, afraid you got it wrong.

"And why is that?" Stefan asked, grabbing his chin.

"Her utilities were shut off before the eviction notice, we can sue for damages."

Jasmine looked over to Stefan, to which he raised his eyebrows, "That's the Miami Law spirit right there."

"Good job," Stefan said, your name before looking at Maia.

"I think it would be best if I move anyways," Maia spoke, twisting her chair back and forth.

"Well, if we win, which we will, you can use that money to move. Anyways we are done, I won't waste your time, Maia, come with me. We have to fill some paperwork."

Everyone stood up, shaking hands again. While you and Jasmine exited the building and walking to Jasmine's car, she stopped.

"Great job there, I like to put people on the spot, to which you did great."

"Thank you, I was nervous." You confessed, unlocking her car door, you sat down, Jasmine following, turning her car on.

"You are going to make a great lawyer one day, keep studying for the bar, and even if you fail, which I believe you won't, you can always stick around with us."

You smiled, feeling a confidence rise in you. It was striking coming from Jasmine. Pulling away from the parking space, you wondered if you should ask personal questions to get to know her better, but you didn't. You thought it would be best to wait. Arriving at West Legal, you walked in, Jasmine turned to her right towards her office.

"Blue files on your desk will be from me. Study them well."

"Of course, Jamie, I will do that." You responded happily.

Walking to your cubicle, you looked into your purse, not finding what you were looking for. Where was it?

Hunter walked to your desk, handing you more files looking at her phone, "Your phone was ringing twice maybe, and then your work phone rang too. I just need the case numbers to be highlighted. Thanks, babe." Then she walked away.

Was it Charlie? Opening your drawer quickly, you had a miss call from a number and a text.

"Hello. This is Charlie. I was wondering what you were doing tonight? You might be busy since you didn't answer your phone or your work phone."

You smiled at yourself; it was only an hour afternoon. You hoped Charlie didn't make any plans. You started to text him back, shaking your head and calling. The phone rang for a long time. Wanting to give up, he picked up talking to someone before you.

"Hello?" You heard a deep voice on the other end say, happily.

"Hey Charlie," You said your name, smiling into the phone.

"I was wondering where you were?" He chuckled through the phone, hearing laughter on his end.

"I left my phone at work and went to do some things. Regarding your text, I am not doing anything tonight. What do you have in mind?"

"Perfect, I will send you my address so we can meet, and you can look over my contract. Do you like food?"

Your heart started racing. You placed a hand on your cheek, "I do like food." you laughed, your coworkers glancing at you. You turned your chair, so your back was to them.

"That is what I like to hear, is six-thirty okay?"

"Yes, it is. See you then, Charlie."

"See you in five hours," He said your name, hanging up to which you just realized what you agreed to.

Placed your phone next to you. Hunter was already walking up to you again, hands on her hips.

"I am sensing that you will be seeing a man with dark hair and a journal tonight?" She put a small strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"You sensed right, Is this a good idea?"

"Yes, it is an amazing idea, who knows, maybe he will, you know," she winked, "You need a distraction from Mr. Park ass."

What if it was too soon? You and Parker were going to get married, and then you weren't. You didn't want to rebound with Charlie, which you didn't even know if that was a possibility. You could have been reading this all wrong.

"I'll go for reading over a contract that is it."

Hunter nodded, looking up, "Yes, I can see reading a contract at someone's house to be just that. It's not like we can send things over text. Anyways have fun. I have loads of calls to make."

You were distracted all day after that phone call. Was this professional, or was this something else. No, it had to be professional, right? A part of you wanted to believe it was, but another part felt the tension from when you and Charlie were at the bar, or were you just horny? That could be a part of it.

Getting out of work, you rushed home to get ready. Should you wear matching bra and underwear? But for what. Deciding to wear it anyway, you placed a black long-sleeve turtleneck and a maroon skirt that went to your midthigh,

Putting on ankle boots and a long black cardigan. You looked at the time, you were getting nervous, it was already six. Grabbing your purse, you walked out of your apartment.


	5. Curious Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains sexual content. Thank you all, enjoy! Xoxo- Mel

Was this it?

Entering the address, you arrived at another apartment complex, with trees all over the place. The fall breeze hitting at your bare legs as you walked down the corridor of the apartments—the sunset seeping through your skin, warming you. 

Arriving at the door, you rang the doorbell. Hmm. No response. It was the wrong one, it had to be. Hearing the door next to the one you rang open. You looked at the door, seeing Charlie peek his head out. 

"I knew I rang the wrong one." You spoke, scratching at the side of your forehead. 

"Everyone gets it wrong, please come in." Charlie chuckled, opening his arms for you to enter. 

Walking in, it wasn't much, a single armchair on your right, another long couch on your left. The artwork on the walls, it looked like a child's drawing. Smiling, knowing it was Henry's. Plants laid around the room, bookshelves around filled with magazines and books, the apartment smelling amazing. 

Charlie walked in front of you, pointing at your coat. You noticed he looked you up and down. Professional, you thought to yourself professional. Removing your coat Charlie gently grabbed it from you, placing it on a coat rack. 

"Nice place." You spoke, turning around. 

"It's not much, my friend Donna actually helped me decorate everything. Would you like something to drink?" 

"Sure, anything is fine," you spoke, Charlie walking past a wall to your right, "I should take tips from Donna here, my apartment is looking a little bad. "

"I can give you her number if you would like." He spoke loudly from across the room. 

"That would be nice." You walked closer to the wall, getting a little startled as Charlie walked to you with a beer, "Thank you, about earlier I'm sorry I didn't answer. I left my phone at my desk." 

Charlie grabbed a drink, pointing at the couch for you to sit, him sitting in the solo armchair, "No worries, I figured you were busy." 

"I was actually helping Maia, getting things fixed." 

"Oh, really? Were you able to resolve her issue?" 

"We will find out soon, but I do hope so." You took a sip of the beer. "How is the play going?"

He raised his eyebrows, swallowing his beer, "Very well, we have a couple more months before the big show. Just having to do research on some plays to make it successful." 

"Oh, the big show?" You crossed your legs, "Tell me more." 

He smiled, his eyes squinting, "Once a year, there is a week solely for showing what the students learn, big people show up for grants, and possibly being picked up for broadway." 

"Never knew that was a thing, theatre is so interesting to me." 

"You should come to one of the rehearsals one day. We could get a perspective from you." 

"That would actually be amazing, just let me know." You heard ringing from the kitchen, making Charlie stand up. 

"How do you like Chicken and vegetables?" He asked you, glancing back as he walked to the kitchen.

"I like food, so that sounds good." You chuckled, "Do you need some help?" 

"No, no, sit down at the table," He draped a cloth over his shoulder, "you are my guest." 

"Okay, only if you insist." You sat down at the table looking around more, seeing a school photo of a child behind you. "Is this Henry?" You questioned. 

"Yes, that is Henry, his fourth-grade picture." He smiled, grabbing plates from a cabinet. 

"He looks like a sweet little guy." Charlie dropped a plate in front of you and next to you, grabbing more beers, sitting next to you, looking at the picture. 

"He's a charming kid, sometimes a pain in the ass." He joked, making you laugh. 

"When are kids not a pain in the ass?" Both of you laughing, starting to eat your food. 

"This is good Charlie, you are an amazing cook!" You exclaimed. 

"Thank you, I love cooking. I never get tired of it." 

"I wish that was me, If I have to stir, it's homemade." You placed a potato in your mouth, smiling, Charlie chuckling.

"Nice joke, Why is dark spelled with a k and not a c," Charlie asked, taking a bite of his food. 

Taking a sip of your beer, you squinted your eyes, thinking, "I have no clue." 

"Because you can't C in the dark." You laughed, throwing your head back, Charlie joining you. You were laughing because it was dumb, but it was funny. 

"That was such a dad joke." You grabbed your stomach from pain, "But it was funny." 

"I know it was funny," a beat," I like your laugh, it's contagious." 

"Thank you, I'm not funny, so I am glad we can make each other laugh."

"You might be the only one who laughed at my joke." He spoke; happily, you both continued to eat until both plates were empty. 

Charlie grabbed your plates and stood up to the sink, "Here, let me help." You walked next to him by the sink. He handed you the sponge, you looked around for the soap seeing none. 

"Charlie, do you have soap?" You questioned, looking at the counter. 

"I think so, let me check here." The kitchen wasn't large. You pressed your hip to the sink, Charlie sneaking behind you, lifting an arm to the drawer next to you, feeling his stomach on your back. You saw a blue soap coming into your vision. "Here you go." 

You cleared your throat, trying to hold yourself together, wanting his body close to yours again, "Thank you."

You both washed the dishes in silence, glancing over to Charlie once in a while, him doing the same and smiling, sometimes looking at your lips. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable; it was the opposite, It was comforting. Once you were finished, you walked back to the living room, walking to a bookshelf. Looking through it, you felt Charlie watching you drying his hands. Until one thing caught your eye. 

"Oh, my gosh, is this is you?" You grabbed the magazine showing him, mouth wide. 

"Yes, that is, Time Out New York." He placed his hands on his hips, standing next to you. 

He looked excellent in the photo, "You look all fancy in this photo, looks good." 

"You think so?" He chuckled. 

You paused, thinking, "Yes, I do." Professional, right? 

"Well, I think you look good too." 

You bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling, placing it away. You looked at Charlie again, his eyes, the freckles, and beauty marks scattered around his face, his lips. You wanted to know how he tasted. You wanted the words from the tip of his tongue in yours. 

Your heart started to race; you couldn't look away. Charlie was looking at you too. You could feel the heat off of his body near yours, his breathing unsteady. Charlie leaned in slowly, feeling his breath on your skin. Raising your head, lips barely touching, you grabbed his face kissing him, feeling his soft lips against yours, shivers running down your body—the kiss lasting for long seconds. 

Realizing what you were doing, you pulled away, still holding on to his face, "This isn-" 

Charlie grabbed you, kissing you back passionately, his tongue entering your mouth, yours meeting, with both of you inhaling deeply. He turned you, so your back was pressing behind the shelf, his hands in your hair, you placed your hands on his chest, rubbing your hands up to his neck and back down to his chest. Feeling a warmth spreading below. He pulled away, placing kisses along your cheek and jawline, reaching your neck, placing gentle kisses. 

Quietly moaning, you dropped your neck to the side. Charlie raised a finger to your bottom lip, drawing small circles, pulling your lip down. "I've never wanted someone so badly before, you do something to me." He whispered, his voice vibrating through your body. 

You grabbed the bottom of his sweater, raising it up, taking the shirt underneath it off too. Kissing you again, he walked you slowly backward, your back hitting the wall behind you. Untucking your shirt, he removed it over your head, instantly going back to your lips, pressing his body into you feeling his hard length against you. 

Pushing you off the wall, he walked you down a hallway, removing your shoes in the process. 

Walking to your left and entering a bedroom, Charlie closed the door behind you, pushing you against a dresser, lifting your thighs up quickly, your ass hitting the top of it. 

Grabbing his belt, you unbuckled it, Charlie removing the skirt off of your body, sliding it down your legs, pulling off his own pants in the process. 

Going back to your mouth, kissing you harder, his hand raised to your breast, teasing your nipple, before brushing his fingertips down your stomach, his fingers reaching your folds, rubbing your slit, the wetness seeping through, making you moan. 

Opening your legs wider, pushing him into you, you gently grabbed his bottom lip with your teeth, pulling his lip down, your tongue touching the bottom of his lips. Making him smile, you placed small pecks of kisses on his lips. 

Picking you up and spinning you, your back landed on his bed. Charlie dropped his hands to the band of your underwear, pulling it down, raising your waist in the process, then removing your bra next. Doing the same to him, you removed his underwear, his long length now free. 

He grabbed one side of your face, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking at you. 

You licked your lips, your heart beating quickly again, "Yes, I do." Your voice barely a whisper. 

Kissing you again, Charlie climbed on top of you, he lifted your legs on either side of his hips, aligning himself with your entrance, slowly thrusting into you, widening you, hearing a long sigh leave his throat. 

He moved his hips back and forth, picking up his pace, plunging into you, unable to make any noise from the pleasure and pain. Your mouth hung open, panting, Charlie dropped his head next to your ear, feeling his breathing on your neck. 

Raising your hands to his raven hair, you crossed your legs around his waist, pushing him more into you, the sound of your skin slapping, making you moan louder, gripping his hair, more grunts leaving his body. Bringing a hand down, he began to draw circles around your clit, his hips plunging into you more profoundly and harder.

Lifting his head up, looking into your eyes, he parted his mouth, grabbing your legs and bringing them higher onto his hips, feeling his length even deeper inside of you, hitting your cervix. You moaned more constant and louder. Charlie breathed harder, deep moans leaving him, all while his eyes were locked on you. 

"Oh fuck, don't stop." you moaned, gripping the sheets around you, feelings his hand grab the side of your jaw, his thumb touching your windpipe. 

"You're so beautiful, all spread out like this." His words alone could make your climax. You raised your head, crashing your lips with his, kissing him again sloppy, moaning into each other's mouth, gasping for breaths in between kisses. 

Charlie stopped moving his hips, turning you over, so you both were on your knees. Using one arm to wrap around your waist, he slowly brought you down onto his throbbing length. Using his other hand, Charlie grabbed your neck gently. He raised his cock inside your entrance again, picking up his pace again, using his arm to help lift you so he could go deeper inside of you when your hips met. 

Feeling his chest on your back, he removed his hand from your neck, dropping it down to your sensitive clit again, drawing circles. Whines left your throat as you raised your hand to grab the back of his neck, brushing his hair through your fingers. 

The bed creaking below you, hearing the headboard hit the wall in rhythm with Charlie's hips, a feeling of electricity rose below your stomach, you felt yourself getting close to the edge, you knew he was too by the way his hips were out of rhythm. The hand on your clit was at a faster pace, closing your eyes from the pleasure. You rested your head on his shoulder. 

"I'm going to-" 

You didn't need to finish your sentence. Charlie picked up his pace," Come for me, sweetheart." 

Clenching your walls, you dropped to your hands, closing your eyes, the warm sensation sending shivers through your body. Charlie continued to thrust through your orgasm, feeling his cum fill you, both of you panting from your high. Charlie removed his cock from you as he laid by your side, both of you regaining your breaths. 

"Wow," you whispered first, 

Looking into each other's eyes, seeing beads of sweat above his brows, you both smiled, making each other laugh. Charlie kissed you one more time before wrapping an arm behind your head, placing the blanket around you both, you put your head on his chest. 

"Do you want to stay?" Charlie asked, his voice soft like he didn't want you to leave. 

You raised your head on his chest, looking at his face, " I'll stay with you." Placing your head back, Charlie grabbed you tighter, your eyes heavy as you heard his heartbeat go to a steady rhythm.


	6. Closed Doors

The sunlight shining onto your face, seeing the particles from your vision floating in the air, you looked around at Charlie's room, boxes stacked to the sides of the room. You guessed you were too distracted to see that last night. 

Hearing deep breathing, you looked to your side. Charlie was gripping his pillow sound asleep, his hair all over his face. Were you supposed to stay? 

Quietly slipping out of bed, you tiptoed to the dresser seeing your bra and underwear, your skirt, thrown on the ground. Seeing yourself in the mirror, your hair was a mess. Placing it up, you looked back at Charlie again. Should you stay? 

Quietly exiting his room, shutting it behind you. Walking down the hallway picking up the thrown clothing, putting your shirt on last. You looked at his kitchen looking for a paper and pencil, only finding a napkin and sharpie. Writing a quick thank you for the night, you placed it next to the coffee machine. Should you make coffee? That was a kind thing to do at this moment. 

You tried to look for the coffee grounds, making a loud noise in the process. You stopped moving, listening to movement, gladly hearing nothing. Finally, finding it, you turned the coffee machine on, walking to the door, grabbing your coat, you switched the lock to the door, trying to open it slowly. 

Nothing. You pulled a little harder, still nothing. You turned the lock again trying it, having no luck, you thought you would be locked in here. Flipping it one more time, you used your body force to open it and successfully opening it. You felt terrible, but then again, it was a new thing for you, would he understand? 

\--

You closed your eyes, rubbing your temple. After going home to take a shower and change, you arrived at work to find a shit load of work on your desk. Having to enter data into small little boxes were going to drive you crazy. You have been sitting for approximately ten hours with no breaks. 

You also didn't receive any text messages from Charlie, which you were thinking about all day. Was he mad you left, or was it a usual thing for Charlie to fuck somebody and never talk to them again? 

Shutting off the screen to your computer, you picked up a file looking over at it. 

"Hey, how are you?" Max and Hunter wheeled their chairs next to you, tired looks on their faces. 

"I'm exhausted but getting through, what about you guys?" You responded, closing the file and gaining your attention on them. 

"I am feeling the same," Hunter responded, placing one leg under the other, "How did last night go?" 

Max looked at you and Hunter, "What was happening last night?" 

"She was getting railed," Hunter responded, no expression on her face, waiting for you to answer. You placed hands on your forehead. You and Max weren't that close yet. 

Max raised his eyebrows, "Oh, okay, wow. I wasn't expecting that; go on." Shifting in your seat, you brushed your hair back, You looked at Hunter, widening your eyes.

"We had dinner, talked, joked, you know the things you do with someone to get to know them." 

"I think you got to, really, know him." Hunter placed a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. 

"Who even is this person," Max questioned, looking around the office, squinting his eyes to the lobby. 

"His name is Charlie, the piece of shit director you mentioned." 

"Wait, him?" Max was pointing behind you toward the lobby. 

Looking behind you, Charlie was talking to Zoe, a smile on his face, hand in his pockets. 

Hunter squealed, "Wow, I can see you were good." 

"Hunter, no." you chuckled, standing up, walking to Charlie. 

"Hey beautiful, this man is here to see you!" Zoe spoke. 

You looked at Charlie smiling, the thoughts to the night before wild in your thoughts. "I can see that. Would you like to come with me?" A shiver ran down your spine. 

"Sure, yes, take me away." He joked, fixing the bag on his shoulder, walking to the side of you. 

Walking to your desk Max and Hunter were standing there looking at Charlie, Hunter's face showing him that she knew. 

"Charlie, meet my colleagues Max and Hunter. This is Charlie." Each of them extending their hands and shaking each other, they continued to stand there staring at you and Charlie. 

"Anyways, I am sure you have things to do, as do I. Will you excuse us?" Max and Hunter walked away, smiling, Hunter winking at you. You looked over at Charlie, who had a grin on his face. 

Pointing at the chair next to you, Charlie sat down, sitting in front of him you smiled. "I'm sorry I left this morning without saying goodbye, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay. It's all new to me." You confessed, feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's actually fine, I appreciated the coffee and the note." 

"Not as good as yours, but you're welcome." You were glad Charlie didn't mind. "What can I do for you, Mr. Barber?" you placed your arms on the table, crossing your legs. 

"I have a contract I wanted you to look at." Charlie opened his bag, taking out a piece of paper handing it to you. 

Grabbing the paper, you placed your elbows on the table, scanning the contract, feeling Charlie's eyes check your body. 

"I noticed the boxes in your room. Are you moving?" You probed him to get a better idea. 

"I am looking for a place closer to Henry and his school, so it's easier when I have him." 

You nodded, "You are moving closer to Henry, I love that." 

"I want to be around him as much as I can. Kids grow up very fast." 

Whenever Charlie talked about Henry, something about his aura changed in the right way. A love for a child was something you never thought of. 

"Well, before the agent can start showing you homes or anything, you have to sign this agreement, which usually means that you both push time to the side to look for homes, it says six months here. Wait, you already signed this? It's all signed." 

Looking over at Charlie, he was looking at you, his dimple on his cheek visible. "I just wanted to get it checked." You could sense his lie from miles. 

"Was this the only thing you could think of for me to come over, and for you to show up here?" 

"It worked, didn't it?" 

You chuckled, agreeing with him, "All you had to do was ask, but this works too."

"I will keep that in mind." You scanned Charlie's face, his eyes darting yours. "Have you eaten yet?" 

You placed the contract down, moving your chair facing him, "I have not." 

"Do you want to grab a bite with me?" 

You grinned, nodding, "Yes, I would like that, I need a break." He stood up, moving his head toward the door, grabbing your coat, you followed him. 

"Hey Zoe, I will be back, call me if anything comes up." You glanced back to Zoe as you passed by. 

"Nothing is going to come up, enjoy yourself," Zoe spoke, smiling at Charlie. 

Walking down the silent hallway, you looked at Charlie. "Don't you have rehearsals?" 

"It's my day off, which I don't have much of." Exiting the building, he opened the door ahead of you.

"You must be really busy, I'm glad you have a day off." You looked at him grinning, his day off, and he wanted to see you. 

"Well, a day off away from the theatre, I still have to go over scripts, notes, and of course, I get phone calls about updates." 

Opening the car door for you, you entered thanking him, Charlie, crossing to the front of his car, entering himself, turning on the engine. 

"What got you into theatre, and directing?" He pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was a theatre kid myself growing up, I never thought about directing, until I had to help direct one day, and ever since it's something I love. I started with nothing, but kept working." 

"And look at you now, a successful director with his own theatre company." 

He smiled, glancing at you, "Thank you, What made you want to be a lawyer?" 

"Well, it all started when I didn't agree with my family, so I would argue with them, and obviously win, but as cliche, as it sounds, I want to help people." 

"I remember you saying that." Charlie glanced at you before putting his eyes back on the road. 

"There is so much you can do as a lawyer. I am just not successful, yet." 

"You will be, I can see that you work hard." Your heart fluttered in your chest, Charlie pulling into a small parking lot with a park and restaurant. 

" I appreciate that very much coming from such a successful man."

Charlie chuckled, putting his car in park, turning off the engine. Exiting to open your car door, "This is a place that I come to often. They have almost everything." 

Going inside, Charlie ordering sandwiches for both of you, making conversations with the workers, which you admired, you weren't one for being so talkative with others. Glancing out the small restaurant window, Charlie stood next to you, handing you your food. 

"Let's go for a walk, It would be nice for you to get fresh air." 

"I agree with you, let's go." 

Walking side by side slowly, each of you biting into your sandwich enjoying the outdoors. 

"You mentioned your family, are you close with them?" Charlie asked, walking closer to you, his arm hitting yours. 

"I guess you could say that. My family wasn't so happy that I came here, but they eventually will, it just takes them a while to understand. Are you?" 

Charlie bit his lower lip, placing a hand to his pocket, hesitant to talk. "You don't have to talk about them." You spoke, Charlie mouth curving. 

"What's your favorite movie? I can tell who a person is from their favorite movie." 

You raised your eyebrows, "Oh, really? Let me see, Breakfast at Tiffany's." Charlie nodded, stopping pointing his sandwich at you. 

"Ah, a Hopeless romantic." You laughed, "What, tell me I am wrong?" Charlie opened his arms. 

"Well, I am a sucker for finding your cat in the rain, and realizing you can belong to someone." 

"I was right then," His phone rang, looking at the screen, "Is it okay if I take this?" 

You nodded, "Go ahead, I don't mind." 

"Thanks, Hey Mary Ann," Walking away, you fixed your clothing, watching him talk, this wasn't what you were expecting today.

Walking back to you, he looked at his watch, "I should take you back now." 

You nodded, "Time flies when you are having fun. Have you seen it?" You stood by his side again, walking to his car. 

"I haven't finished it, so you just told me about the ending." He hung his head low, pretending to act sad. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry I should have asked first," you pushed his arm, Charlie laughing. 

Driving back to the office, Charlie left a hand on the arm rest, asking about Hunter and Max, getting to know you more. Arriving at the office, he led you to the lobby, his hand on your back. 

"I'll be gone for a couple of weeks with the theatre in New York, so I won't be around much," Charlie spoke, fixing his cardigan. 

"Thanks for letting me know, um I think it's break a leg?" You questioned. 

"That's right," he chuckled, brushing his hair back, "I should probably get out of your hair." Charlie waving at Zoe.

"Can I text you?" you spoke, stepping forward.

"You're going to miss me?" He joked, "Yes, you can text me, I would like that. See you when I get back?" 

Charlie leaned down, gently kissing your cheek, placing a hand on your back. Backing away, he looked at your lips. 

"I'll see you when you get back," You smiled, "Thanks for the bite, Mr. Barber." 

He nodded, leaving you standing there, you smiled, turning around, walking back to the main area. Zoe had both her hands on her chest.

"Is that your boyfriend? He is charming."

"He's just an uh friend." Was he considered your friend? 

"He's so kind, very handsome as well. Keep a man like that." 

"He really is," you held your smile, "anyway I should head back and try to finish, have a great night Zoe."

"You as well," Zoe responded. 

Walking back to your desk, you thought about what Zoe said to keep him. The question was if you were ready to keep someone and vice versa.


	7. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content! Enjoy, and thank you for reading- xoxo Mel

Study sessions, check. 

Work and assisting Jasmine. Check. 

Charlie, absolutely nothing. 

You looked at your phone again, the message delivered. Charlie hadn't responded to your text, and he has been gone for a week. He was all you could think about, especially that night. His moans were constant in your mind, and so was his body. 

You wondered if he did this a lot? There was the waitress, were you like her too? Were there others? I mean, who wouldn't want attention from a handsome, artistic man who wanted to cuddle after sex. You for sure did. 

Sitting down on your couch, you stared at your ceiling, hearing the phone ring, you looked at the name, rolling your eyes.

"The next time you call me, I am going to block you, Parker. This is what the tenth time today?" You pinched the bridge of your nose. 

"I have been trying to reach you. We need to talk." He spoke, which made you want to throw your phone. 

"Yeah, I know, I've been ignoring you." You tilted your head, shaking your hand. Taking a large gulp of your wine, you put your legs up on the couch. 

"Hello? Are you there?" 

"I am waiting, talk." Whatever he was going to say, you prepared yourself. 

"I am sorry, I feel like shit for what I did to you." 

"So the first time you didn't feel like shit, but the second time you did?" 

"Of course I do. The second time just happened." 

"How does one's dick miraculously end up in someone else's vagina?" 

"I see you are still sarcastic, I still love that about you." 

You chuckled, "Okay is this conversation going anywhere?" 

"I can't sleep at night knowing that I lost you with my stupid mistake-" 

"Mistakes," You corrected him, feeling a heavy feeling in your throat. You didn't want to start crying, especially for him. 

"My stupid mistakes, I have to live with this forever. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I want you to know I am sorry and love you. I always will. I am proud of you for moving to California and pursuing what you want to do." 

"An opportunity arose, so I took it." Silence rose on his side, "Are you seeing her?" 

"I am not seeing anyone."

You didn't believe that. "Parker, why?. I blamed myself, you know, I was always busy studying, and I tried my best to be there for you." 

"I failed you, I know." 

"Were you even happy?" You questioned. 

"I don't know," a pause, "but we can fix this, I know we can."

Parker always found more ways to break your heart, "No, we can't. We talked, and I listened. I have to go." 

Bringing the phone away from your face, you hung up, closing your eyes, quiet sobs leaving you. You couldn't cry like this for him, you didn't hurt him, he hurt you. This was the first time you were alone and sad. Parker was usually there. 

Time had passed as you laid on the couch, looking at the wall. You grabbed it, calling the person you thought of first. 

"Hey, are you free? Can you pick me up?" 

\--

You sighed, fixing the sunglasses on your face, You looked down, "Was this a bad idea?" 

"Well, you're not the one picking up dog shit," Max pointed to you, "This isn't mine. This is yours, I deserve food after this." 

Looking to your side, the golden retriever was biting her tail, classic puppy. Calling Max after your crying episode, Max didn't ask any questions. Seeing the puffy eyes and tears leave your eyes, he took you for a drive to which you saw an adoption center on the way, and you ended up leaving with a puppy. You weren't going to be lonely at least anymore. 

"I will buy you food, Max, and I need to buy food for her, too, huh?" You questioned, looking over at her again on the grass, sticking her nose in it. You giggled, scratching her stomach. Max finally joined you, leaning back on his elbows, looking around at the park. 

"Yes, you need to feed animals, or else they will eat you!" He exclaimed, scaring the dog. You pushed him back, grabbing the dog and placing her on your lap. 

"That's not funny, Max." You chuckled, "We are what, two hours in, and you are already traumatizing the dog." 

"You need to name her. We can't keep calling her the dog." Max added, playing with the grass on the ground. "You okay? Want to talk about it?" Max finally asked, letting you have the time earlier to gather your thoughts. 

"It's my ex. He called and apologized for cheating. For ruining what we once had, which I mean, I was in love with him, but now I don't know." 

"Fuck him." You looked over at him with wide eyes, "It's true, you don't deserve a guy like that at all. You are so nice, smart, reserved, unique. One day you are going to find a guy who is going to treat you like the world." 

"Thank you, Max, that's kind of you." 

"Your welcome," he snapped, "Sorry, guys like that ruin love for people, and it's like come on, grow a pair." 

You liked seeing this side of Max. You realized you never asked questions about him, "I have never asked you, are you seeing anybody." 

"Pfft yeah," a beat, "no." He rested his elbows on his knees, sitting in front of you. Max closed an eye, puffing out air, "Hunter."

"What?" You laughed, and you couldn't stop, "What's so funny?" Max asked with a worried expression, You grabbed your stomach. 

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise. You like Hunter?" You noticed a large crowd leaving from the nearby basketball court. 

"Don't tell her please, she doesn't look at me, and it would be embarrassing." He pulled the grass out of the ground. 

"Of course, she looks at you." You spoke, playing with the puppy's ears. 

"No, I mean look, looks, at me. Let's just move on, we have to get food for the dog." Max stood up quickly, helping you get up. Wiping the grass from your pants, you saw what Max had just sat on. 

"Max, you sat in the mud, it looks like you shat yourself." You chuckled. 

He groaned, looking back at his leg, "Great, in the middle of the park too." 

"It's not exactly on your ass, maybe below, I have these wipes that clean stains off clothes, do you want me to?" You placed your hands out, raising your shoulders. 

"That's not weird, right?" You opened your purse, grabbing the wipe, shaking your head, and walking towards him. 

"Not if you make it weird, turn around, "you scrubbed the stain, which was succeeding. You giggled, Max placed a hand back and swatted you off, "Hey! I'm not even close to your ass, I'm almost done." He did it again, feeling a shadow next to you. 

"Can I pet your dog?" You heard a child say next to you. Placing a hand over your eyes, you looked up, recognizing the clothes instantly, Charlie looking down at you, holding a child's hand. 

Instantly standing up, you smiled, "Of course, you can pet my dog." Looking over at Charlie, he glanced between you and Max, "Hi Charlie, how are you?" 

Letting go of the child, he gained his attention on you again, the child heading to Max, "I'm good, I see you got a dog." 

"Yeah, it was a last-minute thing for me," You looked over at Max again, Charlie too. 

"That's my son Henry," He chuckled. "He's not going to want to leave after seeing your dog." 

You looked at Henry, who was wearing basketball attire, his hair short the front of his hair brushed up. 

"Was he playing in the game over there?" You pointed to where the crowd once was.

"Yes, he was. He's a good dribbler." He raised his shoulders, tilting his head. You wondered if Charlie was one of those parents who get angry by the referee. Looking over at Henry, he was sitting on the ground, the dog giving him licks all over his face. 

"I think she likes you." You joked, looking over at Charlie again, "How did the play go?" 

"Very well, it was successful, I am currently in the talks of going on broadway." 

You smiled, "Wow, I don't know what that means, but it sounds like a pretty big deal." 

He raised a hand to his mouth," It is a big deal, I had a chance once, but I think this is the best time." You rubbed your arm, noticing you still had the glasses on, removing them and placing them on your head. Charlie's eyes scanning your face. 

"What's your dog's name?" Henry asked, petting her. 

"I actually don't have a name for her, I just call her the dog." You added, Max chuckled, side-eyeing Charlie, his smile going away. You looked at him shaking your head. "If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them." 

"How about Sunny?" Henry looked up at you, the dog lying in his lap. Max nodded, looking at you.

You nodded, impressed, "That is the best name I have heard, Sunny, I love that." Charlie was smiling now, looking at Henry play with the dog. He looked at his watch. 

"Henry, we have to go. There are things we have to do, which I am sure they do too." He walked closer to you, "Sorry for not answering you." 

"No worries, Charlie, I completely understand." 

Leaning back and grabbing Henry's hand, "It was nice seeing you guys have a great day." Charlie spoke waving, Henry too looking at the Sunny. 

Once they were far enough, you shot a look at Max, shaking your head and smiling, "Why were you weird?" you spoke, grabbing Sunny's leash and walking away. 

"No, I wasn't." Max chuckled, both of you walking away to the car. " He scares me." 

\--

Watching Sunny sleep on a bed on the floor. You turned off all your lights, changing into your silk pj's and lying on your bed, looking out the window and seeing all the stars glisten in the sky, the moon a crescent in the sky. 

Hearing your phone buzz next to you, Who would call you this late at night? 

Grabbing your phone, you saw Charlie's name, instant butterflies you sat up, clearing your throat before answering. 

"Hi, Charlie." You spoke, trying to sound like you weren't nervous. 

"Hi, is this a good time?." You heard his deep voice speak into the phone. 

"Yes, it is." You laid back down, staring at the ceiling. 

"It was nice to see you today." 

Confidence was beaming inside of you, "It was nice to see you too, missing me already?" 

You heard his chuckle through the phone, "I guess you can say that. What are you doing?" 

"I am lying in bed," An idea popping up, you missed him too much. "I just changed into my short PJs." 

You heard him hum over the phone, "Are you now?" His voice low and seductive. 

"It's a little hot over here. Did you think of me when you were away?" You pressed your tongue on the side of your mouth. "I thought maybe we could-" 

"I have not been able to stop thinking about you, your curves, your body, the way you did so good taking me in." 

Your dropped your jaw, listening to him say all those things about you, it surprised you, and you loved it. "What if I was there with you right now?" You dropped your hand playing with the tie around your shorts. 

"I would kiss every inch of you, removing every piece of clothing off of you, tasting you, as you moan my name." Charlie was silent, hearing his hushed breathing on the other end. 

You smiled, feeling of butterflies entering your stomach. You grabbed the knot in front of your shorts, you moved the band from your underwear, your hand sneaking in, your finger entering your folds, slowly drawing circles on your clit. 

You closed your eyes, "If I were there with you, I would have you sit down, while I lick the tip of you before taking your cock whole, gagging on you, You would feel my hair tickle your thighs, as I bob my head, up and down." 

"What would you do next? 

"Then I would sit on top of you, while you taste yourself on my tongue," You heard him breathe deep, "Then I would sit on your cock, slowly entering you, teasing you." 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

"Yes, I am," hearing his deep breathing, you knew he was too, "I know you are hard for me." 

More breathing, "Then?" 

You dropped your hand lower, your fingers entering you at a rhythmic pace, "I would lower my hips so I can take all of you." You heard him suck in air through his teeth, making you moan too. 

"How wet are you for me?" You could hear his hand pumping at his length, turning you on more. 

"Very," You brought your fingers back to your clit, drawing circles, quicker, feeling the familiar feeling in your abdomen. 

You heard him moan once more, "I am so hard for you, I want to hear you moan for me.." 

"Do you remember the sounds of us fucking, our skin slapping?" You added. 

"It's all I think about, my hands on your breast. All of it." 

"I think about you throbbing inside of me, how my walls clench for you." 

"Only me?" He asked, his breath constant. 

"Only you," You moved your hips, getting more friction. Your back arched, panting for breaths." Your orgasm hitting at you, you moaned, hearing Charlie on the other end grunt, you could tell he finished too." Breathing hard, you chuckled. 

"Good night Charlie." Hanging up, you laughed, turning over to go to sleep. That would make up for the day you had.


	8. Pieces

Getting a call to work for a couple of hours at West Legal on the weekend surely surprised you. You woke up smiling with everything you did. You met Charlie, doing things you would never think you would do. 

The phone call last night being the perfect example. Waking up to a good morning text from Charlie, you stared at it, not knowing how to respond, leaving it be until you got an idea. Your phone wasn't blowing up, believing that Parker finally got your message. 

Arriving at the cubicle, you saw Hunter speaking to Max, a massive smile on her face, to which you couldn't stop smiling. Hunter turned around from your shoes, hitting the floor. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hunter spoke, crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Good afternoon to you too." You responded, dropping your bags on your chair, walking to the both of them. 

"How is Sunny?" Max spoke, turning around and sitting on the desk next to Hunter, to which Hunter glanced at you both. 

"Who is Sunny?" 

"My dog, Hunter, I told you about this when I was crying." 

"I thought it was just the dog," Hunter added, 

"Actually, Charlie's son named her dog." 

"Hold up what?" Hunter raising her hands, "Charlie is a Mr. Daddy?" 

"Can we not talk about Charlie, or daddy's, please? How are you guys?" 

"Alright, people, here is the deal?" Stefan spoke to the whole office, turning around to look at him. "Things are going to start changing around here, I am looking for an assistant," 

You saw Hunter sit straight, "I have a couple in mind. I will update you all as I figure things out. Jamie will be out for a while, but those who work alongside her will know what to do. We will also be working here and in my office. I will let you know, other than that, I brought lunch enjoy your day off, talk to each other, I'll be in my office." He glanced his eyes around, meeting yours and nodding. 

The room breaking apart, you saw Hunter nod her head, "I am going to do it, I want to be Stefan's assistant." 

"And I believe you can," you spoke, walking to your desk to grab your tea, as you saw a contract. Picking it up, you gasped. "Oh no, guys look." You spoke, showing the paper. 

Hunter and Max scanning the document, looked at you, a grin on Hunter's face, "A trip to Daddy Charlie's, can I come?" Hunter spoke, fixing her hair. Max shook his head. 

"No, I will just drop it off his mailbox and come back." You grabbed your bag, placing your phone in your back pocket. 

"You aren't going to come back, and you know it, I will text you later. Max and I were thinking of getting drinks later, maybe some dinner?" 

Max raised his eyebrows at you, to which you nodded, getting the message, "Okay, so maybe I won't come back, enjoy your night." 

"Oh, you will," Hunter spoke, as you walked away. 

Passing Stefan's office, he pointed at you to go into his office, shaking his hand when he received a phone call. You wondered what he wanted to talk about? 

\--

Walking down the corridor to Charlie's apartment complex, you remembered the first time you dropped by. This was only a drop-off. 

Seeing apartments with pumpkins carved and Halloween decoration, you didn't realize how close Halloween was, which got you excited. 

Walking to Charlie's door, you inhaled, opening the mailbox, hearing the front door open, making you jolt back. 

"Not available today?" Charlie stood in front of you with trash bags in his hand, his phone resting on his shoulder, his head tilted, breathing heavy, "I'll call you back." 

Walking past you, he quickly walked to the dumpster dropping the trash bags, practically jogging to you, kissing your cheek. "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

You held up the document, Charlie looking at it, "You left your contract at my desk, so I decided to drop it off. Are you okay?" 

Charlie's phone rang again, "Oh sorry, I need to take this, Hello yeah, I am trying to see what I have to do, I'll call you back." Shaking his head, he looked stressed. 

"I was called in to figure some tech things at the theatre, but I have Henry and the babysitter can't come today, I would take him with me, but he needs to do his homework." 

You looked inside the apartment, "I can stay and watch him if that would help you?" 

Charlie shook his head, placing his hand on his hips. "No, I won't ask you to do that." 

"I'm a pretty good babysitter, and a tutor, I'll watch him," you grabbed his arms, which your hands couldn't grasp it altogether, "You need to relax, or you will explode." You joked, looking into his eyes. 

Charlie exhaled, "Okay, yes, I need your help, come inside. I'll introduce you real quick." Placing a hand on your back, he led you inside, "Henry, come here."

Hearing Henry run, he looked at you, "You're the person with Sunny." 

You raised your hand, "Yes, that is me, Hi there." 

"Henry, I need to go figure some things out at work," your name slipped out of his mouth, "She is going to watch you while I'm gone, so she is in charge. Do your homework first, and then you can play, okay?" 

Henry nodded before running back to his room, "Is there anything I should know about Henry before I go?" you asked, watching Charlie grab all his things, 

"No, there isn't, he will try to play first before doing his homework, which he can do after, thank you so much. I will be back as soon as I can". 

Walking to the door, you followed him, "No need to thank me, Charlie, see you in a little." you smiled as he walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind you and feeling out of place. 

Henry walked with his backpack to the kitchen table, sitting on his knees in the chair, walking to the table you sat in front of him, tapping your fingers on the table. 

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?" Henry broke the silence, shocking you. 

"No, I am not, just," a beat, "friends." To be honest, you didn't even know what you were. You looked at what he was doing, "Oh, you are doing math homework? Do you like it?" 

Henry looked at you, "No, I don't get it. Are you good at math?" 

"Not at first, it takes time, here let me see if I can help you." You looked at the first problem widening your eyes, "Okay, this says ten exponents two. Do you know what this means?" 

"Hmm, ten plus ten?" 

"Explain how you got that." You crossed your arms on the table, seeing him tilt his head in confusion. 

"Ten and two, ten, plus ten," Henry spoke confidently. 

You nodded, "Not quite, ten exponents two is basically ten times ten, which is?" 

"one hundred?"

"Perfect!" 

"So two and two is four?" 

"See, look at you, you already got it, and without a calculator."

"That's not hard, I only have three problems left." It got quiet again, the clock ticking, hearing Henry humming from trying to understand the question. You tapped the table, not knowing what to do. 

"How is it going over there, any questions?" 

"Good, I am almost done. Am I allowed to play after this?" He asked, shifting in his seat, glancing at you. 

"As long as all your homework is finished, your dad said you could." You smiled, looking around again, " So tell me about you, Do you like school?" 

"It's okay, I like my friends there, they are nice." 

"That's good, Henry, I am glad you have nice friends. I didn't have many when I was in school." 

He looked up at you from looking at his notebook, "Why not?" 

"I only focused on school. When people would talk to me, I would never pay attention. I mean, I did have some friends, but that was because they were like me. Always focused on school." 

"It sounds boring to me." Henry rested his elbows on the table, listening to you, looking back at his assignment. 

Be careful, you thought to yourself, "I mean, you can be focused and still have time to have friends." 

A couple minutes passed by, you heard Henry close his notebook, tapping his hands on the table, looking at you. 

You chuckled, "If you are all done, you can go play now if you want, you don't have to stay with me." 

"Can I show you my room?" Henry asked, standing up, walking to his room. 

Standing up, you placed the chair back, "Sure, lead the way." 

You followed, entering a room on the right. Seeing his drawings on the walls, a small dresser on your left, a bed in the middle of the room, and a tub full of toys. 

"You have tons of Legos, I love them." You watched as he sat on the ground.

"My dad is a very good lego builder, it doesn't take too long with him to build the large ones, do you want to help me?" 

You were surprised, "Sure, what are we building?" You sat next to him as he showed you how to build a house, which you caught quickly, following how he made a door. 

"You can make anything out of Legos, I usually build houses," Henry added, focusing on the different pieces. "Do you act or direct?" He asked. He was good at breaking the silence. 

"I am actually a lawyer, well I need to take a test before I can." You struggled to try to remove a small piece of lego, Henry taking it from you and showing you how, before giving it back. 

"What do they do again?"

"There are many different lawyers, but what I want to do, for example, say someone," You looked at your surrounding. 

" Took this lego piece from you and they won't give it back, I would come in and find ways to tell someone in charge that you want it back, the person in charge will say that the person who stole it from you has to give it back or not." 

"That sounds fun, maybe I want to be a lawyer." He grabbed a small lego placing it inside the house. 

"Sometimes, it can be hard. I am not going to lie, but it can be worth it at the end." 

You and Henry sat on the floor, building the legos, managing to make a large house, as the time passed by, the sunset creeping into the room. 

"What's happening here?" Charlie stood at the doorway leaning, 

"We are building legos, want to join?" 

"I thought we could get some food." Charlie clapped his hands. 

You stood up fixing your clothes, "And I should head home," 

"You should come with us to eat, as a thank you for watching Henry." He walked into the room, grabbing a sweater for Henry. 

"I wouldn't want to impose." You glanced between Henry and Charlie. 

" You can come with us," Henry added, putting on his sweater.

"No way, come on. How do you like pizza?" 

You nodded, smiling, following Charlie to the front door, Henry grabbing his hand. The sun was no longer in the sky, the cold fall breeze harder than it has ever been, seeing more Halloween decorations from before. 

Walking to Charlie's car, he opened the door for both you and Henry, thanking him as you sat in the seat. Henry buckling his seat belt, and Charlie getting in, turning on the car, pulling out into the busy street. 

You looked at more of the Halloween decorations. "Do you guys like Halloween?" you asked, glancing at Charlie. 

"I go trick o treating with my cousins, I love Halloween," Henry spoke first looking at the houses past by. 

"It's okay, do you?" Charlie asked, looking at the rearview mirror, grabbing the steering wheel with one hand. 

"Something about this time of year excites me. I haven't had time to decorate anything yet." 

"Who were you last year for Halloween?" You looked back at Henry. 

"I was a deer with my fi- friend." You looked forward again, and somehow he slipped off your tongue too. Parker was like a computer bug, always there but never showing up places unless it popped up. Charlie, noticing, placed his mouth together.

Arriving at a pizza parlor, you walked in, Charlie telling you to sit so that you could save for the three of you. 

"And here you go," Charlie gave you a plate and flavored water, "I hope you like it." 

Sitting next to Henry, everyone began to eat. Taking a bite from your pizza, you looked at Charlie to see half of his pizza gone. You looked down to hide your smile. 

The rest of your night was followed by Henry's jokes and small conversations, noticing how Charlie would look at you, like if he looked away for a second, he would miss something. Sometimes you saw he would try not to look at you, brushing his eyebrows to fight the urge. 

Arriving back at Charlie's, he carried Henry to bed, leaving you back in the living room as you looked at every photo on his shelf. Some of him younger, other pictures of Henry as a baby. 

"Hey, thanks for watching Henry earlier, I appreciate it." He spoke, hushed, closing the door behind him, walking to you. 

"Of course, anything to help, If you need any help like this again, don't hesitate to reach out, I don't mind." 

"Haven't I already mentioned how nice you are?" Charlie spoke, shaking his head, smiling. 

"Maybe you have," you chuckled, "Thanks for dinner tonight, I know more places because of you, but I should leave you to it then." 

Charlie walked to the door, opening it, "I would walk you to your car but Henry-" 

"No worries, my car isn't far," Charlie leaned in, kissing your cheek. You rubbed his back, turning around, and walking down the dark corridor. 

Your phone vibrated in your pocket. Looking at it, you smiled. 

"I am getting flashbacks," you joked, hugging yourself from the weather. 

"You didn't think I would let you walk alone to your car?" Charlie chuckled over the phone. Glancing back, you saw Charlie, looking out the window. You stopped walking, looking at him. 

"You always find a way. You surprise me Mr, Barber, can't see what the next way is." 

"I have some ideas." A pause, Last night was fun." Goosebumps raised in your body, remembering the conversation. 

"Have you ever done that before?" You turned around, walking back to your car. 

"I have not, but I always learn something from you, can't wait what I learn next." 

You smiled to yourself, opening your car door, entering you closed the door, turning on your engine, "I am afraid this is where our conversation ends." 

"Drive safe, I'll call you, okay?" 

"I'll be expecting a call from you, good night, Charlie." 

"Good night, beautiful."


	9. That's how you play games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hey Mel, here! This chapter is NSFW. Thinking of stopping these warnings too, for the surprise. Enjoy!)

You stared at your computer screen, no words were brought to your mind. You closed your eyes. Not now. Everyone warned you. Looking at the screen again, you brought the cursor to the schedule appointment page for the bar. You could do it later. Closing the laptop, you laid on the ground, Sunny joining you. The motivation you had was once gone, evaporating into thin air, and you couldn't find it.

You thought about your checklist; when was the last time you crossed anything off? Opening your textbook, you read the first sentence, feeling like that was enough. To your surprise, something did come up, a knock on your door. 

Walking to it, you opened it, surprised. "Hey Hunter, come on in." She walked in her curly hair, hitting you in the face. You stuck your head out the doorway to see if she was alone. 

"Nice place, wow this is really nice, sorry I came unannounced, I need girl talk." She looked at your mess on your floor, sitting on your couch. 

"It's okay, you need to talk. Do you want something to drink?" You asked, walking to your fridge, "Tea, coffee?" 

"I talked to Stefan about the assistant position, and he said he thinks I'm not ready and that he has someone in mind. And then last night, Max kissed me." Removing her boots, she laid on your couch, staring at the ceiling. 

You walked to her, handing her some tea, "I'm so sorry Stefan said that about you. You are more than ready, don't let his words get to you. One day he is going to see that you are just the right fit. Just you wait." You tapped her leg, so you could sit next to her, placing the tea on her side. 

She tapped her fingers on her stomach, "Max kissed you last night, huh?" You spoke. She lifted her head to look at you. 

"Was it bad that I liked it?" She sat up, placing an arm around your shoulders, pushing you onto her chest to hug you. 

"No, that is not bad. Why would it be?" You hugged her back, taking what you needed at that moment, comfort. 

"I mean, look at me, and look at him. He is all awkward and sometimes says the wrong thing at the wrong time, but then he is funny and kind." 

"I think people like whoever they like." You spoke, pulling away from her hug. She squinted at you, picking up Sunny. 

"So, like Daddy Charlie?" You pinched the sides of your nose, stifling back a laugh. 

"Is that his new name now? Hunter tapped a finger to her mouth, "I mean, I don't, not like him, I don't know." 

"That name is catchy. Invite him over?" She stood up, walking to your room, instantly walking to your closet, to which you followed. "Invite him to go drinking, something casual, as you are casually fucking, right?" 

Should you say? "Once, well, if you count the phone sex." Hunter snapped her head at you, "I am super surprised but proud of you." Grabbing clothes, she held them up to you, placing them back. 

You shook your head; certainly, you wanted to invite him over, but he was a theatre director. Most of the time, you bumped into him when he wasn't busy; they weren't on your terms. "He is busy directing a play. He must be exhausted." 

"How about you look for an outfit, and I text him for you. Even if he says no, he'll know that you thought of doing something with him." She placed you into the closet, sitting on your bed, going through your phone. "Fuck me-"

"No, do not say that," removing your clothes in the closet, you scanned your clothes.

"I'm kidding. How about, If you aren't busy, let's get drinks tonight," You heard Hunter leave for a few seconds and come back. "Text message sent, I gave him your address." 

The next few minutes were nerve-wracking. Hearing Hunter speak, what you retained was nothing. The void of your thoughts, then the stillness of the room. 

You looked at Hunter, seeing a smirk on her face. Your heart dropping, "Seven-thirty." 

\--

You paced in your apartment, Hearing footsteps down the hall, you knew. Brushing your hair out of your face, you inhaled, hearing the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he scanned your body quickly before smiling at you. 

"Hey, Charlie, please come in." Walking past you, he placed a gentle kiss on your cheek, placing a hand on your back, greeting you. 

"Well, I'll give you a quick little tour. It's not much. On the right are my living, t.v, and studying room. I rarely have time to watch tv, so it's there for decoration." 

"I don't either," Charlie responded, glancing around the room. 

"Really? You are the first person I've met who doesn't watch t.v either. "You walked past him walking behind your counter, "This is my kitchen since I don't have a table, the counter will do."

"I am guessing you don't use it much." He chuckled, walking around behind you.

"If I have the time, then yes, but a nice delivery never hurt anybody." 

"Delivery? Oh, no." He placed a hand on his forehead. 

"What?" you laughed, "Some people aren't as talented as you, Mr. Barber." Walking past the kitchen to the small hallway, you reached a shelf in the middle of the hallway. "This is where I keep my books and games." 

Charlie picked up your monopoly game, scrunching his nose up, "I do not like this game. One thing about me is that I am competitive, and this damn game, I lose every time." 

You laughed, pointing at the game, "I win every time, want to know why?" 

Charlie squinted his eyes, "You cheat, don't you?" 

Shaking your head, "No, you need to beat the system. There are tips and tricks to winning." 

"Winning?" He hummed, Care to share?" He chuckled, brushing his hair back, which you thought was so attractive. 

You grabbed the game from his hands gently, "If I tell you that will defeat the whole purpose of me always winning, but if you want to know, you will have to prove that you should know. There can only be one winner." 

Charlie turned you around, your back touching the shelf, placing both hands on your side, his palms grabbed the frame behind you. "How should I prove that?" He leaned down, his lips meeting your neck, placing gentle kisses, brushing his lips up, stopping at your bottom lip. 

You hummed, "I think this helps." You whispered, kissing Charlie, your arms folding behind his head, your bodies curving into each other. Using his hand, he brushed your hair back on one side. 

Breaking away, you raised the game, "Have time to play?" Licking his lips, he stood up straight, towering over you. 

"Oh, I have time. I need to know." Walking back to your living room, you sat down on the couch, setting up the game in the middle, Charlie sitting next to you watching you. 

You stopped moving to gain your attention to him. "Class is in session, Mr. Barber. What would you do first?" You tapped your hand on your thigh, waiting for a response. Charlie shook his head, laughing. 

"Play?" He joked you tilted your head, chuckling. "Am I wrong?" 

You pointed at your eyes and the board, "First thing first, never play a game with only two people," Charlie nodded, "Why is that?" 

"If you want to play until tomorrow night, be my guest. I mean, I wouldn't mind playing all night. Second, you don't want to be picky about choosing what house to buy because you will end up getting bankrupt. The point is bankrupting others." 

"Okay, what is next on the list? Should I be writing this down," he joked again. 

"Watch and learn, Charlie," You glanced at him, "You want to have a housing shortage, then don't pay for utilities. Don't bother saving your money at the beginning of the game. That won't help you." 

While you talked, Charlie smiled at you, eyes daring at your lips. Once in a while, you could tell he was trying to pay attention and failing. 

"The last thing, you want to buy orange and red properties, as those are the most places to get landed on," Glancing up, Charlie was staring at you, "What is there something on my face?" 

"There isn't anything on your face. I am impressed you know all of this. How do you know?" 

"Trial and error, That's how you play games, you win, or you learn." Folding the game, you placed it on your coffee table, sitting back. "Now, you can win." 

"Thanks for being so generous and sharing all your secrets," He smiled, leaning to you as he spoke, kissing you again. He picked you up, placing you on his lap, your knees on either side of his hips.

You grabbed the collar of his flannel, kissing him back. You were intoxicated by him, all of him. Pulling away for a second, he looked up at you, his eyes dilated, "Don't tell a soul about this," You kissed him again, your tongue entering his mouth. 

"Or what?" He spoke in between kisses, breaking apart again. You leaned to his ear,

"You don't want to find out." You could feel his hard length underneath you. "This isn't playing the game." You joked. 

"I like this version better," His fingers trailed up your back, your skin reacting to his touch, shivers running down your spine. 

Kissing down his jaw, you reached his mouth again, kissing him harder. Your hand rubbing his chest and the side of his neck before dropping a hand to his length, stroking him gently in his pants, Charlie gasping in your mouth. 

You grabbed his belt, unbuckling it. Opening the button and zipping the zipper down. Breaking away from the kiss, you dropped down to the floor.

Removing his cock from his pants, you grabbed him with one hand, looking up at him, slowly bringing your head down, you kissed the head, moving your tongue down the underside. 

Charlie swallowing hard, looked at you. Licking up and down from the tip, you slowly crept your lips over the head and backing up, teasing him. His length already leaking with precum. Wrapping your lips around him again, you placed him in your mouth, the tip touching the back of the throat, Using your hand to pump him while you bobbed your head. 

Charlie hissed air through his teeth, throwing his head back, as he moved his hips forward a little, you gagged on his length, tears forming at your eyes, saliva drooling down, you began to pump your hand faster. 

Taking a break to get air, your hand stayed while you moved your wrist, your thumb brushing the tip feeling his length throb in your hand. You kissed his thighs, placing him back in your mouth. You bobbed your head back and forth, his eyes closing from the pleasure. You liked seeing him like this. 

You felt Charlie grab the side of your cheek gently, pulling you off of him, and going on top of you. He kissed down your body, his hand creeping under your shirt, grabbing your breast in his hand. Grabbing the zipper on your skirt's side, he pulled it down, removing it off of you. 

Opening your legs, he kissed your ankle, slowly moving to your inner thigh. You raised up to your elbows, watching him. Pulling your underwear off your body, he looked at you before licking in between your folds. Your hands went straight to his hair, playing with his waves. 

His tongue moved up and down slowly. Using his mouth, he cupped your clit gently, moving his head. Moaning, you moved your hips from the pleasure, Charlie grabbing your hips to keep you from moving. His eyes never left your face, watching your reaction to everything he did. 

You felt his head back up, before feeling his tongue pressing your entrance, his nose brushing against your clit, you couldn't help your legs from closing. He kept doing that. You moaned louder, grabbing the rug underneath you. 

"You like that?" He asked before his tongue pressed your entrance again, his thumb drawing circles on your clit. You hummed at his question. You were very close. You knew you could last longer, but Charlie was making you feel too good. 

"I am going to come, fuck, Charlie?" 

His tongue moving back to your clit, you felt his finger pumping you, the wetness seeping down, you raised your hips again, Charlie placing a hand to your stomach. Picking up his pace, You laid back down, a tightness creeping in your abdomen. 

The pressure of your orgasm flowing through you, your heart racing, you moaned louder for sure, knowing that your neighbors could hear you. 

Letting go of you, he wiped a hand to his mouth, grabbing your hips and sitting you on his lap. He held his length, aligning himself with your entrance. Already on your high, you rolled your hips at a rhythmic pace, feeling him groan below you. His arms wrapped around you, his hips rising with your rate. 

Whining, he placed kisses on your neck while you curled his hair in between your fingers—his breath on your neck, his grunts vibrating through your body. You dropped your head back, both of your moans reciprocating with each other. He held onto you tighter, plunging into you harder and deeper, Calling his name. You grabbed his face, your tongue going into his mouth. 

Gripping your shirt behind you, his hips began to break the rhythm. You felt the numbness in your abdomen dropping below, the waves of your climax making you shudder. Feeling him thrust inside you and grunting, his cum shot in you. 

You dropped your head on his shoulder, both of you regaining your breaths. Okay, maybe you did like him. You exhaled.


	10. Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different with this chapter. Let me know what you think? Love you all<3 I hope you enjoy it!

Looking over at Charlie, he placed his pants back on standing up, extending a hand out to help you up, your shirt covering your ass. You looked at the time. It was late. "Do you want to stay?"

He pressed his lips together, nodding, "I can stay. You don't mind if I do some work here?" 

"Of course, not. I have clothes you can wear tonight." You grabbed his hand for a second, walking him to your room. 

He looked around your room before grabbing your waist, his head pointing to your shower, "How about you shower with me?" 

You smiled, "Give me a second. I'll join you." Watching him walk away, he removed his shirt, hearing the shower turn on. 

Walking to lock your door, you passed by his phone on the counter, a text message appearing. You ignored it, locking your door, turning off the lights. His phone ringing twice again, the reflection the only light in the room making it a spotlight. 

You side-eyed his phone, slowly walking, looking at your room, you picked it up, seeing a name. Mary Ann. You heard that name before at the park with Charlie. Looking up, hearing the shower running, you saw a picture be sent, clicking on it, so when he opened it, it would pop up. You placed it down. 

Well, it looks like you weren't the only one. Getting hit with the realization that you weren't special. 

Walking to the bathroom, removing your shirt, you inhaled to hide what you saw. Sliding into the shower with Charlie, feeling the water hit you. Charlie using his hand to slick his hair back, the soap running down his body, he looked down at you, watching you wash the sex off of you. 

Bending down, he grabbed your waist, kissing you. The water flowing down on each of you, placing a hand on his cheek, brushing his hair behind his ear. Pulling away, you and Charlie looked at each other, a curve on his mouth, forming, making you grin. 

Once you were both done, you grabbed him a towel that he wrapped around his waist, his ears visible, which you thought was cute. 

Walking to a drawer, you handed him clothes, Dressing yourself in an oversized shirt and shorts. 

"Do you want a drink? Water, wine?" He pulled the shirt over him, shaking his hair with his hands. 

"I'll take a water," Walking to the kitchen, you grabbed a cup, adding water in it, his phone sitting on the counter still, "Hey, Charlie, do you want your phone?" 

You heard him walking to the kitchen, "I actually need to call Henry, wish him goodnight." Picking up his phone, he opened it, his fingers scratching the sides of his forehead. You watched his movement waiting for a reaction. 

"Is everything okay?" You slid the cup to him. He looked up at you smiling. 

"Yes, everything is fine," Nodding, you pointed at the door to the balcony. 

"You can call out there if you would like." You felt jealous, which you knew you shouldn't. You weren't together, and the photo could have been a picture of the city for all you knew. 

"No, it's okay. By the looks of it, Henry is already asleep, which we should be doing." He walked by you, grabbing your hand, leading to your room. 

Getting into bed, he grabbed papers from his bag, placing them on his lap. Looking at you, he brushed a hair out of your face, his arm pulling you to him. You put a hand around his waist, your head resting on his chest, looking at his papers. 

"What is this?" Placing the papers apart, he pointed to the first page, 

"This is a play I am working on, I'm just writing it, but I don't know about it yet." As he spoke, Charlie's voice vibrated through your body, hearing his heartbeat in his chest, matching with yours. 

"I think when you start with something, it doesn't make sense, but you have to wait for the process. Never delete work, even if you hate it. Only you know how to finish it." 

He hummed, "I've actually never heard that before," His thumb rubbing on your bicep, you closed your eyes, emotions from earlier rising again. "Again, I learn something from you every time I am with you." 

You laughed, feeling Charlie's chest move underneath you, from laughing too. "Two lessons today? You must be so lucky, but as people say, you are your worst critic. You need to cut yourself some slack." You added, yawning in your hand. 

Silence fell over your room. Relaxation radiated from both you and Charlie, completely content with each other's company. Was it too early to be this close to someone? You couldn't tell if feelings for him were that you liked him or if he was someone you could see yourself being friends with. You wondered when this would all be over? Learning that nothing lasts forever, so you would have to prepare yourself, but when?

"Have you been studying?" You opened your eyes to see Charlie writing in his small notebook. He glanced at you for a second, going back to writing, seeing his handwriting that was artistic yet unique. 

You needed to say it, "No." Was all you can say, feeling Charlie drop everything, raising your chin. 

"What's wrong?" Pressing your lip together, you grabbed him tighter—a worried expression on his face. 

"I'm tired, terrified. Every time I open my laptop, all I can do is stare at it. I'm unmotivated," 

Wrapping his arms around you tighter, he held you, his chin on the crown of your head, "What are you so terrified of?" 

You exhaled the weight on your shoulders, lifting, "Failing, not being good enough. I feel like I missed years of my life because I was so focused, but what if that wasn't needed?" 

He began to stroke your hair, feeling the comfort. "Do you remember when you went to the theatre to help Maia?" 

You blinked deeply, playing with the end of Charlie's shirt, "Yes, I remember." 

"You didn't fail Maia, if she didn't bump into you, she would have nowhere to live, but you listened and helped her. That's not failing. I've felt that way before, feeling like I missed years in my life," 

He grabbed both sides of your head, looking in your eyes, "Once you have the peace of mind, you can always get those years back by moving forward, living, not in the past. You are good enough, take breaks, okay?"

You nodded, your heart beating in your chest quickly, "The car is just out of gas, but once it's full, you can do absolutely anything, especially studying." Charlie added, his thumb stroking your cheek. 

You felt like a door just opened, the words that were locked in your subconscious filling the pages of a notebook, "The day we met at the park, I received a phone call from Parker. He apologized for all the things he did, but Parker confessed that he wasn't happy." 

"How did you feel about that?" Charlie spoke so softly, comforting you, his eyes not leaving yours. 

"Like things were not my fault," You added, "That things don't last forever." 

He nodded, "Things that don't last forever teach you something, I'm sorry. What can I do?" 

"Talking was what I needed. Thank you, Charlie, for listening. I feel better after saying that." Smiling, he kissed your cheek. Placing all the things on the floor, turning off the light, he laid down, cuddling you.

"Don't you have to work?" you asked, his warmth radiating off to you. 

"That can wait. I am here with you." You looked at him before closing your eyes, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Can I bring something up? Promise not to get mad." You heard him hum, his thumb stroking your arm. "I kind of saw your text message from Mary Ann, is she like me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know, have drinks, mess around, cuddle. Are there more women than me?" Preparing yourself for what you were about to hear. 

He exhaled, "There were a couple before," you didn't want to hear that, "but since meeting you, I haven't-" 

"You don't need to talk about it. It's not my business." The hand on his chest wrapped around his waist. 

"Mary Ann is from my theatre company in New York. We got together after my marriage was falling apart. After my divorce, we would still meet up, but that relationship needed to stick with the company and not romantically." There was a long pause, "Does that change what you think of me?"

You lifted your head, "The thing that you drove away from your ex is back with me?" Charlie looked at you with a soft expression on his face. 

He was right, "I think the bigger question is if you changed? People can change Charlie if they learned from their mistakes and won't do it again. That is what is important." 

He met his hands with yours, clasping them, rubbing your knuckles with your finger, "I believe that I figured out who I needed to be. I've changed." 

You looked out the window, seeing the reflection of the cars passing by, "You didn't need to tell me." You spoke, feeling your breathing start to slow, your body let go. 

"If I didn't, then you wouldn't be able to sleep." 

"Thanks for being so kind." You joked, patting his side. 

"That's all you. Now shush, let's sleep." He brought a hand to the back of your head and kept it there. The sounds of the room disappearing.

\-- 

Charlie stared at the ceiling, hearing your hushed breathing, the room silence making him think. 

How would he approach this? If his ex-wife Nicole were with him, she would get him out of his ways and push him to talk to you, but how would he say it? This was getting dangerous for him. 

After his divorce, he promised never to get close to someone. The thought of someone he liked or loved to disappear in the blink of an eye frightened him. With only two sexual relationships with other women, meeting you was the breaking point because he was getting close to you. 

But he had to think about it. After a recent breakup with your fiancee, he could just be someone you needed to distract him from because he did that after his divorce. 

He looked down at you, seeing your eyelashes flutter in your sleep. He just thought you were beautiful. You opened up to him tonight, you trusted him with your feelings, and he hoped he helped, in more ways than one. 

Looking at the ceiling, he inhaled. He had to do it. If not now, when would he?

\--

Waking up to the smell of coffee, you placed your arm to the side, feeling the side of where Charlie was, the side of the bed neatly done, the clothes he wore to sleep on his pillows. 

Sitting up, you looked out the window seeing the rain hit the street and windows. Getting out of bed, you headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth, placing a long sweater, and walking out of the room. 

Charlie wasn't in the kitchen. Did he pull a you, coffee, and leaving? You heard movement on the balcony, walking out there, you saw Charlie drinking coffee. 

"Good morning. What are you doing out here?" You spoke standing in the doorway, the rain a constant noise in the back. 

He glanced back at you, smiling, "Good morning, just thought I would see the view." 

Walking to his side, you leaned on your elbows, extending a hand to touch the rain, Charlie chuckling, handing you a cup of coffee. 

"So, I thought we could talk?" Charlie spoke, glancing at you before looking at the street. Your heart sank. That was never a good sentence to hear. 

"What do you want to talk about." You turned around, your back facing the street, you looked at Charlie, trying to see his expression, seeing nothing. 

"We have been meeting with each other, having sex." 

You nodded, "Right, yes." Not knowing where this was going to go, you pressed your lips together, preparing yourself. 

He exhaled, "I really enjoy your company, but I'm not looking for anything as of right now," an inhale. You could tell he was struggling. The thoughts of you realizing you liked him rising in you. You suppressed it back. 

"You just want a casual relationship, well not relationship, just a casual something." You added. His shoulders dropped, nodding at what you said. 

"That's okay," maybe you liked the idea of him. Jumping out of your thoughts, Charlie eyed you. 

"What do we do?" He questioned, his fingers playing with each other. 

All those years in Law School an idea popped in your mind, "We need laws, rules," you turned your body towards him, "If we want a casual something, we need to be on the same page. How do you feel about being together in public?" 

He raised his eyebrows, "That's fine. What about introducing friends and families?" 

"I mean, you already met my friends, but no." The rain splashed onto the balcony, wetting you. 

"Maybe not for a while?" 

"I agree. What about seeing other people?" You wondered what his answer was going to be. 

He twisted his mouth, thinking, "We can see other people." 

Tilting your head, agreeing, "If we are going to see other people, we need to be responsible." Which you admitted you both haven't been. 

He cleared his throat, "Are you on?" 

"I am, no worries." You took a sip of your coffee, "We need to speak our feelings, okay? If something feels more than casual, we need to take a breather. Anything else you can think of?" 

"Not right now, That was actually easier than I thought." You looked at the view again. Maybe this is exactly what you needed. Your phone ringing in the background, you walked to it, seeing Jasmine call you. 

"Hello, Jasmine, how are you?" Charlie watched as you spoke. 

"I'm great. Are you in to observe court today?" You heard her so confidently speak through the phone. 

You smiled, "Yes, I am in. What time?" 

"Meet me at the courthouse at two. See you then." 

Hanging up, Charlie walked inside, looking at his watch, "I have class in an hour, I should head back. Thanks for inviting me over." 

You curved your mouth, "Of course, I had fun. I hope you use your Monopoly skills to use." 

"I can't wait to be a winner, but I look forward to playing with you one day. I have plans tonight, but I'm free on the weekend, are you?" 

"I can make room." You teased. 

"I'll call you." You smiled, knowing that you were going to be the first one calling. Walking to your door, Charlie bent down to hug you. Surprised, you hugged him back. 

"Remember what I said; take breaks." 

You rubbed his back, "Of course, thank you."

Pulling away, he smiled at you, walking down the corridor to the street. You watched as he walked down the stairs before he glanced back, looking at you. Waving, you walked into your apartment, closing the door. Casual, huh?


	11. Jealousy Baby

"Walkthrough, ma'am." The security guard pointing next to him looked at you with disapproval on his face. Walking through the metal detector, you smiled at him, not getting one back. 

"Okay." You spoke under your breath, grabbing your bag from the tray. 

"First time?" A younger gentleman behind the tray looked at you, handing your items to you. 

"Is it that obvious?" You spoke, chuckling, grabbing your items, and placing them away, feeling very out of place in such a public setting. 

He smiled, his perfect combed hair reflecting light. "A little, as someone here all day, I can tell. It will change." 

Walking away down the corridor of the courthouse, you felt like a new child going into school for the first time. Jasmine sitting on the bench with an older gentleman talking. Seeing you, she stood up, extending her hand to you. 

"Mr. Kelly, meet my helper." The older gentleman stood up, to which you introduced your name, shaking his hand. 

"She will just be observing today. Stefan should be here in a little. Is it okay if I let her meet the judge before we start?" 

Mr. Kelly, nodding, sat on the bench unease radiating off of him. Jasmine opened the door, walked into the small courtroom. Seeing a security guard standing at the door with an older man. 

"Mike, Judge Caufield, I would like you to meet my assistant from West Legal." 

You extended your hand, "Nice to meet you both." 

Judge Caufield didn't look a day over forty, his pepper hair sitting right on the side of his head, a kind aura making you feel welcomed. "Firm handshake, professional already. Did you recently graduate college?" 

You shook your head gently, "I graduated from Law School, your honor." 

He snapped his fingers, his head nodding in acceptance. "Now, waiting for the famous Bar exam?" 

"Yes, I am a bit nervous about it." You confessed, making the room chuckle. 

"Don't rush to take it. You will be sitting on the side with the other college students. Don't mind them if they ask questions." 

"I was once them. I won't mind at all." You added, holding the briefcase in your hands tighter, hearing the leather sound below you. 

"Perfect. I hope you don't mind, but I need to get some things finished before I get started today." Caufield looked at his watch, Mike, the security guard, opening the door to the side room. 

Shaking hands with them again, you walked out of the courtroom, it all hit you that you were closer to your goal, but it still felt like something was missing. Meeting back with Kelly, he was accompanied by Stefan, who looked fancier than anyone in the building. Stefan meeting his eyes with you walked to you and Jasmine.

"Ladies, I was wondering where you left off too." He opened his file, looking over at Kelly placing a hand on his shoulder, "You ready?" 

"Yes, I am. I should thank you and Jasmine for helping me out." Kelly looked at you, "I was a troubled man until the court placed me with Jasmine and Stefan, and today I am graduating from the mess I made. Moving forward with my life." 

"Jasmine and Stefan sure are the power team. I know I haven't met you before, but I am proud of you. I know it couldn't have been easy." Kindly speaking, his eyes filling with tears, his hands rising to his chest. 

"Thank you." The doors opening to the courtroom, everyone walked in, Jasmine pointing to the seats on the side of her table. You walked up the stairs next to the long desk of Judge Caufield. Feeling a herd of young adults sitting near you, the courtroom filling up to the brim. "All rise." Standing up, you saw Judge Caufield walk in with two other people accompanying him and sitting on the opposite side. "Take your seats." 

Welcoming everyone for joining the graduation, to which you learned that Kelly wasn't the only one—hearing each person's individual stories of their past and how they overcame them. Kelly's speech filled with love for Jasmine, Stefan, and his family for patience. Time flew by, and once you knew it, the court was over—the room filled with happiness. Walking down to Stefan and Jasmine, they both looked at you. 

"Interesting?" Jasmine spoke, placing her files away, Stefan glancing at his watch. 

"It was. I never heard of a court like this. The environment is different." You replied, Jasmine, nodding at you. 

"Caufield has court for people with troubled pasts. Law is evolving." 

"I agree with that. What are your plans for tonight?" Stefan asked, walking out of the courtroom, you and Jasmine following down the bright hallway's corridor. 

"I have the babysitter until around ten, so I have some free time." 

You looked at your phone, seeing nothing, "I don't have anything to do tonight." Stefan stopped walking. 

"How does a drink and dinner sound?" Nodding, you looked at Jasmine, who was twisting her mouth. "Come on. You didn't come last time." 

"Fine, you owe me one drink, one drink." Jasmine spoke, "Are you coming?" 

You raised your eyebrows, "Oh, were you involving me? Yeah, a drink and dinner sound good to me." 

Stefan walked forward, "Meet us at the spot?" You furrowed your brows, Jasmine interfering, "That's the restaurant name, The Spot." 

"Right, yeah, I knew that." You walked by Jasmine. She looked at you shaking her head. 

Following Stefan to the restaurant, you felt like you were racing for the first place. His black Porsche was rushing down the street, arriving at The Spot, a large restaurant that looked more expensive than the bed you had in your room. 

The valet taking your car away, you met up, following Stefan and Jasmine inside the restaurant. Instantly walking past red and black tables. Until arriving at a table for three on the side. Each of you taking a seat, Stefan ordering by the bottle, and a whiskey for him. 

Stefan studied you, "We aren't working right now, don't worry, we aren't testing you. Think of this as friends having dinner together." He poured wine into yours and Jasmine's drink. 

"Right, of course, I don't know much about you guys, other than Jasmine attending Miami Law." You took a sip of your wine, feeling yourself calm down. "Tell me more, only if you want to. 

"I'll go first. I am married to my husband, for I would say twenty years. We have three beautiful kids, two boys, one girl." 

"The girl is spoiled," Stefan added. 

"No, well, maybe. My husband is a dentist, and I love wine." She spoke, making you and Stefan laugh. 

"My father owns the legal office that you went to with Maia, very successful, so I decided it would be best to work somewhere else, and that is where I found Miss Jasmine at West Legal and been there ever since-" 

"Excuse me, my daughter is calling. I will be right back." Jasmine stood, leaving you and Stefan alone. Looking around, the restaurant was full, but it felt light, almost empty. 

"It's funny," Stefan spoke, taking a sip of his drink. 

You furrowed your eyes, "What do you mean by that?" 

"Freshman year, Professor Vincent?" You realized, raising your eyebrows, 

"Oh my gosh, you were the TA my freshman year of college from Massachusetts!" You exclaimed, Stefan, smiling, looking around. 

"I recognized your name when we received your application. It wasn't until I saw your face that it clicked." He snapped his fingers. 

"Why didn't you say anything? The world is such a small place. No offense Stefan, you've changed."

"Have I?" You nodded, taking a sip of your wine, raising your fingers to show your thumb and pointer finger. 

"A little, so I am guessing you stayed in Florida for a few weeks and moved somewhere else for Law School?" You added 

"Harvard, to be exact." He loosened the buttons on his sleeves. You, of course, had totally forgotten him since college. He wasn't who he was now. He sat back in his chair, "Look, I need to talk to you, abou-" Jasmine approached the table. 

"Sorry, I had to say good night to the kids." She grabbed her wine, swirling it in her hands. 

"No worries, I'm afraid it's my time, excuse me." You stood up, walking to the restroom, fixing the cuffs on your suit, entering the bathroom, you felt a push on the door, a body behind you pushing you in, the door closing. 

"Excu- What are you doing here?" 

"I was having dinner, and I saw you, wanted to talk to you," Charlie spoke, fixing the tie to his suit. 

"You couldn't have talked me out there. I didn't even see you." You spoke, looking around at the bright restroom making sure no one else was in here. You bent down, seeing no feet on the floors except for you and Charlie. 

"What are you doing here, dinner with friends?" Charlie spoke, placing his hand on his hips. 

"I'm here with my boss, uh Stefan, I don't think I mentioned him before." Charlie tilted his head, looking down at you. 

"You're at dinner with your boss?" You sensed something in Charlie, making you smile. 

"I am having dinner with my boss. I am guessing you are here on a date?" You crossed your arms on your chest. 

"Doesn't matter. Are you allowed to do that?" You walked to the sink, sitting on the counter. Charlie locking the door and following you. 

You huffed out air, "What are you talking about?" You glanced at the door, "Wait, are you saying that I'm not allowed to have dinner with other people, but you are?" 

"I never said that." He articulated, shaking his head. 

"You didn't need to. Charlie, he is my boss. I am not stupid to be sleeping with my boss, which even if I was, it shouldn't concern you?" 

"It shouldn't concern me? I don't know, isn't there a code of ethics, conduct?" You laughed, crossing your arms on your chest, "What?" He added. 

You pointed at his chest, "You're jealous?" 

"I am not jealous. Remember, this is casual?" 

"Oh, really? Who are you here with?" 

Charlie raised his eyebrows, "For all, I know you could be jealous?" 

"You're not answering my question?" You tilted your head, looking Charlie up and down, his black suit fitting perfectly against his body, his shiny shoes reflecting the light around you. His hair so nicely flowing to his shoulder. 

"I am here with Henry, and his mom, also her boyfriend, happy?" 

"Oh, well, you shouldn't be jealous. As I said, he is my boss." You and Charlie looked at each other for a while. 

The next thing you knew, your lips were crashing. Charlie pressed his body on yours, pushing you back on the counter, hands in your hair, deep breathing coming from both of you, you moaned into his mouth, your hands on his cheeks. You lifted your knees onto his hips, Charlie stepping in between your legs, his hard length pressing against your slit. 

"I am not jealous," he spoke between kisses, "Don't get in trouble." 

Hearing the door knock, you both stopped, looking at the door, "I think it's a little late for that." You whispered. 

"Someone's in here." He spoke, his hand going to your mouth when you started laughing. Hearing footsteps walking down the hallway outside, Charlie kept his hand on your mouth, eyeing you. His dark eyes, looking into yours like your face, entranced him. He glanced back, removing his hand from your mouth. 

Looking at you again, he smiled at you, "Mr. Barber, may I ask why you are dressed up all fancy?" 

He looked down at his body. "Henry's mom well, Nicole, had a little screening for her show, so I went to watch, and here I am." 

"You look good." You bit your lip, eyeing him again, feeling aroused by the sight of him. 

"Too good?" He kissed you, smiling in your mouth. 

You pulled away, placing a hand on his chest, "We can't here. What if someone has to use the bathroom, or worse, what if they hear?" 

He kissed down your neck, "Then we need to be quick, and you need to be quiet." Opening your button to your pants and dropping them. He lifted you, placing your back on the wall, hearing the sound of his zipper, kissing him, you moaned into his mouth when he thrusted inside your entrance. 

Raising his hips at a fast pace, you crossed your arms behind his head, muffling your moans on his shoulder. His hands squeezed your ass, a feeling that you never knew you wanted that much. You needed his hands on you, every inch of his body you wanted touching yours. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." He whispered, hearing footsteps outside. He raised his hand to your mouth again, his mouth hanging open, looking down to see himself exiting you. Your muffled moans filled the space you were in, the sound of his hips hitting yours. 

Closing your eyes from the pleasure, you felt his hips slow down, feeling every inch of his cock, smiling underneath his hand. "I want you to feel how good you make me feel." Keeping the pace, he crossed your ankle, behind his hips, before dropping a thumb to your clit, rubbing tight circles. You whimpered underneath him, your eyebrows furrowing. His cheeks flushed sweat beading at his eyebrows. 

He dropped you on the floor, your feet meeting the floor. Raising your right leg up to the side of his hip, thrusting into you again. The feeling that was so familiar yet exhilarating rose in you. You placed your hand on his shoulders. Charlie removed his hand from your mouth, plunging into you harder. 

The noise of your back hitting the wall made him look around before he pushed your stomach onto the sink, grabbing your hips back onto his length, stretching you wide. You never got used to his size, which was electrifying every time. You watched him through the mirror seeing his face so focused on what he was doing, his facial expression from the pleasure he was feeling from you. 

You gripped the counter in front of you, Charlie bending down to nibble on your earlobe, his breath hitting the side of your cheek, moving your hair, raising a hand to knead your breasts. "I know what you are doing." You moaned, breathing harder, your head falling back. 

"And, fuck, what is that?" He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to him. His head next to yours, you knew he was watching you. 

" Trying to make me think about you when I go back to him. Charlie?" You inhaled, your moan interrupting your breath," I'm going to come." 

" Come then." You brought your hand to your mouth, drowning your moans as your climax washed over you. Your walls spasming, numbness spreading all around, Charlie continuing to thrust into you before cumming on your ass. Still holding onto you, Charlie smirked, his hands digging into your hip as you both regained your strength. 

Charlie put his length away, fixing his suit before going to grab a napkin, dampening it, and walking to you, cleaning the mess he made. Standing up to close your pants. He walked to grab another napkin, gently raising your chin, dabbing your mascara mess under your eye, fixing your hair in the process. All you could do was watch him, wanting to comprehend what he could be thinking of at this moment. Casual, this was casual. 

You patted his cheek, "Okay, enough of that, I need to go and head back. Now enjoy your night." You unlocked the door, looking back, Charlie's eyes scanning your body. "Watch me from afar," You acted out, making him laugh. 

"Oh, and Charlie?" He brushed his hair back, waiting for you to say something. "Don't let jealousy get to you, baby." You walked down the hallway smiling. 

Fixing yourself, you sat down at the table, seeing Charlie sit at a table far from you, nodding at you. 

Stefan watched you, his drink resting in his hand," You were gone for a while." Jasmine studied you. 

" I am actually shy with public restrooms, so I went to the family ones." You spoke, looking up, Charlie eyeing you talking to the table. 

" Hmm, there are no family restrooms here." Stefan looked behind you. Oh shit, you laughed, your hands grabbing the sides of your chair. 

" That's the funny thing, I went looking for it and found none, so I just waited until everyone left." You nodded, grabbing your wine, taking a gulp of it. 

" You make me laugh," Jasmine spoke, grabbing her wine," To success and future careers." You and Stefan raising your drinks, tapped hers, looking at Charlie and drinking, you winked.


	12. Unpredictable

Drinking your tea, you held it on your tongue, afraid of the pain that was going to consume you if you swallowed. Moving your leg, you stretched it, the muscles on your ass sore. What did Charlie do last night? Thinking back to him, lifting your leg and thrusting you. That could be why. You eyed the conference room around you, filled with faces you weren't familiar with, the room doused in the smell of coffee. Accidentally kicking the man in the leg in front of you, he glared at you, which you mouthed your apology. 

"I don't want to be here. And then we have a networking party tonight with older people. How boring." Hunter spoke, eyeing her donut, a frown placed on her face. 

"Can I add older people who will hire you after you move on from West Legal," Max spoke, drinking his tea, pushing the glasses up to the bridge of his nose. 

A cold shiver ran up your spine, stunning you, goosebumps rising on your skin, "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" You asked, warming your hands on your thigh. Max lifted a hand up to your forehead, Hunter pressing her fingertips on the pulse of your neck, which you swatted off laughing. 

"You are hot, oh no, I mean you are beautiful, but that didn-" Max embarrassingly spoke his cheeks flushing. 

"Max, you are okay. I understood what you said. I think I am catching the cold or something." 

"I am blaming Carl for your sickness. The fucker was sick a couple of days ago." Hunter spoke, twisting her hair with her pen. Your phone vibrated on your lap, a text message from Charlie appeared. 

"Busy rehearsal today. How are you doing?" You began to type, seeing another one appear, "And baby?" 

You brought a hand to your lips, hiding your smile, "Busy meeting today makes me angry, and why not, baby?" 

"I don't hate it. You'll get through it today." 

Hearing the door open to the conference room, you heard Hunter whisper under her breath, "Here we go, let's see who took my position." Turning your phone off, you looked up smiling, which disappeared when you saw who it was. 

Brown hair neatly combed down, pale skin, and green eyes, stood next to Stefan, smiling as he gazed at the room, his eyes meeting yours. "Everyone meet my new assistant, Parker Williams." The same confident eyes you looked at when you left him alone. A headache formed at your temple, the ringing in your ears the only sound in your eardrums

Feeling a hand on your lap, you looked at Hunter, who put two and two together, "The hell is this? Are you okay?" Nodding, you looked at Stefan. This is what he was trying to tell you this whole time. 

"When I am at my office, Parker will be filling for me and vice versa. He is here to help you when I am away. Parker, why don't you introduce yourself." Stefan sitting at the head of the conference table, smiled a small smile at you, fixing his tie and looking at Parker. 

"Hello everyone, As mentioned, I am Parker Williams. I worked at my father's law firm back in Florida," Hearing a clap, he laughed, placing a hand in his pocket, "From there too, I see, I know a couple of people here from there," he looked at you, "If you have any questions don't hesitate to reach out to me." Looking at your lap, you inhaled deeply, fighting back tears. 

Parker sitting down, the meeting began. Cases being raised in the conversations trying to agree on points of law and undisputed facts. Being focused on the piece of blank paper in front of you, feeling Parker's eyes glance at you to get your attention. Before you knew it, the meeting was over, the fever on your body, making you feel fatigued. You needed to get home. 

Quickly saying goodbye to Max and Hunter, who understood what you were feeling, you walked to the elevator, clicking the button multiple times, which to your surprise opened quickly. Getting in, the door began to close, a hand in your vision opening the door, the main floor button being pressed. Once the doors were closed, Parker turned to face you, his expensive cologne flooding your nostrils. 

"It's nice to see you. How are you?" Parker spoke softly, which made you angry. 

"What the hell is this?" You snapped, surprised at yourself from the tone of your voice. Hearing the ringing of the elevator, it was taking it's damn time to go down. 

"I needed to get away from Florida, experience life, and well, I always wondered about the west coast. Here I am. How ironic is it that you work here too." He chuckled, fixing the jacket to his suit.

"I may work for you but do not talk to me, look at me, or be near me," The elevator stopped moving, "Any plans you have, you can shove them up to your as-," the door opening showed a small family, "You know the rest." 

Walking out to the bright lobby of the building, you heard footsteps behind you going at your pace. Opening the door, feeling the warm sun heating your skin, and a cold sweat beginning to rise. Feeling a hand grab your arm, you glanced back, "And do not touch me." You fake smiled, removing his hand from your arm. 

Looking around and looking at you, his eyes pleaded that he wanted you to listen, "Can we talk, grab a drink? Coffee?" You huffed out air, walking down the stairs to the courtyard, "Then when?" You heard him raise his voice, his footsteps following yours. 

"Do you not understand that I don't want to talk to you." You stopped walking, turning to him, the floor swaying underneath you, "There is nothing to talk about." You softly spoke, hearing him say your name, which you never thought you would listen to again. You closed your eyes, "Not now." 

"You don't look too good, here sit." Eying the bench near you, he reached out to grab you, which you glared at him, his hands raising up. Sitting down, Parker watched the space next to you, placing your bag where he was eyeing. He nodded, opening his bag and handing you a granola bar. Feeling defeated, you took it. 

Of course, you had to get ill when Parker arrived. Taking a bite from the bar, you looked at the water fountain near you, "You're angry?" 

Widening your eyes, you looked at him, "I am allowed to be angry at you. I left to get away from you, and here you are. Are you trying to deliberately ruin my life?" 

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think? Sorry I didn't mean that." Silence consumed the both of you, the minutes passing by, seeing Parker rub his chin, dropping his hand to his thigh."I know you do not like me, but can we just get along?" 

You chewed on the side of your cheek, looking at the water fountain. "We are on the same side working at West Legal. We're stuck with each other since you are Jasmine's assistant too." 

You blinked, still not saying anything, "Fine, this works too. We are going to have to speak sooner or later."

Raising your eyebrows, you shook your head, feeling him drop down to look at you, which you couldn't bring yourself to do. 

"I don't know if you think this is a game, but it's not. We work together now. That's only when you will speak to me other than that there is nothing here, understood? I am trying to start my career." 

"I understand that I do. I am starting out too, okay?" 

You raised your hands to your hair, looking down, "I just wish you gave me a little space Parker or even a fucking warning?" You felt him bring his hand up to touch your leg, instantly hesitating and standing up. 

"I didn't want to leave things as they were left. I needed to know why?" 

You chuckled, shaking your head, "Why? Parker, that woman was on my side of my bed, I should mention naked. Once I saw that you weren't worth it, so I left, and I am so glad I did." 

"We were on a break, which was your idea. I didn't even want to do that." 

"A break to see if we wanted this, not who we wanted," You stood up, "I need to head home and rest. I have plans for tonight." You walked away. 

"See you tonight then," Parker spoke behind you. 

You raised your hands up, "What?" 

"As Stefan's assistant, I need to attend. Do you want me to pick you up?" Rolling your eyes, you stomped away, cursing under your breath. 

\--

Sitting outside, seeing the sunset begin to drop, you took a sip of your medicine, which knocked you out earlier—sunny bringing the ball to you, which you instantly threw. Scrunching your hair, your phone rang, waves of an unfamiliar emotion washed over you. 

"Well, hello," You spoke through a smile. 

"Oh, so no, baby?" A chuckle, "I am currently on a break from rehearsal and grading papers, thought I could get entertained." Charlie's deep voice spoke through the phone. 

"I am glad I am some sort of entertainment from you," You joked, "As for baby, it should be a surprise, you know, catch you off guard." 

"Ah, I see. I like your voice. What are you doing tonight? Placing the leash on Sunny, you began to walk to your apartment, the heels you were wearing echoing behind you.

"I have to go to some networking party, which I have no interest in going." 

You heard papers shuffling, "Why is that?" closing the door to your apartments, you hung your head back, exhaling, "Uh oh, that didn't sound too good." 

"I don't want to make your night filled with my drama." You spoke, grabbing your clutch, taking one last look in the mirror. Hearing silence, you felt an invitation to go on, "My ex is now my boss, and I know he is going to try something, which I don't know yet, and he is going to be there tonight. I feel like he is going to annoy the shit out of me. And I am not feeling good, it's just, sorry, I'll stop." 

"It needed to be said, don't say sorry. Did he move here?" Charlie spoke so softly like he was comforting you with his words. 

"I am pretty sure he did." 

"Where is this?" 

You locked your door, "Some town hall in Hollywood, but I should go, sorry I couldn't have entertained you more." 

You heard him chuckling, making you grin. You could imagine his dimple, "No worries, it was entertaining for five minutes. I'll let you go, Have fun?" You walked down the stairs, "I really hope so."

\--

"Am I allowed to just kick him in the balls?" Hunter placed her clutch on the table, picking up her champagne.

Resting your hands on your jaw, you watched Parker speak to a group of women who had other intentions on their minds. That's what you admired about him. He was so social and easy to talk to, something he was trying to teach you before finding the truth about him. 

"Hello? Please don't tell me you are fantasizing about him? You looked at Hunter, who looked like she just saw a ghost. 

"No way, I was thinking about all the times' Parker was good at conversations," she snapped her fingers at you. 

"No bad girl, Parker does not deserve the empty spaces of your mind." 

You looked around the balcony seeing the crowd. You weren't even sure why this party was a thing. This wasn't for networking. It was for a break. Which is what you were doing. You looked at the table seeing the five of your empty drinks on the table. Maybe you should slow down. Seeing a tray of a drink, you picked one up. 

"I don't think I have met you. What's your name?" You heard Parker in front of you, extending a hand to Hunter, glancing at you for a second before looking away. You took a big gulp of your drink, grabbing another. 

"Hi, I am Hunter. What are your hobbies? I have a red belt in karate. I can show you some of my moves." She smiled, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, tilting her head. You snorted, pretending to cough to cover your laugh.

"Right, Hunter, I hope there are no hard feelings. I know how much you wanted this position. You ladies both look beautiful tonight," he looked at you, "You have always looked great in red. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm am just perfect." You lied, taking another sip of your drink, feeling buzzed. You needed to get out of here, or better Parker should leave. Hearing Hunter and Parker conversate about something, you focused on trying to finish your drink, smiling at the bubbles fizzing up to the top. 

"Sorry, I am late. I am here now." You looked to your right, feeling a hand on the small of your back, feeling Parker's eyes land on you, Hunter's jaw practically on the ground. Were you drunk or seeing things?

"Great to see you again. How are you doing?" Hunter broke the silence. You blinked, trying to clear your vision. 

"I'm great. I just finished a class and some rehearsals, and now I am here." Charlie spoke, glancing at you while you gazed at him, confused. 

Parker looked pissed. You could feel it, "I don't think we've met. I'm Parker Williams, her boss at West Legal." Extending a hand, Charlie eyed his hand, opening his. 

"Charlie Barber, nice to meet you. I'm a friend of hers." He tapped your back, "Can we talk? Excuse us." 

You grabbed your drink nodding, Charlie grabbed your hand, taking you inside the town hall, into a private room. Tripping over your foot, you sat on a couch, raising your finger. 

"Professor Barber, don't you have papers to grade? I am so confused." Slurring your words, you blinked intensely. 

He took your drink away, eyeing it, and placing it behind him, "I don't know. I-." He looked at what you were wearing, opening your arms, you giggled. 

"What do you think? I am pretty sure we are breaking our rules, Charlie. I don't mind; I can look the other way." You placed a hand to your eye. 

"You mentioned that some rules are meant to be broken, but I am here as your friend, not your date." He added, sitting next to you on the couch. You eyed him, feeling entranced, his nose, lips, eyes, hair-

"You okay there?" He chuckled, "You were staring at me for a while." 

You placed a hand over your mouth, "Sorry," you slurred, "If I knew you were coming, I would have not drunk, no drank so much. I just needed a distraction tonight." 

He tilted his head, closing an eye, "Didn't you mention you didn't feel good? Did you take medicine?" 

You nodded, widening your eyes, feeling like you were in trouble, "That doesn't sound like a good mix. Don't do that again." 

Don't do that again? You felt impassioned. You leaned back, "I did have a cold, and now I feel way better." 

"Okay, and how long have you been here?" Charlie asked. 

"Maybe two hours, I don't remember." You chuckled, gasping an idea popping in your mind. "Can I take you somewhere?" 

"You aren't taking me anywhere. Charlie stood up, extending his hand, "I'll drive, you tell me where to go." 

"Wait, really," you shot up, grabbing his hand. 

He nodded, "Why not? A great way to get you to sober up." 

You walked back to the table, Max now joined with Hunter and Parker. Parker slowly bringing his drink to his lips, eyeing Charlie, glancing at you. You picked up your clutch. 

"You're leaving?" Parker spoke, fixing his tie. You looked up at Charlie, his kind face showing no mean expression. 

"Yes, I am afraid so." You spoke, glancing between Max and Hunter. 

"I think Me and Max will too," Hunter added, extending her hand to Parker, "Have a good night, Shall we?" She spoke while the four of you walked away, waving at Parker. 

"Charlie, take care of this drunken angel, or I will hunt you down." You heard while eyeing the flowers down the hall. 

"Hunter! What she means is that we will be mad at you." Max added, patting Charlie's shoulder. 

"No worries, she's taking me somewhere. Can I call you if anything?" 

You felt a large hand grab yours, walking you to his blue car, "I find this funny, that a large man like you drives this." You walked around it. 

"What do you want me to drive? A truck?" Charlie joked, opening your car door, helping you in. 

"Charlie Barber in a truck? I would like to see that." He walked to the front, sitting in the driver's seat, turning his head to you. 

"Where are we going?" 

You raised your hand showing two fingers, "Two words, big and blue."

<3


	13. Words that Start with D

"The beach?" Charlie asked, placing his cardigan around you, which was the same length as your dress you were wearing, the moon reflecting light off your dress. You opened your arms, inhaling, hearing the waves crash.

"I could never get used to this, Charlie. Did you know that in Florida, before a big test, I would go to the beach at night by myself and just sit and watch the waves come and go? The empty sounds except for the waves crashing. It's perfect for inspiration." You giggled, walking down the sidewalk, Charlie following. 

"You went to the beach on your own?" He questioned, looking at you and raising his eyebrows. Sliding your arm to lock with his, you looked up at him. 

"Did you only take that away from what I said? But to answer your question, I was alone, well except for the other college kids boning, but It's something about constant noise of the waves around you." Your heels hit the pavement, "Since you are so artistic, we should play the silence game, to take in all of them," You snapped your fingers, "To take in all the juices of the arts," 

You walked more, hearing Charlie chuckle. You shot a glance at him, "No laughing either," you giggled. 

"Okay, Mr. Miyagi." You both walked in silence. You liked walking with someone, especially Charlie. He gave off comfort in his presence, which was rare for you. Hearing his sneakers brush over the sand. He walked, placing a hand in his pocket, the other hand on his mouth, watching you.

Side-eying Charlie, you puckered your lips, stepping off the sidewalk to the sand. Feeling his arms wrap behind your waist, pulling you to the other side of him, "As fun at it seems, we aren't going for a swim tonight."

"Okay," you softly spoke, walking closer to buildings. That's when you saw it. Letting go of his arm, you grabbed his hand. "Let's go here," Charlie scanned the place, shaking his head.

"That's not a good idea, especially under your situation. You won't react well in there." 

"It's an interactive art gallery, it can inspire you, and look, it's all about dreams." You laughed, tears forming, hands going to your stomach. 

"I don't know?" 

"Okay, bye." You began to walk forward, hearing Charlie say your name, which made you smile. Glancing back, you followed his body posture, hands going to your hips. 

Where are you going?" You pointed at the door, tilting your head. 

"I mean, if you don't want to go in, wait for me out here." 

Pointing his finger at you, he looked down to look you in the eyes, "Okay, fine, I'll go in with you. You get bad, we leave." 

  
You raised your hands, "Yes, Mr. Barber, I'll be a good girl tonight." Walking into the gallery, you walked to the counter, an older gentleman smiling at you.

"Welcome to the interactive art gallery. I'm Jefferson." He spoke so calmly that you thought you would drift off to sleep right there. 

"Can we get two tickets?" You asked, waving your hand to Charlie to walk closer. Jefferson looked at you and Charlie, "This man right here is a director. I also might be a little drunk." You whispered at the older gentleman. 

"Little would be an understatement," Charlie spoke under his breath, "How much?" 

Jefferson nodded, fixing the glasses on his nose, "For you two, It's free. Rules are simple, walkthrough, and enjoy. I should also add the first room, you have to look for a way in. Hint, you push, not pull." 

You walked into the first room filled with papers on the walls, shelves on every side—typewriters all over the floor. You smiled wide at Charlie, who looked unimpressed. "I can't believe you took me here." 

You looked around the room, looking at all the pages all over the place, "Shh.", You waved your hand at him, hearing Charlie chuckle. 

"Did you just shush me?" Charlie walked around you, standing in front of you. 

"I did, you are supposed to, you know, let go, let creativity run in your veins." You walked around the room, finding nothing. Charlie stood with his hands crossed in front of him, eyeing you. "I'll go ask." Walking to the door to the main lobby, the door was locked. Turning around, Charlie brushed his hair back. Your weakness. 

Huffing out air, you leaned back on the wall, feeling a door open to the next one. You looked at Charlie, winking, "See, you need to pay attention." Walking into the room, it was filled with TVs showing different cities around the world. You saw Charlie looking around, looking interested. You were no longer looking at the art around you. The work of art was in front of you, Lust consuming over you, the room hazy, the floor spinning below you. 

"The art is on the walls, not on me." Charlie looked down at you, the bright lights making his honey eyes flicker. You saw him signal you to go near him, his hand opening for you to grab it, "I don't want you running off." Not even hesitating, you clasped your hand into his. 

Continuing to walk to the next room, you glanced at him, "I mean if you thin-," You entered a projected room with purple and blue hues, clouds around you. "Wow, this is beautiful." 

"Yes, it is," he spoke softly, looking at him. He looked away from you, eyeing the room.

Seeing a couch in your vision, you let go of his hand, lying on it, "I'm tired." Closing your eyes, you hugged yourself, smelling Charlie in the cardigan you were wearing. You hummed, fresh laundry. Another thing that made Charlie's presence comforting. 

"Oh no, you are not. Let's go. We have one more room, I hope." Standing up, you stumbled to the side, Charlie catching you, "Can you walk?" 

You looked down at your legs, "Yes, I can walk, but you might have to help." You bit your finger, Charlie locking his arms with yours. Entering the last room. You closed your eyes, "Well, shit." 

"I told you, you weren't going to react well with this place." You opened your eyes, seeing different versions of yourself, glass walls all around you. You pointed your finger at Charlie, touching his chest, playing with his button on his shirt. 

"Another game. I close my eyes. You lead the way." You smiled, patting his chest. 

"That's not a game. I am going to have to do it anyway. Go on, close your eyes." Closing your eyes, you wrapped your other arm on his bicep, feeling him begin to walk forward. A part of you wanted to wrap your arms around him and kiss him, but you wanted to listen to Charlie, he wasn't ready for anything, but could a kiss be a kiss?

Feeling the breeze hit your skin, You felt Charlie stop walking, opening your eyes, his eyes were squinted at you. 

You squinted back, "You can't look at me and tell me it wasn't fun. Just you wait. One day when you need inspiration, you will look back at this very night." You began to walk, tripping over your feet again. 

"Okay, Okay, I think it's time to take you home." 

\--

Chin on Charlie's shoulder, he walked up the stairs, fixing his grip on your legs, your hands wrapped in front of his chest. "Where are your keys?" You dug into your purse, pulling it out and jangling it in between your fingers, gently grabbing it from your hand, he opened your door. 

Removing yourself from his back, you walked to the couch, picking up Sunny, "Look at you, beautiful sunny." You spoke, giggling, pulling off the cardigan Charlie gave you. Hearing him look through your drawers, finding a glass, and filling it with water, he walked to you, extending his arm. You frowned, eying the glass. "But I'm not thirsty. In fact, I think I am too much. I don't know what I am trying to say." 

"Drink this water. You need to sober up." Charlie demanded kindly. You grabbed the water taking a sip, exaggerating your movement, taking a large gulp. "Where are your blankets?" You pointed at the small closet in the hallway. When he walked to it, you looked at Sunny. Winking at her and pointing to Charlie. 

Placing the blanket on you, he sat near you, "Do you want to watch t.v?" He eyed you, the dress you were wearing, the way you looked. 

Biting your lip, you crawled to Charlie, sitting on his lap, brushing his hair. "Let's play another game since you are so good at playing games," You dragged your finger down his hairline, stroking the sides of his jaw, 

"What words start with a D? I'll go first. Dreams, dogs, dark," you smirked, running your finger down his nose. 

"Daddy." 

He tilted his head a little, looking in your eyes. Reaching his mouth and pulling it down, "Have you been called that in bed? "I think you'll like it, I think I like it, but I am tired of talking." You smashed your lips on his. 

Feeling his hands grab your cheeks, he pulled away, "I have a word," he added. 

"Oh yeah? What is it?" You leaned in again, Charlie holding your face. 

"Drink your water," You sat back on his lap, playing with his shirt. Charlie tilted his head to look at you. 

"Only one word started with a D, but okay." You reached to grab the water, chugging it. It took you a minute to swallow it, but once you did, you smiled at him. 

"You're drunk. I don't want to do anything with you when your drunk. You'll forget this all in the morning."

"This is why I like you," You tapped on the front of his nose, getting off of him, laying on the couch, "Always so nice, gentle, sweet like a teddy bear. You're a catch, and I caught you. I bet all your students like you, hell, I think everyone does. " 

Charlie was silent, looking down at his lap. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, looking over at you. You looked at him, Sunny lying next to you. You yawned, covering your face. "Wow, I am so tired," you pointed at him, slurring your words, "I am going to sleep, you can sleep here, my bed is open." 

He stood up, extending his hand, "You're going to sleep on your bed, let's go." You grabbed his hand, picking up Sunny, and walking into your room. Placing Sunny on the bed, you reached behind to undo your dress, " Do you want me to do it?" Nodding, he pulled down your zipper, then walked away to hand you a long shirt. Letting the dress fall on the floor, he undid your bed. Climbing in, you felt the blanket cover your body. Charlie leaning over you. 

Feeling him walk to the door, you looked at him, "Can you stay until I fall asleep? You know what they say, the last thing you think of before bed is the thing you dream about." Charlie nodding sat next to you, "Thank you, I don't know how I would have survived tonight without you." You closed your eyes. 

\--

You woke up your body feeling worse than it did hours ago. Your breathing ragged, your lungs not able to inhale fully without a cough interrupting. You rubbed your eyes sitting up, a pounding behind your eyes. Preparing yourself from the bright lights, what you saw when you opened your eyes surprised you. 

Darkness enveloped you, feeling confused. Maybe you slept for a few hours. You slowly walked into your bathroom, your finger lingering over the switch to turn it on. Perhaps not a good idea. Turning on your shower, you walked in, the water streaming down your body, refreshing the fever you had on the surface of your skin. This night was a blur, remembering Charlie show up at the dinner party, some gallery, and the rest was a distant memory. 

Walking out of the shower, you placed a towel on, hearing a sound from the entrance of your apartment. Twisting your hair to remove the water, you slowly walked to your room. Your heart racing. Did you forget to lock your door? You grabbed the doorknob to your bedroom door, slowly opening it, creeping through the little space in between, Sunny running underneath your legs. You opened your door, seeing Charlie with her leash, bags in his hand. You raised a hand to your forehead, relief washing over your body. 

"Shit Charlie, you scared me. I thought you left a while ago." You walked out of the doorway, Charlie eyeing you, remembering you were in your towel, you smiled softly. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Charlie placed the leash on your counter, walking a few steps to you. 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I got hit with the cold." You chuckled, brushing your hair back, feeling shy. 

"Everyone has been trying to reach you, I tried calling, but you didn't answer, so I came over, and your dog needed to go out. I came to check on you, but you were passed out, your fever was really high. Did you sleep for a whole day?" 

You walked into your room, picking up your dead phone. You nodded, realizing you did sleep for a whole day. "Oh my gosh," You walked back to Charlie, "I did, I didn't mean to worry you." 

Walking closer, he placed a hand to your forehead, "How about you go change, and I make you some food, so you can feel better." You shook your head, opening your mouth to tell him no, "Go on." He ordered, rolling his sleeves up, beginning to take things out of the bags. 

Walking into your room, you placed on your leggings and a random long sleeve, throwing on some socks. You walked out of your room, feeling embarrassed. Now there were two occasions in which Charlie helped you when you were drunk. You needed to watch out for that. 

Sitting on the counter stool, watching Charlie look through your cabinets. You fought back the urge to smile. In the short amount of time you spent with him, every time was worthwhile. You wanted to get to know him more. The thought of another day being with him excited you. He excited you. He glanced back at you, handing you a warm cup of tea, grabbing it, and feeling the hot steam enter your pores. You looked up at him, "About last night, I'm so embarrassed. Please tell me I didn't say something-" You opened your hands, tilting your head, looking down. 

"Don't be, it's alright. At times I was a little, I wouldn't say scared but waiting for the next thing to happen. You did say some things-" Charlie chuckled, grabbing a pot. You dropped your head on your arms, You raised a finger. 

"Please do not repeat, I'm so sorry, but I should say thank you for watching over me. Thanks for being a kind," a beat, lifting your head, "friend." Friends didn't do the things you both did together. He eyed you smiling, grabbing vegetables and placing them on the counter, starting to cut them. Taking a drink of your tea, you looked down at it. You could get used to this. 

"Honey," 

You looked up, your heart beating in your chest. Charlie glanced at you for a second, placing the vegetables in the pot. You blinked intensely, "What did you say?" 

"Do you want honey in your tea?" He stood, placing his hands on the counter, eyeing you. You shook your head, a part of you wishing he did call you that. "This soup is what I make when Henry is sick, I hope you will like." 

You smiled, "Are you kidding me? Of course, I will like it, you have a magic chef's hands. I should learn from you. It would be a privilege to get a one on one lesson from you." 

"And it would be a privilege to teach you, no more delivery for you, but I'm almost done. Why don't you sit on the couch, get comfortable." Nodding, you sat on the couch, placing Sunny on your lap, looking at Charlie, who was busy stirring the soup. Pouring some in a bowl, he walked to you, handing it over to you. Placing a blanket on your lap. 

Sitting next to you, you eyed him. Your hand resting on his thigh, "You can leave, you know. I don't want you behind on the things you have to do to take care of me. I will manage just fine." 

Looking away from you, Charlie nodded, but something didn't feel right, a specific emotion emitting from him. That's when you realized when it hit you. Charlie was here with you because Henry wasn't with him. Placing the soup on the coffee table, you opened the blanket more, sharing it with Charlie, his eyebrows raising. Picking up the t.v remote, you looked at him, smiling, "What are you up to watch. Scary movie, rom-com, a classic?"

Leaning back, stacking his feet on top of the other, he chuckled, "Maybe I can finally finish Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Nodding quickly, you smiled, picking up your soup, sitting back next to him, Sunny laying in between the both of you. Finishing your soup, Charlie gave you medicine, the both of you in the silence, the only sound the television. 

You opened your eyes, not aware that you fell asleep, somehow ending up resting on Charlie's lap. Your hand wrapped with his. You watched as he wiped a tear on his cheek, the credits rolling. "Charlie, are you crying?" 

"Yes, I was." He spoke freely, no hesitation. You laughed, placing a hand on your chest from the pain that you felt. "Feeling better?" He yawned. Sitting up, you wrapped your arms around him tightly, Charlie grunting from the tightness of your hug, his arms wrapping you too. You wanted to thank him, but you wanted to show him that he wasn't alone. 

"Thank you, no really," you pulled away before leaning in to kiss his cheek gently. Your lips touching his soft cheek that began to flush. "Also, if I make you sick, I'm sorry." You laughed, leaning back. He looked at you for a while, making you smirk, glancing at the t.v, you looked at him again, a small smile on his lips formed. 

"Yes?" you questioned, your cheeks warmer than they already were. 

He shook his head, looking away, "If I do, it would have been worth it." Your heart skipped a beat, hearing him exhale, "Come on, you should sleep on your bed." He removed the blanket from the both of you. Standing up, you both walked into your room. 

"You are more than welcome to stay."

He smiled again, "Since you clearly didn't wake up for a full day, and you need to take medicine in a couple of hours, I will take that." 

Wearing what he wore the last time he was there, you got into bed first, lying on your side, feeling Charlie get into bed too, Sunny laying at the end of your feet. "Good night," Charlie spoke softly while you started to drift off to sleep, feeling his soft lips touch your temple. His arms wrapped around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. You heard him whisper something, but you were too out of it to hear. 

"What did you say?" you whispered, pressing your back more onto his chest to feel him comfort you. His body getting heavy with every rise and fall of his chest. 

"Nothing, good night."

You chuckled, grabbing his hand, "Liar, but good night." Another chuckle, not from you, but from Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How we feeling?! Can I say a massive thank you!!! I would have never thought anyone would read this story. I do read ALL your comments, and they make my day. I have also decided to share the playlist I listen to when I write, so you can get in the mood to read! Here is the link https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WfwkN4Jvx1w5Q88Azlj3F?si=dxdk3N7aQv27uSJIUm1y1g Or you can search _solomel_ on Spotify! Love you all, stay safe! xoxo Mel


	14. Unresponsive

Taking a sip of your coffee, your mouth traced the opening of the cup. Again? Or was this normal? To be honest, you never had a casual something with someone. But Charlie read your message a week ago, what were you supposed to do? Leaving you to yourself after cooking you dinner and cuddling with you. You weren't going to lie. You thought about him way too much for your comfort. 

" Hello? Your mind is not here with me, and that is not helpful. What do you think?" Hunter spoke, holding up a lingerie set. " Let me guess you are thinking of Charlie?" 

" Yes, get that," you spoke quietly, picking a purple lingerie set up from the rack and looking at it yourself, " Have you had a casual relationship?" 

Taking the set, she held onto it, " I've had plenty." Walking away, she left you there standing. 

" And?" 

" And what? I'm single, so there is your answer." You bit your lip, maybe you were expecting too much, or you read this wrong. " And I just realized that I am a bitch. Sorry, look, it's different for everyone, but if you have a problem with Charlie, talk to him," she held up the set you were looking at, " or not." 

" He confuses me. Most days, we laugh, talk, cuddle. Then we fuck. Most guys just choose one. Either they fuck you and let you be, or they talk to you, laugh with you, and that's it. Unless there is a relationship. I really don't know. I'm new at this." 

" Hmm, it sounds like you need to talk to him. At this point, some things need to be communicated. Especially with Parker back, who knows what could happen." 

She was right, Parker had left you space, but it was only a matter of time before something happened, but what if it didn't. What if he actually changed. What if? You wanted to never think of the thoughts that rose up. 

You saw her give the cashier her card, but it looked familiar, " What? Enough about me, is that Max's card?" 

" Yeah, he owned me lunch, which would have still been the same price." She looked away. You weren't born yesterday, so you let it be. " Do you?" 

You exhaled, biting your cheek, " I think I do, but I don't want to ruin what is there. What if I say something, and he completely ignores me." 

" Like what he doing right now? And sex didn't already ruin it. It sort of changes it. You can't help it." Walking out of the store, which was down the block from the office, you both strolled. " I should probably give you this. Keep it. For yourself to feel sexy, or for Charlie if it all succeeds."

Grabbing the small bag with the lingerie, " Succeed?" 

She stopped walking, pushing her curly hair back, "You are going to talk to him, right? Oh, I thought you were, from your tone of voice." Reaching your car, you both leaned on the hood of the car, soaking in the sun. California was warm, even if it was so close to Halloween. Hunter grabbing a mirror and putting on red lipstick. 

" What do I say?" You broke the silence, hearing a Porsche park next to you, the door opening, seeing Parker with his ray ban sunglasses, and his expensive suit. It must be fun to have a father who has a successful law firm. 

" Ladies, soaking in the sun, huh?" He reached into his car, putting on his suit jacket. You weren't going to lie. He looked more muscular since you last saw him. You shook your head, pushing away any thoughts. 

" You should try it sometime, in another state," Hunter whispered. 

" What did you say?" He took off his sunglasses, eyeing you. " Hi, how are you?" 

" She said nice car, and I am good." You nodded, his head nodding too. 

" I have to go. Max is expecting me," she eyed you, " Babe, you need to say something, okay?" Walking away, she left you alone with Parker, the silence of both of you making you nervous. He eyed your bag on the hood of your car—the lingerie set. 

" So, do you live near the office?" Parker spoke up, fixing his tie. 

" Which office?" You sarcastically spoke. 

" You're funny. I live near the office, Los Angeles, in the city." 

Was he trying to show off? " Oh, good for you, I live near." You didn't want to disclose. 

" I know what you are thinking, and no, I am not going to stalk you. I can see how it might look that way." 

" It looks more than what it looks like. I came here. You came here. I work-" 

" I'm not, I promise." Not that you trusted him anymore. " How is, what's his name, Charles?" 

" Charlie, and um, he's good." You wouldn't know. 

" Is he your boyfriend or something?" Parker brushed his hair back. Seeing a group of women walking past, he smiled at them, waving. " They work on the second floor. I bump into them a lot." 

" Right yeah, and why do you need to know if he is or isn't?" The sun in your eyes, Parker stood in front of you, giving you shade. 

" So he isn't then, got it. What does he even do, never mind? You won't tell me, but I wanted to let you know I talked to your dad. I didn't know you weren't talking."

Parker and your dad were the power team. At one point, it was you third-wheeling with them. They even had their own jokes that you never understood. When your dad found out you called your engagement off, he wasn't the happiest, but he didn't know the whole story. 

" Let me guess, he is mad I left you and left him? And again, Parker, it's none of your business. You can have a relationship with my dad, but don't talk about me behind my back." 

" I'm sorry, he's just worried about you. I'll stop talking about you to him." Receiving a phone call, he eyed it, raising it up to his cheek, " You look lovely. You'll look good in that set too." Walking away, you glanced back at him, Parker doing the same. Looking away, you played with your car keys. Maybe not. 

\--

It was dark, but you hadn't noticed as you were staring at your computer screen, being the only presence at the office. The only thought in your mind was Charlie. At this point, he could have been you. Every part of him was a part of you. His lips were on yours, his hand in yours, skin on yours. You wouldn't be surprised he was in your bloodstream too. Your back hurting, you laid on the ground staring at the ceiling, closing your eyes. Maybe this is what you needed, for Charlie not to respond. 

Feeling something hit you, you opened your eyes, seeing Stefan look down at you. " Oh shit, I didn't see you. I'm so sorry." Placing his phone on the floor, he leaned down, helping you up. Rubbing your side, you looked at him, 

" You could have told me to move, you know." The look on his face made you laugh, "I'm kidding, it was my fault; I thought I was the only one here." 

Picking up his phone, he held it to his ear, " Could I actually get another one? Thank you," hanging up, he looked at you, " I'm sorry, do you need ice? I got you food too. Consider this my apology." 

" I'm fine, Stefan, no worries, and thank you, food sounds good for me at the moment." 

The rest of the night was followed by Stefan helping you with your research, guiding you on how to cite files. It was a good distraction from Charlie. You didn't think about him until it was quiet with you and Stefan. You ended up sitting on the floor with Stefan, looking at the food in the carton. 

Stefan spoke your name, making you look at him, " I should apologize. If I knew you and Parker had issues, I wouldn't have hired him. I thought you were long distance, so I was trying to drop hints, but I never got the chance. If anything is bothering you, let me know." 

You held the chopsticks in your fingers, playing with the grains of rice, " It's alright Stefan, you wouldn't have known, and it's not like I would have told you about my problems." 

" Please do, yes I am your boss, but if you notice, we aren't on the clock. We are two ordinary people eating on the floor of an office building. You can talk to me." Continuing to play with your grains of rice, you glanced up at him, his eyes set on yours, " Relationship troubles?" 

Setting the food down, you held your knees, " I wouldn't call it that. I don't know what is happening between us, even if there is an us." 

He nodded, copying your body posture. It was weird to see him this way. At first, he was intimidating, then at the restaurant nice, and now he was listening to you. " One thing I would say is, say something. Even if it doesn't make sense, at least you spoke up." 

" Do I need to pay for this?" You joked. He leaned back, laughing. " The top lawyer in the city giving me relationship advice?" 

" What can I say? How about you leave the office and see this person? Say everything you need to say." 

" I don't know. He specifically said he wasn't ready." 

"Try. For me, I would say that if I wanted to distract myself from a feeling I had." 

" Have you been recently divorced?" 

" No, I don't have time for that. Great job today. Go home, think about it." Standing up, you followed him out to the lobby, " Don't think too hard." Seeing him close the door, he walked back into his office. 

Walking to your car, every step of your foot was a thought in your head, wondering if the feelings you had were infatuation or feelings for Charlie. A back and forth battle between the two words, imagining the outcomes of each word winning. You drove around aimlessly, arriving at his door.

Two knocks.

All it took was two knocks for you to realize what you were doing. The jitteriness of your nerves was taking over your body, playing with your ring on your middle finger. Good, he wasn't home, beginning to turn. You heard the door open. Seeing Charlie look different, wearing a loose shirt, an open sweater, and jeans. Bags under his eyes. Instantly feeling bad, you shook your head. 

" If this isn't a good time if Henry is here I-" 

You guessed he picked up on your nervousness, " Come on in, do you want to drink something." Walking into the apartment, there were more boxes, fewer items on the walls, seeing a hole in the wall. You weren't going to ask. 

" Um, no, thank you." If you weren't going to do it now, you never were, " I need to talk to you." He sat down, you following, leaving space between you. He seemed very tired, seeing books on his table, papers scattered. Fuck, you were rude. " Are you alright?" 

" I am just swamped with work, hoping to get this done, so I can spend more time with Henry." He spoke, his voice deeper than usual. 

" Do you need any help? It's the least I can do since I came here so unexpectedly rude." 

He smiled, shaking his head, " You need to talk. What do you want to talk to me about?" 

You played with your hands, not looking at him. " It's about you and me. I sort of can tell you've been avoiding me. Is it something I did?" His honey eyes darted your face. He didn't say anything. " I know about our rules, but it is," you stammered, " I am just confused." 

" You didn't do anything, but I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." 

Looking at him, his mouth was pressed into a thin line, the realness of the feelings you once repressed arose again, the unfamiliar beat in your chest. 

" It's just that, you act one way, and the next day, you change, so I never know. Like I know we aren't going to be around each other all the time, but I just want to know if there is something else." 

"Maybe it's best if we don't see each other for a while," Charlie spoke, looking at you, you were taken aback.

Shaking your head, you were confused, " Was this about what happened at my place? Sorry, Charlie, I didn't mean-" 

" It's all of it." 

" All of it?" You tried to remember that night. What did you say that made him this way? " If this was something I said, I didn't mean it." 

" I don't know, things were said that seemed like real feelings. This doesn't seem casual anymore from one side. " 

You huffed, " Well, neither from mine. You can tell me if something is bothering you. I am not a mind reader." Silence, he placed his knuckles on his mouth, " And what if it isn't? Would that be so bad?" 

" We are just friends." He spoke quietly, swallowing hard. 

" Friends? Friends don't do the type of shit we do." 

" I'm pretty sure there are friends that do this." He spoke, placing his hand on his knee, looking at you.

" Fine, name a few." He shook his head, his mouth opening, hesitating on his words. " Exactly my point Charlie." 

" We just need space to think about what we are doing." 

" You are afraid to take risks?" He was silent. " Charlie, say something. I understand if you are scared, I am too." 

" I know that if we take space, we will understand. We are both confused." 

" You know? Maybe for you, but not for me. You're overthinking about all of this. It should be a simple answer." 

" I just thought since you came out of a serious relationship, you only wanted to use me." 

" Use you?" You stood up, " No, I am not using you. You can't act all sweet, and then we have sex, which is great, by the way, and then you give me the cold shoulder. This is confusing the hell out of me."

He shook his head like he was done talking about this. 

" You get jealous, I get jealous. If there isn't anything else other than casual, we shouldn't get jealous. Right?" He didn't look at you, focusing on the wall in front of him, "Plus, haven't you noticed we only see each other on your terms. But you know what, fine, I do need space. Bye, Charlie." You opened the door, hoping to hear him call your name. 

You didn't.


	15. Red Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry, I don't like making you sad! I couldn't wait so here it is, enjoy! - xoxo Mel

Two weeks. 

It had been two weeks since you last seen Charlie or even spoke to him, but you didn't think of it too much. You were mad. What he told you would be repeating all the time. You did take Charlie's advice and took a break, which is exactly what you needed. The Bar was scheduled in the winter, which gave you enough time to study and be prepared. 

You wondered how Charlie was doing? A part of you wanted to be with him; reach out, but not a call or text was received by him. Before, you knew it was hard for him to reach out, so he could be with his son, but that was what you accepted. You would rather have him ignore you for weeks so he could spend time with Henry, but maybe it was really over between you and Charlie. 

"Hey, I need files on a Smith. Can you help me?" Parker asked you while you were at your desk, contemplating. You looked at him, pointing at the shelf behind you. He tilted his head confused. 

"Fine, follow me," You stood up, walking to the small side room filled with shelves, "Left and right, obviously alphabetical, did you say Smith?" 

You heard him shuffle his feet, "Yes Smith," 

"You want to think of each line on the shelf as a new letter," You pointed your finger down, arriving at the S. Opening it, you walked away from it. "There you go, you have to look for it one by one. Anything else?" 

"No, that is pretty much all I needed, Alphabetical left to right." You nodded, tapping your thigh, "Thank you. How are you feeling?" 

You looked up, slightly shaking your head. You guessed you had to answer, "I'm good, I guess, not sick anymore, which is great. Well, I better get to it then."

"Why haven't you taken the Bar yet?" You heard him speak as he looked through the files. He glanced back at you, "I'm just surprised, is all." 

"I've been distracted. I have it scheduled." You spoke sternly, wanting the conversation to be over. You heard the shelf close, Parker looking at you. "Why are you surprised?" 

"You are a person who doesn't let things leave you with questions. If you have a goal or want something, you get it." Nodding you pressed your lips together, he looked away, picking up the file, "How is your distraction?" 

"Anything work-related?" You crossed your arms across your chest, Parker turning his body to face you. You didn't want to think of Charlie right now, afraid of the tears that never came to run down your cheeks.

"I deserve that. I am just looking out for you, is all." He took that literally, you thought to yourself. "But thanks for helping. Have a good day," Walking away, he smiled at you, stopping to turn his body, "Zoe has some files from me that I need you to finish. Heads up, there are plenty. Thanks" 

Working with him was going to be hell. 

Sitting at your desk, you thought of what Parker said. Getting an alert from your phone, it was a reminder to see Charlie's rehearsal. You tapped your finger on the desk. Should you go? 

You looked at the time, his class was in thirty minutes. What if he was expecting you there? What if he wasn't? 

\--

Sneaking into the auditorium's back row, you eyed the stage, seeing young students conversating with each other. The lights were off where you were, so no one was going to be able to see you. Should you leave? 

The students began to cheer, seeing Charlie walk down the aisle of the auditorium. His hands raising and laughing, getting on the stage, handing out papers, talking for a few minutes before walking down and sitting on his desk in the middle of the auditorium right in front of you, the students getting into their places. Hearing them mumble for a while, their voices rising. 

A younger man spoke, "She looked down. I acted bored, squinted through one eye, and observed the shape of her head. Her hair was brown, a completely ordinary brown. She wore it combed over her forehead the way she had seen famous models do who are walking advertisements for hairdressers. Yes, of course there are women with hair far more beautiful, more attractive in other ways too – but please! It comes down to the same thing in the end. The hair darker or lighter, the forehead covered or bare—"

Seeing a young woman step forward, "You poor thing,"

Back to the younger man, he looked at the empty seats, "She said suddenly, as if she was speaking to herself. She looked me straight in the eye and gave me a gentle kiss. And then she was gone. Her shoulders lifted up, her dress crumpled. I ran after her for ten paces or so, then came to a stop. Turned on my heels. Didn't look back. Ten paces long our love lived, bursting into flames only to go out the same moment it began. Not a love like Romeo and Juliet, that lasts beyond the grave. Only ten paces. But for that brief interval of time, this tiny love blazed heartfelt and intense, filled with splendor like a fairy tale." 

You couldn't help but sit on the edge of your seat, the words you heard staying on the tip of your tongue—a small smirk placed on your lips. You could see something like this all day. At one point, you even forgot where you were. Having to snap back into reality and seeing Charlie stand to talk to the students before they went away, Charlie leaning his arms on the table, looking at a sheet of paper. 

You walked down the aisle of the theatre, seeing Charlie place his items in his bag, he looked up, stopping his movement, and looking at you. It felt like you haven't seen each other in months. You wondered if things have changed. What if he met someone else in two weeks? A new you. 

"I got a reminder, didn't want to seem like a bitch if I didn't show up."

"I wouldn't have thought you were a bitch." He closed his bags, placing his hands on his hips, looking at you. "What did you think?" 

You tapped your foot on the ground, "It was very eye-opening, well to me who hasn't seen much of theatre stuff. I would come again to a show." You spoke, looking up. 

He grinned, "Well, I am glad you enjoyed it. A Little Love Story by Odon von Horvath." You nodded, tapping your finger on your hand, not sure if you were mad at each other, "Can you help me with something?" Looking at you, he placed a hand in his pocket. You nodded, Charlie taking your hand gently, leading you up the stairs to the balcony. Placing you in the middle, he put his hands on your shoulder, looking at you. "Stand here." 

Clasping your hands, you weren't sure what was about to happen, Uneasiness rushing through you. The darkness surrounding you couldn't hear and see Charlie. You looked around, placing your hands in front of your skirt, "Hello? Charlie, where did you go?" 

No response near you, complete silence filled your ears, the only sound the casual environment around you. Purple and blue lights filled the stage, the sound startling you. Looking behind you at the tech room, Charlie was watching you, his fingers on his lips, studying you. 

You smiled, "I see you used inspiration from what you so clearly argued about at the gallery. Is this a part of your show?" 

He stayed where he was in the tech room. You walked up the stairs to him, "Not exactly." "I've decided to learn about tech. Sounds boring, huh?"

"I don't think so, a new hobby, more place for artistry." You walked to the door of the tech room, "Do you need help with a decision or?" 

Charlie sat back on the desk, his hands behind him. "I thought you said you needed space?"

You crossed your arms, wanting to ask Charlie every question from the first thought you had, no hesitation. "I took some space I needed," you looked at the desk next to you, seeing a folder with his name, "Professor Barber." 

Eyeing your body, he crossed his arms across his chest, the light reflecting his silver watch. You watched as his biceps pushed forward, stretching his shirt. "I've been thinking about our conversation. I said things that I didn't mean I wasn't in the right mindset." He was struggling to speak his words. It was painful to watch. Biting his lip after every word, eyebrows furrowing, he cleared his throat, "I want to apologize. I was a dick." 

You copied him, leaning on the counter of the tech room, "Yeah, I kind of agree. You said hurtful things Charlie, I would never use you. Ever, but thanks for apologizing, I should say sorry too-"

"Mostly my fault," nodding, you eyed him. He looked better than the last time, bags under his eyes gone, his hair was longer. "I was also thinking, what made you think I was avoiding you?" He looked down, "Were you counting down the days?" Shaking your head, you raised your hand. 

"No, I wasn't. I see you for days, and then you disappear. It's not counting." 

"I was very busy." He spoke, tapping his fingers on the desk. 

"I get that, maybe just a hey, I'm going to be busy the next weeks, don't reach out to me." Charlie pressed his lips together, looking at you, the tension in the room rising. "It's not my business, but you can tell me if you've seen other people. I won't get all hot and bothered. You should know that I haven't," 

He gripped the desk, the veins in his hands protruding—a feeling taking over your body. You noticed every simple question you asked he grew silent, which made you angry, "Oh, you've gone silent. I'll take that as a yes. Something in you has changed, hasn't it?" 

You walked closer to him, raising your head to reach his ear, your finger tracing his hand, "With those women, do you think of me? Think of how wet I get for you?" Raising your finger, you traced up his arm, reaching his collarbone, "Think about the way I moan for you." His jaw clenching, you watched as his lips parted, eyes stuck on you. You leaned in closer, lips touching his earlobe as you spoke, "Remember, it's only for you." 

Standing up straight, you patted his knee, walking away, feeling his hand grab your hand, pulling you to his chest, kissing you hard, feeling his erection on your hips. Teeth clashing, tongue entering each other's mouths, you missed tasting him, touching him. Seeing a red chair, you sat him down, hands instantly going to his belt, removing it, pulling out his hard length, which was already leaking with precum. 

Running your finger over the tip, he hung his head back. Hollowing your cheeks, you slowly placed him in your mouth. The size of him making you open your jaw wide, bobbing your head down, the tip of his erection pressing the back of your throat, gagging you, tears filling your eyes. You heard him curse under his breath, his hands going to your hair, letting you do the work, his fingertips gently brushing your scalp. Your hand pumped him while you bobbed your head up and down. Feeling him throb in your mouth, you knew he was close, his groans filling the space you were in. Your sensitive clit needing to have friction, the wetness seeping below. You tightly closed your thighs. Your tongue swirled the tip of his length, bobbing your head back down, his cum shooting to the back of your throat. Pulling him out of your mouth, you swallowed, cleaning the drool and cum off your face. 

He grabbed your hips to straddle him, "I haven't seen anyone," his lips crashed onto your lips, tongue entering yours. You captured the back of his hair, pulling it, making him grunt in your mouth. Needing him deep inside of you, his touch on your skin, his skin on yours, all of it. 

Bringing a hand between your legs, he palmed your folds, making you pull away from the kiss closing your eyes, feeling the touch you missed so much. He pushed your underwear to the side, his finger sliding in to tease your wet slit, the sound of your moan filling the space. Entering a finger, his palm touched your clit, his finger pumping into you in a rhythm. Entering another finger, his other hand went to draw tight circles on your clit. You felt his chin raise up to look at you, which made you more aroused. You quivered from his touch, Charlie placing small kisses on your jaw. 

You grabbed his hand, which he took to hold his length. You moved the side of your underwear again, slowly bringing your hips down, his size stretching you wide. You grabbed the head of the chair, gripping it, a whimper leaving your chest. Raising your hips again, slowly getting used to his size, you sped up, Charlie's hands grabbing your waist to help you, hearing him sigh from your rhythm. 

You looked at Charlie, him looking into your eyes, before raising his hands to your cheeks. "You think," he closed his eyes for a second, looking back at you, pressing his lips together, "You think you can come in here and tease me?" He spoke his voice low, breath hitched. "What am I going to do with you?" 

You moaned, hands grabbing his shoulder, "I want you to fuck me, hard until you can't forget how good I make you feel." Intense eye contact from both of you, the purple hues around you, he looked damn sexy. Charlie raised a hand to your neck, his hand resting there, tracing your trachea, hips meeting yours halfway. 

"I don't think that is going to cut it." He spoke, throwing your head back, hands raising to his hair again. He placed a hand on your ass, rubbing it in circles, before gripping your ass tightly. Snapping your head to look at him, you smirked. 

"Teach me a lesson, Mr. Barber." You spoke, feeling him deep inside you, throbbing from your wetness, making you bring a hand to your abdomen. Charlie grabbed your hand, leading it to to your clit, drawing slow, tight circles with you. 

"Touch yourself. I want to feel you writhe underneath me." Hand connecting on your clit, hips meeting yours, his other hand gripping your ass, the scent of him, made you overload. He sped up his hand, making yours speed up, whining from the pleasure. "You are doing so good. You're a good girl for me." 

Rolling your hips, the chair beneath you creaking, you brought your lips to kiss him. Each of you swallowing each other's moans, shuddering from the pleasure you were feeling. An intense feeling starting at your toes, raising up your body. You panted, slowing the hand on your clit. 

"You're going to come? Ask me, do it." His hand on yours began to pick up, pressing into you harder, making you squirm, 

"Can I come, Charlie?" You whispered, not being able to produce a full voice, sweat slicking your body, the heat on your cheeks burning. 

He let go of your hand, hands grabbing your cheeks, bringing you closer to him, "No," He answered, stunning you, his hips picking up, breath hitting your face. 

"Charlie, I can't. I need to-" you brought your hand to his chest, his heart racing in your palm. 

"I didn't tell you to stop touching yourself. Ask me again. Think about it when you ask me." He raised his eyebrows, looking into your eyes, the specks in his eyes shining into yours. You dropped your hand again to draw circles on your clit. Thrusting into you harder, he bit his lip, focusing on you. 

You couldn't think, his eyes looking deep into your face, the first word you thought of escaping your lips, "I need to come. Can I come, baby?" 

"Come on me," Bouncing on his dick, the waves of ecstasy flowed in your body, making you cry out. His head dropping to the crook of your neck, sucking on your skin, feeling as your walls spasmed, the wetness seeping to him. Sighing from the release you yearned for, he raised his hips, hearing him grunt as he released his cum in you, every thrust letting go what he needed to release. "You did so good." He groaned, sucking back in air, his hand pressing your cheek. 

Smiling and letting out a sigh, you kissed him gently, him kissing you back, parting his lips to kiss you deeper. You wrapped your arms behind his head, his palms pressing your back. You pulled back, eying his plump lips, before placing a quick kiss. 

Getting off of him, fixing the clothes you were wearing, you leaned over the balcony, "Do you ever get after school visits?" 

Hearing his zipper, he stood next to you, closing his belt, "Some days, don't worry, no one came in." You turned to look at him, your heart skipping beats. "How about we clean up, and I take you out to dinner?" 

You looked at him, a smile forming, " Okay, Let's do it."


	16. Sentimental

_One day before._

Clearing his throat, Charlie glanced at his phone.

It had been two weeks since you last texted or called him, but he didn't blame you. What he told you would replay in his mind. Why would he say that? He knew you weren't using him, but that is the one thing he could think of to push you away. He hoped you would fight back, but it succeeded you left. Proving to him that it is easy for you to get to know someone only for them to go so quickly and not come back.

You were different than any of the women he talked with. When they were gone, he wouldn't miss them, wouldn't think back on the conversation. But with you, he missed you, missed how smart you were, funny, when you laughed and threw your hea-

"Professor?" Glancing to his right, Maia stood down on the steps looking at him, books in her arms, "Sorry I didn't know if you were thinking about the play, but I was wondering if you had notes for me?"

Shaking the thoughts he had previously, Charlie opened his notes, flipping through the pages. "Towards the end, I could tell you were tense."

"That's what I was wondering about too. What would be best for me to do?" Maia spoke confidently.

"You don't want to push for the emotion, but it's not only about the tears. It's body language. When you are crying, you are releasing emotions, so you are light. Think shoulders dropping."

"Perfect, thanks. That helps me." Charlie nodded, not sure what else to say. Seeing Maia's shoulders raise, she tilted her head, "Are you like okay?"

Charlie stood up and stretched his legs that have been sitting for too long, "I am great, are you okay?" Charlie spoke, not sure if Maia needed to talk to someone.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that you were distracted today, to which we all noticed." She clicked her tongue, fixing the books in her hands, "How is the lawyer? Charlie placed his hands on his hips, exhaling, "When she was here, and you shook hands with her, there was some weird vibe, which made me want to close my eyes and walk away." Charlie brought his eyebrows down. Why did young people always say the weirdest things?

"Okay, enough of that," he chuckled, "If you are asking about her regarding your case, I wouldn't know, but I never asked, how is the case going?"

"I won the small claim court, but I don't live there anymore," Maia added.

"That sounds like it all worked out in the end."

"Well, without her, I wouldn't have been where I am. I like her." She glanced at the door, "I have to get to class, but I will tell you one thing. If you think about her constantly, or things are more exciting, then she is worth it. Bye, professor." Maia spoke before walking away.

Hearing the door close to the auditorium, Charlie sat down again, picking up his phone and playing with it in his hands. Hard shit like this was not what he looked forward to, but it's what he knew he needed to do. Seeing the time, he stood up, placing his things in his bag.

It was all the same. Henry would jump in the car, hug Charlie. Listening to what he did for the day, getting home, and letting Henry play while he cooked dinner. More small but meaningful conversations over dinner, joking with each other. Charlie always looked forward to those small conversations. Henry would help Charlie clean the dishes before sitting at the table again and doing homework. Thanks to you, Henry looked forward to his math homework, before he didn't even want to do it. Then Charlie would help Henry get into bed.

Sitting at the table for hours while he graded assignments before writing a script for his play. By the time fatigue hit him, it was three in the morning. Hopping in the shower, Charlie thought of what he would say to you. Wanting to make sure that he was honest with you, to let you know that this wouldn't work out. Wanting to tell you that the rules made shouldn't apply. He wanted to try again slowly, starting with you if the feeling was mutual. Laying in bed, he looked at the ceiling, ideas for his plays running in his mind. Closing his eyes and feeling himself drift off to sleep. He thought of you.

\--

"Don't mind the mess," Charlie spoke, turning on the lights to his sitting area. Boxes filled your vision. The room that you once saw full was now empty, apart from papers stacked neatly.

"This is a mess? This is the most organized room. Should I add, moving to the equation. Have you already found a place?" You spoke walking in, Charlie leading you to his room, dropping all the things on his bed. He so nicely took you to your apartment before to grab a set of clothes and to check on Sunny.

"I have two in mind, but I need to think about it before I agree to anything." He opened the door to his bathroom, turning on the shower, and walking out. "Go in first. I have to call Henry. I'll tell him your dog says hi." He chuckled, sitting on his bed and dialing his phone.

Walking in and removing your clothes, you hopped into the shower feeling the warm water hit your skin. Standing there as you closed your eyes, the unfamiliar feeling you haven't felt in two weeks arose again. Grabbing shampoo and scrubbing your scalp, you felt Charlie stand behind you, his hands going up to your hair, taking over.

"What is this special treatment?" You spoke, closing your eyes, turning around to look at him, his hair slicked back, the freckles on his chest visible. You stood on your toes to wrap your hands behind his head, grabbing his hair, "No wonder you have nice hair."

Charlie raised his hands to your hair again, rising off the shampoo, "I need a haircut but welcome to Charlie's spa." Leaning down, he kissed you gently, pulling away and kissing you quickly again, smiling on your lips.

Both of you washed the rest of your body, Charlie walking out to grab you a towel before wrapping it around you, wrapping his own towel around his waist. Opening the drawers in his bathroom, he grabbed a brush for you and lotion to moisturize your body—both of you dressing and heading out the door.

"Where would you want to have dinner?" It wasn't cold out, but his hand reaching yours warmed you. "And don't say you don't mind. I always pick. It's your turn."

Humming to think. You eyed Charlie, "Italian food sounds good. If you like that." You spoke softly, not even knowing what he liked to eat. Realizing that you didn't know much about the small things he liked or disliked.

He smiled at you, "That sounds perfect." Getting into the car, you drove down the streets. Something was exhilarating about going down a road you didn't know, wanting to know every secret, every memory that happened down the streets. Arriving at a restaurant, you walked in the person greeting you, instantly widening her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you are Charlie Barber?" She looked at you, instantly glancing away.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" He extended a hand, which she looked at for a while before wrapping her hands in his.

"I'm Lydia. This is crazy. I saw your show a couple months ago. Let me get you a table." She walked away. Charlie looking at you, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh no, paparazzi are coming!" You exclaimed, pointing. Charlie glanced, seeing no one, Looking back to you, his head slightly shaking. "Funny, huh?" You joked, patting his lower back.

"Wow, you should try and become a comedian." He sarcastically spoke, the waitress returning and leading you to a private area. Thanking her, he helped you sit in first, before sitting in front of you. Another waiter came and gave you drinks, you and Charlie ordering your food. You guessed being a well-known director had its perks, getting a free appetizer.

"Charlie, there are some things that I don't know about you." You spoke, breaking the silence, his head nodding, agreeing with what you said.

"What do you want to know?"

You crossed your arm on the table, "For starters, I don't even know your favorite color. I'll take a guess." You eyed his clothes. Something was always blue, "I am going to say blue."

Placing a chip in his mouth, he shook his head, "Nope, it's grey." You clicked your tongue, "I am going to guess yours is blue." You squinted your eyes.

"And what makes you say that?" You questioned.

"People usually say their favorite color when wanting to know someone else's." He leaned in talking to you, his golden specs reflecting the candle you had nearby.

"Look at you being a scholar," you joked, shaking your shoulders. "You just sounded so smart, but yes, you are, in fact, correct. It is blue. I don't even know how old you are?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows and laughed, "How old do you think I am?"

"If I get it wrong, do not get offended. I am going to say a range, I think you are between," You squinted your eyes, dropping your shoulders, "thirty-two and thirty-nine?"

"Thirty-six actually, I am going to say you are twenty-three." He answered with confidence.

"Did you read my driver's license? You are right, though. I'm almost twenty-four."

"When's your birthday?"

"I am actually a Christmas baby. So double day for me."

"Do you like that?"

"Everything is decorated for me." You joked, his deep chuckle ringing in your ear.

His eyes darted between your face, "You mentioned your family once. Tell me about them?" He spoke, drinking his sparkling water.

"Well, my mom is a teacher for high school students, specifically Psychology. My father is a dentist, and my brother Alex, who wants to become a chef, is a troublemaker," You joked eating a piece of your dish.

"Troublemaker?" Charlie questioned.

"Let's just say his senior weekend trip lasted a full year. My parents weren't too happy, but we joke about it today. He's the typical bad boy with a motorcycle and leather jackets."

"You must be close, right?"

You inhaled, "I still hope so. I haven't spoken to them since moving here. My brother was upset."

"You miss them," Charlie spoke, knowing exactly how you felt. You nodded, Charlie, reaching his hand to grab yours, his thumb rubbing your knuckles. "Your family will see how well you are doing here. As a parent, I would want to see my son trying his best."

You smiled, clasping your fingers with his, "You just know the right things to say." He squeezed your hand and smiled. Your heart skipping beats. "Tell me about Henry, becoming a parent, all of it."

"It was scary when we first found out, but then one day, it just hits that you are going to be a parent forever. Holding him for the first time," He smiled big, happiness ramifying from him. Playing with your fingers, "He is my world. Fuck I would do anything for him. I moved from New York to here to be with him. I want to be with him all the time. They grow up so fast."

"I bet they do. Henry is lucky to have you as his father. You've mentioned, Nicole? Was it?" You lightly shook your head, afraid you overstepped.

"Yes, it's Nicole. She is also an amazing parent. We learn, and we grow. We are just going with the flow, as the teens say."

You brought your other hand to your forehead, cringing from what he said, "I don't think the teens say that. I think everyone says that." Bringing your hand down, you looked at Charlie, "I find it funny that in two months, I feel like I get you." Looking at you, he blinked softly at you, his dimple forming, "Eww, don't mind me all sentimental."

"No, I love it. I like it when you are honest and open. It's like you are willing to show yourself without the same energy coming off the other person. Being honest and raw is hard, but it reflects so well off of you. You make me think all the time. I have learned so much from you."

Butterflies raised up to your throat, swallowing it down, "No one has ever told me that, thank you, Charlie." He looked at your hand, playing with the ring on your middle finger before raising his hand and kissing the back of your palm. The room disappeared, Charlie your only focus, feeling your heartbeat fast, you looked down, remembering your fight, "I should apologize for what was said. I should have held my emotions and thoughts."

Charlie shook his head, "I should apologize, and I'm glad you said something, A part of me wanted to push you away, but once you did, I regretted it."

"I was so pushy with your emotions. I know it isn't easy for you to do all this again." You looked at him again, his soft eyes darting your face. Like if he was trying to see if the words he spoke stuck with you.

The waiter came and gave you the check, which you grabbed, smiling at Charlie. Once realizing you handed it to Charlie, "So I sort of left my bag at your place. "Charlie laughed, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

The ride back to his place was quiet, which you didn't complain about, but you couldn't tell if something was off about Charlie. Focusing on the lights passing by, the hushed radio filling the silence.

Arriving at his place, he opened the door for you, which you entered first and walked to his room, grabbing your bag. You heard him play with his keys in the hallway, eyeing you.

Dropping your bag, you walked to Charlie, kissing him. Raising a hand to your cheek, he kissed you back, electricity flowing through you. Walking you backwards, you felt the bed behind your knees, sitting down, and Charlie placing his hand next to your hips, his tongue entering your mouth. Removing your shoes, you pushed yourself to be in the middle of the bed, Charlie taking this as an invitation to climb on top of you. Kissing you again passionately, You turned him over, straddling him. You sat up, removing the shirt you were wearing, dropping it on the floor.

His eyes watched your movements. Reaching the back of your bra strap, you unclasped it. Feeling Charlie's hand raise from your stomach to the middle of your chest, reaching up to your neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, sitting up and kissing you again. His hands going to the front of his button-up, removing his shirt off of him. Laying back down, his hands dropping to your ass, and up your back. Feeling his erection on your thigh, your clit throbbed in anticipation, the wetness pooling underneath you.

Getting off of him, you both removed every article of clothing left. Fully naked, his body on top of yours, he kissed you before dropping his head. Feeling the tip of his erection touch your entrance, his size entering you slowly. You gasped, his hand raising to clasp yours, lips meeting again. He moved his hips at a slow rhythm.

Groaning, he dropped his head next to your ear, your arms rasing to wrap behind his head, opening your legs wider, feeling him go deeper inside of you. You closed your eyes, eyebrows furrowing, your deep breaths filling the space of his room. Charlie raised his head, looking directly down at you, his hair hanging over his face, his lips apart and full, his cheeks you couldn't see flushed. He raised a hand, bringing it to your cheek, placing another long kiss. His groan from your walls clenching, he pulled away, his thumb tracing your lips and entering your mouth, which you wrapped around his finger, moving your head back.

Picking up his pace, your fingertips grazed his back, your body moving with his thrusts, moans more constant. His grunts, quiet but loud enough to hear, "I'd rather be here with you than anyone else." Charlie whispered.

You gently grabbed his face, "And I'll be here with you, only you." You whispered back. Another long kiss before he dropped his head down, gripping the sheets next to your head, focusing on his hips being at the rhythm they were at. You met him halfway, his eyes closing, jaw clenching. Your breathing getting more profound, the feeling of your climax rising, many minutes passed, the only focus at this moment was each other. Feeling pressure building in your abdomen, Charlie's breathing getting quicker.

"I can't," Charlie groaned, "You feel so good." Picking up his pace, he thrusted into you hard. His cum, entering you, still continuing to thrust, his warm cum hitting your walls, your orgasm washed over you. Your back arching, his lips melting onto yours, each of you inhaling and exhaling deeply.

You pulled away, seeing his lips plump, raising a hand to move his hair behind his ear, taking the view of him. He looked young for his age, everything about him just fitting. You couldn't explain why. Seeing him made your heart beat. His eyes on yours made you feel alive. Pulling out of you, he opened the sheets for you to lay in, wrapping it around you. Placing your head on his chest. His finger traced your hip. Feeling his eyes on yours, you looked up at him, seeing his eyes looking down at you in a way that made you feel like you were worthy of being looked at.

"I need to tell you something," feeling a tight knot in your stomach, you placed your chin on the back of your palm. Charlie inhaled, "I never thought I would feel this way about someone again. I think about you all the time. As frightened as I am to say it. I'm falling for you. Is it too early?" Charlie spoke softly.

"Charlie, things like this happen quickly or take forever. I don't think it's too early, but we can go as slow as you want, okay?" You tilted your head up to kiss him, " You should know, I'm falling for you too."

Smirking at you, he kissed your forehead, wrapping his arms around you, his voice saying your name. The feeling that was unfamiliar suddenly was a feeling you now knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I am soft for this chapter. Don't mind me. I hope you enjoyed it!- xoxo Mel


	17. Invitation

Mouth burning with passion, tongue grazing his. His fingertips pressing your cheekbone, you smiled in his mouth, feeling his fingertips go under your shirt. Skin reacting to his touch, sending shivers down your body. The feeling of electricity floating within, your heart fluttering in your chest, the mass of his body resting on yours weightless. The interruption of a phone ringing made Charlie drop his hand from your cheek, pulling away. Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, he chuckled, pressing his lips on yours one more time before getting off of you. 

Sitting up, pressing your lips together, you tasted the shea butter from his lips. Charlie sitting on the front of the table, placed a finger in his mouth, listening over the phone, short answers escaping his mouth. His tender eyes looking at yours, making you not want to look away. Wanting to memorize every inch of his skin, the color of his eyes, the shape of his dimple when he smiled with the crinkle of his eye. Wanting to know what each expression on his face translated to the words running in his mind. Looking away, you glanced at a small bag of candy on his coffee table. Not the right kind. 

"I'll see you in a little bit. Love you." Charlie hanging up the phone, walked back to you, resting his hands on the couch next to your head, towering over you. 

"Charlie, please tell me you are not passing those around?" You tilted your head to the bag, seeing Charlie's face turn from devotion to curiosity. "What are kids supposed to do with that? Hold it in their mouths? They need ones that will give them a sugar rush." You jested. 

Kissing your forehead, he grabbed the bowls of cereal you were eating, walking to his kitchen, following him, you eyed Sunny on her bed sleeping. "It'll make them quiet," He glanced at you before turning on the water to wash the dishes, "Then it must be a good thing that I'm not passing any." Sitting at the table, your heart dropped in your chest, thinking of what was to come, the unspecified invitation, running in your mind. "You're nervous?" Charlie questioned, shaking his head to move the hair that fell on his face. 

"Is this a good idea? I mean, I love the invitation, but I don't want to seem like I am intruding on a family tradition." A part of your hesitation was Charlie's ex-wife, Nicole. What if she didn't like you? Would she be looking out for him, or would she think otherwise of you? 

"I want you there with me, and plus, Nicole already had a talk with Henry, letting him know that he would see you often." Charlie shut off the water, drying his hands, and sitting next to you on the table, his hand resting on his knee. "I won't force you to go, okay?" After feelings were exchanged between both of you two days ago, he was so excited to invite you to go trick or treating with Henry and his side of the family. Seeing a flame ignite in him, knowing that each piece of his puzzle was being put together by you slowly. 

"No, I'll go," you beamed, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, looking up at you, "Did you talk about me to them? Like what am I referred to as?" 

He brought a hand up, brushing his nose, "I kind of just mentioned your name and how you would be there." He kissed your jawbone, "They'll know whatever this is. Come on, let's get dressed." 

Following him to his room, you sat at the end of his bed, seeing him open his closet, each article of clothing looking the same, "So what are you dressing up as?" Seeing him pull out the same button-up blue shirt he always wore. "Unless you are dressing up as a theatre director," He began to open his mouth to which you held a finger up, making his close his mouth and exhaling, "Which you are already-" 

"I don't really care about dressing up anymore," He began to close the button on his shirt. His mouth pressing together, it felt almost like something in the past made him not want to, a painful memory showing up in his thoughts. Glancing up at you, he raised his eyebrows, "What?" 

Clearing your throat, you stood up, grabbing his arms to sit on the edge of the bed you were sitting at. "You are looking at the undefeated first place winner for Halloween costumes, I will make you care. So do you want to dress up with me?" You smiled, hoping that would change his mind. 

"No." Hearing his deep voice, he stood up, walking to the bathroom. Following him again, he glanced up at you, a small chuckle escaping, but this time, you didn't join him. You just looked at him. Placing his hands on his hips, you already knew what he was going to say. You turned around, walking to his closet. 

-

Butterflies filling your stomach, your throat burning, you grabbed onto Charlie's arm, his hand rubbing your back, eyeing the house, you looked up at him, "I'm nervous." You confessed, feeling an overwhelming feeling of doubts that you had earlier. Wrapping his arms around you, he held you in a tight hug. 

"They will like you, I promise?" Pulling away, he grabbed your arms, his soft eyes darting your face. 

"What makes you so sure?" 

He smiled, warmth spreading around your body, "Because I do." Bending down, he kissed you quickly, placing a hand on your back and crossing to the street to Nicole's house. 

Walking up the hill to the house, your heart beating quickly in your chest. Charlie spoke to you about Nicole, Cassie, and Sandra, introducing them before you met them. The question was if they would like you. The last time a lawyer was in their presence, it didn't sound like that ended too well. Charlie knocking on the door, looked at you again, blinking slowly, his head nodding. Henry opened it with a small smile on his lips. Charlie bent down to hug him. Smiling, you waved at Henry, which he did back. Hearing footsteps, that's when you saw her. Green eyes looking into yours, auburn hair that went to her jawbone, a big smile on her face, she was beautiful. 

"Hi Charlie, this must be?" Nicole spoke, placing her hair behind her ears. 

Saying your name, you extended your hand, "It's so nice to meet you, Nicole." 

"Oh, please, come here." Embracing you, you looked at Charlie, his smile reassuring you. You rubbed her back, feeling welcomed. Seeing another man in your vision, he shook hands with Charlie. Nicole pulling away, pointed at the man, "This is Carter, my fiancee." 

"Nice to meet you," Carter squinted his eyes, pointing at you, "You must be Sandy from Grease, right?" 

Looking down at your all-black outfit, you knew leather jeans would come in handy one day, "Yes, I am. I like your Mr. Adams costume." 

"See Nicole, I told you it wasn't bad." Carter added, "So Charlie, that must make you Danny?" Everyone looking at him made him open his arms, showing your work. White shirt, black jeans, and your favorite, a black leather jacket. If you weren't late, you would have done things to him, but he pushed to arrive early, his exact words, we can later. 

Nicole shook her head, eyeing her watch, before looking back at everyone, "I still need to get ready, Henry why don't you go for a walk with them while grandma and the cousins arrive." Looking at you one more time, she smiled, walking up the stairs with Carter. 

Alone with Charlie, Henry, and you. You saw the movements of Henry covering his mouth, a laugh escaping his chest. Charlie brought his eyebrows down, "It's bad, huh?" 

"It's not bad. I've never seen you look like that before." Henry spoke, glancing at you. 

Charlie looked at you, "I'm glad I didn't do the hair then. Henry, why don't you get ready and grab a sweater so we can go ahead and head out." Henry nodding ran up the stairs, walking to Charlie. He wrapped an arm around your waist. "You alright?" 

You bumped your hips on his, "I'm good, Just nervous is all, but I think it will be just fine." Feeling optimistic about meeting the rest of the family, the doubts you had earlier left you, the weight dropping from your shoulders. 

Hearing Henry run down the stairs, Charlie removed his arm from your waist. His expression on his face looked surprised, seeing what Henry was wearing, "I like your costume." Walking to the door, Henry opened it for you and Charlie. 

"I watched a movie in class, and I didn't want to be someone else." Going to the sidewalk, Charlie and Henry walked side by side. Feeling the warm breeze hit your skin, families gathering on the street, you didn't mind walking by yourself. 

"I'm surprised it still fits," Charlie added. 

"One of mom's work friends fixed it, so it would fit better. I was the only Frankenstein dressed today." You didn't know what they were talking about, wanting to ask the reasoning behind the costume. Holding it back, you let them have a moment that somehow felt that Charlie would cherish forever. 

Charlie glanced back at you, "Henry, do you want to tell her about your math test?" 

Henry turned around, walking backwards. "I got an eighty- nine on my math test." 

You dropped your jaw, "Look at you! That's so awesome, Henry. It all came from your mind." You laughed, Henry joining you. 

"My teacher also had me do a question in front of the whole class." 

"How did it go?" Turning a corner, you stopped in front of a house, Charlie's dimple visible from your peripherals. 

"Since I did it right, I got candy. You should be my tutor."

"It just takes some practice, but I would love to help you as much as I can" You raised a hand to hide it from Charlie, "Is he as smart as you?" 

"Okay, I heard that, you know. He gets his smart from me." Charlie added, brushing his hair back, "Henry, do you want to start knocking on doors, or do you want to go back?" 

"I'll start here if that's okay." Charlie nodding handed his basket to Henry, watching him walk up the walkway of the house. 

Hearing laughter from the corner, you saw Nicole walking with an older woman, a man with two kids, and a young woman. Getting closer to you and Charlie, he opened to arms, stepping forward to the older woman. "G-ma, how are you?" Hugging her, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

"I'm great, Charlie," Pulling away, she eyed you, "And who is this beautiful young woman? She has a kind face, doesn't she?" 

Nicole saying your name stood next to you, "Okay, mom, that's enough. This is my mother, Sandra, my sister Cassie, her husband Sam, and her two kids." After each name, she looked at you, the feelings of enthusiasm reflecting off of her. Extending your hand to Sam and Cassie, they both smiled. 

"Nice to finally meet you," Cassie spoke, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a comedic way. So Charlie had talked about you before? 

"Okay, shall we get started, Charlie, mom, can I speak with you for a second?" Nicole spoke, making Charlie look at you, his eyes asking if you would be okay. Nodding, you smiled to let him know you would be all right. Beginning to walk forward, Carter stood by your side, handing you a bar of chocolate. You stopped in front of a house, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?" 

"I am actually a legal assistant for right now, while I study for the bar." Following them in front of you, you both knew the mechanics of stopping at every house, space between Charlie's group, and yours. 

"A lawyer? Wow, are you ready for the bar? It seems like a big deal?" 

"I feel confident about the test right now. It's a big deal, so I try not to think of the exam too much. What do you do, Carter?" 

"I am an Environmental Consultant. Which means I give advice to companies and businesses on sustainability. "Carter began to open his mouth again, stopping in front of a house. You saw an older woman trying to hang a sign on her balcony. Charlie, Carter, and Sam stepping forward to help her. Standing next to Cassie, Sandy, and Nicole, you watched them conversate with the old woman. 

"I need some advice," Nicole spoke, pulling out her phone, "I have this dress fitting that someone pushed me to do," she glanced at Sandra, "They want me to think about dresses I want." 

"Oh, a silk dress would look like a dream on you," Cassie added, pressing her finger on her mouth. 

"No, Nicole, you should do a ballgown. Do you not think so?" Sandra rejoiced. 

"Mom, this is going to be a small wedding. I like the silk dress, but what about the sleeves?" Nicole looked at you, "What do you think." 

"I like the silk dress idea. Maybe a small sleeve that rests on your bicep would look classy and sexy without being too much. Or even a long sleeve that hugs your arms." You spoke softly, Nicole's head nodding in agreement. 

"I was thinking about that." Nicole rejoiced, the familiar smile she always had on her face curving again. 

"I agree. Wow, you sound so dreamy." Cassie pretended to sleep, everyone beginning to laugh. Charlie, Carter, and the kids joining the small group. 

"What did I miss?" Carter spoke, Charlie, standing next to you, placing a hand on your back. 

"We were talking about how dreamy she sounds. Come on, we have a few houses more." Henry joining Carter and Nicole, you and Charlie stayed in the back. Your bodies instantly closing any gaps you had with each other. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me Charlie, this is really fun. Much better than sitting alone at my apartment." 

"I'm so glad you came. I don't know what I would have done without you here. I hope it wasn't so much." 

You looked up at him, his honey eyes glancing down at yours, "Of course not. Has Halloween always been a family tradition? You probed, Charlie's finger brushing yours. 

"It was, well is actually, it's something that will always be there even if it doesn't feel the same." You knew things changed after a divorce but what you wanted to know was how it had affected him with stuff like this. "You changed it this year." He joked, rubbing your arm. "Do you want to stay for dinner tonight? I hope you don't mind that Henry will be with me," 

"If Henry is okay with that, then I am. I don't want to make him confused or anything if he isn't ready." 

"He will just think it's weird that I am no longer alone, don't you worry." Turning a corner, everyone disappearing, he stopped, "Thank you for thinking of him." Bending down, he fully kissed you, his hand sliding under your ear to your hair, your head raising to kiss him back. Pulling away, he placed a hand on the small of your back, walking to Nicole's front yard. 

"Charlie, let me grab Henry's things so you can head your way." Nicole walked into the house, quietness enveloping around you. Sam, Cassie's husband, eyed you before speaking. 

"I heard through the grapevine that you are going to be a lawyer? That must mean you argue a lot at your job, correct?" Everyone's eyes landing on you, you swallowed back your timidness. 

"So far, I haven't, but the likeliness of that happening is very low." You answered, shifting the weight on your feet. 

"I thought lawyers yelled in court for those they are representing?" Carter added, seeing Charlie press his lips together. From the memorization of his face, you wanted to know so much about. You knew he was thinking of something that affected him in the past. 

"Well, it can happen, like ninety-seven percent of cases are settled without court." The group hummed in unison, you smiled wishing you never spoke about that, "Sorry if that was boring." 

The group shook their head, "Nonsense." You heard Sandra assure. 

Sam fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "No, it wasn't at all, my uncle is a lawyer, and he says the same thing. Just wanted to see what you did." 

Nicole walking back, handed Charlie a bag. "Okay, Henry, say goodbye," Henry walking to Nicole, gave her a hug, a kiss being planted on his cheek, a knuckle punch from Carter. Handshakes from everyone. Plans in the talks to do something together again, before walking to Charlie's car. 

"Do you still have your dog," Henry asked, opening the car door and sitting in. 

"She does. It's over at the house." Charlie responded, turning the car on. 

"Yes, I have been waiting to play with a dog. Dad, we should get our own." 

"If we do, that's a lot of moving back and forth, but we can talk to your mom to see." 

The short ride to Charlie's apartment, Henry mostly talked about his upcoming basketball game. Arriving at his apartment, you walked in, Henry instantly running to pick up Sunny, Charlie placing the candy bucket on the coffee table, "Henry, are you hungry?" 

Sitting on the floor rubbing Sunny's belly, he looked up, "No, my stomach hurts from the candy." 

"Okay, why don't you take a shower, so you can head to bed." 

Henry stood up, walking to the bathroom down the hall. Hearing the shower turn on, Charlie grabbed your hand, leading you to his room and closing the door. Taking off your heels and getting on the bed, you laid on your side, Charlie doing the same, his elbows propping him up. He grabbed a small bag of candy and opened it on his bed—the contents of candy spilling out. 

"Are you a chocolate or sour candy type of person?" You questioned, starting to sort them out.

"I don't eat candy often, so I am going to say all of them." He answered.

"Do you like these?" You held up a lollipop, "I never did, too much sugar." Charlie grabbed it to examine it before taking the wrapper off and placing it in his mouth. 

"Good, more for me." He smiled, looking down your body, "Do you really not like these?" His voice raised, raising his eyebrows. 

"There was this one time where it got stuck on my tongue, so to answer your question, no." You pushed all of them towards him, shaking your head. 

He nodded his head, understanding, placing it back in the wrapper. He looked at you before placing a kiss on your lips, having you lay back, his hand trailing up your body. Removing the straps of your shirt, he pulled away, "Do you taste it?" He joked. 

"Yes, it's torture," You laughed, kissing him again, harder, his tongue entering your mouth. Your hands raising up to brush his hair. Feeling something cold on your shoulder. Pulling away, you looked at what he was holding, "What are you doing with that?" 

He smirked at you, holding the lollipop, licking the red stain from the candy on your shoulder. "You taste like this." Pulling your shirt up to your neck, he traced it down your chest. His tongue following before bringing it to your breast, tracing the lollipop around, his tongue licking your nipple. 

Inhaling deeply, you watched as he licked it off of you, eyes looking up to watch your reaction. Feeling aroused, you brushed his hair, pressing your legs together to stop the ache. Bringing it back to his mouth, he held it there while he kneaded your breast. You softly but quietly moaned. Taking it out of his mouth, he traced it on your lips. You exhaled lightly, wanting that damn candy all over your body, wanting his tongue to taste you. He popped the candy back in his mouth and sat up. "What a shame that you don't like this lollipop. I have to check on Henry." 

You put on your shirt, "You can't do that!" You whispered, rolling your eyes and lying on your back, flipping him off. 

He brought his shoulders up, a smirk on his lips. Tilting his head before leaving the room, the lollipop still in his mouth.


	18. Passions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter does get rough, if you know what I mean. Just a quick warning! With that in mind, enjoy!- xoxo Mel)

Rain falling on the crown of your head, you walked inside the half-empty coffee shop, the familiar scent of coffee surrounding the environment—soft music adding an aesthetic of comfort. Scanning the seats, that's when you met eyes with him, a smile appearing on both your faces. Walking to him, he stood up, wrapping his arms around you, before pulling away and planting a kiss on your lips. 

"Sorry, I am late, Charlie. I had a late-night study session, plus the traffic with the rain. How is your morning?" Pulling the chair for you to sit down, he walked to the other side of the table, the purple hues under his eye bags, answering your question. 

"No worries, I had a late-night too. By the way, I got you a coffee and a croissant. I wasn't sure if you were hungry." Looking out the window when he spoke, fatigue spilled off his tongue, his mind miles away from where you were. Following his eyes, you watched as each raindrop fell from the sky, meeting at a point to cause a stream of water. 

"I am just thinking of when I played in the rain." Charlie took a sip of his coffee, leaning forward to talk to you, the scent of laundry, citrus, and coffee, everything that fit him so well. 

"I get a feeling you were one of those kids who would gather everyone and have paper boat races on the stream." You joked, seeing his eyes crinkle with his smile. 

"Most days, or just laying in it trying to count the individual raindrops. Did you play in the rain?" 

"I never did. Sometimes when it rained, the water would flood to my knees, so I would have to wait at random shops," Looking at Charlie, he was studying your face, "I bet it was fun." 

"It was, especially for little Charlie, to have some fun. I didn't grow up in a good environment, so when I found things to do that gave me a passion, I was in my own little world." You noticed how he tried to have his words flow, but the sting of pain left each letter he spoke. 

"That's when you found theatre?" Nodding from your words, you remembered what was in your bag, hoping that it could uplift him at this moment. Reaching inside your bag, he frowned, his eyebrows watching you. "I'm glad you were able to find the passions that you love. I couldn't imagine. But I have something for you." Placing the item on your lap, he sat up straight. 

"You got me something?" Curiosity radiated off of him, his lips pressing to prepare himself. 

"I did. This reminded me of you. I know you already have it, but it can be used for something else. Or a backup?" Placing the small notebook in front of him, you chuckled when you saw his face lighten up, grabbing it in his hands. "It has tabs so you can organize each person you give notes to, and you can place a photo in the front to make it well more you." 

"I'm- wow. Thank you so much. It's like you knew I was on the last few pages." Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on your lips sweetly. Being interrupted by a message on his phone, the softness of his face left, stress appearing. "I have to go, sorry to cut this short. Do you want to grab dinner tonight?" 

Standing up and quickly placing his things in his bag, you stood up, "Sure, just let me know." A quick hug followed by a kiss on your cheek, he left the coffee shop. Sitting back down, you placed the notebook he forgot in your bag. 

-

"So how's Daddy, Charlie?" Hunter handing you a folder, you placed the document in it, placing it in a box. Repeating the steps one after another. 

"He's great. Just really busy with rehearsals and being a dad." You stopped moving for a second, dropping your shoulders, "He doesn't talk about New York a ton, though." Eyeing the conference room door open, the top lawyers in a group leaving, your eyes meeting with Parker. 

"Does he even have a place in New York?" Hunter stopped moving, too, taking a sip of her tea and sitting back, watching each lawyer pass by. 

"I'm pretty sure he does since he stays there for long periods at a time." 

"Has he even talked about his New York life?" You thought back to the conversation you had with Charlie. Mentioning he had a theatre company there, and Mary Ann. Nothing else, really. 

"I'm sure he will, one day." Hunter turned her chair to look at you, her eyebrow-raising. 

"Spit it out. I want to know more about this man who is banging my best friend. And mentioned feelings." Hunter exclaimed quietly. Seeing Jasmine and Parker talking, she looked at you and nodded, watching her gesture you to go to her office. 

"I have to go really quick. I'll tell you the details," You saw Hunter smile, "Some." 

"This conversation is not over. Like at all." Breaking the folders and documents' cycle, you walked to Jasmine's office, seeing her signal you to sit in front of her. 

"How are you doing?" She spoke, her authoritative aura changing the atmosphere from the magnitude of a personality that Hunter had. 

"All is well. I feel like I am really getting familiar with the cases you get through here." You added confidence beaming off of you, from Jasmine. 

"That is what I like to hear. However, I was talking with the lawyers. How do you feel about doing your first intake?" 

That's when it all came together. The conference room, Jasmine and Parker. Of course, he did. "Do you mean getting information from the client to begin the process of the case?" 

"I think it's a great experience, I have to go, but Parker will be joining you, is that okay?" Jasmine stood up, taking this as a goodbye. You smiled at her, walking down the hallways to the intake rooms, seeing Parker waiting for you. 

He knew you were angry. He was the best at pointing it out, gesturing towards the door. You were surprised he didn't say anything. Walking in, you eyed a man who looked the same age as Charlie, if not older. Introducing yourself and not Parker, you sat in front of him, Parker following you, feeling his knees brush yours. The touch was water and electricity, making you move quickly. 

"You must be Rick?" Parker spoke, fixing his tie, handing you the intake form. 

"Yes, I am. Thank you for meeting with me today." He tapped the table, anxiety radiating off of him. 

"Thanks for coming, Rick. So how this will go is you tell me the situation you are in, so we can get the case started." Looking over at Parker, you held your composure, "Do you need to add anything?" Shaking his head, he grabbed a pen from his suit, "Whenever you are ready, Rick." 

"I have this eviction notice. I was wondering if there was a way to fix this." Handing it to you, you began to read it, feeling Parker get close, your blood boiling. 

"I understand you have a business. What is it that you do?" Parker's well-founded aura making you feel small. 

Rick smiled small, "I do. I'm a photographer, so I have people coming and going, but not when my daughter is with me. I have never been late on any payments." Your heart dropped when you read the agreement. Glancing up at the man, you began to fill out the intake to distract your emotions. 

"I hate to say this, but are you familiar with the lease agreement?" Parker added, writing down notes from the words Rick spoke. 

"I have. Why did I miss something?" Rick glancing between you and Parker, you knew you had to say it. 

"With the agreement, you can't have a running business from inside your apartment." You tried to speak in a way to make it sound nice, but there wasn't a way. 

Shifting in his seat, he placed a hand to his mouth, "So what does that mean? There's nothing you can do? I have a daughter that I am fighting custody for. This will affect that, right?" 

"Rick, we will try our best to make that not happen. We have information to see what action we can take," Parker spoke, "Let's have you meet with Zoe upfront so you can schedule a follow-up." 

Nodding, he stood up, heaviness resting on the bottom of your throat, "Thanks again.", he spoke one more time before walking out of the room. Parker walked back in, closing the door behind him. Waves of emotion rushing through you. 

You stood up, crossing your arms on your chest, eyeing the time. You had to meet with Charlie soon. "Really? Now you are helping me? Just stop trying." 

"Oh, so you want to be doing work for others?" He walked closer to you, making the room feel small. Taking a step back, your phone vibrated in your pocket. 

"I want to be like everyone else and wait, you know, have a fair chance. Shit, some people have been here longer without an intake. Give them this, not me." You snapped quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. 

"You are more than capable. I can't believe you would rather do files than get some client experience." 

"What do you want from me? For me to forgive you?" Parker dropped his head down, exhaling deeply, before looking up at you, blinking away tears. 

"I made a big mistake cheating on you. I am so sorry. I know as much as I say sorry, it won't be enough. I thought leaving Florida would show you just how sorry I was, but it's causing you pain, and that's the last thing I want to do. I want you to be happy. I will leave if you want me to." 

The word that registered in your mind, the past history you shared, made a part of you sympathize with him, the other part doing the opposite. "I hope you know this isn't a situation that I can forgive you easily for, or at all. This will take time, Parker." You looked at your phone, seeing texts from Charlie, that dinner would have to move later to his place. Getting ready to tell him he should leave, the words trapped itself in your brain, not one letter escaping. Feelings empathetic with a mix of resentment, he shattered your heart after all, not once, but twice. "Just leave this away from the office, and don't help anymore." 

Opening the door, he glanced back, "I'll think about leaving." Closing the door, regret lingered in the air, making you blink. 

-

You stared at Charlie's door, wanting the anger, sadness, and confusion to stay on his doormat. In need of making Charlie's place comforting not only for yourself but for Henry and Charlie. Remembering the morning you had, you placed a smile on your face knocking on his door. Your smile grew small, seeing Charlie open the door with a tight jaw, the bags under his eyes more visible. Leaning to place a kiss on your cheek, he moved out of the way to let you in. Seeing the table filled with papers just like last time, you had an argument. 

"I can leave if you are too busy, or I can help? Where's Henry?" You made it an effort to make your voice smooth, soothing him of any frustration. 

"No, it's okay, Henry is at Nicole's since I couldn't pick him up, and I have an early day tomorrow, so it just would be easier for him to stay there tonight." Sitting at the table, you followed, seeing him neatly grab the papers and setting them to the side. 

"How were rehearsals today?" 

"Today has been a fucking day," He spoke intensely, brushing his hair back, "When I left, I was told the show had to be pushed forward, so my whole schedule is out the door. Some of my students aren't even ready, and I just want this to be perfect." Grabbing his hand, he exhaled, looking at you. 

"And it will be. It will be alright, Charlie, give yourself time to make a great new plan." Charlie nodded from your words, seeing that they weren't going to sit with him. His mind away again. 

"How was your day?" He spoke, trying to relax his jaw and loosen his tight shoulders. Thinking back to Rick and Parker, you exhaled. 

"It wasn't the best, either. I feel bad for this client I have. I can't say the specifics but just heartbreaking." You didn't know if you should move forward, the client being a little like Charlie. His eyes glancing the room, you decided you would. "He has this business that he didn't know he couldn't have with this agreement, now he might get his daughter taken away, and going through a divorce. I want to help and th-" 

"That's what infuriates me," He snapped, making you blink, "You could be trying your hardest, and things can be taken away from you. That's what happened to me." He mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I didn't kn-" 

"Didn't know? Yeah, not something I like to talk about." Pinching the sides of his nose, he grabbed your hand, "Shit, sorry. I'm taking my anger out on you." 

"It's okay. I know this day was stressful for you. Don't beat yourself up for that." You squeezed his hand, which wasn't much for the size of his. 

"That's why I don't get Henry often. Every two weeks, she gets an extra day." He grabbed his chair to get closer to you. "And then what? I interrupted you." He bit the sides of his cheek, furrowing his brows. 

You didn't want to mention Parker at all, not knowing how he would react, "And then, I had to do a ton of files, so I have a headache. When was the last time you had a break?" Looking at his papers to move on, he grabbed one before tossing it away, shaking his head. 

Grabbing his chin, he eyed your lips, moving you onto his lap. Feelings of passion emitted the room around you, Charlie's lips pressed onto yours, a deep inhale leaving his chest. Feeling his fingertips go up on your back, before he pressed his fingertips hard onto your hips, jolting from his touch. Tongue grazing yours, he picked you up, walking you to his room, feeling the hard impact of the bed, making you gasp. Removing your shoes, he removed his shirt, climbing on top of you, lips instantly meeting yours. Grabbing the front of your shirt unbuttoning each button, he struggled with the last ones, which he let it be. Kissing down your neck, feeling his teeth grab your skin above your breast, followed by a kiss to soothe the tingle you were beginning to feel. 

His erection pressing your core, you rolled your hips onto his, hearing him suck in a deep breath. Grabbing your pants, he pulled them off quickly, his hand palming the wetness that was seeping in your underwear. Playing with the band, he entered his hand underneath, running his finger along your wet slit, meeting your sensitive clit, and beginning to draw circles. His touch, making the sensation feel all around your body, a quiet moan escaping your lips. 

Wanting to give Charlie the same satisfaction, you unbuckled his pants, pulling them down to the middle of his ass. Wrapping your hand around his long length, you began to pump him, feeling him enter a finger inside your entrance, both of your breaths picking up. Entering another finger, he pressed your g-spot, making you shudder, noticing he began to do it again at a faster pace. His thumb pressing on your clit again, making you overstimulated. Pressure building in your abdomen, you knew you were close, pumping him at the same pace as you, a groan left his chest, focusing more on you. Before you could say anything, your orgasm washed over you, pressing your legs together from the release. 

Grabbing your wrist, he stood back up, removing the rest of his clothes, "You didn't ask. Take it all off." Your head pounding from the impact, and your climax, stars clouded your vision, as you took your clothes off, feeling Charlie grab your waist and flip you over to your hands and knees. His hand rubbing your ass, you knew he wanted to, and you craved for it. Feeling his tip press against your entrance, he slowly thrusted, feeling him hit your walls. Your head hanging from the size of him you were trying to get used to, a long breathy moan leaving your chest, a deep groan coming from behind you. Pressing your spot again, you gripped the sheets, whispers of profanities coming from Charlie. 

Picking up his pace, your brain released chemicals from your pleasure. Not being able to think about anything, words you were thinking about escaped your mouth, "Do it." Charlie began to pick up his pace, moving your hips back to meet with his. "I know you want to, I want you to." You moaned, panting from each thrust. 

Hitting your cervix, you heard him groan, "You sure?" He stammered. Only being able to hum, you nodded your head so he could see you agree. Plunging deep inside of you, knowing that the emotions he was feeling earlier were leaving him, making you his only focus. Appreciating that the pleasure he was feeling was all from you.

Regarding the impact of his hand on your ass, it took you out of your thoughts, "Do you think you wouldn't be in trouble for coming without my permission?" Thrusting and feeling the impact at the same time, you moaned loudly, afraid of his neighbors hearing, holding a hand to your mouth, muffling the sound. "Are you going to answer me?" Feeling another impact on your ass again, wetness seeping to your thighs. 

"Sorry, you just make me feel so good, Charlie." You spoke softly, feeling pressure building in your abdomen. "Shit, I am going to come, Can I?" 

"Yes, you can baby, I want to feel you come on me." His words alone drew you to the edge, breathy moans the only amount of air you were able to release. Your core aching with the sensation of your full-body climax. Your walls clenching made Charlie lean forward, gripping the back of your hand, continuing to thrust through your orgasm. Your headache pounding, sweat slicking your body, Charlie pulled out of you, turning around you kissed him again, placing him on his back, as you climbed on top of him. Grabbing his length, you lowered yourself to his hips, beginning to roll your hips, his hands holding onto your hips, helping you. 

Bending his knees slightly, you placed your palms on his knees to hold you. Your sensitive clit rubbing his pelvis, it was too much for you, swearing under your breath, Charlie gripped your jaw, "You are doing so good, fuck, look at me." Looking at his honey irises, eye-fucking from both of your gazes. Raising his hips to pick up your pace, he closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing, focusing on his hips, a long groan leaving his lips. You knew he was close. His thumb found your clit again, the sensation throwing you over, feeling his warm cum shoot inside of you. An even harder orgasm flowed through you, stars clouding your vision, ringing in your ears. Closing your eyes, you stopped moving, feeling his hips slow down. Each and every sensation coming to you at once, the tingle on your breast, the stinging of your ass, your core aching from all three of your orgasms. 

Feeling Charlie grab your jaw softly, you heard the noise you liked so much, joining in on his chuckle. Pulling out of you, he grabbed your hand, helping you get off the bed. Your legs numb. You, in fact, knew tomorrow you would be in pain. Leading you to the bathroom, he turned on his shower, getting in first, his arms placing you in front of him. Grabbing the showerhead, he wet your body, turning you around to wash your hair. 

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly, watching him from the reflection of his shower wall. He scanned your body. 

"I'm good, Charlie." Turning around, he had this look that made him think he scared you. 

"If I ever overstep, please let me know. I don-" Turning around, you placed a quick kiss on Charlie's lips. 

"I will let you know Charlie, the same goes for you too." The crinkle by his eye from his smile, you wrapped your arms around his neck, "But also let me know what you do like. I can make all your wildest dreams come true." Placing another kiss, he leaned back. 

"Up for round two?" He joked, raising his eyebrows for you to consider. 

"As much as that sounds so amazing, Mr. Grumpy should get more hours of sleep." 

Pursing his lips, he nodded in agreement the both of you finishing your shower. Handing you a shirt to sleep in, the citrus scent you liked was now on you. Getting into bed, you smiled, resting your head, on his chest. 

"Sorry, I left the notebook. I actually needed it today." He slurred his words, speaking to you with closed eyes. 

"No worries, wow, look at you getting more than three hours of sleep." Hearing him respond with a quiet snore, you wrapped the blankets around you more.


	19. Assistance

You did things together. Charlie being your source of relief and consolation. 

His arms wrapping around you woke you up. The first good mornings being spoken at the same time, hearing his morning voice hoarse and deep. Playing with each other's fingers, which enveloped yours more, you both got out of bed and brushed your teeth together, followed by a minty morning kiss. Making breakfast together, you became accustomed to his space, watching him open drawers that felt like he did this every day, not a thought about the next step he had to take. Handing you a cup of coffee, he knew how you liked it, not a question about what you wanted in it emulating small conversations about the little things, having his arms rest on either side of you as you sat on the kitchen counter, watching his mouth curve with a smile as he talked. 

Taking a shower together, he held you, his fingers trailing every inch of your skin, tracing the marks he left on your body the night previously. Lips meeting each other, opening your mouth to allow his to enter yours. You felt his erection on your thigh, already becoming slick. He picked you up, feeling the water trail down your spine, slowly thrusting into your entrance, stretching you wide. Getting acclimated with his size that sent pleasure and pain throughout your body. Hearing his quiet moans, his pants hitting your chest with every movement of his hips, it made you have a sense of self-assurance that the satisfaction he was feeling was from you, hoping he felt the same for you. Grabbing the back of his neck, you rested your cheek on his, whispers of appraisal escaping your lips. Climaxing together, you both eyed each other, regaining your breaths together, and your favorite laughing together. 

The both of you finishing your shower, he wrapped you in a warm towel before wrapping his around his hips, leading you to his room. He handed you your clothes straight from the dryer. "So I see, you did not sleep in, and instead washed my clothes." You spoke, sitting on his bed, eying him put on his underwear. 

"I did wake up in the middle of the night and decided to work a little bit, so I could have more free time, and I don't think you want to share my clothes with me." He joked, looking at you, seeing the dark shadow under his eyes gone, his skin flushed. He looked well-rested and well fucked too. 

"I wouldn't argue if I have to. Your style is unique. Thank you for washing my clothes." Standing up to place your panties, you watched as many questions raised in his mind, his eyebrows quickly furrowing. "Unique in a good way, not in a bad way. Like if you were miles away, I would be able to notice you." 

"Oh good, I thought my tallness would give that away." 

"Aw, more jokes from Charlie himself," You added, clasping your bra behind your back, "So what are we doing today?" 

"We? Don't you have to work?" He questioned, sliding his collared shirt on. You did have to work, but what had happened with Parker made you want to take a step back and reflect on why you felt sympathy for him. Shouldn't you be angry with him, want him to take the first plane ticket back? You didn't want to mention to Charlie what had happened, wanting him to enjoy every moment, not knowing how he would react. Knowing that what you could say could negatively change his mood made you suppress it. 

"No, that is why I am mentioning it. Wouldn't it be fun if I was your assistant for the day? You didn't think I would let you be all stressed, do you?" Seeing his lips purse from consideration, you walked to him, grabbing his ironed shirt and helping him close it. "I promise not to distract you." You sang, patting on his chest when you finished buttoning his shirt. 

"Okay, fine, you can help me today, and I hope you keep your promise," Charlie added, making you smile wide, "But who said it would be fun?" Putting on your clothes, you realized your shirt has shrunk. 

"You do it for a living, and you're like well-known for having the best plays." Stretching your shirt, he grabbed your face, kissing the top of your head. 

"That's before all the preparations sweetheart, sorry for shrinking your clothes. You should bring some over." Walking away to his kitchen, you brushed your hair, your cheeks burning as you smiled at his comment, wanting to be like this all the time. Thinking hard about his statement, you widened your eyes, following him. 

"Wait, bring clothes over? Why do I look bad?" The sheer panic of not looking good made you unconfidently worried. Seeing him place his papers in his folder, he looked at you shaking his head. 

"You never look bad. If that happens again, maybe if you stay late with helping me, you'll have your clothes to make you more at home." The thing with him was that you did feel at home around him, especially now since the new state you were living in was Charlie's past. Just maybe he knew what you were going through, helping you in silent ways. "Do you have everything?" He questioned, making you snap out of your thoughts. Glancing around the room, you eyed the page he had tossed last night. Going down on your knees, you heard him sigh, "We don't have time for that, later, okay?" Grabbing the page, you shook it, hearing him chuckle, "Look at you being a good assistant." 

Standing up, you placed a kiss on his lips, "I know, and I have my duties for later," You teased. 

Heading out of his apartment to walk to his car, he opened the door for you before closing it and heading to the other side. Charlie was one of those drivers who, instead of listening to their get ready for the day playlist, he listened to the low hum of his car, the morning show voices mumbling with the soft volume. If it had been you, you would have your playlist loud, your heart pumping with the beat of the music. His hand would rest on your thigh as he pointed places he had been to, letting slow vehicles go in front of you, causing the cars behind you to go slow too. He didn't once get angry, letting whatever happened to happen, not allowing any setbacks in his morning commute to affect his day. 

Arriving at the art department, walking inside the building, multiple students would greet him, some stopping him to ask him questions, which he kindly answered, making more jokes. Arriving at a door, he opened the small office seeing the small particles in the air from the window illuminating the space. Turning on the light, you eyed his desk in front of the window, shelves around the room in asymmetrical shapes, seeing pictures of Henry scattered along his walls, with images of other groups, but none of himself. Entering the room, you sat on the couch, instantly regretting it as the hard couch slammed on your sensitive side of your ass. 

Clenching your jaw from your pain, you stood up to look more at his pictures, Charlie's eyes following you, "So are you like a professor?" You questioned, eyeing his photos. 

"No, and yes, I mean I grade papers and the performance of the students, but I don't have the professor's title. I am just in charge of the plays here." Placing his folders neatly on his desk, he stood next to you, following your eyes to where you were looking. 

"But in New York, it's professional directing, right?" 

"Yes, it is. I did it here, too, with Redcat, but it's just mostly changed to UCLA. I was going to go on Broadway, but things happen. This picture is my theatre company Exit ghost, here. Let me introduce you to the group. Pointing to a woman with short hair, he smiled, "This is Donna, the woman I mentioned that helped me decorate my apartment. This is Frank, Beth, Mary Ann, Olivia, Lucas, Ethan, Brooke, and Chuck. Well, there is more, but there's a few of them." 

Placing the faces onto their names, you felt like things were changing with Charlie, enabling you to enter his life slowly, telling you the things that meant so much for him. "Thank you for introducing them to me. They seem like a great group to be around." 

"They are. Maybe one day you will get to meet them, okay let's get started, assistant. We are on a time crunch." Sitting at his desk, you stood there, pressing your lips together, not knowing what to do, "Maybe you can turn on my printer. Do you know how to work one?" 

"Yes, I know how to work a printer, sorry that some of us," You cleared your throat walking to the printer, "You have limitations towards technological things." Pressing it on, it didn't do anything.

"You're calling me old?" 

"No, maybe, is your printer broken?" 

"It was working fine yesterday. Try unplugging and plugging it back in." Doing his instructions, you bent over to play with the plugs, the printer stabbing into your ribcage, glancing back at Charlie to ask for help, he was eying your ass, his eyebrows raising from the eye-contact. 

"Oh fuck off," you joked, turning it on and hearing the hum surround the office, "Here I was sculping my ribcage while you were over there going to town from the sight." Moving a chair next to him, he laughed at you before starting to work on his papers. 

Begging Charlie to play some music, he allowed it, the both of you working in silence. Organizing each student's folder with the new script changes, writing Charlie's notes on sticky notes, and placing it where they needed to focus on. Once in a while, you would sneak in messages to Charlie's folder, some sweet reminding him to drink water, other naughty notes, and drawing dicks you knew he would find childish. Watching him write, you admired his handwriting. The words he wanted to emphasize stood out, the curve of his y's looking artistic. It would be a dream to have him write something for you, but you wouldn't ask. Charlie receiving a phone call eyed it for a while before looking at you with eyes wanting approval. Nodding your head, he stood up, talking into the phone, writing more notes for Charlie. One specific sentence popping into your mind that you haven't told him in a while since watching Henry. 

_ You'll find a way. You always do.  _

Placing it on the first page of his folder, you heard him speak on the phone, "Oh, that soon, for how long? If that's needed, okay, thank you bye." Sitting back down, he placed a hand on your thigh, rubbing your jeans. "That was my theatre company. I have to go back to New York." 

Uncrossing your legs from the chair, you moved closer to him, "That's a good thing, right? It's just like last time. When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow night," Nodding from his words, he spoke again, "For three weeks." 

"Oh," You spoke quietly, nodding again. Two weeks without Charlie was hard enough, but adding a week to that, you didn't know what to say under new circumstances.

Seeing his eyes crinkle, he pushed you closer to him. "Don't miss me too much." Pressing his lips on yours, he moved you to his chest, feeling his lips on your neck. Hugging him back, you held his face, looking into his brighter honey eyes, his cheeks flushed, lips plumped. 

"I can say the same thing to you, Charlie Barber." Kissing his forehead, you looked at him again, "Now who am I going to annoy when you're gone?" 

"I'm not sure if you know, but technology exists," Dropping his arms down, he wrapped it around your waist, "You are good at phone calls." Kissing you again, you opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to graze yours. Resting your hands on his thighs, you lightly traced your fingertips, getting closer to his length, hearing him inhaling deeply. Opening your hand, your thumbs pushed his legs wider, allowing more space for your fingers to explore his inner thigh. "I have rehearsals in twenty minutes," He breathed. 

"Is your door locked?" Kissing you harder, you took it as a yes, pressing his inner thigh harder, hearing his breath shudder, pulling away, he leaned in to kiss you again, "I want you to cum in my mouth," you spoke softly, "Do you want my mouth on your cock?" Repositioning how he was sitting, he nodded, dropping to your knees. You began to unbuckle his pants, "Let me hear it, I want to hear you say it." Palming his erection, you heard his door knock. 

Closing his belt, you knew this moment was over. Standing up, you went to sit back on your chair, seeing him open the door, hearing a voice ask questions before he nodded and looked back at you, "Let's go, assistant, rehearsal time," He smiled, grabbing his items, you walked with him down the hallway into the auditorium. 

A couple students already warming up on the stage. They all called out to him, some talking to each other quietly, somehow making you nervous. Sitting at his desk, he looked at you, "I want you to write down everything I say, okay?" 

"Sounds easy enough," You clicked the top of the pen, Charlie gripping your thigh under the table. 

It wasn't. Every five seconds, Charlie spoke, adding a name, new notes, and directions, having you draw them out. The theatre being dark already. With the small lamp in front of you, it was hard to see. You tried to make it legible so Charlie could read it later, the page filling every space with your words. Writing as fast as you could, your wrist and finger began to stiffen, causing more of your focus to write them down, which you knew was easier for him to see every little thing with his play as you wrote it down. Hearing silence and Charlie stand up, you dropped the pen, the air in your bones popping from the release of pressure. Charlie said a few last words, seeing everyone scatter before a small body appeared near you. Maia getting closer to your vision, saying your name. 

"I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" She spoke, "How did you like it?" 

"I'm great, thanks for asking, as for if I liked it," You looked at your notes, "I wasn't really paying attention, which is better, so I can be surprised for the first show." Charlie joining in on the small group. She eyed you both. 

"I don't think I ever said thank you for helping so much. I moved with roommates, by the way, so thank you." 

"Of course, thanks for giving me the chance to help you. I'm glad everything worked out." You exclaimed, standing up from the uncomfortable chair. Glancing again between you and Charlie, she smiled, gripping the staps to her purse. 

"The world works in mysterious ways. I'm glad everything worked out too." Nodding one last time, she walked away, You and Charlie being the only people in the theatre. 

Charlie cleaning the mess of papers on his desk, you crossed your arms on your chest, "She is really sweet," You broke the silence, Charlie, glancing at you, before looking away, "But why did the last message sound a little towards us." Pressing his lips together, seeing his dimple to hide his smile, he raised his shoulders. Humming from his lack of response, you looked at the time, "Do you need help packing?" 

"You have helped me enough today, thank you. You should go home. I'll say goodbye when I am on the way to the airport, come on, let's grab some food, and then I'll take you home." Grabbing your hand, he led you up the stairs. Looking up at him, you dropped your hand, grabbing his ass. His head snapping at you in surprise. 

"Ow, that hurt. Remind me to not write for you again." Hearing him laugh, the door shut behind you. 

-

Getting a text from Charlie to go outside, you got the urge to take your time, but both ways would end the same, Charlie would leave. The more time you took, the shorter amount of time you would have before the long-lasting three weeks you had to spend without him. Jogging down the stairs of your complex, you eyed him leaning on his car door, a smile on your face. Orange and red hues filled the outdoors, the light illuminating his body. 

" Well, someone's in a good mood." You spoke, walking to him, the door separating the two of you. Stepping away from his door, he shut it, grabbing your arms to hold you in a hug. His chin resting on the top of your head, his heart beating in his chest. Grabbing his arm to look at the time, you looked up, resting your chin on his chest, " This kind of sucks. Don't be annoyed if you call you for the slightest ounce of news or updates." 

" It's only three weeks, then I will be back. You could never annoy me. Well, so far, you haven't." He joked, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

" Charlie prepared to be annoyed by me." Pulling away, you both sat on the hood of his car. Sitting in silence together. 

" In all seriousness, please call me or whatever if you need to talk to someone about anything." 

" You sure? Even with the lack of my non-existent social life." 

His dimple appearing, he studied your face, " I'm sure. I-" Continuing to look at his face, you thought about how he was memorizing the things about you, to take with him miles away from you. Wanting to know what he retained from looking at you, what things he thought about you before falling asleep. And you did the same, memorizing the softness of his face when he looked at you, how his mouth would curve when he talked. Tilting your head, you pushed your ear forward, waiting for him to finish his sentence, hearing him exhale, " I'm going to miss you." 

" Don't miss me too much," You mocked him from before, grabbing his hand, looking at the time again, " So are you like late, or do you have time to come inside?" 

Shaking his head and looking down, he smiled again, " I'm afraid our unfinished business will have to wait out longer. I have to go now." Walking to his car door, he held your jaw, kissing you, keeping his lips on yours for minutes, before pulling away. " Bye, beautiful." 

"Bye, handsome."


	20. Thanksgiving

It was the most extensive three weeks you had to sit through, not that you ever counted three weeks before. Finding random activities to distract yourself, locating that Charlie was exactly 2,914 miles away from you. Which made you miss him more, eagerly waiting for him to come back. Being busy the first week, he sent you good morning texts, which was the highlight of your day. Knowing that Charlie would look at the time to text you before you woke up, taking the time out of his busy schedule to reach out to you.

Hunter sent gifts to help with this time, one of those gifts being filled with sex toys you hadn't even opened, depriving yourself of anything sexual while Charlie was gone. You instead taught yourself how to make a cheese board, which was the most time-consuming activity. Away from Charlie, you reflected on what you wanted to do, which you despised saying, you were stuck. The Bar exam quickly approaching, you needed time to think. Being honest with Jasmine, she let you take time off, understanding what you were going through. You felt guilty for not telling Charlie. Whenever he asked how work was going, you would lie, saying it was good, even though you weren't even going, not wanting to put any more weight on him. Hearing how excited he was for the show in New York, you didn't want to ruin that with your problems. Being a big person about promises, he had you promise that you were telling the truth, which you accepted, breaking it instantly. 

On the morning of Thanksgiving, you wondered what Charlie was going to do. Knowing Henry would set up a place for him to sit and place the laptop instead of Charlie. For you, take out was your plan. Hearing your door knock, you walked to it, opening the door, seeing the face you least expected. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Surprise," Charlie spoke, opening his arms for you to hug him. Walking up to him confused, you wrapped your arms around him tightly. 

"What- I thought you were coming back in a week?" You remembered all the things you missed about him, his scent, the way his eyes gleamed. 

"It ended earlier than we anticipated, I got here yesterday, spent the day with Henry, and I thought I could surprise you on Thanksgiving."Pulling away from his hug, you let him inside your apartment. 

"You surprised me all right!" You exclaimed, tilting your head back, his lips pressing on yours quickly, before he placed his hands on his hips, his presence changing to something dark. Furrowing your brows, you saw him raise the sticky notes. 

"Care to explain this?" Charlie held one up. 

"I don't know anything about that." 

"Paint my face, with sperm surrounding it, clever. If you are reading this, I'm wet." A small chuckle escaping you made Charlie raise his eyebrows. "Why did you think this was a good idea? Imagine if I was in a more professional setting and these appeared, it wouldn't be a good thing, would it?" 

Biting your lip, you held back laughter, "No, you're right, I thought it would be funny. Did you find the other ones?" 

"There's more of these?" Placing them away, he crossed his arms across his chest, towering over you. 

"I wrote more, not naughty ones, sweet ones." Shaking his head, you raised your hands from his dominating presence, "Sorry, daddy," you joked, hoping he would laugh too from his lecture. 

"Get on the bed." 

Opening your mouth to apologize, he shook his head, pointing towards your room. Doing what he commanded, you heard him remove his coat as you sat on your bed. Charlie ambled towards you. 

"That was a bad thing you did. You need a lesson." His thumb pressed on your bottom lip, "What did you say before I left?"

Resting your arms on your side, you looked up at him, "I wanted you to cum in my mouth." You spoke softly. 

"And are you going to do that?" 

Nodding from his sentence, you grabbed the front of his belt, undoing it slowly. His hand let go of your chin to brush your hair behind your ear. 

"Good girl." 

He watched as you undid his pants, his thumb stroking your cheek. Grabbing his erection, you kissed the tip, moving down to the underside with the bottom of your tongue, before moving up the shaft with a series of light, gentle kisses. You went back to the tip of him, your tongue flicking it back before slowly creeping your lips up over his head. Hearing his breath deepen, he grabbed the back of your head before you hollowed your cheeks bobbing down on him, your jaw opening as much as it could, before feeling him on the back of your throat. Closing your eyes, you focused on not gagging on his size. Bringing your head back, you took a breath before bobbing your head down again. Hearing him groan, your nose hit his pelvis, whispers of profanities leaving him. Raising a hand to pump him, tears streamed down your cheeks, drool falling on your chest as you continued bobbing your head down, feeling him throb in your mouth, knowing he was about to cum. 

"Remember what you said," He managed to say, feeling his hot cum shoot to the back of your throat. You tried to best to swallow each drop, feeling it drip down the sides of your mouth, mixing with the drool on your chin. Pulling away, he brought his thumb to the sides of your mouth, pushing his cum into your mouth as you sucked in air. "Such a good girl for swallowing my cum like you said." 

Grabbing the bottom of your shirt, you brought it to your mouth, cleaning yourself, before you glanced at Charlie, who was looking at a gift. Nodding his head, he grabbed a vibrator walking back to you, "I haven't used it yet. If you are going to punish me for self-pleasuring myself while you were gone." You eyed him again as he stood in front of you. 

"Today's your lucky day. Take this all off." Watching you remove every piece of clothing, he climbed on top of you, his lips meeting with yours, slowly bringing his tongue to your mouth. Feeling the wetness seeping to your thighs, his hands explored your body, his lips going down to your breast. Hearing the vibrator turn on, it touched your sensitive nub, a quiet moan leaving your chest. Raising your hands to touch his hair while he kissed your chest, you yearned for his lips on yours, forgetting how he felt under your touch. 

Feeling the vibrator press into your more, you moved your hips, feeling his other hand, lay on your stomach, his mouth crashing on yours again, each moan entering his mouth. The pressure in your abdomen rising. You weren't going to last very long before you felt the pressure leave. Charlie standing up straight, removing the rest of his clothing. Confusion setting on your face, he smirked before going back to you. Opening your legs wider, feeling him tease your entrance, each inch stretching you wide as he entered you. 

"Fuck, I missed this." You moaned, reaching your hand down to draw circles on your clit, feeling his hand grab it and raise it above your head. 

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I? You need to learn patience." Slowing down his thrusts, you breathed to slow down the aching you needed. His pelvis teasing your clit, making each moan from his thurst loud, "I missed how you feel," He deeply spoke. Feeling the vibrator go back to your clit, you closed your eyes, eyebrows furrowing with pleasure. Feeling him smile as his lips met yours again. Pressing your spot, you moaned in his mouth. 

"If I tell you I need to come, will you let me?" 

"You'll have to ask. Are you going to do what you did again?" 

"That's a trick, que-" Feeling the vibrator leave again, he pulled out of you, making the release you needed painful, "Please." 

He eyed your body, brushing his hair back, "You want me? If you want to come, you have to beg for it." 

Pressing your legs together, needing some sort of pressure, you sat up, "Charlie, I am begging you. Please, I want you. I want to come. I've never begged like this before. That's how much I want you." Thinking back to what made him this way, "Please, daddy. I won't do it again." 

He went back on top of you, plunging deep inside of you. "Then daddy will let you," The vibrator going back to your clit. You didn't want him to stop, bringing your hands above your head to prevent yourself from messing anything up. Meeting his hips halfway, the sound of your moans and hips meeting filled the room, crying out from him hitting your cervix, he pushed his hand to the side of your neck, focusing on his hips. His pants hitting your neck, the warmth of his skin, warming yours. "I can sense when you are going to come. Your breath quickens, small whimpers leaving you. Am I right?" 

"Yes." 

"Why don't you be good and come for me?" 

Your body moving with his thrusts, the waves of your orgasm washed over you. Bringing an arm around his head, you brought your other hand to his chest. Feeling him continue to thrust through your orgasm, the vibrator staying on you, causing you to writhe underneath him. His cum landing on your stomach as he pumped himself, deep breaths leaving him as he released himself onto you. Exhaling from his high, Charlie laid on the other side of you, the vibrator turning off. Both of you gasping for air, you looked over at him, seeing some of his hair stuck on his forehead, his cheeks flushed, pressing his lips together, before looking at you and kissing you. 

"Let's take a shower." You spoke, getting off the bed and grabbing his hands to help him up. Getting in the shower, you began to wash your bodies, "What are your plans for today?" You spoke. 

"I have dinner at Henry's, wha-" Hearing your door knock loudly. "Are you expecting someone?" He questioned. 

"Um, no, I am not, hold on." Hopping out of the shower and placing a robe, you went to the door, opening it, before you brought a hand to your chest, all emotions coming to you at once. 

Before feeling him wrap his arms around you, your brother Alex spoke, "Twinkle toes, miss me?" Seeing your parents smiling at you, each of them celebrating, causing a commotion. 

"What are you doing here?" Instantly knowing that Charlie was naked in your shower, you closed your door a little, "Where are you staying? I was just taking a shower. I can meet you later."

"It's Thanksgiving. You didn't think we would leave you alone." Your mother said, grabbing your face, "Oh, you look so beautiful, doesn't she, Dan?" 

Looking at your father, he had the same face he always had. Disappointment, with a hint of a smirk of a smile, "Hi dad, why don't I meet you later. This isn't a good time." Alex entering himself, your parents followed before they stopped. Glancing back, you eyed Charlie next to your counter, gladly wearing clothes. Mouthing your apology, you closed your door, walking next to him.

"Guys, This is Charlie, Charlie meet my mother Ella, my father Daniel, and my brother Alex." 

A bright smile appeared on Charlie's face, shaking hands with each of your family. Radiating peace to the room, making you not have to worry.

"It's so nice to meet you all. She has told me so much about your family." Charlie spoke to them, making your mother smile, an impressed look on Alex's face. As for your father, coldness reflected on his face, hoping Charlie didn't notice. 

"We came to drop by and let you know to come over for dinner tonight, as I, the chef, is currently making everything." Alex looking at Charlie, nodded, "You are more than welcome to come over." 

Thinking back to what you were talking about in the shower, you opened your mouth to decline for Charlie. "I'd love to swing by," Charlie added, "I have another dinner to get to after if that is all right with you?" 

"Of course, that would be such a treat to have you over. Well, we will leave you two be until five?" Your mom questioned, looking over at your dad, who nodded. Walking to the door, you hugged each of them before Alex held onto you longer. 

"Good eye, he's good looking." He whispered in your ear, chuckling as he pulled away. 

"Not this one too," You joked, "I'll see you later, love you." Closing the door, you rested your forehead on the door, exhaling, "If I knew they were coming, I would have warned you, sorry if that was overwhelming." 

Feeling his hand rub your back, he turned you around, pulling your hips to him, "Stop apologizing. It's all right. I can't wait to get to know them better, know you more." Kissing your cheek, he pulled away, "Twinkle toes?" 

"You will definitely hear about that story later, oh god, any embarrassing thing told, you will forget." 

"Oh, so what happens on Thanksgiving stays at Thanksgiving?" Charlie joked, picking you up to sit on the counter, fixing your hair. 

"Yes, and my dad, he will probably say something to make us all tense, but just know it's nothing towards you." Charlie didn't deserve the coldness from your father without even knowing him. 

"I've been through tense family dinners before, don't worry about me." Glancing at the time, he wrapped his arms around you, "You hungry?" 

"No," you sang, "but you are more than welcome to help yourself if you are." 

"No, but I am tired. Maybe we can rest before?" Jumping off the counter, you both changed the sheets before climbing into bed, instantly wrapping his arms around you before dozing off to sleep. 

-

"I think you have to get closer. It has a sensor." 

"What do you mean? There is no space." Charlie argued back before parking his car and opening the car door to press the button. The gate to the private beach houses opening, Charlie sat back down, exhaling, before driving in. "This must be it." Pulling up to a white colored beach house, you eyed all the clear windows, being able to see everything inside, multiple plants enveloping the outdoor. 

"This is not what I expected," Removing the seat belt, you grabbed Charlie's hand, squeezing it, his eyes meeting yours, "Are you nervous." You questioned. 

"No, I am not, but I will be soon because of how nervous you are." 

"How can you tell?" Looking down at his hand, you loosened your grip, "Sorry, it's just, this feels, I don't know." 

"You're scared they won't like me?" Turning off his car, you both sat in the dark.

"Of course they will like you. We should probably go before they change their mind." Grabbing his chin, you pressed your lips on his before opening your car door. 

"What type of key can't open the door," Charlie beamed, walking to him. You wrapped your arm around his, shaking your head from not knowing the answer, "A turkey." 

Scrunching up your nose, you couldn't help but laugh, Charlie, finding ways to make you feel better with any situations you were in. Your dad opening the door as you got closer, a fake smile appeared on his face saying your name. He looked at Charlie before extending his hand to meet with Charlie's. 

"Come on in. We are just sitting outside. Is that wine?" Pointing at your hand, you raised it up. 

"Yes, it is, Charlie, picked it out." You added, your heels echoing behind you as you walked into the large house, brown wood floors reflecting off the white walls with many sculptural lights off the ceiling. 

"A man of good taste." Your father spoke, patting your back. Placing the wine in the massive kitchen, you saw your mother sitting on the balcony overlooking the beach. 

"Mom, Alex," Getting closer, you pressed your lips together, looking at Charlie, "Parker." 

"Oh, Charlie, it's so nice to see you again." Your mother walking to him, wrapped her arms around him before she apologized to you, "Dan, may I talk to you, alone?" 

Just the four of you, Alex hid his laugh behind his hand, instantly stopping from your glare as you sat down, Charlie extending his hand to shake it with Parker and Alex. Hearing the waves crash, the breeze cooling you, you sat closer to Charlie, hoping that you could pass the comfort from the intense night you were about to have. 

"So Charlie, what do you do?" Alex spoke, lighting the cigarette before inhaling. 

"I am a theatre director here at UCLA, and in New York. "Charlie saying your name, glanced at you, "She tells me you are becoming a chef." 

"I've been working at certain restaurants around Miami, just trying to see if the culinary school is for me. Theatre huh? The only play I have ever seen is Romeo and Juliet in elementary school." 

"I am not familiar with plays," Parker added, "You still cook for the restaurant in Orlando Alex?" Drinking his whiskey, he didn't look at you or Charlie. 

Alex coughing from his laugh, you saw Charlie place a hand behind him to rest, doing the same, you wrapped your hands with his, feeling him rub your knuckles. Continuing to talk about the restaurant, you eyed your parents talking in the kitchen, well, definitely arguing. "I didn't know he was coming." You whispered to Charlie. 

"It's all right." 

Hearing your mom call everyone inside, Parker and Charlie began talking as they walked inside, grabbing Alex's arm, you looked at him. "The hell? Thanks for the warning." You breathed. 

"What are you talking about? You were the one that wanted him to come." Alex added. Before you could say anything else, Charlie opened a chair to sit down before he sat next to you at the end of the table. 

Going through your family traditions, your mother decided it would be her year to say her speech. Thanking everyone for joining. She mentioned how it took them all time to know that what you were doing was best for your future, apologizing for being upset at you. Beginning to eat, jokes were thrown around the table from your brother, opening up the social walls as everyone began speaking. Your mother using her biopsychosocial approach to get to know Charlie more, diving deep into his past, which she apologized for. Charlie was kind and talked about his past, not saying too much but enough to understand. Noticing the tension between your parents, you heard your father speak. 

"How are you feeling, Angel? Parker told me you were sick and missing work." Glancing at Parker, you knew you couldn't be mad. It was your fault you lied. Feeling Charlie look at you, you eyed your food. 

"I'm better." You only managed to say, "My exam is coming up, so I just studied." 

"She's been doing really well. I wouldn't be worried about her missing work." Parker added, trying to fix what he said, making the room less tense. 

"It must be nice to be working together again," Your father added, "The two peas-" 

"Talking about peas, can you hand me that." Your mother spoke, her eyes not leaving your father's. 

Looking at Charlie, he blinked away from your stare. The rest of the night was followed by Alex talking about the trips he took around the world before he and Charlie spoke about New York, then cooking. Eyeing your food, you no longer had an appetite, knowing that Charlie would be upset that you didn't tell him the truth. The time passing, you were snapped out of your thoughts by Charlie thanking everyone, needing to head to his other family dinner. Exchanging numbers with Alex to talk more about specific recipes, he hugged your mother, which you were glad she tried her best to make him feel more included. Shaking hands with Parker and your dad, you walked out of the house with him, hugging yourself from the breeze. Handing you your bag, he wrapped his arms around you, feeling him kiss your crown. 

"Thanks for letting me come. I enjoyed getting to know your family." Pulling away, he placed his hands on his hips. 

"Thanks for coming, sorry for all of that." 

"It's okay." 

"Are you mad?" 

Grabbing your hand, he shook his head, "Let's not do this tonight, sweetheart. Go back inside and enjoy your family being here, okay?" Kissing one more time, he entered his car as you walked up the stairs, eyeing Parker on the porch. 

"I'm guessing he didn't know?" Parker spoke, exhaling his cigarette and passing it to you. Accepting it, you stood next to him, bringing it to your lips. "Sor-"

"Don't. I shouldn't have lied in the first place." 

"Your dad tried to Parent Trap us. He told me you wanted me here, then you came with Charlie. If I would have known, I'd bring my girlfriend." 

"Of course he did, but good for you. Don't fucking mess it up. I should get back. Are you coming?" Passing the cigarette back, he pulled his keys out, shaking his head. Walking into the house, you stomped into the kitchen. 

"Your father has something to say to you." Your mother spoke, drinking more of her wine. 

"Oh, and what is that? Why did you tell Parker I wanted him here?" 

"I wanted you to see that he still cares, but-" 

"You know, he cheated on me. That's why I called off the engagement. It's not some situation where we still love each other, but it's the wrong time." You argued back. 

"Sorry, Angel, really I am. I had a very long chat," Clearing his throat, he backed up, "Well, I was yelled at by your mother, but I see what I did, sorry." 

"You're in deep with Charlie?" Alex questioned, the room going silent. 

"Whatever I have with Charlie is important to me, and the stunt dad pulled could have ruined that." Biting your cheek to prevent tears from spilling, your dad went to wrap his arms around you. "Charlie can fill Parker's spot. I am sure he watches sports," you joked.

"You know, Charlie is someone special keep him." Your mother added. "I'm just grateful you have a friend as you don't have many." 

Everyone laughing, you all sat in the living room, sitting with each other and being a family, which you hoped Charlie was doing with Henry. "To family and those who make a family out of who they love." You added, taking a drink.


	21. Letters

You wondered if this is how peace of mind felt. Not having a thought, a worry, the everlasting questions that raised in your mind absent, time nonexistent in the silence that surrounded your body. Feelings of your guilt washing away as the waves of the deep blue water moved you ever so slightly, the light touch on your fingertips as you brushed the water. Opening your eyes and seeing the dark sky filled with blinking stars, knowing that in the middle of it all, no sound was coherent to make, just like you in this very moment. Thinking of the infinite ways space was, thinking back to him, Charlie being one in infinity, fortunate to be able to know him. 

  
  


Charlie had been distant since Thanksgiving, which you didn't blame him for. You should have been honest when you promised him that you were going to be. The short messages he sent were enough for you to know he was upset at you. Feeling a splash on your face, the weightlessness of your body fell as your feet hit the bottom of the pool, The bright blue water reflecting off of Alex's eyes as he swam around you. 

  
  


"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it, as I feel partly responsible for what happened?" Alex spoke with a hint of shame on his voice. 

  
  


"I'm okay. I just feel guilty. It seems like we often do this where one of us fucks up, so we ignore each other until we apologize. Then the next person does something else, but what if my fuckup that was easily avoidable ruins whatever we have. Or had." 

  
  


Moving to the stairs, you sat on the step, hugging your knees as Alex followed you. "Do you think things are done between you two?" Alex questioned softly. 

  
  


Drawing shapes in the water, you glanced at him again, "If there is space to glue whatever is broken back." 

  
  


"I sense that is not the only thing on your mind. Come on, twinkle toes, you can talk to me." 

  
  


You blew out air, feeling the weight of your shoulders drop, "Being here, I realized I didn't leave home because I wanted to. I moved to get away from someone, but being here doesn't feel right. I feel like a black sheep here. I knew what I wanted to do, and now I don't even know Alex. Everything is falling apart. Charlie is the only thing that just makes sense. If I ruined that-" Fighting the tears you had been holding, you bit your lip, focusing on the water moving around you. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, as mom and dad were saying your room is open at home, maybe you just need a step back to reflect on yourself. Getting a break from here, work, and school. Just be with you." Alex spoke, sitting on your side, pushing you with his elbow. 

  
  


Rubbing your eyes from the burn of the chlorine and your tears, you eyed him, "Maybe you're right. The question is, what if I don't want to come back?" 

  
  


"Like me?" 

  
  


"Yes, just like Alex, who went to venture off to New York, and came back for fall break. You've been on fall break for three years." You joked, splashing him, as he did too. "Hey, whatever did happen to Jordan?" 

  
  


"You just answered your own question?" He spoke with sarcasm on his tongue. 

  
  


"How?" 

  
  


"I haven't seen him in three years. I'm sure his restaurant will be as successful as mine, but you don't need to have everything figured out right now. You've constantly been working for what? For these unanswered questions, I think you require a break for a while." 

  
  


Huffing out air, you felt the breeze on your skin, "For three years?" 

  
  


"If that is what it takes. Talk to Charlie, be honest and for Parker, let's just hope he doesn't try to mess anything up. He either came here to get you back, ruin your life, or he needed a break like you. "

  
  


Nodding from his words, thousands of individual letters formed in your mind that you wanted to tell Charlie, unsure of what you could say that could fix this, "What should I say?" You questioned, feeling your heartbeat from the thought of you having to say it out loud. 

  
  


"I don't think you should think about what to say. Say whatever comes to your mind." 

Your body jerked, another part of you holding you back to stay. Fighting it off, you walked up the stairs. "I will be back." 

Seeing Alex with his jaw opened, following your movement, he raised his eyebrows, "Wait now? You're all wet, and I don't have keys to get inside your apartment." 

Throwing on your jeans and sweater, feeling the water droplets of your hair wet your back, you placed your keys on his clothes, "Yes now, and take my keys. I will get a ride over to his place. Don't wait for me if it is late, I'll call you." 

"Good luck." You heard Alex call out as you closed the gate behind you. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Thanking your driver as you closed the car door, a strong desire in your legs to be in front of Charlie, multiple scenarios played in your head of what could happen. You got closer to his door, seeing a lock on the knob, his apartment blinds open, and no sign of furniture. You were so busy trying to hide behind a mask for Charlie, you had forgotten he had been moving, not even knowing which house he picked. Bringing your phone out to call Alex, it didn't turn on, the battery dead, nothing was going as you anticipated. Hearing a soft voice call your name, you saw a body walking towards you. 

"I knew I recognized you. What are you doing here?" Nicole questioned with curiosity spreading across her face as she got closer to you. 

A smile forming on your face, you turned your body to face hers, "I think movies should stop showing people making grand gestures because this was a definite fail. I forgot Charlie was moving." Eyeing the box in her hands, she lifted it up, tilting her head to the side. 

"Charlie needed to take Henry to the movies, so I came to grab his last things. Are you okay?" Nicole eyeing your body, you instantly became embarrassed of your wet clothes, realizing you looked ridiculous. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I was swimming and had to talk to Charlie, but it looks like I will talk to him another day. Could I maybe borrow your phone to call my brother to pick me up?" 

Nicole looked at her watch on her wrist, her eyes looking into yours again, "Charlie gets home in twenty minutes, maybe you could help me and drop this off for me?" She spoke, dropping the box and handing you a blanket. 

Placing the blanket around you, the fabric warming you and getting damp from your wet clothes. "Really? You'd do that." Nicole, walking forward, gestured for you to follow her. 

"I had an emergency and needed some help." She winked at you. You couldn't help but feel the cheerful attitude that Nicole's aura had that easily spread to you. Sitting in her car, she instantly put the seat warmer on for you, seeing how kind she was. With the low hum of the car being the only noise in the vehicle, you began to talk, hearing that she did too. Instantly chuckling, she pointed at you to go first. 

"I was just about to ask what you do?" You spoke, feeling the cold clothes stick on your skin, as you breathed. 

Hearing her chuckle, she glanced at you for a second, "That's funny. I was just about to ask you that. I act and direct. I do both sometimes." 

You wished you watched more shows, wanting to know more about her, to understand her more, "I don't have time to watch shows, unfortunately, what's it called? I would love to see anything you do." 

"It's called Dangerous Edge." 

"My friends at work love that show. I will make sure that it is the first show I watch when I get the time." At this moment, you wished you had changed, goosebumps rising on your skin, "Sorry about it, not winning." 

Smiling from your words, she noticed your uncomfortable state, putting the heater up, "It's alright, I was just honored to be nominated. There are more opportunities in the future." 

Nodding from her words, you entered a neighborhood, feeling your heart start to race back up. You needed to distract yourself—silence enveloping the both of you as she drove, the soft music playing in the background. You looked at her again, not knowing the whole story of their divorce. You knew it wasn't your business, but curiosity was the main thought in your head. 

"Charlie had mentioned that you were becoming a lawyer?" 

"Yes, I am," Nodding from your words, she stopped at a house, looking at you again. 

"He's different when he is with you, and I say that in a good way." Handing you the box she was once holding, you grabbed it confused. 

"Different? How?" 

"It's not my story to tell," Dropping her head to look at his house, she turned the heat higher, "He's not here yet. Do you want to stay?" 

"I think I can manage it here, plus your car is going to start to feel like you are making stew with the heater on. Thank you, Nicole. I appreciate it. Maybe we can meet up again under better circumstances than wet clothes. Good night." Getting out of the car, you eyed the dark-colored family home with green grass sitting side by side. The bright outdoor lights illuminating you like you were a spotlight in a play. 

Walking up the stairs to the door, the only sound you could hear was your heartbeat, not knowing what was to come. Waving as Nicole drove off, you sat on the porch, holding the box in your lap. With the chill breeze hitting your wet clothes, you shuddered, placing your hand in the box to find something else to cover yourself with, until your hand hit something hard. 

Grabbing the leather object, you eyed a journal, unaware of what it was, you opened a random page seeing a date, realizing that it was Charlie's words. Closing it gently, you wanted to know what it was, the unprecedented object calling your name. Opening the journal again, you eyed his words. 

_ The quietness of this place makes it more real. The preconceived thought that there is no way back from this, I feel despai- _

Quickly closing it and placing it back, his words on a piece of paper didn't feel right for you to continue reading. You wanted to let Charlie have the chance to tell you when he was ready, not taking the opportunity to take that away from him. Hearing laughter next to you. Charlie stopped when he saw you, automatically feeling self-conscious from how you looked, you saw Henry behind him as they walked up the stairs. "Hi." You spoke softly. 

"Hi, how did you-" 

"I bumped into Nicole over at your old place, and she had me drop these off. I see this is a bad time. Good night." Walking down the steps, you heard Charlie say your name. 

"You are all wet. Come on in. You're going to get sick." Charlie spoke, hearing the door open for you to get through. Turning around, you pressed your lips together, walking past him, his eyes glued on yours. 

Feeling like an intruder as you walked into the house filled with light grey paint, a sitting area to the right with wrapped furniture, the long wall to your left leading to the stairs above. Henry walking next to you smiled before going into the sitting area. Charlie placed his hand on your back, gesturing for you to follow him up the stairs. Letters forming into words in your mind as you walked up the stairs, eyeing the small family photos of Charlie. Reaching the top, you saw three doors, separately from each other. Charlie walking to the left, opened the door. The master bedroom filled with just a bed, boxes scattering the room. 

Closing the door behind you as you walked in. You wanted to make a joke if boxes were his aesthetic before Charlie walked into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, he was in your vision again. Standing in front of you, he looked at your body in a way that didn't feel lustful. Getting the message, you began to remove your wet shirt, Charlie extending his hands to grab it from yours. Unbuttoning your jeans, you took them off, feeling your skin absorbing the warmth from the environment. Looking at him again, the words that were formed, laid on your tongue, opening your mouth to say the words you wanted to say, only a small exhale left your mouth. 

"I'll leave clothes on the bed for you. Go ahead and hang the swimsuit on the rack so it can dry." 

  
  


Charlie left you alone standing in the room you had no emotions towards, feeling like a stranger to a person you have gotten to know so well. 

In the shower, removing the chemicals from the pool off your body, you couldn't help but think that this was the end of it. You and Charlie having these ongoing issues. It was no longer an issue. It was a part of the reality of whatever relationship you had if you were to call it a relationship. Hopping out of the shower, you eyed the clothes you had left at his other place, placing your panties and leggings. The only item left was his hoodie, which took up half your body. Slipping out of his room, you heard laughter down the stairs, the view from the two rooms in your vision, seeing a dark room with a desk in one, a staircase with a bed in the other one. Following the noise, you saw Charlie and Henry playing scrabble with each other in the sitting area on the small coffee table. Charlie looked relaxed around Henry, his deep-set eyes bright from the happiness around his child. Henry looking at you snapped you out of your ardent look. 

"Do you want to play with us? This is the last round." Henry questioned as he sat at the other end of the coffee table. Walking into the room, you sat in front of Charlie. 

"Sure, if that is alright with you?" Grabbing the tiles from the board to clean it off, he glanced at you, handing you your seven tiles. 

"Are you going to beat the system?" He questioned, "Have you played before?" 

"I haven't, but I am sure I'll find my way." 

Henry going first, placed his first word, "Have you seen the new movie that came out?" He questioned, as you looked away from Charlie's eyes. 

"I haven't. Do you suggest I watch it?" Seeing the word, _corn_ , Charlie looked very hard at his letters to place on the board. Hearing Henry talking about the superhero drama movie, you added small questions to know it more. Charlie finally put his word and looked at you, _okay_ , laid on Henry's word. In your mind, it seemed more of a question than a word. Looking at your own letters, you hoped you had what you needed. Finding the four tiles you needed, you placed your word under his. "That sounds like a great movie. I'll need to watch it." You added to Henry's conversation. 

Charlie looking at your word, _sorry_ , looked at you again, his eyes darting your face, tears stinging your eyes, you looked away. Henry, yawning, cut the game short, "Can we finish this later? I'm tired, game over." Before he went to you, Henry going to Charlie, hugged him, opening his hand for a hive five. Smiling, you hit his hand before he went away, leaving you and Charlie alone.

The silence deafening as you looked at your hands in your lap. You bit your lip from the tears that threatened to fall down your cheeks. Hearing Charlie stand up, you listened to the couch's plastic come off before hearing him pat the space next to him. Standing up, tears fell down your cheek as you sat down, the guilt of your lies hitting you harder at this moment. 

"Charlie, I am so sorry. I should have been honest." Quiet sobs leaving you, you hung your head low, trying to get your breath to stay constant. Feeling his hand brush your forearm, he clasped his hand into yours. "It's just that I have felt off, and I know you are too busy and stressed with your own shit, so I just thought it would be better to lie, which I broke the promise, I'm sorry, and the thing that happened at Thanksgiving, we should have left." 

Feeling his arms wrap around your body, he brought you to his chest, his chin resting on the crown of your head. Letting the tears that you had fought so hard to hold back to release itself, releasing the pain that you had held onto. Hearing him shush you, as you continued to cry on his chest, the comfort he gave off, radiating to you. Releasing you from his hug, he held your face, dropping his head low to look you deeper in the eyes.

"Baby, you could have told me. Don't worry about me being too busy or stressed. I will never be too busy for you, okay? Ever." 

Shaking your head, you noticed the pain when he looked at you, the glossiness from his own tears that fought to fall, "I couldn't do that to you, Charlie. Tell you that I'm lost? That I feel alone? That's not fair." 

"I know how it feels to be alone, and that's a feeling that you don't deserve. You deserve to feel loved, appreciated, cared for." Pressing his forehead to yours, he brushed your hair, "Your mom mentioned for you to go back home-"

"No-" 

"I think it would be best to get you away from any distractions while you figure everything out. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault." 

Bringing your lips onto his, you kissed his lips gently. Before pressing your nose onto his, "Charlie, you are not a distraction, don't ever think that or apologize. If anything, you make me think I can do anything." Grabbing his jaw, you brushed his skin lightly" I don't want to leave, I'm afraid." 

" What are you so scared of?" He whispered, holding the back of your head. 

"If I go, I won't want to come back, but I want to be here with you." 

"Whether you stay or come back, I will be here for you because I care for you." 

"You're not mad at me?" 

"Mad at you? No." 

"I should have been honest, sorry." Kissing you again, he held you in a tight hug, "Why would you think it was your fault?" You questioned, brushing your fingers through his hair. 

Feeling his fingertips press into your back, it felt like he wanted to memorize how you felt under his touch. "I've messed things up before. Couldn't do that again, especially with you." 

Holding him tighter to comfort him, you rested your head on his shoulder, rubbing his back, "Okay, I'll go home, get things figured out, I hope." 

"And I'll be here for you. It'll help, sweetheart." 

"I hate that you are right." Pulling away, you wiped the tears off your cheeks, "I leave tomorrow afternoon." 

Nodding, Charlie grabbed your hand, "Then we have plenty of time to be together before you go, permanently or not." Standing up, he turned off all the lights before going to his room. Removing your leggings, you stayed in his hoodie, while Charlie placed on his white shirt and sweatpants before you both got into bed. Feeling his chest on your back, he wrapped his arms around you, his chin on your shoulder. 

"Charlie?" Hearing him whisper a small yes, you thought back to his journal, the loneliness he had confessed to, "When you said you were alone, did you mean when you were going through your divorce?" 

"I went from having two people to none in a place that I never really called home." 

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Clasping your hands with his, he pressed his chin deeper to your shoulder, his raven hair resting on your cheek, "It was messy, right?" 

Hearing him quietly exhale, he grabbed you tighter, "At a point, it did become messy. We knew we needed to figure things on our own for Henry. It's absurd to think that we are a result of a happy childhood for him, things needed to change." 

Analyzing what Nicole had said about Charlie being different, you wondered how he had been before, "Things? Or you?" 

"Both." 

"Oh," You spoke softly, not wanting your last conversation before you left to be something painful. "Well, you should know that you are an amazing father to Henry. He's lucky to have you."

Charlie kissing your cheek, wrapped the blankets more around the both of you, "So, how do you like it?" 

"This house suits you, but I'm not sure about the boxes in your room. It's unique." You joked, feeling him chuckle behind you. 

"Sorry, it's not your taste. I like the look." Charlie added, "I need to paint and add more things, but I can make it my home here." 

Humming from his words, he placed kisses on your neck, "Would you move to California permanently, or go back to New York?" 

Charlie clicking his tongue, tapped his fingers on the back of your palm, "That's a good question. New York will always be my first home, but Henry is here in California. It just depends on what happens." 

"That makes sense." 

"So, a late-night swim?" 

"I needed the constant noise to think, plus Alex is a sensation seeker and wanted to swim after the pool closed, so I guess you could call me a troublemaker." 

"Yikes, I have a bad influence here." 

Squeezing his hand, you felt his dimple press into your jaw. Hearing him whisper something, you turned your head to look at him. "Stop doing that," You smiled, "What did you say?" 

  
  


Kissing you one more time, you rested your head on his pillow, hearing him whisper louder. "Don't feel pressured to come back if you don't want to, but I want you to know that," you heard him swallow deeply, "You are so special to me."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oh my goodness, hi! Thank you for the kind words on this fic. Sorry for not frequently updating as I used to, as finals are quickly approaching, that has been my main focus. (If you are too, good luck!) or if the story is not making sense, which if it isn't, please let me know so I can clarify anything. Don't worry, I will be still be updating. Just thought I would let you know:) any way you are loved, you are worthy. See you in the next update, loves. xoxo-Mel)


	22. Communications

The hum of the car underneath your feet, sounds of the soft music flooding your eardrums, the touch of the smooth pages of the book you were reading. You glanced out the window seeing the sunset's orange hues surrounding the green blur of the scenic view. Dark clouds sitting on the east threatening the downpour of the rain, the west clear as water. Your phone buzzing cut you out of your stare, the name on your screen making you smile. It was from Charlie. Finding another sticky note, this one sweet as the taste of the candy in your mouth, he had sent butterfly emojis. Which he picked from all the times you added it to conversations. 

You sent a picture of the book you were reading that you bought at the airport, The Belle Vue, by Odon Von Horvath. During this time away, you wanted to understand more about plays allowing yourself to shy away from all the things you had been doing. Getting familiar with the life of someone special to you. Charlie sending hand-clapping emojis, you chuckled, seeing your father's head glance at you for a second. 

The next thing that happened was routine, your father handing you his phone, your fingers finding the wire to plug into it, holding his phone as he told you what song he wanted to listen to. "That Charlie?" He questioned his voice deep. 

Putting your phone in your bag, you hummed in response, "Yes, it's Charlie, just sending each other things." You replied, the silence engulfing the car you were in. 

"Thanks for coming to this long drive for me, as your mother wanted these strange items on the grocery list. Have you ever heard of nutritional yeast?" 

"Yes, I have. I'm sure Alex has something in mind to cook. You know how creative he gets at night." You joked, looking at the page of the book you were reading. 

"Now you read plays?" 

Feeling the lecture begin to brew, you closed the book slowly. "It's good so far. I bought it for entertainment on the plane, and ever since, I haven't been able to put it down. Charlie talked about Horvath once, so I just wanted to see what the appeal was." Seeing him nod his head, you glanced out the window again, not wanting to stir the lecture. "How was work?" You questioned, hoping he would move on. 

"Always good, a select few kids deciding it a good thing to bite down on your fingers. Everyone misses you." He added, tapping the steering wheel. 

Being a dental receptionist wasn't your ideal job during high school. Still, it was fun, getting to be with your father every day after school. "I bet they do. I miss them too." 

The rest of the drive, your father, added some conversation about how you were doing. Mentioning aunts and uncles who had many questions about your life instead of how you were, which you suspected when you didn't talk to them much. Your family having assumptions about you, which you had to bite down on your tongue, afraid of what could come out. Most of them angry with you for calling off the engagement to Parker. Even away, he always had a way of coming back into small conversations or thoughts.

Arriving at the store, you bumped into many neighbors who had long conversations with your father. The impatience growing as you stood and eyed the many surrounding items, counting each article like you were doing inventory. Your father's eyes on you, he nodded toward the isles allowing you to leave and continue the shopping you had to do. It was boring. 

The town you lived in never changed, seeing the same people from when you were growing up. The thing about where you lived was that there was no one like you. Every person you bumped into was many years older than you, living their lives on the beach from the hard work they had surpassed. Walking past the travel section, you eyed the keychains that made you giggle to yourself, picking up a couple to send to California. Taking a picture with funny ones to send to Charlie, he responded quickly, which had surprised you. You wouldn't always have conversations over the phone that was in an outline. Messaging each other random sentences or sending things that reminded you of each other. 

A magic 8 ball in your vision, you picked it up hoping it could pass the time, a _m I funny,_ shaking it you looked around to make sure no one was watching you, don't count on it, appeared on the ball. You were fully committed to it now. _Should I go back_ , being sideways, you tapped it, the words on the ball barely visible, signs point to a yes. Feeling like a child pulling petals off of a flower, you squinted in front of you. _Could Charlie be something more_? Shaking it once more, better not tell you now appeared. Placing it away, you rolled your eyes. It's not like a game could tell your future anyway, you hoped. Your father finally finished with his conversations, purchased everything before you were on your way home. The rest of the way was in silence, the moonlight bright in the night sky. 

"Where did you and Chris meet?" Your father spoke, startling you, a chuckle escaping your chest. 

"It's Charlie, and we met at a theatre." Not wanting to say the full story, you nodded your head, letting him know that was it. 

Gripping his jaw, he glanced at you for a second, "Right, Charlie, Your mother and Alex seem to like him." From his tone, it seemed he was questioning why they would, making your cheeks warm. 

"And you don't?" His silence was enough for your answer. Huffing out air, he glanced at you again. 

"I don't want to argue, angel. I'm just watching out for you." 

"I can perfectly watch out for myself, dad. I'm not clueless. You should trust me." 

Parking in front of the house, he turned off the car, staying in his seat, "You're sitting here, instead of being in California. If you weren't clueless, you would know what you want and be there." 

You closed your eyes, the tension of your shoulders rising, your jaw pulsating from the clenching in your jaw, "Well, I am sorry, I needed a break." Opening the car door, you waited for his words. Hearing nothing. Which was way worse. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


"Charlie, eyes on me, come on focus." 

Charlie bringing his phone down, looked at you, nodding his head, "I never knew that was a thing." Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked at you, his dimple pressing into his cheek, copying his body posture. You shook your head. 

"You are supposed to be helping me study, not stopping after every question, to learn the question or admire me." Positioning the computer to lay on your side, you rested your hand on your jaw, "Enjoying the sight?" 

Charlie fixed the lamp on his desk, illuminating his face more, the moonlight behind him, setting his aesthetic, "When do I not?" He spoke in a soft, deep voice, missing the feeling of his voice vibrating through your body. Biting your lip to stop the smile that was overpowering to appear, you saw him wave. Glancing behind you, your mother was standing in your doorframe, waving at him, with a smile on her face. 

"Mind if I interrupt?" She said, tapping your feet to sit by your side. "Hi Charlie, how are you doing?" Widening your eyes at Charlie, he squinted his eyes, looking at your mother. 

"I'm doing just fine," Saying your last name, she shook her head, "How are you?" Charlie added, pressing his finger onto his mouth to stop himself from laughing at your facial expressions. 

Swatting her hand at the screen, your mother rubbed your back. "Oh please, Charlie, call me Elle, and as for how I am doing, I'm great. My sweet daughter is back home figuring things out. Which I know is difficult for your," a beat, "friendship." Raising her eyebrows at you to confirm what you were, she glanced away, "Well, I will let you be. I have a puppy to play with."Walking away, your mother closed the door, leaving you and Charlie be. 

"So you've been talking about me?" 

"Hmm, when do I not?" You mocked him from what he told you previously, making him grin. You looked out the window of the dark street, thinking of all the memories you had here. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla, the touch of your soft sheets, the familiar light pink paint in the room you grew in, the hum of the cold air blasting around you as you sat on your bed. Looking back at Charlie, he had his arms crossed on his chest, looking at you with soft eyes. Pressing his lips together, he leaned forward. 

"How are you doing? Everything okay over there?" 

During the few days of being away, you were doing great. The many unanswered questions that were stacked in your mind were slowly being placed away. The difficult part was being distant from Charlie, switching the roles to see what you would have done if Charlie was going through a hard time and needed to go home, you would have let him. You knew you had to figure things out for yourself. If you could, you would have stayed in California, but at the end of the day, your happiness couldn't flip over in the middle of the night to tell you that they didn't want you anymore, something that Charlie could do any second. "I'm good, Charlie, really. The past few days were needed, and I have to thank you because you were a part of the reason I came. It's probably annoying to you, though?" 

Tilting his head, he blinked slowly, "Why do you say that?" He questioned. 

"It's either you leaving for weeks or me. We've never stayed with each other for a while." You spoke truthfully, wanting to physically spend more time with each other. Wanting to know the small flicker of his eyes when you said something that he would understand from the look on your face. 

Nodding his head, he looked at his watch, "It's not annoying. It makes the next time we see each other worthwhile, anticipating the days till I get to kiss you again, touch you." 

Playing with the hem of your shorts, your breath slowed, a smile escaping, "Well, I think the same thing, sometimes I lose sleep over it." 

"Oh, you do?" 

You squinted your eyes at the screen, "So you are telling me that you haven't?" Seeing his dimple appear, you nodded your head, "You lose sleep from working, but from me too? What an honor." Charlie looked at his watch again, chuckling. "Do you need to go?" Undoing the few buttons on his shirt, he nodded. 

"I just want to take a shower and get into some comfortable clothes. Do you have wine?" 

"I also have to do that too, but yes, I have wine. Do you want me to get it right now?" 

"Can we meet back in a few minutes?" Nodding your head, he stood up, "Don't think of me too much," Charlie spoke seductively as he shut off his computer. 

  
  


Getting out of bed, you snuck past your parent's room, hearing them whisper, feeling like a teenager sneaking out of the house again. Picking up a glass of wine from the kitchen, you ran up the stairs into your room, locking the door behind you, and entering the bathroom to start your shower. With the warm water hitting your skin, you couldn't think of anything else except Charlie. Wondering if he was palming himself from knowing you were doing the same thing as him. You decided to release the growing feeling inside, the pressure just enough to send you to your climax, quietly, of course. 

In your silk nightgown, sitting on the bed, Charlie called you again, the sound of your computer startling you. On the screen, you were able to see his own wet hair, which was developing small waves, wearing a white v neck t-shirt, wine glass in hand, propped up in bed, the comfiest you had ever seen him. Copying his body posture, you smiled at him, seeing him eye you as he took a sip of his red wine, his mouth curving. 

"Is this like a date?" You spoke first, fixing the sheets underneath you. 

Glancing around his room, he raised his eyebrows, "Hmm, we can make this work." 

"This is comfy. Oh, we should play a game." You exclaimed, pouring more wine into your glass.

"You and your games, What game should we play?" 

You looked at what Charlie had around him, comparing it to yours, "Well, the only thing we have is wine, so maybe never have I ever-"

"And what you have done, you drink?" Putting your thumb up, Charlie fixed his position in bed, nodding. "I'll go first, never have I ever thought of someone in the shower while touching yourself." 

You raised a finger up, shaking your head, "First of all, you can't single me out like that, and second you need to take a drink too. I'm not stupid." Raising his glass to his mouth, you laughed out loud, pointing at him, before raising your own glass. "Okay, never have I ever done a body shot." 

Charlie squinted his eyes, looking at the ceiling above him before he raised his glass to his mouth. Dropping your jaw, he placed a fist in front of his mouth before taking a large gulp, "What? It was in my early college days. Hmm, never have I ever walked in on someone having sex." 

Pressing your mouth together, you thought back to Parker, the memory vivid in your mind. Slowly bringing your wine to your lips, you looked at Charlie, who was scratching the sides of his temple. Knowing what you were thinking about, "Yes, I have, and you are fine, Charlie, don't even apologize. As for your early college days, you'll need to talk about that more." You tried to lighten up the mood again, "Never have I ever gotten stitches." 

"I am going to be so drunk by the end of this," Bringing it to his lips, he raised his arm, "I did this one knife thing where I pretended to cut myself, as a joke, and I forgot to retract the blade." 

You brought your hands to your mouth, "Wait, really? Why did you have a knife?" You questioned, hearing him chuckle from your worry. 

"I got it as a gift, so it was on my keychain, but it was bad. I did the usual put it under the water, apply pressure, bandaids-" 

"No, you didn't put on a bandaid?" Beginning to laugh, you began to choke, Charlie laughing too, bringing his hand to his chest, trying to silence his laugh. "Oh, this is bad but funny." You tried to speak, having to take little gasps of air before gulping down more wine.

Pinching the sides of his nose while he regained his breath, he looked at you again, "They do the same thing, stop the bleeding. I didn't know what to do." 

You tilted your head at him, seeing the moonlight reflect off of his golden irises, "That's thin like paper, babes, but I would have done the same thing." Circling your finger on the top of the glass you were holding, you thought about how the past few days were. It was nice to be home, allowing you to take a break, but it felt like a vacation and not something permanent. "Do you want me to go back?" You questioned, turning your body to lie on your side. 

"You know I can't answer that. You should want to come back. I don't want you coming all this way just to make me happy." 

"Would it work this way? " Has this been better since I've been here?" 

Charlie copying your body posture, looked at you, pressing his lips together as he thought. Seeing him glance around as if he would find the words he needed to stay to appear, "It's been better because we have communicated more. There's nothing we are hiding, right?" Shaking your head, he blinked, licking his lips. " It's been different, and my words shouldn't affect your decision, but if you want to know, I do really miss you."

" And I miss you." Silence deafening from both sides, you became conscious of your rising rubatosis, making you speak first. "I didn't ask you about your day. How were rehearsals? I'm pretty bummed I won't be able to see your show. I was looking forward to it." Speaking lightly, you both put away your wine glasses, wrapping yourselves in your sheets, feeling the comfort of the warmth.

Charlie smiling small, turned off his lamp, "I'm feeling optimistic about it, I'm excited. As for you missing it, there's always more you can go to. It's not the last." Your phone buzzing cut the moment, ignoring it to speak again, it buzzed again. "Is everything okay?" Charlie questioned. 

Looking at your screen, it was an email from Parker, "Everything's okay, it's just Parker updating me on a case." 

"Isn't it eleven at night? Well, over here, it's eleven." Charlie furrowing his brows, brushed his hair back from his forehead, "He's not bothering you, is he?" 

Feeling the tension from the screen, you shook your head, he's gotten jealous before, but this time it felt different. It didn't feel like rage, the spitting of words, the possession of a feeling for you. It felt helpless. "No, he isn't Charlie, it's alright. I'll tell you if he is. Trust me, okay?" 

"I trust you, not that I would argue, you'd win." 

Chuckling from his words, you cleared your throat, "Court is adjourned." 

"I am loving this sexy lawyer talk." 

"Should I go on?" 

"Why not?" 

You shook your head, pressing yourself deeper onto your pillow, "I'll save that for later, Mr. Barber." 

Charlie raising an arm behind his head, yawned, knowing that this call was going to end soon. You turned off your lamp, the moonlight now illuminating the back of your head, the aura behind you bright, "I can't wait to learn more from you." He spoke softly, hearing the dialect of his tiredness flowing with his words. 

"And I can't wait to see how you will find a way. Do you want me to end the call?" 

"Good night." Hearing no sounds around, you began to laugh, causing Charlie to groan quietly, noticing his eyes were closed, "Are you making fun of me?" 

You hugged your blanket, "I am laughing because I asked if you wanted to end the call, and you said good night." 

You heard a small chuckle, followed by a yawn again, "My bad sweetheart, let's leave it on. Make it feel like you are really next to me." 

"Okay, good night Charlie." Watching his breathing started to slow, you closed your own eyes. Feeling of his peaceful tranquility entering to you. The last stack of your unanswered question, finally being put away.


	23. The Nominee

You couldn't breathe in a rhythmic pattern, having to take slow deep breaths. Millions of tiny needles pricking on your skin as you stood on the soft doormat, huffing out air, you knocked the door, the tray in your hand shaking lightly. The door opening softly, confusion set on your face, a small smile escaping on your lips. "Hi, are you allowed to be opening the door by yourself?" 

  
  
  


"I was getting ready for school until I heard you knock on the door," Henry spoke as he bent down to pat Sunny's head. "My dad is still getting ready. You can come in. Don't worry about Sunny. If she makes a mess, I will clean it." 

  
  
  


Nodding as you entered the house, it was no longer empty from the last time. Decorations and plants filling the open spaces, seeing different shades of gray scattered on the walls. Noticing you were tapping your foot, the excitement in your body rose as heavy footsteps above you got closer. The noise of your pulse, deafening you. Charlie placing his cardigan on didn't notice you standing by the door until he was entering the kitchen. His eyes widening with surprise, walked in front of you, immediately placing his hands on your arms. 

  
  
  


"What are you doing here? I thought you were still away?" Henry running up the stairs, Charlie grabbed your face tightly, his soft lips pressing onto yours for long seconds, your hands finding his wrist to hold onto. Pulling away, you had to blink from his hard kiss, realizing the scratchiness of his subtle stubble. "You didn't say you were coming back?" 

  
  
  


"I took my exam yesterday, and I don't know, I just had to come back." You eyed his face seeing if Charlie knew the news you found out earlier, "I got news on the way here, did you hear?" 

  
  
  


Henry's feet rushing down the stairs, Charlie eyed his watch, "Shit, you're going to be late for school. Do you want to come with me quickly to drop him off? Is that for us?" Charlie pointed at the bags and tray in your hands. 

  
  
  


"Sure, I have nothing better to do. These are muffins. I got Henry hot chocolate, and you coffee." Handing Henry his items, Charlie placed his hands on the small of your back, leading you out of the house to his car. 

  
  
  


It all felt very domestic. Charlie walking in front of both you and Henry to open your doors at the same time, his smile bright on his face, seeing his honey irises shining from the sun setting above him. Glancing back at Henry in the car, you held Sunny in front of him to grab, which he did with no hesitations. Charlie turning his head, placed his hand behind your headrest while he reversed from his driveway. 

  
  
  


"So what's this news? Did you pass your exam?" Charlie questioned, tapping his fingers on the wheel in a rhythm. 

  
  
  


"Wait, is that why were you away?" Henry chimed in, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

  
  
  


You turned your head to Henry. "Partially, I needed a vacation. I was supposed to take it here, but they let me take it back where I live." 

  
  
  


Nodding his head, he took a bite from his muffin, "Oh okay, I was asking where you were, and then my dad sa-" 

  
  
  


Charlie clearing his throat, took a sip from his coffee before scrunching his nose, "Henry, eat your food." His cheeks starting to blush from embarrassment, you arrived at the school, parking in front of the door. Sunny jumping on your lap, Henry sat forward to hug Charlie. Looking at you for a while, you could see the question he had in his mind, trying to see if he should hug you or not. Smiling at him, Henry opened the door, waving one last time before disappearing into the school. "I was not expecting to see you at all today," Charlie spoke, petting Sunny. Gripping your thigh, he placed it back on the wheel, heading back to his house. 

  
  
  
  


Tapping your fingers on your lap, Charlie noticed your nervousness, his hand meeting yours, "Have you gotten any calls today? Emails?" You questioned, the gift for Charlie sitting in your pocket, basically stabbing you. 

  
  
  


"No, I haven't. Why? Did something happen?" 

  
  
  


"No, everything is fine, don't worry. I just thought you would have known by now. I'll wait till we get back to tell you, but in the meantime," Reaching into your pocket, you grabbed the small capsule. Holding it in front of you so Charlie could see it. "This is sand from the beach near me. We do this thing in my family where we gather sand and hold onto it, so I thought I could gift you your first one." 

  
  
  


Charlie eyeing it, grabbed it between his fingers, "That's very thoughtful, thank you for sharing this with me. I'll make sure to always have it on me." He placed it in his pocket, patting it with a smirk. Arriving at his house, Charlie allowed Sunny to enter, opening the back door a little so she could come in and out. Sitting at the table, you grabbed your phone out. 

  
  
  


"Okay, so I am guessing you didn't hear because there is a four hour time difference, but my dad sent me this article when I was at the airport. I am just going to have you read it." Handing your phone to him, your leg began to bounce, resting your hands under your jaw as you watched him read, seeing his eyebrows furrow before he shot his eyes at you. 

  
  
  


"Is this a real article?" 

  
  
  


"It's from their department, so I am guessing it is." 

  
  
  


Hearing his phone ring, it was all coincidental. Charlie, instantly answering, sat up straighter, his hand pressing onto his mouth, while he nodded. "This is amazing. Thank you so much. I appreciate all of this. Have a good day." Hanging up the phone, he stood up, pacing back and forth, "That was The Broadway League." 

  
  
  


"And?" 

  
  
  


Charlie stopping his movement, placed his hands on his hips, "They want my show to go on Broadway, and I'm nominated." 

  
  
  


Standing up, you hugged him tightly, hearing him chuckle as he picked you up. "Charlie, congratulations. You deserve this." Wrapping your arms around his neck, he looked up at you. 

  
  
  


"I get this news, and you are here too? This is the best day in a long while." Charlie chuckled as he kissed you, wrapping your legs around his waist. The pecks of kisses turning into longer kisses, both of you melting into each other's arms. 

  
  
  


"We should go celebrate," You spoke between kisses. Charlie, setting you on the counter, kissed you harder, his tongue entering your mouth. Feeling his thumbs press the inside of your inner thighs, the anticipation between your legs ached.

  
  
  


"This is how I would want to celebrate," Charlie added as you placed your hands on the counter, bringing yourself forward to push your core into his erection. Charlie pulled away from your kiss and grabbed your hand, leading you up the stairs to his room. 

  
  
  


His lips meeting yours again, he laid you down on his bed before lying between your legs. "You missed me so much, huh?" You questioned, unbuttoning the few buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest. Charlie placing quick kisses on your lips traced his fingers down the side of your body before gripping your ass. 

  
  
  


"Very much. I missed your jaw," Charlie's mouth traced down your jaw, resting his hands on the side of your body. Pulling your shirt up to lick each individual breast before his teeth wrapped around one, the sting mixed with pleasure as he pulled away, seeing the red mark he had left. Kissing down your chest, he eyed you as you watched him, "I missed you, the curve of your body, the way you feel underneath my touch."

  
  
  


Tracing the side of your skirt, he grabbed the zipper, moving his fingers down, before he grabbed the hem, sliding it down your legs. His lips placing kisses up your shin as he moved up. The softness of his mouth in your inner thighs, "I miss the way you taste." Charlie grabbed the sides of your panties, exposing your cunt as he removed them. 

  
  
  


His hand palmed you before beginning to draw circles on your clit. A soft pant leaving your chest from his touch you yearned for. Curling his fingers inside your entrance, the wetness of his tongue took over on your clit, Charlie's eyes meeting yours when you moaned out loud. He stopped pumping his finger inside of you, his hands gripping the front of your thighs before his tongue lapped your slit, feeling his tongue press into your entrance. Jerking from the sensation, Charlie held you down, grabbing your sensitive bud with his mouth as he moved his head, hearing a popping sound as he let go. Getting onto his knees, he eyed you as he removed the buttons on his shirt. You felt comfortable, fully knowing that you were exposed in front of him. Something was so captivating when you looked into his eyes, you didn't think anything about how you were. Your curves, the way your chest fell as you released air. None of that mattered. 

  
  
  


His bulge visible in his trunks, he climbed on top of you, his lips meeting yours, feeling his thumb drawing slow circles on your clit again. You placed your fingers on the top of his trunks, slowly creeping your hand down to meet his length, feeling how hard he was, moaning into each other's mouths. Charlie climbed out of his trunks, teasing your slit with his length before he slowly thrusted into you. His head falling down as he sighed out loudly, his sizeable erection making a soft whimper leave your chest. You placed your hands on his shoulder, Charlie slightly picking up his pace. His body was intoxicating you, his lips on yours telling you how much he missed you. Your bodies wrapping around each other, showing how much. Charlie grabbing your legs, quickly rested them on your chest, feeling him press your spot repeatedly. Whispering your praise for him, the warmth of your climax sat in your abdomen. 

  
  
  


"Charlie, I am so close." You moaned while licking your lips, seeing Charlie do the same as he watched you. 

  
  
  


"Come, sweetheart." 

  
  
  


You reached the end, clenching around his length as the waves of your orgasm hit you harder than ever. Charlie opening your legs wider, you felt his hands press into your hips. Hearing him grunt before you felt his warm cum fill you, his chest collapsing onto yours, as he continued to slowly thrust through his climax. Charlie's lips pressed into your neck and up your jaw. Looking at your flushed, wet skin, he leaned in. You closed your eyes, expecting a kiss on your lips, but the softness of his mouth pressed your eyelid. 

  
  
  


Charlie pulling out of you, laid next to you, the both of you regaining your breaths, his hands resting on his chest. "Well, this is a great way to start the day." He spoke, chuckling as you turned your body, the back of your head sat on his chest, feeling his hands instantly go to brush through your hair. "What happened at home?" Charlie questioned. 

  
  
  


"Nothing happened, other than my dad being completely disappointed in me. I think this is the change I needed Charlie, everything has been the same for years in my hometown." Turning your head to look at Charlie, he was nodding from your words, "After taking my exam last night, it all fell into place, so I got a plane ticket back here. Maybe things do happen for a reason."

  
  
  


"I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened at home. I'm sorry about your father." 

  
  
  


"It's alright, Charlie. All I want to hear is you're doing the best you can, and I'm proud of you." 

  
  
  


"Would it make a difference if I said that?" Charlie spoke softly, feeling him twirl your hair with his fingers. Sitting up, Charlie looked down at your face, "I'm proud of you. You are doing the best that you can do. Believe in yourself, even if one person has to take time to." 

  
  
  


Raising your head up, you softly kissed him, "Thank you, Charlie, really." Looking around his room, you eyed a suit hanging on his closet door. Pointing at it, Charlie observed what you were looking at. 

  
  
  


"It's Nicole's rehearsal dinner tonight that she invited me to go to, but I just put it out to see if I should go." 

  
  
  


"You don't want to go?" 

  
  
  


"I didn't want to be alone." You could already hear what he didn't want to ask. 

  
  
  


"I'll go with you if you want. As you helped me at the boring networking party. Not that her rehearsal dinner would be boring." 

  
  
  


Kissing your forehead, his stubble tickled your skin, "You sure?" Nodding from his words, he laid back down, brushing your hair again. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Smoothing down your silk, maroon, spaghetti-strapped, midi dress, you looked in the mirror. Tilting your ankle to relieve some of the pressure from your heels that were already hurting you. Hearing Charlie huffing and puffing, you walked into his bathroom, seeing him try to comb his hair. Which had gotten longer over the last time you had seen him. No longer having stubble, his soft skin glowed with the lights hitting his highlights. The wave of his hair not falling how it usually sat. 

  
  
  


"Here, let me try to help." Walking in front of him, he handed you his comb. Pressing your lips together, you used your finger to hold his hair down, using the comb to move the ends to the side, which didn't work. "Interesting." You spoke. Focusing on his hair, you looked at his face, his eyes already looking into yours. "It's long. When was the last time you got a haircut?"

  
  
  


Humming to try to calculate, you smiled at him, "In a long while, I just don't like the way other people do my hair." He spoke, his arms resting on either side of you. 

  
  
  


"So what you were you going to do? Wait until you magically wake up with a haircut?" You joked, crossing your arms across your chest. 

  
  
  


"I used to get my haircut by-" Using his hands to brush his hair back, you understood. 

  
  
  


"How hard could it be?"

  
  
  


Charlie widening his eyes, stood up straight, "No way, not before we have to go in public. I don't want to be your experiment." 

  
  
  


You smiled small, squinting your eyes, "Lucky for you, I'm good with experiments but fine. I'll do my research and find a good barber for you." Walking away to his room, Charlie followed, looking at your bag on the ground. 

  
  
  


"I can't believe all those research cases are for you." He spoke, grabbing his shiny black dress shoes, before sitting on his ottoman at the end of his bed. 

  
  
  


"I did miss work for a while. I need to do my part for Parker." 

  
  
  


"He shouldn't be giving you all of those. That's the whole point of your break, not to overwork you. You should talk to him, let you get back on routine." 

  
  
  


"It's not that easy, Charlie." 

  
  
  


Charlie glanced up from tying his shoes, "Do you want me to?" Shaking your head, you sat next to him, patting his thigh. 

  
  
  


"I'll talk to him first. If not, then I am sure that Jasmine or Stefan would be willing to help, but thank you." 

  
  
  


Charlie, regarding what you said, didn't bring it up again. Shutting off all the lights in his house and walking to his car, he opened the door for you spinning you first before you got in. The drive wasn't quiet. You or Charlie talking about what you both did away, without needing to look at you, his hand would find yours in your lap, instantly clasping his finger between yours. Playing with the ring on your middle finger before lifting your hand to meet with his lips. 

  
  
  


You arrived at a bright reception hall, pulling into the driveway seeing the parking valet stand by Charlie's door. The door opening for you, a young man greeted you, Charlie extending his hand out to help you out of the car. You couldn't help but feel fancy, wanting to laugh at the awkwardness that so clearly reflected off of you. Walking to the door to enter, you looked at Charlie, "So are you and Nicole good friends? I guess I am just asking as she invited you to her wedding party." 

  
  
  


Charlie opened the door for you, tilted his head, "Well, Henry is here. If he wasn't, I probably wouldn't be here." Entering the small lobby, you heard the musical sound of glasses clanking, the soft sound of people chattering to the hall next to you. Charlie placed his hand on your back, beginning to walk towards the sound. The room filled with tables, the low, ivory light casting shadows around the room, soft music flooding your ears. You became aware that you might be known as the _new girl_ with Charlie, maybe being the many whispers of the night as they realized who you were there with. Meeting eyes with Nicole, she excused herself from the conversation she was in. Her hair straightened, the subtle gold color on her eyelid making her green eyes pop. Saying your name, she hugged you tightly before looking at Charlie and giving him a hug, hearing whispers of congratulations on his nomination. 

  
  
  


"Thank you for being here. You both look lovely. Dinner hasn't been passed around it, but the bar is open. Feel free to conversate or not." She joked, making you chuckle, "Henry saved you both spots on our table. Oh, I have to go. I'll meet with you later." Smiling one last time before leaving, you found Henry, talking to Sandra at the table.

  
  
  


Walking to the small bar, Charlie leaned down, "What would you want to drink?" 

  
  
  


"I'm fine with anything." 

  
  
  


The bartender walking to Charlie. He smiled at the young woman, "Hi, can I get two Spritz Veneziano's, please." Tapping his fingers on the counter, you raised your eyebrows, causing Charlie to furrow his brows. 

  
  
  


"Okay, mister fancy." You joked, the drinks being handed, you both turned to look at the room, feeling like you were at the wrong party, or rather you not knowing who anyone was. Taking a sip of your drink, the taste both bitter and sweet. "Do you know anybody here other than Nicole?" 

  
  
  


Placing his hand in his pocket, he glanced around, "Yes, some people do look familiar." Feeling his eyes on you, he turned around to look at the bar again, leaning down to whisper in your ear. "You look beautiful."

  
  
  


You followed his body posture, leaning your forearms on the counter, looking down at his shiny shoes, his fitted suit, the black-tie on his neck, which was loose. Grabbing his tie to fix it, he smirked at you, "You don't look bad yourself." 

  
  
  


Being interrupted by another couple, you both joined Henry's table, making small conversations with Cassie's husband and Carter's friends as the food arrived. Charlie being conversational with everyone at the table. You saw how he didn't worry about what he said, wasn't afraid to talk, which was different for you. Thinking of adding something into the conversation, you waited for the right time before it moved along, preventing you from saying anything. Charlie noticing would mention you in conversation, being asked questions, giving you the chance to speak. People would walk up to your table congratulating Charlie on his nomination. A bright smile on his face appearing each time, like he couldn't believe it was happening. Nicole and Carter gave their short speeches, fully recognizing that they weren't getting married the following day as some rehearsal dinners were to prepare for the big day. Thanking everyone for coming on the next journey of their lives, you eyed Charlie silently, not seeing any bad reaction to what was in front of him. 

  
  
  


Alone at the table now, you were showing Charlie the small decorations on the center of the table before Charlie received a call. Excusing himself from the table, you were by yourself, watching Henry play with other kids on the small dance floor. Glancing around the room, you saw a group of older women eyeing you—each of them whispering to each other. Instantly feeling uncomfortable, you grabbed a napkin from the table, beginning to make holes in it with your fingernails.

  
  
  


"Don't mind them," Nicole spoke as she sat down next to you, taking a sip of her drink. "Some of Carter's family, which aren't nice themselves." 

  
  
  


"Oh good, I was starting to believe I did something," You softly spoke, looking at her, "This is all so exciting, huh?" 

  
  
  


"Definitely, it sometimes feels like a dream. By the way, I took your advice on the wedding dress, and it just was perfect. Thank you." 

  
  
  


"Of course, I just know you looked beautiful." 

  
  
  


Nicole smiling, placed her hand on your arm, "You are too kind. I don't know if this is weird, but would you maybe be willing to come to my wedding? I'm sure Charlie was going to invite you, but consider this my official invitation." 

  
  
  


You smiled, nodding your head, "I'd love to Nicole, be there on your special day." Rubbing your arm, she stood up, leaving you alone—your phone vibrated in your pocket.

  
  
  


_ "Meet me in room 044."  _

  
  
  


Quickly leaving the event hall, you silently walked down the halls, your heels echoing behind you. Bumping into some workers of the event, and other people from the party. Finding the room, you knocked it silently, glancing at the empty hall before walking in. 

  
  
  


In the small, dark library with the moonlight reflecting in, you saw a single lamp on, Charlie with a book, on a small chair. "What are you doing here?" You whispered, hearing footsteps walking down as you closed the door slowly. 

  
  
  


"I don't know, I just found it, come here," Charlie whispered back. Walking to him, he wrapped his arm around your waist, your hands meeting to brush his hair. "I found this book of everyone who lived here." 

  
  
  


Looking at the page, you sat on his lap. "This is what you were doing this whole time? I was stared at by a group of women. Oh, they died here?" 

  
  
  


"Me too." Glancing around the room, you bit your lip, tapping your fingers on your thigh, "What, are you scared of ghosts?" 

  
  
  


"No." Hearing Charlie chuckle underneath you, you looked at him. "Turn off the light then." 

  
  
  


"Fine," Charlie turning off the light, was just reflected by the moonlight shining onto his face, the silence surrounding the room. The only sound was your hushed breathing. You weren't going to lie. It was scary, the thought that anyone could be behind the bookshelves. 

  
  
  


Charlie bounced his knee up, making you yelp, hearing laughter leave his chest. You grabbed his face, shushing him, "Stop, oh my gods, you almost made my heart jump." Feeling his hands play with the hem of your dress, his fingertips brushed your thigh, you straddled him, grabbing his tie. "That wasn't very funny." 

  
  
  


Feeling his lips press onto your cleavage, his thumb moved higher on your leg, "I'm sorry." You heard him speak, blindly finding your lips, he kissed you. Your lips hungrily finding his, your hips slowly rolled on his erection already bulging in his pants. 

  
  
  


"You just can't get enough of me," You spoke between kisses, hearing him groan in your mouth. His lips placing kisses on your neck, you grabbed his belt, opening it, before pulling his zipper down. Feeling Charlie's hair on your chest, you knew he was trying to eye what you were doing in the dark, his breathing getting more profound. 

  
  
  


"No, I can't," Charlie whispered, feeling an impact on your ass, his hand gripping where he just hit. "You look so sexy, beautiful." Sitting higher on his lap, you grabbed his length, moving your panties and teasing him with your wetness, before slowly moving your hips down to take all his size, hearing him suck in air. You began to move up and down on his erection, his hands meeting your hips and gripping your dress. He was more vocal, needing to do the same. You realized you were still at the party. Anyone could be passing by the silent halls, hearing your moans. 

  
  
  


Humming from the sensations, you grabbed his face again, "You need to be quiet, Charlie." you moaned quietly, another hiss of air being sucked from Charlie. 

  
  
  


"Why? Afraid Nicole might find us?" He spoke louder, making you press your finger onto his mouth. The thought alone sent shivers down your spine. That's not something you really wanted or anyone in the matter. 

  
  
  


"No, I don't, just be quiet. If you're quiet, I'll let you cum." Charlie raised his hips up to meet with yours, silent moans and pants coming from both of you as you continued with your pace. His hands rubbing and gripping your ass, both soothing and hurting his impact from earlier. 

  
  
  


He moaned, feeling his hips get out of rhythm. You knew he was close, his breath hitting your chest, feeling his thumb draw circles on your clit, overstimulating you. 

  
  
  


"Am I allowed to?" Charlie grunted, resting his head on your chest. 

  
  
  


You wrapped your arms around his head, "You were quiet." You breathed, the pressure of your orgasm building. Charlie groaned, feeling his hot cum shoot inside of you, continuing to draw circles on your sensitive clit. Reaching your peak, you orgasmed and clenched around him. Charlie slowly thrusted into you during your aftershocks, closing your eyes as stars clouded your vision. Kissing him one more time, you slowly got off of him, fixing yourself. Hearing Charlie's zipper close and belt buckle, his heel of his shoes hitting the floor. 

  
  
  


"Let's get out of here," Charlie spoke, grabbing your hand and leaving the small room. 

  
  
  


"Yes, please, not going to lie, that was both exciting and scary." You joked, feeling Charlie's lips meet your cheek.

  
  


"I'm glad you're back." Spinning you one last time, he hugged you from behind as you walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: Heart eyes for all you, really!! I have survived finals and now have time to sit down and actually focus on writing. Yay lol!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm here if you need anything! I love you all- xoxo Mel)


	24. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions and descriptions of blood. A lot of it.

_11 hours before_

A mix of coffee, waffles, and syrup flooded your nostrils, the silence of the room making the flick of your pen loud. Eyeing the multiple numbers on the sheet of paper, you squinted before looking up. Charlie's eyes focused on you as he took the sip of his coffee, looking over at Henry, who was stuffing his face with a waffle. Adding the score to the page, you held it to your chest, making the emotions on your face not show through. 

  
"Well?" Charlie questioned, taking his turn to place a waffle in his mouth. Holding up the page, Henry dropped his shoulders, Charlie exhaling air before sitting back in his chair. 

  
"You only missed four, Henry, but we can easily go over these problems to make you more comfortable with these. Then you will be all set to take your test." 

  
Your phone buzzing in your pocket, you breathed a small apology. Being kind enough, or instead didn't want you to go, Charlie had let you stay overnight to head to your early meeting with Jasmine and Stefan. Henry, on his way home from basketball practice, Charlie had asked you over for a late breakfast. You both ended up on the couch talking before your lips crashed, his hand going down your pants. Struggling to be comfortable, your back ended up on his wall. Legs wrapping around his waist as he plunged into you. Eyeing the text message from Jasmine about a case closing, you noticed Charlie on his phone too, a frown settling on his face. 

  
Henry realizing what Charlie was doing, tilted his head back. "You have to go to work today?" Charlie glanced at you before placing a hand on the table near Henry. 

  
"I do, big guy, I'm sorry. I know we were supposed to do things today, but I can't miss this rehearsal. Trust me, if I could, I would. I'll drop you off at your mom's on the way and pick up food on the way back since I won't have time to pick up all the things for the dinner." Charlie spoke softly, nodding his head in reassurance. You could see how he didn't want to disappoint Henry at all, not having the control over what he could do. 

  
Smiling small at Charlie, you grabbed your cup of coffee, feeling the room get quiet again. Catching sight of Henry, he was already looking at you, crossing his arms, before dropping his chin to his arm. "Can she grab all the things we need for dinner? Maybe she can watch me for today?" Henry spoke while you widened your eyes, not expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

  
"You'd want that, Henry?" Henry nodding quickly at Charlie's words, he looked at you, "Would you be willing to?" 

  
You couldn't say no, fully seeing that Henry had suggested it. It wasn't forced on him, so he wanted to spend time with you alone. Right? "Of course, I will." 

  
Henry smiling, excused himself from the table to get ready for the day. Charlie getting up to gather your plates, you sat on the chair thinking about what just happened, the words that Henry spoke finally settled in your brain. Biting your lip, you got up to stand next to Charlie by the sink. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he leaned in to kiss you while you moved your head back, surprising him. 

  
"What do I do? I mean, I've watched him before, but I don't know what to do for a full day." You questioned, placing your hands on his chest. 

  
"You'll be alright. I'm sure you and Henry will find things to do along the day. I'll give you a list of everything we need for dinner tonight if you want to stay?" 

  
"Why not? Maybe I'll finally get my cooking lesson?" 

  
Charlie leaning down again, kissed your lips, "Let's see if somewhere in there, you have Alex's cooking skill?" He joked, placing one more quick kiss on your lips before starting the dishes. 

  
Helping Charlie clean, you grabbed all the items from the table, feeling syrup fall between your fingers and running down your palm. Quickly raising your hand to your mouth to prevent any from falling on the floor, you noticed Charlie's eyes on you. Slowly placing your middle finger to your mouth, you coated your tongue with the taste of caramel and vanilla. Watching his jaw clench from removing your finger out of your mouth. 

  
"Do you need anything?" You spoke, walking next to him to rinse your hand under the water. Feeling his wet hand grab your wrist, he pushed you to his chest, getting closer to you. His nose practically on yours before slowly bringing your hand to the stream of water, his fingers rubbing your sticky palm. 

  
"Oh, so you're teasing me when I have to be gone all day?" Speaking deeply, you felt his voice in your bones, shivers running your spine, from his touch, the way his honey eyes looked into yours. "You know that you do things to me, right? I won't be able to focus." Softly, removing his hand from your wrist, he placed his finger under your chin to make you look at him. 

  
"Yes, I know. I can say the same thing about you too. But I am sure you can manage yourself when I tease you, Charlie." Shaking his head and returning to the dishes, you finished putting all the items away. Charlie drying his hands, walked to the shelf next to the front door, grabbing something before stepping in front of you. 

  
"Here, for you to get in and out today, or, when you are in the office since I'm closer, you can come here to take a break." Grabbing the keys from his fingers, you tossed them in your hands. 

  
"You trust me with this?" 

  
"Yes, but if I come home and all my furniture is gone, then that is a different story. I have to get ready, come here." Opening his arms, he looked up the stairs before kissing you, wrapping his arms tightly around you. "I won't forget what you were doing." 

-

Raising your hand in frustration, you stood up straight, huffing out air. "Anything, Henry?" 

  
Henry resting his hands on his knees, looked at you, "No luck." 

  
"Chili flakes? How about I get a red pepper, crush it into tiny million pieces, shove them in a bottle, then there, Chili flakes." You spoke sarcastically, hearing Henry laugh as he stood by your side. Finding the bottle, you tossed it in your cart, "Finally." You breathed.

  
"Have you ever thought of being someone who says jokes as a job? You'd do a good job being that." 

  
Grabbing more condiments from the shelf, you shook your head. "Interesting. No, I just usually say things. Sometimes they are funny. Other times they are not." 

  
"You're funnier than my dad." 

  
"I am?" 

  
Walking down a random aisle filled with lamps and toys, Henry stopped walking, looking at a shelf, "He tries too hard sometimes. Have you ever seen this?" 

  
Henry handing a box over to you, stood closer to you, pointing things out. "I had one of these when I was growing up, but I guess it's not a lava lamp and instead has jellyfishes. This is cool." 

  
"Yeah, my dad said he would get me one, but I think he forgot." 

  
Henry placing it back on the shelf walked to look over the other toys. You couldn't help but feel bad for both Charlie and Henry. Charlie was busy and tried his best to be a great father, which he was succeeding at seeing how amazing and kind Henry was. Henry was so patient, understanding what Charlie was doing, not once hearing him complain an ounce. Grabbing the lamp, you placed it in the cart, seeing Henry begin to open his mouth. 

  
"Oh, what a shame that this fell in my cart, and I didn't see it till we were home." You spoke, walking away from the aisle, Henry jogging to catch up to you. 

  
"Really?" He questioned as you stopped walking. Nodding to begin to talk, he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you. "Thank you. You're my dad's best girlfriend." 

  
You left it just like that, not wanting to over complicate precisely what you were to Charlie. You haven't even had _the talk_ of being anything past being labelless, the word Henry spoke out loud repeating in your mind all throughout your shopping. Girlfriend, was it something Charlie said or was it what Henry presumed? Not wanting to dig at the possibility if it was a slip of a word. Arriving back at Charlie to place everything away, you and Henry decided to grab Sunny to head to the beach for the day. Grabbing ice cream on the way there. Both of you walking down the pier, you settled on sitting on the sand. Watching families swimming, groups of people playing frisbee, eating your ice cream silently while the sound of the waves crashing filled the empty sounds. Henry struggling to eat his, you went into your purse, grabbing a wipe. Holding it out in front of him, you gestured to hold his hand out, wiping the melted ice cream off.

  
" Did you watch your dad's play?" 

  
"Yes, I did. It was pretty cool. I've only seen a few." Henry spoke, switching hands for you to clean. "Have you seen his play?" 

  
Sunny sticking her face in the sand, you lifted her head, wiping the sand from her eyes, "I haven't yet. I've seen a snippet, but I am hoping one day I will get to see it all in action." 

  
Henry glancing behind you, eyed water bottles being sold. "Can we get water?" You stood up to remove the sand off your pants, Henry staying seated.

  
"Are you coming, or do you want to stay?" Sunny lying in his lap, answered your question. You didn't feel comfortable with Henry all by himself. The area you were sitting was empty, seeing crowds beginning to come in herds, miles away. 

  
"I won't go anywhere, I promise." 

  
You bit your lip, "Okay, please stay. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back really quick." Jogging to the cart, you glanced back, Henry still in the same spot. Asking for two drinks of water, your phone buzzed in your pocket, the name on the screen making you smile. 

  
"Hello?" Standing to the side, Henry was petting Sunny. Your card wasn't being accepted, having to grab your wallet and count change. 

  
"Hey there, hottie, Max was telling me you were looking for a barber?" Hunter sang through the phone. 

  
Apologizing to the man selling water, you handed him your change. "Yes, I was. Why? Do you cut hair?" 

  
"As a matter of fact, it's my second job. Why don't you give me Charlie's number so I can call him and set this up? I promise to keep it strictly professional." 

  
The man handing you your waters, you thanked him. A group of runners cut in front of you, "No way! I will definitely send you his number," Having to walk around them, a gush of wind startled you, almost getting hit by bicyclists. Trying to view where Henry was sitting, you stood waiting for the groups to pass. "Thank you so much, I definitely owe-"Finally, having the room to view where he was sitting, Henry was no longer where he was. "Uh, I have to go." 

  
Hanging up, you stood where he was sitting. Looking around the groups of people and their voices made it harder to focus. The heat of your skin rising, your lungs inhaling quickly, sheer panic settled in you. Calling out his name, it was too loud for your voice to be heard. The sun setting made you start to panic more. It would make it more difficult for you to see in the dark. The night beginning to creep in, more crowds of people invaded your vision, the sound of music deafening you. You couldn't think, bumping into random people as they shot you looks. The more you walked, the more you felt yourself farther away. Not wanting to imagine having to tell Charlie you lost Henry if you were panicking, who knew how he would react. Your mind instantly going to all the bad places, not wanting to think it into existence. You stood at an empty skate park, taking a deep breath to gather your thoughts. Beginning to make a checklist in your head of what you needed to do, you heard your name. Henry was walking Sunny towards you. Quickly walking to him, you bent down, hugging him tightly. 

  
"You scared me, Henry. I thought I lost you." 

  
"Am I in trouble? Sorry" Henry spoke, hugging you back. 

  
"No, you're not in trouble." Pressing your palms to your eyes, the coldness of holding the iced water bottles cooled your eyes. "Let's get you back home. Your dad will be home soon." 

  
"Sunny ran off to grab the frisbee, so I ran after her." 

  
"It's okay, Henry. If that happens again, make sure to tell anyone, especially your parents. Okay? You wild child." You joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

  
The traffic holding you back, you arrived at Charlie's house, his car already in his driveway. Using the key to enter, Charlie was sitting in his sitting area, writing in his journal. Standing up, you noticed his long, raven hair, trimmed to the middle of his neck, his front pieces swept to the side. Henry rushing to hug him, you watched them, before Henry went up the stairs. 

  
"He's going to take a shower, and then we can start," Charlie spoke happily, nodding your head. You walked to him, "What's wrong?" 

  
Resting your head on his chest, the smell of citrus and soft cologne flooded your nostrils. All you wanted was to feel him, hear his heartbeat when you placed your ear on his chest. The stress and panic you had gone through making a pound in your head, a hint of guilt lingering on you like a shadow. His lips kissing the top of your head, the coldness of your body shifted as warmth raised in your veins. "I wasn't watching Henry. He ran off because Sunny ran away and I lost him. It started getting late, so I started panicking with all the groups of people being around. I'm sorry, Charlie. I should have been watching him-" 

  
"Hey. Hey, It's all good. Henry is here, you're here. Things like this happen. I've lost him before too. You did good." Kissing your forehead, he picked up Sunny. "No running off again." 

  
Petting Sunny in Charlie's arms, you looked at him, "Hunter did really good with your hair. You look amazing." 

  
Charlie chuckled, dropping Sunny, "I'm impressed. She did really well. We talked about you too. Question, do you really think I'm a piece of shit?" 

  
You laughed, "No, I do not. I only said that since that is how I first knew you as. The piece of shit director, but was I wrong." 

  
He hummed, "She wants you to learn what she did so you can do my hair in the future. Something about a haircut with happy end- " 

  
Henry walking down the stairs, you shook your head. The three of you in the kitchen, Charlie gave you the small instructions to chop all the vegetables first. Having Henry take over to stand next to Charlie as he taught you how to slice chicken. Trying to take in all the words Charlie said, he would have you take over, giving you words of appraisals or critiques. Which Charlie efficiently pointed out, as you figured, was something that he did all day. Opening a bottle of red wine, he handed you a glass. Placing all the ingredients into a pan, telling you all the correct temperatures you needed to use based on your foods. Which you hummed in response when numbers were leaving his mouth. 

  
The dinner was ready. You and Henry set up the table while making conversations with your eyes when you both noticed the lava lamp sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Not knowing if what you purchased was going to sit right with Charlie. You hoped if that's what made Henry happy, he wouldn't be angry. The three of you sitting and eating dinner, you couldn't help but feel comfortable. The stresses of the day disappearing into thin air as you all talked, joked, sat in silence. Nothing is better than some food and people who could turn your day for the better. Sitting on the table while Charlie talked about his rehearsal, Henry left the table grabbing the box, ambling to show what you got him. Charlie's eyes glanced at you before taking the box, his eyebrows raising while nodding his head. 

  
"I remember you showing me this, Henry. It's the perfect thing to add to your room." Charlie looking at you, smiled, "That is very generous of you, thank you." 

  
"Can I open it right now to see how it looks like?" Henry sat on the edge of the chair, awaiting a response. 

  
"Sure, I'll get started on cleaning." Charlie stood up, tucking in his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, while Henry jogged to the couch. "Why don't you join him?" Charlie questioned as he gathered the plates. 

  
"No, I can do this. You did do all the cooking."Standing next to him by the sink, you squeezed his arm. "I got it. I'm sure Henry is done with spending time with me." Charlie nodding, you grabbed the plates, turning the water, and starting to wash individual dishes. Hearing Charlie and Henry celebrating as they turned the lamp on, the narrow view from the kitchen door to the living room showing their ecstatic faces. 

  
Taking a sip of your wine, your mind wandered off. Making a checklist in your mind of how you would be finished with dishes faster, doing the bigger dishes first before the utensils. Thinking of the cases, you were going to have to do and research the long-lasting hours of staying up until you felt happy enough with what you had finished played in your head. Sunny laying at your feet, you looked down, smiling at her, before she ran off to Henry. Grabbing a utensil, you began to scrub it. Glancing at Charlie, his eyes met with yours, his dimple visible as he smiled. The thoughts you had disappeared. That's what you noticed when you looked at him. His eyes on yours made the world around you blur. The warmth of your body rising when he said your name, touched you. His kiss telling you everything that you needed to hear with no words. The chemical in your brain releasing, Noradrenaline making your heart race, Dopamine causing more blood flow in your body. As if you were running down the street on chilly midnights, the satisfaction in your body rising. To phenylethylamine as the flutter in your stomach rose to your throat. 

  
Smiling back, you blinked away from your thoughts, focusing on the utensil. You placed it to dry. Seeing pink wet droplets down the handle, furrowing your brows, you looked to grab another knife, the water that used to be clear was entirely red. You thought you were dreaming, wanting the water from the tap to be red. It wasn't. Realizing you poured wine in the sink, you signed out loud, waves of another panic settling away. You grabbed the wine glass, feeling a stickiness on your hand. Your fingerprint stuck on the glass in different shades of red. The sponge you thought you were holding was floating in the water. 

  
Lifting your hand, the crimson color streamed between your fingers, down your palm, falling down your wrist in a quick rhythm to the red water in the sink. That's when you saw it, the deep cut on the bottom of your middle finger, blood dripping down the gash, as you felt it begin to throb. The floor spinning underneath your feet, you exhaled air, closing your eyes, swaying to the side as your other hand grabbed the counter, tipping over the soap in the sink. Hanging your head low, you felt a hand grip your wrist, the stream of water hitting your hand. Hearing a faint voice call your name, you felt your heartbeat slow, the vision of the blood all you could think about, nausea hitting at you all at once. 

  
"Baby? Look at me, are you okay?" Charlie spoke calmly, "Henry, can you grab me a cloth from upstairs?" 

  
Licking your lips, you slowly opened your eyes, "I'm okay. I just don't like blood." 

  
"You don't have to look. I'll take care of you." Charlie turning off the water, you felt him place something in your hand, "Hold this with your other hand." Doing what he was telling you, you felt tears begin to form. 

  
"I just keep ruining today. Sorry." 

  
"Stop apologizing, my love. Henry, grab my keys. We are going to get this checked out, okay?" Feeling his lips on the apple of your cheek, waves of consolation washed over you. "You aren't ruining anything." 

  
Wrapping an arm around your waist, he led you out the house, the cold air hitting at your skin. Henry opening the car door for you. Charlie gently placed a hand behind your head to not hit it as you sat down. The purple cloth on your hand, now filled with blood. Charlie sitting in the driver's seat, reached to grab your seatbelt, clicking it before reversing out of his driveway. 

  
"Are you okay?" Henry spoke behind you softly. 

  
"Yes, I'm all good. Thanks for checking in. I need to start paying attention. My mind was away-" 

  
"It's okay, don't worry." Charlie placed his hand to the back of your neck, his fingers tracing your skin, before brushing your hair. You laid your head back on the headrest, your thoughts beating you to be more careful until you felt another smaller hand on your shoulder. 

-

The curtain of the hospital room separating between the different patients between you, the smell of antiseptic wipes invading your nostrils, quiet sounds of heart monitors ringing in rhythmic patterns, the bright lights making your vision clear. You looked down at your hand. The purple cloth switched to gauze. Your hand numbing from the needle they prickled into your gash, which was the worst experience you had experienced yet. 

  
Texting your family was not a good decision either. Different reactions from all of them, making you feel overwhelmed. Your father somehow pulled the blame on Charlie as if he handed you the knife. Alex acting as if you were in a sitcom, thinking it was the funniest thing he had heard about. As for your mother, she was the one who had the reaction you should have had when someone was about to be poked by a needle and thread. Until she gave you horror stories of people she knew who got infections from it. 

  
You felt terrible, losing Henry first, to ruining a perfect night that Charlie and Henry had planned together. The pulling of your heartstrings making you want to cry at the thought. Charlie entered the small space, a blue drink in his hand. Standing in front of you, he lifted the straw to your lips, "It helps with nausea." 

  
Placing the straw in your lips, you took a sip of the cold blue slushy, the contents running down your throat, "Thank you for helping me, Charlie. I am so embarrassed." 

  
His cold hands, resting on your jaw, he leaned in, kissing your lips, "Don't be, it's alright. I know that you think you ruined tonight, but you didn't." 

  
Moving your hair behind your ear, you leaned into his touch, raising your free hand to do the same—the tip of your finger tracing his beauty marks. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I used to think about what I'd do if something like this ever happened, but at the moment, all I could think about was nothing." 

  
"Grab a bandaid?" 

  
"That's what I first thought of." You joked. "Where's Henry?" 

  
"He's made friends with the receptionist, so they put on his favorite show, so I could check on you." 

  
The nurse walking into the room smiled at both of you before sitting on her chair. Placing her gloves on, you eyed her tools on her small table. Feeling Charlie begin to walk away, you grabbed his hand with your free one, his head turning to you in surprise. If he was the comfort you had before, you needed him now. 

  
"You can stay here if you'd like." The nurse spoke as she grabbed your wrist. You looked away to look into Charlie's eyes. 

  
The nurse explaining what she was going to do. Charlie stood next to you, clasping his hand into yours, feeling him squeeze your hand, rhythmically. You couldn't feel pain from the stitches. The sound of your flesh meeting together was the only painful sound you could have. 

  
"I got a call," Charlie spoke quietly, looking into your eyes to distract you from what was happening to your hand. 

  
"Did something bad happen?" 

  
"No. We are opening a show in New York in a week," 

  
Nodding your head, you gritted your teeth from the feeling of the tugging on your wound. "So, you'll be gone for a while again?" 

  
With the clanking of her tools, you saw the tie of your stitches on your finger, watching as she placed an ointment and bandaged it up. "Yes, I will, but it is getting closer to your birthday," You furrowed your brows, not understanding what they had to do together. "You also wanted to see my show, right?" Nodding your head slowly, the nurse walked to her computer, the typing of her fingers on the keyboard, matching with the beating of your heart, pacing quickly with each tap. "Do you want to come with me? To New York?" 

  
"No." 

  
Feeling the nurse's eyes glance at you, Charlie had stood taller, his free hand brushing his hair back, seeing a hint of confusion, mixed with hurt rising up on the color of his cheek. Pressing his lips together, he looked at the ground, his hand slowly removing off of yours, "Oh, I-" 

  
You grabbed his hand tight again. "Sorry, I'm kidding. I'd love to go to New York with you, Charlie." 

  
He blinked intensely, the familiar dimple pressing into his cheek. At the same time, Charlie looked at you again, the glimmer of the bright lights reflecting off of his iris, "You're seriously making jokes right now?" 

  
The nurse, handing you what you needed to clean your wound, had smiled, leaving you both be, the soft lips of Charlie, pressing onto yours, seconds after she left. The taste of blueberry and mint lingering on your mouth. His chin rested on your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you. "Isn't it snowing in New York?" 

  
"Yes, it could be. Why?" Charlie questioned as he held onto the back of your head. 

  
"I've never seen, felt the snow. I don't think I'll have anything to wear." You spoke while he pulled away from his hug. Charlie helping you off the bed, opened the curtain while you walked down the hallway to get Henry. His arm, wrapping around your shoulders. 

  
"Then, we will go shopping. Lots of shopping."


	25. Small Spaces

After your accident, Charlie didn't want you to be alone. The possibility of another accident hung in his mind. Every day a little piece of you stayed in his home, catching sight of your coat hanging on his rack, your toothbrush standing near his, which were needed when the date to leave for New York was quickly approaching. The idea of you in New York with Charlie was both exciting and cynical. Getting to see a side of Charlie never seen before, in a place that was a big part of his identity, love, and career. Mind clouded with the likelihood of something changing if you went, not positively. But that's what you did, think of the bad outcomes, when you thought Charlie wasn't interested he was, was mad at you he wasn't.

The holidays approaching, Charlie's house filled with various Christmas decorations. It all matched, the gold and white decorations scattering his house, which to you felt like a home rather than the solo wreath that hung by a string on your apartment door. You had both said goodbye to Henry. His two weeks with Charlie were over, heading back to Nicole's for exactly fourteen days. You would see him next in the new year, or maybe you wouldn't. The shopping you and Charlie had planned kept getting pushed back minutes, to hours, to days. Charlie was busier than he usually was. You didn't see him much until the night when he would quietly sneak into his room. Before feeling his body wrap onto yours, the softness of his lips, meeting your temple each time. The humming of your reaction to his kiss, he would shush you, before the both of you had drifted off to sleep. Waking up to him making coffee before you both went about your day at work.

Charlie having a day off, you awoke to his back facing you. The gloomy sunlight illuminated his soft raven waves. Raising your hand to run through his hair, he was finally getting the peace he needed, knowing that as he slept, his mind was blank. Slowly bringing your hand down, you slipped out of bed, wrapping him more, before tip-toeing into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind you. Beginning to brush your teeth, an email from Stefan interrupted you. He needed to see you for the cases you had stayed up late to organize. Making yourself look presentable, you crouched, placing a gentle kiss on Charlie's cheek, before writing a note letting him know you'd be in Los Angeles.

"Max, you're taking the stairs?" You questioned, pressing the buttons to the elevator, the thunder rumbling under your feet, hearing the massive raindrops hit the surface of the tall office building. Max shifted his feet, a smile appearing on his face.

"These guns aren't going to grow themselves." Max joked, fixing his tie, "I'll see you up there. Maybe we can grab lunch?"

The elevator opening, you held it open with one hand, "I can't. I have to go shopping with Charlie in a half hour. Raincheck?" Max shook his head, his curls falling to his face as you entered the elevator, pressing the top floor.

Your phone blowing up due to Hunter making a group chat with you and Max, you stood in the elevator, quiet chuckles leaving your chest, from what they would talk about. Glancing up as the door opened from the third floor, Parker was standing on his phone too. "I'll wait for the next one." He spoke. Glancing at the time, you moved to the side, exhaling a silent breath, as he took steps inside the elevator.

Biting your cheek to prevent yourself from laughing at the chat, the numbers of the elevator climbed as it went up, the ring of each floor passing before it stopped. Glancing up to Parker, you furrowed your brows, "What are you doing?"

Answering you by pressing the buttons, he shook his head, "I didn't do anything. It just stopped."

The phone in your hand was silent. The many messages coming in were no longer being received. The lights flickering, the generators' sounds shut off, the bright elevator turned dark green, and the only light illuminated by the floor's number. Closing your eyes, the back of your head hit the wall behind you. Of course, this was happening. Parker responded to a man's voice in the intercom, sounding calm and collected as he let them know who was in the elevator. Hearing that it would be hours before it was fixed due to the weather and power outages. Dropping your bag, you slid down on the ground, stacking your foot on top of the other. No longer having cell reception, you would have to rely on yourself to entertain yourself. Parker continuing to stand, you chuckled.

"You can sit down, you know, but sure go ahead and stay standing for hours." Parker dropping his own heavy bag, sat next to you, leaving just enough space for the both of you. Taking a sip of his coffee, he held it out for you. "No thanks, I just had tea."

"Let me guess, green tea with a little bit of honey?" Parker spoke, glancing over to you.

Doing the same, you rolled your eyes, "You should try it sometimes instead of thinking it tastes bad. You'd be surprised. I can smell the many gallons of creamer in your coffee, though. You need help."

Hearing him chuckle, you didn't dare to join him, the mixture of feelings towards him causing war inside of your brain. You knew you would confuse yourself more if you leaned toward one side. Parker looked at you again, his eyes studying your profile while looking at the shiny grey doors. "So, what happened?" He questioned as he removed his suit jacket, folding it gently before placing it back on his lap.

Glancing at your bandaged finger, you looked at him, "I was doing the dishes, got distracted, and I didn't realize the sponge wasn't on the knife, and I sliced my finger. Had to get stitches."

"That doesn't sound fun. I'm sorry."

"It's not like you cut me. Thanks, though." You spoke monotone, tapping your finger on your leg, as the dark light adjusted in your vision.

Parker copying your body posture, rolled his sleeves up, "I heard you took the Bar? How did it go?"

Grateful for the peaceful talk, instead of going crazy expected in a small metal box, feet above the ground. It was mystifying, looking up to wake up from this nightmare, not that you would call it that yet. "I felt pretty good about it, now we wait until the fall. More me waiting for it."

"You passed, I can feel it," Parker spoke, moving his head in your direction. The inner war in your war beginning to duel.

"I don't think so, as I was distracted first, but as I said, I need to wait." You slowly said, your jaw clenching when you spoke.

It was an unspeakable few minutes as silence enveloped the space. The only sound the hushed breathing from the lungs that wanted to relinquish in argumentative apologies. Comprehending the fact that as two people who sat in the same space once loved each other. The choice of one entirely and utterly destroying the future you never thought you wanted to have until it crumbled at the very sight of it. Logically, there were more people like the two of you, stuck in a metal box. Some with those they knew, and others that they would grow to love, relationship forming like the waves that would crash on the rocks, others smoothly gliding through the sand. For you and Parker, there wasn't a clue on what would happen.

Parker softly clearing his throat, he looked at you, "I am such an immature ass. I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve any of this. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I did." Looking over at him, you bit on your bottom lip, not wanting to unravel in front of him. "I'm selfish too. All I thought about was myself, instead of you. This affects people, but most importantly, it affects you, who I love."

"No, you didn't love me, Parker. If you did, we wouldn't be sitting here. We'd be somewhere in Florida, married, maybe happy or not." Brushing your hair back, you brought your hands to your face. Even if it was dark, you needed the blackness of your vision to think, to respond, the words you needed to reason with. The person you thought you knew was a complete stranger. The first meeting's familiar reminiscence, the laughter you shared, the first I love you's, was a vital spark. Somewhere along the way, the match that once sparked was wet, unable to turn on again. "You apologized and did it again. Saying sorry won't change that now."

"I understand you. I fully do. I've learned and will never do it again, because look at you. The serious, funny, sarcastic woman I was was able to call mine isn't. And I'm accepting that. You have Charlie now, and he makes you happy. Now I have to live with my consequences." Parker articulated, seeing his hand reach out, only to have him place it on the floor.

Playing with the ring on your finger, you huffed out air, not knowing how you should respond. A small part of you wanting to have him reach out, the better of you telling you that there was another touch that only mattered. "Okay." That was the only thing you could utter. Turning out to be that there were no words you can say at this moment that felt right. Time had passed, the conversation being over, which you couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. At some point, he opened his briefcase, removing the contents of his many pages. The memories of sitting in your college dorm, organizing his many pages, popped in your head. Pointing at a pile, Parker nodded his head, your fingers instantly grabbing the pages, grouping the case number from smallest to largest. That's how you stayed, not one word being articulated, occasional glances to pass pages.

"You still wear it?" Parker questioned, pointing at the reflection of the thin gems on your middle finger. You grasped at the fact that he might have thought it was in the significance of him, removing it from your finger, you played with it between your fingers.

"Well, it reminds me of my family, more of my dad. He still won't tell me why he gave it to me. It's still a guessing game with this. Was it a group effort to pick it out?" The lights turning on, Parker stood up first, extending his hand to help you up, which you instantly placed your own hand on your knee, helping yourself up.

The elevator going down, the pounding of a massive headache throbbed at your temples, "Is he still hard on you?" The doors opening to the main lobby, multiple groups of people excited the other elevator, some laughing, quiet, or exhaling, which you desperately needed to do.

Glancing at his green eyes, shivers ran down your body. Instantly looking at the wet pavement outside, the cool air hit your warm skin as you left the building. The both of you stopping to stand in front of each other, "When is he not?" You softly spoke, a small chuckle escaping your chest.

"I have seen how he can get." He leaned forward on his foot, his arms slowly wrapping around you. Feeling his fingertips barely touching your back, as if he would leave a mark. A silent gasp escaped your lips, the compass in your mind showing you in the wrong direction, feeling entrapment from his touch as you tapped his back. "I'm sorry. You work hard, and he should see that." Quickly letting go, Parker shook his head, his lips beginning to open, already hearing the apology from his hug.

"Thanks." You added unvaryingly. Parker, nodding once, walked away. You exhaled out loud, the feelings of exhaustion weighing down, like the nightmare you couldn't run away from—the day changing in the blink of an eye. The war in your head postponing, turned away from each other. Beginning to walk away, a figure caught your eye in the parking lot, Charlie standing with his hand on his car door, eyebrow knit as he watched you. Heels automatically echoing towards him, he closed the car door loudly, causing you to stop.

"I've been calling you. It seems to me you were busy with Parker." Charlie spoke with an attitude that was unreachable.

The silence from your phone began with the rings and vibrations of your missed messages. Five failed calls from Charlie. Glancing up at him, you pressed your hand to your eyebrow, "The power went out-"

"What does power have to do with Parker? And the embrace I clearly saw?" Charlie snapped, the throbbing headache making you uncomfortable, needing to shift feet.

You raised your hand up, feeling his emotions radiate to you, "Let me finish. I had a shitty start to the day. I was stuck in the elevator for hours with someone I least expected." Walking around you, he held out his hand towards where Parker was standing.

"The hug was for what?"

You pressed your palm to your forehead, "Did you not hear me? The hug was about my dad. He was kind with words. That's all it was."

"That was long. I watched it all," Charlie chuckled, fixing his knit coat around his collar.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Try being stuck with someone in a small space. You'd end up doing something similar." You snapped back, your cheeks warming with the increase of your anger.

Walking back to the car door, he opened it taking a deep breath, "We have plans."

You raised your eyebrows, "Oh Charlie, I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm going to my car and heading home. I'll go shopping for myself." Walking away, he called your name sternly.

"Come on. Get in the car." He ordered, voice escalating with tone.

"Fine, but don't raise your voice at me." Charlie began to follow you, "And I can perfectly open the door myself." Sitting in the passenger seat, you placed your heavy bag on your feet, seeing Charlie take a long exhale before opening his car door.

-

Watching the little ballerinas dance in the middle of the mall, you clenched your jaw. The Christmas decorations too bright for you mixed with the sounds of music too loud. Charlie held out clothes for you, which you only shook your head. Hearing him try to make small talk of where he would take you in New York. Not paying attention to his vowels, being in an unpleasant mood to shop from Charlie's emotions towards you earlier. Did he not trust you? Would Charlie really think you'd go running back? Bumping into Charlie's chest, he held an arm out to the rack, "Are you okay?"

You clicked your tongue from his unsuspected stop, brushing your finger on a fuzzy coat," I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I held a pink leather jacket with green things, and you said you liked it."

"Yeah, because I did." Towering over you, you crossed your arms, "No, I am upset because I feel like you don't trust me. You were more focused because I was hugged than me being stuck above the air for hours. Your snaps aren't being either." Charlie looking around, walked closer to you.

"You don't want to go with me anymore?" He questioned softer, the harshness of his voice still being picked up.

"I never said that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try this on."

Taking the clothes from his hand, you quickly walked to the dressing room, the pink velvet walls with the bright lights illuminating the room. Locking the room while resting your head on the door. You needed a moment of relief, fixing your hair in the mirror, deciding that trying on clothes could help. Retail therapy, or whatever you called it. Undoing your front buttons, there was a soft knock on the door. Already knowing who it was, you opened the lock, rolling your eyes in the process.

"Here to apologize?" Removing your shirt, you threw it down, grabbing a red turtleneck. "Or here to complain?" Standing in front of him, you eyed him. Charlie was too quiet, his anger radiating off of him as he closed the door. At least expecting a lecture, he just looked at you. Beginning to open your mouth, his lips crashed on yours harshly. You dropped the shirt, touching him roughly, needing to feel him, smell him, taste him.

He grabbed your jaw, your head hitting the back of the wall, the both of you panting from your breaths, his thumb brushing your bottom lip. He held your chin, forcing you to look at him, "Do you want to know something?" He whispered.

You darted your eyes at his face, not being able to glance away from his plump lips, "What?" Stepping closer, he kissed your neck, your breath feeling constricted from his lips pressing into your pulse. Raising up to your ear, his mouth traced it.

"I was never brave to fuck someone in public, but with you, it's all I want to do. You're so sexy when you're mad." Brushing his lips on your cheek, he met your lips, tongue grazing the bottom of yours, before taking your lip with his teeth. "The restaurant, Nicole's party, my place of work." A quiet moan escaped your lips as he pushed his hips to yours, feeling his erection already straining in his pants. "Do you want to do it here?" He questioned, his breath hitting your skin, the world around you spinning. You never learned. Each time was inebriating, your skin buzzing from having him so close to you.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I'm understanding. What do you want?"

Pressing your thighs together to relieve yourself from the buildup of arousal between your legs. Charlie traced a finger down, his thumb brushing past where you needed, craved to be touched. "I want you deep inside me here." You managed to speak, feeling winded as you sucked in air through your teeth.

Mouths meeting again, your teeth clashed as deep breaths were inhaled, tongues grazing each other. Lips swollen as he pulled away, his mouth found your collarbone, his tongue wetting your skin as he kneaded your breast, your nipples hardening from his touch. Feeling them through your bra, he pulled the straps down your arms, his fingertips teasing your skin before sucking on your breast, your eyes closing from pleasure. "Are you upset at me?" He spoke while switching breasts in his mouth.

Hands stroking his soft, raven hair, Charlie placed his hands on your hips, his fingertips brushing your skin, "You haven't apologized." You whispered, your chest heaving quiet breaths. In less than a blink of an eye, Charlie stood up, hand grabbing your chin again. "Tasting me isn't an apology, Charlie. It'll take more than that."

"Take it all off." He spoke slowly, taking individual breaks within each letter. Doing what you were told, you decided to match his energy. Steadily removing your pants, you stepped out of them, wrapping your thumbs around the sides of your panties, fingers tracing as you slid them down. Charlie placed his hands in his pockets, nodding. "Good girl. Now touch yourself until you're begging for me."

"Charlie?" You looked at the dressing room door, not being to see underneath. The idea of someone standing on the other side of the door sent thoughts of shame to the war in your head. Charlie stood in the corner of the room waiting, his shoulder leaning on the wall. Bringing your hand to your folds, you began drawing circles on your sensitive clit. Not looking away from his gaze that sent shivers through your body, soft moans escaping as sounds of your wetness added to the small spaces. Not being able to see if he was struggling with the fact that you were in front of him, touching yourself instead of him. Charlie didn't show an ounce of agonizing pain through your own pleasure, his mouth pressed together as he watched you. You were grappling, needing him. "I want you doing this to me. Please, Charlie."

Stepping forward, his mouth found yours again, quietly moaning into each other's mouth. Grabbing the collar of his sweater like your life depended on it, it was just the two of you. The world around you ceasing to exist, knowing that somewhere in the mind of Charlie, he needed you, craved you. Only you. His hands tracing your back, leading to your ass, he gripped you. "Turn around, hands on the wall, understand?" He ordered, knowing his question only had one answer.

Your mind hypnotized, hands going on the glass of the mirror, you looked at yourself. Glowing from the wetness sitting on your skin, your mouth parted as you anticipated Charlie's size hitting your walls, bra hanging on the sides of your arms. Glancing at Charlie, he was watching you examine yourself, his hands going to his belt as he unbuckled it. The sounds of his zipper deafening, the sound of your heart pumping mixing with the hushed sounds of your breath. His hands grabbing your waist, he entered you slowly, stretching you wide, eyebrows furrowing from the mixture of pleasure and pain. His hips backing up, he grabbed your hips harder, slamming you back onto his dick, the sounds of his hips hitting your ass. "Shit, Charlie." Dropping your head, he grunted as he found a faster pace.

"No, you are going to look at me. I don't want to see your eyes look anywhere but mine or yours. I want you to see what I see when I fuck you. Look at yourself, see that? That crinkle of your brow from me deep inside you." Charlie intoned, keeping his pace as if it were a familiar song.

Raising your head, you looked into his eyes, "That's it? You can do better than that, or can you not?" You challenged, his jaw clenching from your words. His hand leaving your hips, he pushed your back down, his arms gripping your forearms, as he slammed deeper inside you. Your head moving with his thrust, you had to press your lips together, afraid of the noise you could make in a public setting.

Hearing him groan, he grabbed your arms tighter, "Bored of me already?"

"If you are going to be an asshole, might as well fuck me like one." Hearing him chuckle, he surprised you with his pace with faster thrusts and slow ones. Not knowing which one you were going to get. He slowly thrusted, pulling out to tease your clit, before entering you again. Feeling your wetness, run down your inner thighs, coating his erection with your wetness. Knitting your eyebrows, the edge of your orgasm hung by a thread, each thrust cutting a thin layer. Getting used to his teasing, you waited for him to enter you again, his hand leaving your arm to grab the front of your throat, pressing your stomach to the wall, his lips meeting your neck.

"Still upset?"

"Where is my apology?"

Aligning with your entrance, he plunged into you, his breath right on your ear, his scent flooding your nostrils, feeling his finger draw horizontal lines on your clit. "Fine, I'm sorry for being an asshole. Now, where is mine?" Meeting your hips back onto his erection. He dropped his chin, his lips finding your shoulders—his grunts reciprocating with your breathy moans, as he continued to plunge into you.

"I'm not going to. It was an innocent talk." You moaned, his hand pressing the sides of your neck. Your breath picked up with his pace. The thread was spreading as it hung on the last layer, "I'm going to come."

His hand going faster, your knees buckled, "I'm going to make you come so hard that you will forget his name, forget even meeting him. He hasn't fucked you like this, has he?”

Holding yourself with your hands on the wall, pants leaving your chest as he pressed your spot. Charlie grabbed your hips, spinning you around, his hands finding your ass before lifting you up, forcibly crossing your legs behind his back. Thrusting into you again, your arms wrapped around his head, feeling his mouth wet your chest. "No, he hasn't." Your voice jumped from his harsh thrusts, head falling back, wanting his lips on your neck.

"Tell me."

"Parker never fucked me like this. Only you can make me feel this way." You moaned as the waves of your orgasms shook throughout your body, Charlie continuing to plunge deep inside you. His finger drawing circles on your clit with your aftershocks as stars clouded your vision, needing to shut your eyes. Hearing him whisper profanities, you brought your hips down to meet him halfway again. Slamming into you once more, the hot stream of his cum entered you. Each thrust releasing his cum, filling you from what he needed to release, groaning as he finished. "Well, fuck. Good thing I didn't apologize." You breathed, brushing his hair, your back hitting the wall when he took a step forward.

Hearing a knock on the door, you widened your eyes, "Do you need any help?" A small voice spoke through the thick doors.

"Nope, I am all good. Thanks." Looking at Charlie, his eyes crinkled from his smile.

"Perfect, we will be closing in ten minutes. Let us know if you do." The footsteps trailing away, you dropped your forehead on his shoulder, still feeling him inside of you as he softened. Kissing your head, Charlie pulled out of you, lightly placing you on the floor. His lips meeting yours once more as he put himself away.

Pulling away to grab your articles of clothing, Charlie looked at the piles of clothing you had to try on, "I like the brown one instead of the red." He spoke as you pulled your pants on. "And it's not you who is the problem. I trust you, not him."

You walked in front of him, wrapping your arms around him in an embrace, holding him tightly, "Then you'll trust me that I wouldn't let him do anything. Okay?" His hands pressing into your back, you sighed in relief.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Kissing you again, he held your face, looking at your eyes. "Now we have to pack and head to the airport. Then, tomorrow night, we get to say we are in New York. I have a surprise for you on your birthday too. "

"I'm so excited, Charlie, you have no clue. Now get out of here before anyone suspects anything." You pushed him away, opening the door.

He glanced down your body, his honey eyes, hazel with the bright lights, "Oh, they suspected a while ago." He joked, his face disappearing as you closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: I swear the story is going somewhere if it feels at all boring now! The next chapter should be up very soon! Thanks for sticking around<3 xoxo Mel)


	26. Directions

With experiences with traveling, Charlie was the most spellbinding person to travel with. Checking the bags twice to make sure no one forgot anything, you argued and laughed about it as you made the checklist, looking over it multiple times. Charlie was someone who overpacked rather than under pack, having you sit on his bag for him to close it. He made it seem you were late. Only to find out your flight would be leaving in two hours after passing the security check. Making the adrenaline rush of having to be late or even missing the flight linger in the air. The emptiness of the terminal, the sounds of the scattered families rushing to the end of their gate, you and Charlie sat in the seating area attending to your own business. 

  
  


Charlie had frequently been writing in his journal. Not wanting to pry at the idea that his creative mind was flowing onto a small page. His pen in his hand, noting swiftly, at times his eyes glanced over to you. Thinking he would wrap his arm around your shoulders, bringing you to his chest, but he didn't. Not with the journal in his hand. Once his hand dropped the pen, he would clasp your hand while he read, removing it to start again. It's not like you minded, too busy reading the book of your favorite lawyer who inspired you. Being a well-known judge, the opportunity of meeting him was meager, the words on the pages being enough for you to dream of it. 

  
  


Thousands of feet in the air, it was quiet except for the low hum of the plane. The light on top of Charlie as he read the script he had brought, occasional you okay, vibrating through your body from him. Laying your head on his shoulder, he kissed your forehead, letting you take a glance at the script. His journal was secretive, but not the white sheet of pages scribbled with black ink and poetic sentences. Two pairs of eyes glimmered through the edge of the seats in front of you, seeing a small head pop up, a toddler's hand waving at you. Waving back, you chuckled, Charlie's head raising to see what you were chuckling about before he waved too, his lips mouthing small hello's. Appreciating Charlie's fatherly side, you wrapped your arm across his hips, watching the child feel welcomed in a dark plane. 

  
  


A bag slamming on the hard cement, your gaze of Charlie's building, snapped you out of your stare. Body filling with chills from the cold air hitting your skin, you shook your body, helping the driver grab your bag. Charlie handed cash to the man as he entered his cab, saying a quick thank you. Holding your bag, Charlie placed his fingers on your back, following him as you walked through the halls of the building to a door in the corner of the hall. Holding his keys, he unlocked the door, his smile telling you to enter. 

  
  


"Welcome to New York." He spoke as you passed by him—orange lights illuminating the space. The room to your left was filled with books on the shelf, a couch, and a wooden coffee table. Charlie dropped your bag on the ground as your hands clasped in front of you, not knowing what to do. Two arches to separate rooms, which you figured were the kitchen and the bedrooms. Charlie locking the door behind him looked at you. 

  
  


"This is a very nice home, apartment, place?" You chuckled as Charlie removed your coat. 

  
  


"Thank you. Took me a while to make everything look how I wanted to." You walked down to his sitting area, fingers tracing the rough hardcovers of the books stacked on the shelves. Which you figured were all plays, Charlie, brushing his hair back, walked next to you, his hand rubbing your back.

  
  


"You must be tired and hungry. What would you like?" 

  
  


"A shower sounds wonderful." You grabbed his belt loop, pushing him to you, "Do you want to join me?" 

  
  


Charlie, leaned down, "I do-" 

  
  


Squinting your eyes, you stood up taller, "I am sensing the but in there." 

  
  


"But I have no food here. There's a market down the street. So I'll go really quick, grab things, and then all my attention will be on you. Okay?" His lips pressing onto yours made you smile, your body's curving as he placed his hand on your lower back. "Make yourself at home. My room is the hall to the left, first door on the right. I'll be back." Kissing you again, he lingered this time, grabbing your waist as he pulled away. Watching him place his coat, he pursed his lips at you while closing the door. 

  
  


Standing in his sitting area, you tapped your foot in the silence before deciding to take a shower. The shower water cold at first agitated you. Playing with the knob to make it warm before washing off the many hours of sitting in confined spaces. The reoccurring air passing around the plane, turning into the familiarity of Charlie's scent mixing with yours, which you never grew tired of. Hopping out of the shower, you placed a matching pajama set, feeling the unfamiliar cold air hit your bare legs. Deciding to put your clothes away into the empty drawers in Charlie's room, you heard a knock on the door. Smiling as you walked to the door, you opened it, your smile fading. An older woman stood in front of you, her smile fading like yours. Her chocolate hair, in a braid to the side. 

  
  


"Hi, sorry. I was looking for Charlie, is he here?" She spoke, not a mention of her name escaping her tongue. 

  
  


Confusion settled in you, Charlie would have said if he was expecting someone over, incredibly this close to the night. "No, he left a couple of minutes ago. I can tell him you came by." 

  
  


"That's alright, I'll just call. Sorry for bothering you." Like a cat feeling a drop of water on its head, she scurried off. Feeling confused, you closed the door, not knowing what to do. Trying to see if you knew her from somewhere, she looked familiar, but not a name ran in your head. Walking into his room again, you sat on his bed, your phone begging you to call someone, dialing the number, you bit your lip. 

  
  


"Your dog is fine. In fact, Sunny loves Max more than me." Hunter spoke through the phone. Hearing laughter, you laid down, feeling a light of relief.

  
  


"I am very much happy to hear that. Thank you for watching Sunny. I owe you." You spoke, staring at the smooth ceiling above you, wanting any words you were experiencing to show. 

  
  


"Okay, I'll take the dog," she joked, "Now what's wrong? I sense something. Oh, I _sense_ something. Do say please." 

  
  


Tapping your finger on your stomach, you exhaled like you were beginning a race, "I'm here in Charlie's place, he left to get food, and a woman came knocking on his door. She was surprised and practically ran off. It seems like nothing, right?" 

  
  


"Interesting. If she ran off, then that could mean something. Maybe you caught her off guard." You stayed silent, a thought appearing in your mind, "You don't think it was for-" 

  
  


You sat up quickly, "Does it sound like it?" 

  
  


Hunter shushed you, hearing her surroundings get quiet, "It's okay, deep breath. If she showed up in rather revealing clothes, then I would freak out, but it could be nothing." 

  
  


"Right, it can be nothing. I don't want to ask, the first night in New York should be exciting and not full of drama. I'll leave it be." 

  
  


Hunter said your name, shivers running down your spine as if a mother said your full name from you doing something that they didn't like. Being scolded for your bad behavior. "I wouldn't do that. You said the communication between you two was getting better. It won't be harmful to ask." Hunter added as you played with your shorts' strings as if they would lead you to a decision. 

  
  


"Okay, I'll ask." You walked out of Charlie's room to his sitting area. Glancing out the window into the dark Brooklyn street, "New York is very cold Hunter, well for me who has been in only seventy, eighty-degree weather." Hearing keys open the door, you glanced back, "Charlie is back. I'll update you." 

  
  


"Have fun. Oh, and I hope you brought the lingerie set I gave you. Wear that and get fu-"

  
  


Charlie entering, looked at you, a bright smile on his face, bags in his hands, his nose pink from the cold air, "I did, in fact, bring it. I hope I made you happy, now if you'll excuse me I have to go, bye." Walking up to him, you followed him into the kitchen, where he placed the bags on the counter, opening the fridge to set things in. 

  
  


"Was that your mom?" Charlie questioned as you handed him various fruits from the bag. 

  
  


"No, that was Hunter. She just wanted to update me on Sunny." You pressed your lips together, waiting for the end of the percussion break to bring up who showed up on his door. As if he could read your mind, Charlie slowly grabbed the items from your hand. 

  
  


"You alright? Do you need to sit down?" 

  
  


"Oh, yes, I am good, Charlie. Don't worry," If not now, you were never going to say it. Bringing your wet hair to your back, you exhaled silently, "Were you expecting someone to come over? I'm only asking because a woman came and knocked on the door." 

  
  


"A woman? No, I wasn't expecting anyone, just you here. Did she say a name? A message?" 

  
  


"No, she didn't say anything, just wanted to know if you were here." 

  
  


You looked around the kitchen, seeing Charlie open a frozen pizza, turning the oven on to pre-heat. Standing up to tuck in his shirt, you glanced your eyes down at him, eyeing every curve of his body, how his shirt was wrinkled, which you figured was from sitting down for hours, his handsome face, his pouty lips. Charlie realizing you were looking at him, placed his hands behind him on the counter. Doing the same on the island, you tilted your head to the side. 

  
  


"I am guessing that pizza is a misconception about New York?" Walking to you slowly, he placed his hands on your hips, lifting you up to sit on the counter. 

  
  


"There are more than just pizza in New York," Reaching to bring your hair behind your ear, he leaned in, his lips meeting with yours softly, "But it's easy. I hope you don't mind frozen pizza." 

  
  


His cold fingers traced the outside of your soft thighs, shuddering from his touch. Kissing you harder, you both inhaled, his body pressing into yours, causing you to rest your hands behind you. Being at a higher level than Charlie for the first time, his stomach was close to your core, the anticipation of his erection sending warmth to you. Interrupted by the oven's ring, Charlie left you, placing the rounded dish in the oven. You hopped off the counter, watching as he stood up taller, closing the oven. His hands going to tuck in his shirt again, you grabbed his arms, placing them on his sides. He glanced down your body before looking into your eyes, seeing his bottom teeth bite down on his lower lip. 

  
  


Your palms faced you as you slipped your fingers to the front of his pants, unraveling the rolls of fabric that he kept trying to tuck in. Shifting his feet, you held your head up, kissing his lips, your tongue wetting his bottom before placing it into his mouth, his tongue grazing yours. Lowering your hand down, you palmed his erection, a grunt from Charlie entering your mouth. Grabbing his belt, you unbuckled it slowly, his chest heaving as he leaned into you, pressing his lips onto yours more. 

  
  


You pulled away, looking down to unbutton his pants, bringing down his zipper, as Charlie kissed your cheek, seeing his bulge in his underwear. Glancing up at him as your thumbs entered the side of his underwear, a smile crept on your lips, pulling them down. His sizable length springing free, you kneeled down, already seeing it leaking with precum, throbbing when you held the base of it. Using your tongue to lick his shaft, he placed a hand on the top of his cabinet, watching you with half-open eyes. Swirling your tongue on the tip, he held his head back, hand instantly going to your head to lead you gently. Hollowing your cheeks, you bobbed your head down, feeling his tip in the back of your throat, jaw wide to take him all in. 

  
  


"Oh my fuck, you're doing so good." Charlie moaned, his thumb stroking your cheek as you continued to bob your head down. His moans and grunts making the wetness in your panties seep through. The seam of your shorts bringing tension to your clit. You placed your hand down your panties, feeling the slickness while you rubbed your clit, moaning onto his dick, your drool dripping down your chin, hitting the back of your throat again, tears stung in your eyes. 

  
  


Charlie's head hung low, watching you as you touched yourself, his eyes closing from the sensation of your wet mouth, mixed with your moans, feeling him throb in your mouth, you knew he was close. Increasing the pressure and speed on your sensitive clit, you bobbed your head down again. His fingers gripping your hair, his hot cum shot down your throat, keeping your mouth on him as his load released into the back of your throat. Reaching your climax, you dropped down, your orgasm silenced by his dick in your mouth. Charlie stepped back, letting go of your head. You dropped your head to swallow the rest of his cum, regaining your breaths from your aftershocks. Kneeling down next to you, a wet rag rubbed your mouth and down your chin, his thumb pressing onto your chin to raise your head up. 

  
  


"Thank you." You spoke, rubbing your eyes to rid of the tears that streamed down. Charlie grabbed your hand, helping you up, before kissing you, his hand gripping your ass. 

  
  


"It's like you can read my mind," Charlie spoke, propping you up again on the counter, holding your jaw, while he examined your face. 

  
  


You looked at the oven, smelling the burnt crust of the pizza, "Well, now I know what they meant by don't leave your food unattended." Charlie squinting his eyes, groaned, turning to the oven to take out the pizza. Placing his hands on his hips as he eyed it, he turned to you, smiling. 

  
  


"All good, there are slices that are eatable. Let's eat then go to bed because tomorrow you are coming to rehearsals with me." Inhaling, you swung your leg, already feeling nervous. 

  
  


To your surprise, you and Charlie passed out after eating dinner. The day of entirely traveling exhausted you both. Waking up to find your limbs intertwined with Charlie's, you both showered, needing to rush due to not setting up any alarms. Dressing in warm, casual clothing, while Charlie wore what he always wore. His khakis, blue button-up, and a black cardigan, before you went to walk to the subway. 

  
  


The subway system. 

  
  


It was a big and the most overwhelming experience yet. For you, at least. Which you could tell was only for you, a visitor, watching others know exactly where they were going. If it wasn't for Charlie, you'd be lost taking the first step down the stairs, his hand enveloping yours while you stood for the train. His hand never left yours. At a point, it became a part of you, not feeling the heaviness of his hand on yours. Being able to sit next to each other, you sat in silence, occasionally squeezing hands. Throwing each other off, and chuckling when you would wait for the hand squeeze, doing it at the same time. 

  
  


Leaving the subway and reaching the street, it was lightly snowing, the sky clear as you walked down the road, which you had to practically jog for when everyone was walking fast. Stopping at a black building filled with windows, Charlie stood in front of you, fixing the beanie on your head, the light snow falling onto your hair. 

  
  


"Just so you know, they are very welcoming. If it gets overwhelming, let me know." 

  
  


You put your hand behind his waist, "I am sure I can manage, Charlie." He placed his hands on either side of your arms, bending down to kiss you gently—his nose cold pressing next to yours, his lips warm. 

  
  


"You ready?" He clasped his hands in yours, smiling to answer his question. He squeezed your hand in a rhythm before walking into the building and up the stairs. Arriving at a door, you heard laughter come from the closed doors, his hand leaving yours. Once entering, you felt the room go into silence before everyone in unison cheered. Welcoming faces walked to both you and Charlie, some hugging you both, others shaking your hand, already knowing your name. "It's nice to see you all in person again." Charlie cheered, glancing around the room. 

  
  


The group was different than the one in California. Seeing adolescent theatre majors getting to know one another, some divided into their own little clicks while learning about themselves and what they didn't. It all felt like one individual person with this group, not one person stealing the spotlight from the other. It felt whole, similar to a family. Charlie started with a pep talk, to what he was saying, you couldn't understand. Theatre talk was still something that you had to get used to and understand. Hearing their set plan and notes that Charlie explained in detail, everyone's head nodded in unison. Your eyes glancing at your boots as you played with the heel, feeling a sense of anomie. The words entering one ear and escaping the other. 

  
  


Breaking apart, Charlie had you sit on his desk while he talked to the cast. Doing what you were told, you responded to a text from both Alex and your mother before feeling a body sit next to you. "You must be Charlie's assistant from California?" A sweet voice registered in your eardrums. Smiling to raise your head up, the familiar face of the woman at Charlie's door was sitting next to you. Her brown eyes looking into yours, she smiled. "I'm Mary Ann. His stage manager." 

  
  


Nodding your head, you extended a hand, meeting hers, your name escaping your lips. The face of the woman in Charlie's office photograph with the company appeared in your mind. Glancing over at Charlie, it made sense as to why everyone knew your name. "Yes, I am his assistant. You came over last night, correct?" You probed, placing your phone on his table. 

  
  


"I did, but since Charlie wasn't there, I didn't want to be in your way. How do you like New York so far?" Mary Ann added while looking at the stage. 

  
  


"Right. I like it so far. It just takes time to get used to, I guess. Instead of traffic with cars, it's both people and cars. No space too." 

  
  


She giggled at your joke, her braid messy but neatly done in the back of her head. "Well, I should get going with these coffee orders." 

  
  


"I'll do it." As if you were enthralled, she glanced at you and Charlie. You needed to take a break from all the theatre things anyway. "I'll be fine. If Charlie asks, his assistant went to grab it. Let's give the stage manager a break. I'm sure you've been working hard." Smiling, she handed you a piece of paper, placing it into your coat jacket. 

  
  


"If you walk down to the right until you see a green tent, the coffee shop is between those." Raising your thumb up, you smiled, walking out, shaking your head, when you were not in anyone's vision. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Charlie stood in the hall, playing with his keys in his hand. "Does that sound like a good plan?" Ade came through the doors, holding two lamps in her hand, Charlie pointing at his left while she nodded.

  
  


"She will absolutely love that Charlie, for being last minute that's perfect," Alex spoke through the phone, a broad smile appearing on Charlie's face. 

  
  


"Oh, good. I was afraid that she wouldn't." 

  
  


"Dude, even if you gave her a stick and told her it reminded you of her, she'd love it." 

  
  


Charlie chuckled, taking a deep breath, "You're absolutely right. Do I need to do anything else with the reservations at Jordan's?" Glancing at his watch, it was no longer ticking, the time being off.

  
  


"You are all set for Christmas. I can't wait for what she will say. I'm excited for you. I should let you go and do Shakesphere shit. Break a leg. Bye, man." 

  
  


"Thanks, Alex. I appreciate it." Charlie hanging up, walked into the theatre. It had been a while since he had seen you. Two hours exactly. Being too busy rehearsing the play and writing notes, he didn't realize you were no longer sitting on his desk. Mary Ann talking to someone. Charlie gestured for her to speak with him. 

  
  


"What's up, Charlie?" Mary Ann questioned when they were out of earshot of everyone. 

  
  


"Do you know where she went?" Charlie pointed at his desk, glancing around the room again to make sure he didn't miss you, but he would have easily found you, even in a crowded room. 

  
  


"She volunteered herself to grab the coffee. She could just be sightseeing." 

  
  


Charlie nodded, "Oh, thanks for letting me know. Could you grab me the notes from the last time we were here?" Walking back to his desk felt farther than he wanted. He gave quick notes to those he passed, answering each question quickly, needing to know where you went. It was not like you to be gone for so long without a message. Finally, walking up to his desk, he dialed your phone number, his fingertips in slow motion as he typed your number. Pressing his hand to his lips as it rang, vibrations of your phone next to him made his heart drop. Hanging up, be pinched the side of his nose. If you weren't here, where were you? 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


There was no green tent. 

  
  


If there was, which you couldn't figure out, it wasn't there. You found a coffee shop on the way ordering them, but going back, the black theater building was now a restaurant. You were, in fact, lost, somewhere in the city freezing, carrying two trays full of coffee pretty much-ruining someone's morning. The phone you thought you had, sitting on Charlie's desk, which you could now say was probably freaking him out. 

  
  


Assistant. Girlfriend. Rang in your ears, slight confusion on the thought on who was calling you what. If you weren't a label since Charlie wanted to go slow, why did they keep popping up? Or were you overthinking it?

  
  


At a loss of sense of direction, you grabbed a coffee, cold on your tongue as you found a purple bar. Entering, you sat on the counter, the tingling of your skin as the warmth invaded your bloodstream. A man placing a coaster in front of you, you decided it would be best to calm down. "Um, a shot of tequila, and maybe a phone." 

  
  


"Lost?" The man spoke, reaching into his pocket and handing it to you, grabbing a shot glass and filling it with a clear liquid.

  
  


"Is it that obvious?" You opened the phone to dial Charlie's phone number, which disappeared in your mind. Placing your head to your arm, you groaned. 

  
  


"Girlfriend, no one comes in here with two trays of coffee in the middle of the day asking for a tequila shot." 

  
  


You glanced up, his presence as if you knew each other for years. "I don't even know where I am. All this to one, take a break from theatre things that I don't understand even when I have researched and read every play that he mentioned. And two to show a point to someone I really like," the words in your mind surprised you, making your chest heavy, "Who's my only best friend, and I don't even remember his fucking phone number. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with me. But I'm not even his girlfriend, so he'll possibly just never talk to me again. I think he introduced me as his assistant too, which makes me confused. This woman who he slept with when he had a wife called me his assistant. Then his son calls me his girlfriend." 

  
  


The man gave you your glass, "Wow, not even drunk, and that all came out. Maybe he first called you his assistant to talk about you, and it sounds like the relationship grew. Maybe he's waiting for the right time to reintroduce you as something more." 

  
  


"Oh my, that does sound like something he would do. I'm so-"you took a shot of your tequila, the burn of your throat causing you to shake your body. 

  
  


"As for his son, my friend's baby calls me dad, which I'm not, even though he already has one. Kids just say what you want to hear." 

  
  


"Oh, I never thought of it that way," you added, tapping the empty glass with your fingers. "Thank you, kind sir. Do you happen to know a theater company, Exit Ghost? That is my, um, the guy I need to call." 

  
  


"Of course, who hasn't heard of them." Taking a sigh of relief, you nodded your head to get another shot. Calling Charlie, he had you stay where you were. Not being able to hear if he was scared, angry, relieved, or all of them. 

  
  


Charlie walking into the bar, quickly walked to you, his arms wrapping around you, "Fuck, you scared me." Holding him, Jonathan, the man who served you, smiled at you. 

  
  


"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Backing up, his lips pressed on yours, "I have everyone's coffee." 

  
  


"It's too late now. You were out here in a state you don't know without a phone. Aren't you the sensation seeker? Come on, let's go. Thank you." Charlie held your hand, waving at Jonathon. He winked at you, his words motivating you to actually think before you did something. 

  
  


"Mary Ann shouldn't give directions." You joked, wrapping your arm around his waist when you reached the dimly lit street, the cold air smacking your skin. 

  
  


"No one should give you directions if you have no fucking clue where you are going." He chuckled, kissing the side of your head. "Don't do that again. I'm serious now." 

  
  


"You're right. Never again." 

  
  


"Promise?"

  
  


"Promise." You looked up at him, his eyes continuing to look forward. "Did you introduce me as your assistant, Charlie?" 

  
  


He clasped your hand into his gently, walking back in the direction of the theatre. "I wanted to keep you to myself before telling everyone about this. Privacy, I would call it." 

  
  


"And assistant is less complicated then," You gestured your hand towards the both of you and nodded your head. The cold air causing your lungs to shudder, "That makes sense."

  
  


"Is that why you left?" Charlie questioned, swinging his arms gently with yours. 

  
  


"I needed a break from all the Shakespeare things." You joked, causing Charlie to chuckle. "Mary Ann was the woman who came knocking yesterday, and yes, it did throw me off guard with the assistant thing." 

  
  


Charlie stopping abruptly, startled you. "Mary Ann probably came over to say hi. Don't worry about her. You're here with me, and vice versa. Okay?" Walking again, you wrapped your hand on his bicep. 

  
  


"Okay, Charlie, but now that I know, I'm good. I kind of have a way to apologize." 

  
  


Charlie stood in front of you, pulling you to the side, "And what way is that?" 

  
  


You thought back to what Hunter told you about the lingerie, a devilish smile appearing on your face. "You'll see."


	27. Incapable

Ticking on your cheek, you hummed, falling out of the sleepiness you were once in. Pressing more into the warmth of the bed, you gripped the sheets again. With the tickle moving to your hairline, you blinked softly, the bright light from the sunlight invading your vision. Charlie kneeling next to you, he brushed a hair behind your hair, leaning in to kiss your cheek. "Merry Christmas," His lips moving down your jawline, you smiled. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, sweetheart." 

Rubbing your eyes, the ache of sleepiness behind them, you sat up, "Hold on." Crawling out of bed, you went to his bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush to freshen up your breath. Charlie stayed kneeling, his elbows resting on his knees while he watched you. Crawling back in his bed, you laid on your stomach, grabbing his chin, your lips meeting his. The taste of mint and coffee lingering on your tongue. "Thank you, Charlie." 

"Come with me." He spoke, extending his hand out, while yours met the softness of his palm without a single hesitation. Leading you out of his room, his place was scattered with Christmas and birthday decorations, the familiar scent flooding your nostrils. 

"Is this all for me? How did you know I love french toast?" Charlie handing you a hot cup of coffee, his hand rested on your back, grabbing his own. 

"You know you're not the only one who is good at researching. Henry says happy birthday, sad he couldn't be here." Kissing your cheek, he gestured for you to sit on the table, sitting in front of you, before you both ate in a comfortable silence that you didn't want to break. The glances and smirks between both of you being enough. Charlie handing you a small envelope. You squinted your eyes, gently grabbing it from his grip. "Your first birthday present." 

"The first Charlie?" Reaching inside the envelope, two tickets touched your fingertips, making your eyes widen. "You got me tickets to my favorite ballet?" You stood up to sit on his lap, wrapping your arm around his shoulders, his hand resting on your thighs. 

"No, just two tickets for tonight so you can display them on your wall." 

"Is that how you speak to the birthday girl? I love The Nutcracker Charlie, you're spoiling me."

Kissing you, he deepened the kiss with his hand on the back of your head, "Do you not like it when I speak to you like that?" 

"I never said I didn't." Resting your hands on his shoulder, you placed quick kisses on his face, a chuckle escaping his chest. "Now I need to spoil you." 

"No, you don't. Today is your day. Which we need to start getting ready for. We have a long day ahead of us." 

Picking you up from his lap, he placed your feet on the ground. Following him into his room, you noticed his watch wasn't on. Pressing your lips together, you didn't want to bring attention to it. His eyes glancing back, you snapped your eyes up. 

"I can't promise you snow, though." 

"Well, that doesn't matter. As long as I get to spend it with you." 

"Then, good." 

Walking hand in hand down the Brooklyn streets. You and Charlie didn't stop talking. Charlie pointing to places while you watched his eyes light up from spilling what he loved to see so much. The pretty trees coated in white-colored snowflakes. If you were ever so lucky, the bits and pieces would fall onto you, his hand instantly taking it off of you as if it were to him something so casual to do. Charlie stopping at a corner street, you furrowed your brows at him before your eyes landed on the building to your right. The movie you loved so much that you considered a part of what you and Charlie had was in front of you, Tiffany's. 

You stood for minutes, looking inside the windows at the many pieces of expensive jewelry, not that it mattered if you did or didn't have any. Charlie let you take everything in, his eyes looking to where you were. Like he wanted to at least try to understand why you were in so much awe. Grabbing his hand, you looked up at him, his eyes meeting down to meet yours, "Why do you love this movie and place so much?" He questioned with such desire.

Walking to the next window, you exhaled while smiling. "It's one of those things where you feel this strong urge to love it, like one day when you aren't thinking of it anymore, whether that be tomorrow or years down the road, you'll finally understand why." 

"And have you?" 

"I haven't, no, but I think the answer is on the tip of the iceberg." Wrapping your arms around his waist, he cupped your face before kissing you. "Now, let's go watch this beautiful ballet performance. Have you seen it?" 

"Never, I'm not even sure what it is about," Charlie spoke deeply before warming your hands with his, "I am guessing it has something to do with a Nutcracker." 

You nodded your head, letting Charlie take the lead in the direction you were supposed to be going in, "Well, it is called The Nutcracker. I won't say anything else. I'll let your creative mind interpret it. It might be way better than mine." You joked, Charlie's dimple pressing into his cheek. 

"Oh, come on. You have just the same capability of interpreting it as I do. It's different for everyone." 

"That sounds like something someone would say when they know what they are talking about." You sang softly under your breath.

Your cheeks beginning to ache from the smile that felt permanent on your face, your hand sore from holding his, you arrived at the theatre, sitting in your seats. Watching the ballet performance, you would glance over at Charlie, who was squinting his eyes. Fully knowing somewhere in his mind, he was critiquing each choreography or the storytelling. At a point, he brought you to his chest, his fingertips tracing the outside of your soft coat, your hands softly playing with the folds of fabric on his pants. 

After the ballet, Charlie was secretive about where he was taking you next. Before reuniting with Jordan, another gift that you didn't expect. He was kind enough to close his restaurant just so the two of you could have dinner. Not letting both of you apologize to him for working on a holiday. His response, food is the way into a heart. Soft music flowed in the background. You and Charlie looking out the window at the many fluorescent lights in the streets, the sips of alcohol warming your cheeks. Charlie was full of life. Seeing a side that you haven't seen yet, his spirits high, his voice full of passion as he spoke, his head nodding, hums escaping his throat as you talked. It might have been the strong alcohol that made him this way, but something else told you otherwise. 

"You know I've never seen you drunk or dancing?" You spoke, walking down the stairs to the subway.

"Do you want to see me dancing? I want to see you dancing." 

"That can be arranged, Charlie. Will you take my hand?" Charlie raised his eyebrows looked around, his hand shaking to reject yours. "It is my birthday and Christmas, so I want you to dance with me." 

"No, not here at least." He brushed his hair back, a part of you knowing it wasn't going to happen. "You're not going to beg, are you?" 

You shook your head, glancing at your manicured nails, before glancing at him again. His head shaking, he wrapped an arm around your waist, "What a shame, Charlie. I am a terrific dancer." 

The doors opening to the train, Charlie led you in first before sitting down on a seat, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed you still standing up, holding on to the bar in the middle. Being alone in your area, you began to slowly spin on it, walking to the next bar before doing it again. Glancing back to see Charlie laughing to himself. "I see the ballet-inspired you?" 

"Maybe, I'm in the mood for a dance, so why not twirl around these poles that everyone's hands have been on." The train beginning to move forward, you held on to the pole tightly to prevent yourself from falling. Charlie stood up, his hand grabbing the bar on top of him before walking to you. "Thank you, Charlie, for making this day special. I think this might be my most eventful birthday yet." 

"As I mentioned before, you are special to me. I hope you know that." 

"And you are to me too." Charlie towering over you, pressed his lips on your forehead, your eyes closing from the intimacy of his kiss. 

Arriving at his place, you walked in, removing your boots and coat, Charlie doing the same before he grabbed your hand again, leading you to his bedroom. "Sit, I have one last gift for you." Sitting on his bed, Charlie bent down to his nightstand, "Close your eyes and hold your hand out." Doing what you are told, his hand dropped something in yours. Opening your eyes, a rectangular box from Tiffany's sat on your hands.

"Charlie, I thought we said no gifts. I didn't get-" 

"Don't worry about me." Crossing your legs, you sat up taller, slowly opening the box. A silver pendant shined, it's elegant yet straightforward object making you part your lips in shock. Holding it in your hand, the small diamond rested in your palm. "It's not big or anything-" 

"Shut up, it's beautiful. Charlie, I can't thank you enough, really thank you." 

Charlie grabbing it from your hand, you turned around, moving your hair out of the way, the pendant resting on your chest as he locked it, looking down, you held it in your hand. Cold on the beginning warmth of your skin, you sat on your knees, wrapping your arms around him, his hands resting on your back, as your breathing slowed. You pulled away, his mouth parted as he brushed your hair out of your face, his dilated pupils looked into yours, his hand resting on your jaw. 

"You look breathtaking." 

"Thank you, Charlie." Your hand meeting with his on your jaw, you kissed the tip of his nose. "Did you think I would let you not get a gift today?" Leaving the bed to his drawer, you reached into the pocket of your jeans, the object heavy in your hand. "I had to lie to you. I'm sorry." Grabbing his wrist, you placed the watch on his wrist, locking it. 

"You fixed my watch?" His eyes glistening, he smiled, "I thought I lost it. Wow, you're very sneaky. Thank you, this watch is important to me. It was my grandfather's. " 

Sitting next to him, you lifted his wrist, "Now you have it back, Charlie. Merry Christmas. I hope my birthday didn't ruin your Christmas plans." 

"Not at all. I don't usually have any plans, so I wanted to do all I could for you, for us, today." 

"It was absolutely perfect." 

Smiling at each other, you leaned in slowly, pressing your lips onto his. Charlie's arms wrapping around you before you both pulled apart, eyeing each other quietly. His palm gently stroking your cheek, his lips met yours again, lingering lips lasting long seconds. Feeling his tongue lick the bottom of your lips, you opened your mouth to allow his tongue to enter. His hand trailed down your body, tracing the side of your hips, your bodies curving deeply together. Raising your hand to his soft waves, you brushed your fingers through his hair, breathing deeply as if there was no air left. 

Pulling away, you unbuttoned your jeans, slowly removing them down your legs. Charlie following after you, you reached your hands to unbutton his shirt, kissing him again, as you felt his heart in his chest quicken when you slid the shirt off of him. His hand grabbing the bottom of your shirt, he pulled it off of your body. Meeting your lips again, Charlie holding the back of your bra, undid the clasp, feeling it fall down your shoulders, the cold air hitting your breasts. 

Laying down on your back, Charlie continued to kiss you, his soft, warm hands gently roaming over your body, before he pulled away. Seeing his honey eyes glimmer from the moonlight shining in. Opening your legs and bending them at his hips, you rubbed your hands on his chest, shuddering from the softness of his lips on your neck, the top of his hair tickling your jaw. You brought your hands to the sides of his underwear, sliding them down, as he helped you. His erection springing free, you felt his fingers grab your panties to remove them off of you. Pulling away, you grabbed his length, aligning it with your entrance, before he slowly entered you. Both of you sighing as he went deeper inside of you; he backed up his hips to enter you again. Charlie rolling you both to your side, you placed your hands on his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating to you. His hand grabbing your knee, he put it on his hips before thrusting slowly, his soft grunts matching your soft moans, tips of your nose touching as you went closer kissing him. 

Pressing your forehead onto each other, you looked at each other with half-open eyes. Your hand raising to touch Charlie's cheek, tracing the constellation of beauty marks scattered on his skin. Lips kissing each other again, gentle hums ever so slightly entered each other's mouths. You rested your chin on his shoulder, holding the back of his head as you gently massaged his hair, while he dropped the grip of your knee, his pace quickening as his arms wrapped more around you. Tears stinging your eyes, you closed them, the familiar three chemicals flowing in your veins, while reciprocated moans were being released. The unspoken language between you and Charlie was readable. The words you wanted to say sat on your tongue, not knowing how to correctly express it or if you wanted to say it at all. You've said it once before, and it ended in heartbreak. You didn't know if you had the strength for another one, for Charlie. 

You stayed this way, oblivious of how much time had passed by, the soft moonlight from the earlier hours, brighter in the late night. Feeling his lips on your shoulder, you pulled back, kissing his lips again, his hair sticking to his skin, from the wetness that left his pores. Your mouth opening agape from your quicked breathy moans, his bottom lip rested between your lips, his grunts muffled. The buildup in your abdomen tightening, you grabbed his face, stars clouding your vision as you whimpered through your climax, feeling his cum fill you. Charlie's breath, heavy from finishing. 

Licking his lips before meeting yours, his thumb wiped the tears off your cheeks, "I'm sorry." You breathed. "I'm okay. I don't know why. I-" 

"Sweetheart, it's okay. As long as you're alright, you don't need to apologize. Today was an emotional day, different perhaps." 

"Yeah," you nodded your head, kissing him quickly again, "That must be why." 

Turning over, Charlie covered you in his blanket, bringing your back closer to his chest. Beginning to doze off, you felt Charlie leave you on his bed, his footsteps leading out his room. Grabbing your phone, you responded to your birthday messages, expecting Charlie to come back, but he didn't. You wondered if you should just say it. The three words you thought of could change things. The only thing preventing you was that you weren't sure. You should have been able to believe it, wanting to shout it into the void, but all you wanted to do was whisper it. 

Getting out of the bed, you placed your panties on, putting on your loose t-shirt as you followed the only light in his sitting area, watching him write in his journal. Looking out the window, you viewed snowflakes heavily flow from the sky. Charlie, glancing back, opened his blanket on his lap, spreading his legs for you to sit between them. Ambling towards him, you sat on the floor, resting your head on his chest as Charlie traced his finger on your bent knee, your hands gripping his forearms. You both looked out his apartment window, watching the snowfall. 

"This is so beautiful, except for the cold, but I am sure it is something that takes time to get used to." You softly spoke.

"New York fits you well." Turning your head to glance at him, he brushed your hair behind your shoulder, placing a kiss. 

"Really? You think so." 

"Yes, I do. You fit anywhere." 

As much as you didn't want to say it out loud. Anywhere you wanted to go, you wanted Charlie with you. Life in New York seemed far from what you wanted, but if he was there with you, you didn't mind. 

"That doesn't sound at all bad." You rested your chin on your shoulder, looking at him, the fire from the candle reflecting off of his honey eyes. He raised a hand to your hair, brushing it behind your ear. Your skin reacting to his touch, you eyed his journal on the floor.

"Look through it if you like." He spoke, pulling you closer to him, grabbing his journal to hand it over to you.

You smiled, not fully expecting him to use such a small journal. You opened the pages seeing different names, "These are the company?" You heard him hum, flipping through the pages more, you landed on a page, a single word written. "What's up with yearn?" 

Charlie chuckled, "I was thinking of a name for a play that I was working on, and yearn kept popping up in my mind. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget." 

Grabbing the pencil in the book, you drew little lines on the edges making the word stand out more, "There, art for your singular word. Now you can get inspired for the other words, whether that be the title or poetic sentences." Grabbing your chin, he placed a gentle kiss on your lips, lingering for seconds. 

-

The following day, dark lights enveloped around except the glow of the dressing room. You stood backstage, the company's nervousness and excitement radiating off to the environment. Gathering in groups, making sure they knew the right cues, the right words. For you being an outsider in a place with these emotions, you didn't want to follow Charlie like a lost puppy, seeing him give notes of advice to the cast. At the same time, you stood off to the side, some of the company walking up to you, while you said break a leg to each one. Their friendly faces burning into your mind as you got to know each one. Donna, who worked on the costume, had stuck with you, letting you help her as you talked. Out of all of the company, Donna was who you were closest to. 

As for Mary Ann, you couldn't tell if she didn't like you, not that it mattered. She would glance at you with a smile on her face. Other times she wouldn't even look at you, busy talking to Charlie about playthings, you guessed. You wondered why she went knocking on his door, the question lingering in the air like a lost cloud, off to the distance but still there. 

A hand on your back took you out of your thoughts, seeing Charlie in his nice grey suit, his hair fluffier and neatly waved. One last break a leg, Charlie led you to the full audience, two seats off the side for the both of you. Crossing your legs, you fixed the slit of your dress, smoothing down the wrinkles, as Charlie leaned into your ear, his soft lips touching your earlobe. 

"Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy this." He whispered in your ear, "I'll be writing notes, don't mind me." Kissing your cheek, he gripped your thigh, the lights of the theatre subduing, as you squeezed his bicep, his dimple pressing into his cheek. 

The hour and thirty minutes, you were entranced with the words, the acting, all of it. You didn't mind Charlie at all when you forgot you were even sitting in a dark theatre, surrounded by people who might have been feeling the same way. Disappearing from their minds for a while. When it was over, you glanced over to Charlie, his eyes already on yours while a smile crept on his face, when you raised your hands in disbelief. Charlie Barber was a fucking genius. You kept repeating to yourself, going backstage again—everyone in high spirits from the rush of adrenaline. Entering a cab with Charlie, you sat close to him, his eyes glued to his journal. Pointing out places in New York that were remotely interesting, which to you everything was. 

Soft piano music playing in a bar, you sat with some of the cast, Charlie walking around, talking to each of them individually. At the first opportunity, you would glance at Charlie, finding sight that his eyes were already looking at you, a small smile sitting on his face. The glance of another man sitting next to you took you away from Charlie's stare. 

"You look familiar. What do you do?" Frank, an older man spoke, taking a sip of your drink. You pressed your lips together, his small chuckle making you smile. "My apologies, I thought it was mine. I'll get you another." His hand raising, you shook yours, gently tapping the table. 

"No worries, it's best if I don't drink. Thank you, though." Moments of the last time you were drunk with Charlie appeared in your mind. Frank slumping down in his chair, you placed a hand on his arm, "Are you alright?" 

Frank's hand patting yours, he sat up taller, "You're very kind for noticing. I just ended a long relationship." 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Frank." 

"It's fine, thank you. It wasn't mine, actually. I miss her." 

Tilting your head, you felt a heavy body sit down, the familiar scent you loved flooding your nostrils, his arm resting behind your head. Another body sitting in front of you, Mary Ann, a smile, appeared on her face that you reciprocated. A woman with dark curly hair leaned towards Charlie across the table, "Are you going to sing this time?" She spoke while the table nodded in agreement. 

His finger reaching his eyebrow, he shook his head. "No, definitely not. We'd rather hear your lovely voice, Valentina." 

"If you say so, Charlie, excuse me while I perform for you all." She giggled while the table scattered to let her leave. 

Crossing your leg, you placed a hand on Charle's thigh, softly rubbing his leg while you rested your chin to your hand. "Charlie Barber performing at a live bar? I'd like to see this." 

"That won't happen with you here." He spoke slowly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why, not?" 

His eyes looking down at your lips, your mouth burned, wanting his to soothe the burn it was consuming. "I'll get nervous with you looking at me." 

You rubbed your calf on his shin, covering your eyes, "Then I won't look." Hearing his laughter, his hand rested on your thigh as you removed your hands from your eyes. "You are truly a genius-"

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a moment. It will be quick, I promise." Mary Ann spoke, Charlie looking at you, you nodded your head. It wasn't as if you would say no, not that you would have that much power over him. 

Charlie leaving your side, you watched Valentina sing, playing with the earring dangling down your ear. "So what do you do?" Frank spoke again. 

"I'm a lawyer, well, not technically." 

Frank widening his eyes, placed his hands on the table, "Oh, I thought you would be acting because of Charlie and all." 

"Does he usually go for people that are in this industry?" You chuckled under your breath. 

Frank looked at you, "It's not bad. You broke the wall of his comfortability. Especially with his experience with lawyers, it's good to see him have a soft spot for one. Have you considered being an entertainment lawyer?" Feeling your cheeks burn from his words, you pressed your lips together, hiding your smile. 

"No, I haven't." Frank didn't say anything after that, as if he wanted you to interpret the words he said. As if it were a riddle, which you didn't understand. Time passing by, you went to freshen yourself up in the restroom, Charlie being nowhere in sight when you came in or out. Seeing his green coat against a window, you hugged yourself as you left the warm bar to the cold that stung your skin.

A cloud of smoke leaving his mouth as he let go of the cigarette from his mouth, watching cars pass by. Hearing a small voice name conversation to him, you stepped back, not wanting to overhear. Your hands touching the cold handle to get inside, the words you heard made you freeze, even more with the cold air. Turning around, Mary Ann passed by you, her face showing that she didn't know you overheard. 

Charlie noticing you were standing outside, smiled happily, the curve of his mouth slowly falling from your facial expression. 

"What did I just hear?" You questioned. Charlie taking a step forward, you went more back. 

"I can explain," Charlie spoke softly. "Can we go back to my place, please? You don't have a coat." Feeling confused, Charlie grabbed your hand, your quick reflex pulling away from him quickly. 

"Don't, let's go to your place then." His arms taking off his coat, he wrapped it around you, gesturing for you to follow him. 

Getting into a cab, you watched the buildings pass by. Charlie's eyes never leaving your profile, his hand in between the seat as if maybe you would reach out to hold his. Your thoughts incoherent from the scenarios of what could happen, preventing you from grabbing his. 

Getting into his place first, you crossed your arms across your chest as he turned on the lights. "Were you ever going to tell me, or did you expect to show me a good time before dropping me off?" 

"I'm still thinking about it, but-" 

"You're staying permanently?" You finished. 

"I," Charlie brought a palm to his eye, squinting. "No one knows." 

You chuckled, "Except, Mary Ann?" 

"What's wrong with Mary Ann?" 

"You're changing the subject. Are you oblivious, Charlie? Your past relationship. Did you forget she gave me the wrong directions? Imagine if something worse happened." 

"She didn't do it deliberately." 

You took off his coat from your shoulders, feelings of insecurity washing through you. "If I wasn't here, what would have happened when Mary Ann knocked on your door?" 

"Now you don't trust me?" You shut your mouth, crossing your arms across your chest, afraid of the words that could come out.

"I don't know what to think. Charlie, you could have told me." 

"You're joking, right?" 

Shutting your eyes, it felt too close to the experience you once had—creased bed sheets, Parker's same words that Charlie spoke repeating in your head. The familiarity of the room, making tears invade your vision. You never thought you'd feel this way again, something else causing it to be worse. The cloud above your head, thinking about Mary Ann, her face at his door, her smile when she looked at Charlie. Imagining his own rumpled sheets with her in them. You needed to save your heart. It was mended and broken; either way, the heartbreak would be inevitable. Another situation like Parker with Charlie would destroy you. Walking forward, he cupped your cheeks, making you look at him.

"Please, baby," Charlie spoke softly. 

"I can't." Grabbing his wrist, you dropped them down, his head shaking, eyes darting your face. " I think I need-" You couldn't form words, the heaviness of your chest too much to bear, tears threatening to fall. 

"You can't what? "

"Not again. It's always something." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I don't think-" 

"Don't, please." 

" If it happens with you too-"

" Please, no." 

Feeling the wall of your built-up anger, you didn't want to be angry at him. You didn't know if it was towards him. All you wanted was to trust him, love him, the wall not allowing you. Tears falling, Charlie said your name. Chewing the inside of your cheeks, the both of you standing silently, the unspoken language changing quickly. You parted your lips, exhaling.


	28. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Alcohol consumption and vomiting.

Coffee.

It had been a coffee shop that brought you together. When you first saw him, the words in your mind appeared in many forms, getting stuck in the back of your throat. Upon glancing at you, his green eyes met yours, his dirty blonde hair neatly brushed, his bushy eyebrows perfectly sitting on his face. Expecting a smile, he glanced down at his book again, like you were the most boring person in the room. Disappointed, hours passed of you reading the small letters on the pages of your textbook. The rain hitting the window, a shadow crept over you, expecting a full cloud, his green eyes looked at you, the same book sitting in his hand. You talked for many hours, finding out you were in the same classes, going down the same career path. When you spoke, he kept his hands to his mouth, listening to you intensively.

Ever since then, you were inseparable. Purposely asking for help on assignments you both knew how to do. Finding excuses to go over to your dorm rooms, having to sneak around each other's roommates. It was a thrill at the beginning. You memorized every speckle of his eye, how he liked to have his hair brushed behind his ear during pillow talk. How his fingers would trace your spine softly, his deep voice whispering what he liked about you. Needing to always be around each other, you fell in love quickly.

Then things changed. The busier you both got during law school, the more arguments you would have. Needing to be separate from each other before one of you apologized. It was always you who did. Not only was law school difficult, but you also became too focused on it, ignoring those around you. Especially your boyfriend, you were starting to love quickly. Not knowing what he was up to or how he was doing. The typing of your keyboard was all you were focused on, the rustling of textbook pages you were skimming past.

The first time it happened, you passed your finals after locking yourself for a week to study. Entering his dorm room, the girl who he told you was just a friend was on top of him. You were in shock, but what shocked you the most was you wanted to apologize. Quick exchanges of words and storming off, he ended up on your front door, apology reciting over and over. And you forgave him. Not wanting to lose the person you fell so madly in love with.

When he asked you to marry him in your last year of law school, you were ecstatic. Believing that the second chance you gave him was worth it. Getting to spend every moment with him, more moments of his fingertips tracing your spine while brushing his hair behind his ear. The inseparable relationship between both of you subsided.

The endless conversations stopped, forcing conversations before letting the silence finish it. It wasn't the same, no more pillow talk, leaving each other to study, while you stared out the window thinking, your future with him unreachable. At times it was nonstop laughter, talking, kissing. Other times complete silence. He met with his friend he didn't tell you about often. You didn't think much of it at the time. Trying to process why fewer jokes were shared, the speckle in his eyes changing quickly. He kept things to himself until it was the last minute.

You knew it was over, or you'd spend the rest of your life with someone who couldn't love you the way you loved them. You decided taking a break to figure your relationship would be best. He was hesitant about it. Still, you forced it on him, wanting to fight for love, wanting to be able to fix whatever had occurred. Then it happened again. A woman on your bedsheets, you knew it was over. The opportunity of job miles away, begging you to accept, you took it without a thought. You were blinded by love, knowing that the changes in the way your relationship changed weren't you. The signs right in front of you that you didn't see.

Then that's where you met the other him.

It was different with Charlie. When you first met him, you were speechless, no words resting in the back of your throat. When you spoke, it wasn't a silly conversation. It was getting to know each other deeply. Opening up to him in ways you didn't expect. He was kind to you, looking at you in a way that made you feel special. Opportunities being brought to you where he was always in the same place as you. When he told you what he did during his marriage, you tried to push it back, blinded by how he made you feel, caring for him too quickly—his sunlike aura reflecting you in warmth.

The coffee that had brought you and Parker together improved in the taste of your tongue with another person. Another man who would make your heart flutter, make you laugh, care for you, heal your wounds, confuse you, make you angry, wipe your tears, try to understand you. And what you didn't know could happen, make you feel like the most important, loved person in the room. Even if it didn't feel like you deserved it.

Thoughts shifting in your mind, the woman with him made you insecure. The small signs that Parker showed reflecting off Charlie. The little arguments, keeping things from each other. The fantastic times, where all you wanted was to be in his presence. With both of their history, you knew it was a matter of time before it was Charlie. You didn't know if you could handle it again. Doing what you knew worked, you left. Even if it shattered your heart.

-

"The more you stare, the more I'll take my time." Sitting up, you grabbed your pen, continuing to cite cases, looking up at Hunter. "Now that Jasmine is gone, I have to step it up. Who knows who the new person will be taking her place."

Hunter rolled her eyes, placing her container into the microwave, mutters of words coming from her mouth. Max placed a hand on your back, sliding a bowl of grapes to you. Nodding his head while you smiled at him.

"Have some brain food. You've been working hard," Max whispered quietly.

"That is it, you two are coming whether you like it or not. You are drowning in letters for no reason. The new person will see you work hard, and you, Max. You've never been to a party before, and you're what, twenty-five." Hunter spoke through gritted teeth. "We all need a break."

"And your party is supposed to give us a break? I'm not really in the mood for partying." You softly said as you glanced at your papers.

It had been a full month of Stefan giving you the duty of citing cases. Jasmine had left, her time of being a lawyer over. Wanting to drown yourself in words rather than think of anything else, anything else but him.

"Hunter, I'll stay with her. We can watch a movie, get some ice cream, that seems better than getting drunk at your place, no offense."

Resing your head onto Max's shoulder, you looked up at him, "Why can't all the guys be like you?"

"It'll be fun, please?" Hunter begged, sitting in front of you on the counter. Exhaling, your eye caught Stefan in your vision.

Quickly organizing your files, you stood up from the table, "Fine, I'll go. I need to talk to Stefan. Send me the address." Your heels echoing behind you, Stefan walked effortlessly fast, having to pick up your pace to finally be by his side.

Not glancing from his phone, he said your name, "I have a meeting soon, walk me to my car. What is it?" Stefan spoke as your legs burned with the pace you were walking with.

"I have organized all these files from the category. Foundational, motions, any other categories that could be crucial to the case." Opening the door for you, he still didn't glance at you. "I also decided to put every complaint, contracts into separate binders. I made calendars for all the important deadlines to be ahead instead of doing everything in one sitting. If we need, we can easily move around any time clashes."

The sun blinding you as you walked outside, Stefan placed his phone inside his suit jacket, stopping abruptly, causing you to bump into him. Your breath hard from the exercise you just endured. "Why are you walking so fast? You did all that? Let me see." Handing him a file, he nodded. "Exceptional, no mistakes. I have one last thing to tell you."

"Sure, did I do something wrong?"

"Take a break. You're doing a great job. Get some sleep."

Stefan beginning to walk forward, you followed him, "I'm not tired, in fact-"

"You sure? Your bags under your eyes tell me differently. The cups of coffee sitting on your desk, tell me otherwise. When was the last time you slept?" Beginning to open your mouth, he tapped your files, "Since those are finished, give them to Parker. Have a good day."

"You too." You breathed quietly as you watched him get into his car.

Your eyes heavy from the lack of sleep you were getting, you looked at the sunlight hoping that it would somehow wake you up. Feeling the sun seep into your skin, feeling the warmth enter your veins. Your head aching with pain, you quickly turned around to enter the office, bumping into another person. Whispering an apology, a hand touched your arm. The familiar green coat he always wore was in your vision. Heartbeat quickening, you looked up, the unfamiliar man laughing while he apologized. Smiling at him, you walked away quickly, not needing the reminder of his face, his scent, or his green coat.

Shaking your thoughts out of your head, you walked inside slowly, feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket, shivers running down your spine on who it could be. Your hands full, you chose to ignore it. Reaching Parker's office, the back of your finger knocked on his door, smiling small as his hand gestured for you to enter. Extending his hand for you to pass it over the files before standing up to place them in his cabinet.

"All done with these, huh? How long did it take?" Parker spoke, glancing his head at you.

"Yep, took me a few hours." You chuckled, pressing the sides of your temples.

"Hours? They take a few days for me."

"Well, that's you." Shaking your head, you raised a hand up, "Sorry, that was rude, I'm just tired."

Parker sitting in the front of his desk crossed his arms. "I can tell."

"Okay, that's it, that's the second person to say that. I'm going home. I'll see you at the party?" Turning around, Parker hummed in confusion. "Hunter's party?" Shaking his head, you pressed your lips together. It would be rude if you didn't at least mention it to him. "You should go. Everyone except Stefan is going."

"You going to a party? That's the last thing I expected from you." Parker questioned as you chewed the sides of your cheek. With the fatigue of staying up late the past few days, the lack of drinking water, and the heavy pain in your chest, you held your tongue, knowing that if you opened your mouth, you'd regret it. Even if he deserved it. "I'll have Hunter contact me then. Go on home, get some rest."

Nodding while walking away, you blinked, seeing him behind your eyelids. Everywhere you went, you always saw him. Your mind playing tricks with you while the ache in your heart was too much to bear. If he was the gum, you were the shoe that stepped on him. Never leaving you, as if he were your shadow, creeping into your presence at times where you didn't want to. Not wanting the reminder of your insecurity towards Charlie. A part of you beating yourself for what you did, another part of you congratulating you.

Two words were all it took for you to see Charlie's heartbreak again, just like yours. His jaw clenching, he pressed his lips together, looking at you. His clear, honey eyes, filling with tears, just like your eyes. You couldn't stay there with him after, regretting the words you said, you packed your bags, Charlie sitting on his couch eyeing the many books. Finding the first tickets back home, Charlie helped you place your bags in a cab. Not one word or embrace shared, as you entered the cab, seeing him walk inside as the car left.

You wondered if the situation with Parker never happened, you would have listened to Charlie's words, trusted that nothing else was going on. Letting him stay in New York while you went back to California. It wouldn't be new. In fact, you tried harder when you were away then when you were in person. But things were different. There was the experience with Parker, seeing the similarity of both of them, knowing that at one point, everything would go crashing down. You had to prevent that. It would be less harsh coming from you.

You couldn't sleep, we're done, repeated in your mind when you closed your eyes, seeing him in the blackness of your vision, blinding you. His phone number begging you to call him, the only action preventing you from doing it was he didn't contact you. His scent, his honey eyes, the comfort that he always showed, his intimacy. One notion you did know, you missed him dearly.

-

Hands roaming the front of your hips, your hands in your hair, you felt a breath on your shoulders, his curly hair teasing your cheek. Your skin buzzing from all the alcohol you drank, you felt weightless. Turning around, you began to laugh, "Wait, you're not the guy I was dancing with a second ago."

"I can leave you be to find him." The man you were dancing with spoke in an accent.

"Oh no, you seem just like fun." Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, your hips moved with the rhythm of the music, his hand finding the small of your back, pulling you to him. "Thanks for dancing with me. Some guys are just so shallow. Not here." You mocked, making him chuckle.

Hearing your name, you saw Max gesturing for you to go with him. The purple lights and loud music making you squint your eyes, patting the attractive man in the chest, you walked away to Max.

"So much for staying with me. I've been sitting in the kitchen eating those cheese balls." Tilting your head towards the kitchen, you walked through large doors, the kitchen scattered with bodies as you grabbed another drink. "Are you okay?" Max questioned.

Taking a shot, it didn't burn, feeling the contents smoothly go down your throat, "I'm fine, why?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you seem different ever since you came back. You really liked Charlie." Looking into his brown eyes, he parted his lips, "You loved him?"

"Doesn't matter now. It's never going to work. Now I want to dance and drink you should join. Hunter was so right."

Max holding his red cup awkwardly, glanced around, "Where is Hunter?" He spoke, slurring his words.

You grabbed his hand, walking through the house to reach the backdoor, passing the green alarm system. Hunter was playing beer pong with another person, meeting your eyes with Parker. Automatically feeling exposed in your short sequin skirt, black ankle boots, and low neck long sleeve. Hunter placing her curly hair in a bun, grabbed you by the shoulders, shoving you to her place.

"Me and her, Max and," Pointing to a group of guys, they shook their heads. "We just need one more person."

"Mind if I step in?" Parker spoke.

Her face glancing to you quickly, she leaned in forward, "I will not allow him to play if you do not want him to." Hearing Parker chuckle while taking a sip of his drink, you raised your eyebrows.

"That sounds perfectly fine. Let's do it." Standing next to Hunter, you squinted your eyes at Parker, his head shaking from the competitiveness you both gave off.

A crowd formed as the four of you began playing, throwing the plastic ball into the red cups. Hunter took over first, playing against Parker, seeing a competitive side you have never seen before. Not that you partied loads of times in college with him. At a point, you were playing against Parker, to your surprise, each ball you threw landing on the liquid in the cup. Hearing the cheers every time you would make one, Parker raised his cup to you before gulping it down. Your old friendship with Parker coming to light again. Your stomach hurting with the laughter you both shared. Letting Max and Hunter finish the game, you stood off to the side, hugging yourself as you watched the bright blue waves form in the pool.

"I didn't see you as a party person," Parker spoke, handing you a water bottle.

Grabbing it from his hand, you smiled small at him, taking a sip, "I am, just have a good reason to now. No more studying, distractions, you."

Placing his hands in his jean jacket, he tilted his head, "Oh, is that true?" He chuckled, "It takes time, I guess." You could see his eyes glance at you, already hearing what he wanted to ask. " You alright?"

" Why does everyone keep asking me that? Does everyone know?"

" I can tell when something is wrong. You don't have to tell me. I just want to know if you're alright."

Feeling your eyes slowly blink, you nodded, " I can handle it. Thanks, Parker."

Hearing his feet shift, you looked at him."I should go. This was fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for taking my invitation."

"Take care of yourself, kid. Drink that."

Nodding your head, you glanced back at Hunter and Parker, seeing that they left. Walking into the half-empty house, you walked down the hallway, seeing the light on. Getting closer, you could hear Max laughing before it was silent. Reaching the door, Max had his head in the toilet, the contents of his stomach emptying. Hunter rubbing his back as she held in her laughter. Every laughter escaping his chest, ending with more vomit in the toilet.

"I should have been keeping tabs on you, Max." Hunter giggled, winking at you.

"You know you are so beautiful. You make my heart beat so fast." Max spoke to Hunter, seeing her cheeks begin to flush while she smiled. More contents rushing into the toilet bowl, making you feel nauseous.

"Come on, sweet babycakes, let's take you home."

Helping him up, you handed him your water, "Hunter, I'll stay here and clean everything up." You spoke, afraid of the movement of her car with your drunken state.

"You sure? Okay, you can stay here. I'll be back soon, maybe half an hour, one. Kick out any stranglers." She sang.

Helping Max into Hunter's car, you waved as you walked to the steps, people passing by you as they left, wishing them a good night. Walking inside, you bumped into someone. A quick apology leaving your mouth until you looked up, seeing his honey eyes looking into yours, his raven hair sitting on the top of his shoulders. Your heart beating quickly, you pushed past him, walking into Hunter's kitchen. Telling the rest of the stragglers the night was over.

Turning off the music, you picked up plastic cups, stacking them on top of each other, glancing behind you, Charlie was watching you. The fire in your skin burning from his eyes on yours, hearing him pick up cups that you missed. The spark inside of you igniting, the anger in your body fueling with his presence. Opening the trash can, you closed it shut, snapping your body towards him. Not even realizing you were close to his chest, looking up at him.

"You're here at Hunter's party? That's what I would call stalker behavior. What is it with men and following you? How did you even know I was here?" Cursing under your breath, you walked outside, feeling the breeze hit your hot skin.

"Watch it," Charlie spoke powerfully, closing the door behind him, already feeling the vibration of his voice in your bones. "She messaged me."

"No, she wouldn't." Shutting your eyes, you remembered she invited her whole contact list. "You know I'm mad at you, right? "

"I know." Placing his hands in his pockets, you kicked the beach balls in the pool. "I wanted to see you."

You spun around, placing your hands on your hips, " Here I am. Drunk, tired, and very fucking thirsty. So if you'll excuse me."

" Be careful. You're by the pool."

Huffing out air, you walked around him, opening the back door that didn't open. What was it with getting stuck with men you had broken up with? Placing your forehead on the door, you felt his stomach on your back, his touch sending the warmth you craved for so much. The door opening, you stood up taller, feeling eyes on the back of your head. "Thank you." Walking in, red lights enveloped the space. Turning on all the lights, you stood behind the counter. "Was that all you came for? Seeing me?"

Charlie placed his hands on his hips, looking in your eyes, "I miss you."

"How is she?"

"Wh- what?" Charlie squinted his eyes as he shook his head.

"Oh, I just thought. So, you didn't-"

"If you're saying what I think you are saying, no. Do you really think I would?"

He was standing in a setting that didn't scream Charlie Barber. Driving for many miles to see you. You.

" I think you just proved it." You whispered. His feet slowly walking to you, the door knocked. "Hunter will probably be mad when she sees you. Nice to see you. It's time for you to leave." Walking to the door, Charlie followed. You wanted to so severely embrace him, kiss him, tell him how you felt, yell at him. Grabbing the doorknob, you looked at him once, your eyes telling each other goodbye, "Hunter, I know-"

Two older men stood at the door, one holding a radio on their shoulders, policemen. Charlie quickly stood next to you. "Is there a problem?" Charle spoke softly

"It's okay. It's probably Hunter's idea. Officer, the bad party girl, is gone, but I may have broken in. "You seductively spoke.

" We got notified of a potential break-in. Do you reside in this household?" One spoke seriously, shivers running down your spine.

"Oh, you're real. I'm kidding."

"I'm going to need you to step out."

"Officers, hello. This is my friend's house. She is currently dropping another friend off. We didn't break-in."

"An alarm was triggered. We also got a noise complaint. Please step out." The other policeman glanced around, catching sight of a box that was filled with alcohol. Whispering to the other officer, he left, walking to the box. Nodding, a hand grabbed your arm, feeling a cold object wrap around your wrist.

"This is a misunderstanding." Charlie stepped in front of you, the other officer grabbing his arm.

"I wouldn't do that. This party is a violation of disorderly conduct."

"Wait, what?" You questioned being taken to the police car on the driveway. Glancing at Charlie, who was getting handcuffed as well. Sitting in the back of the vehicle. Charlie sat next to you, pressing his lips together as if he was trying to hold in his laughter. The red and blue lights disappearing from your vision. Hearing the officer's small conversation, you closed your eyes. The sudden bile rising up to your throat, feeling Charlie's knee touch yours to soothe you. Which he succeeded at.

With the sound of metal closing, you crossed your arms across your chest. "This is a misunderstanding." You spoke aloud, feeling his eyes on your back. You turned around, the bright, cold holding cell with Charlie sitting, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked at you. "This will, for sure, be great for your play." You spoke, sitting next to him. Looking over at him, His dimple pressed into his cheek.

"Now what?"


	29. It Hurt

"We're over." You hiccuped through tears. 

  
  


Charlie exhaled deeply, the rise of his chest matching with the drop of his heart. You took a step back, your wet cheeks gleaming under his lights. Walking away, Charlie wanted to grab your arm, tell you how sorry he was, have you forgive him, and continue whatever you both had. To him, it was something big that you two had. But he froze. It was silent, the only sounds of the hushed air circulating in the room before the clicking of your heels turned into the clicking of your sneakers. Walking around his room grabbing your things. Charlie sat in his living room, staring at the many pages stacked on his wall, trying to figure out when everything shifted, or if it already had. Feeling his body jerk with the passion for walking over to you and beg for your forgiveness, the fight he had thought he had was no longer there. Your short words making him feel vanquished and hopeless. 

  
  


Not a word was spoken. Charlie knew that you both had to keep to your thoughts and think, hoping you would walk out of his room, shoulders dropping, with a slight smirk, but what happened instead was you carrying your bags, lips pressed together. Charlie stood up, grabbing your bag, and helping you down the stairs, the engine of the car waiting outside for you loud with your silence. Opening the door for you, he placed the bag in the trunk, handing the driver money, before walking to his step. You looked at him with sad eyes, watching the tears start to fill your eyes, that you blinked away. He wanted to see hesitation, thinking that as soon as you showed it, the fight he wanted to give you would appear. The shifting of your feet inside the car answered that for him. 

  
  


The warm air snapping at Charlie's skin, the click of his door as it shut, Charlie placed his forehead to the door, the tears that filled his eyes streamed down his cheeks, as he quickly brushed them off. Going into his kitchen to grab a drink, he looked out his window, the downpour of snow mixed with rain falling from the sky. He had been alone before in this setting, but without you, it felt worse. The ticking of his watch loud in his place. Charlie's phone ringing, his heart beating fast, he cleared his throat, walking into his bedroom to grab it, seeing a name that wasn't yours, a smile spreading on his face. 

  
  


"Henry," Charlie spoke, sitting on his bed. 

  
  


"Dad." Henry giggled. as he heard his fast footsteps on the ground. 

  
  


Hearing quick footsteps through the phone, Charlie placed his hand on his mouth. "Are you getting ready for bed?"

  
  


"I'm already in bed." More quick footsteps, before it was silent. "Okay, now I am." 

  
  


Charlie chuckled, "Did you have a good Christmas? What did you do?" 

  
  


"It was so fun. The cousins came over, so we all had a sleepover in my room and woke up to presents. Thank you for the gifts, dad. I love them. How was your Christmas? Did she like her gift?" 

  
  


Charlie's eye-catching the box on his nightstand, he gently grabbed it in his hand, playing with it, "She loved it." He spoke quietly. 

  
  


"I knew she would. Do you think that when you get back for my game, she can come?" 

  
  


"We'll see." Tears stinging his eyes, Charlie's palm pressed into his eye. "It's late for you. Go get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" 

  
  


"Yes, dad. I love you." 

  
  


"And I love you." 

  
  


With the sound of movement on the other end, Charlie dropped his hand to his lap, exhaling before hearing another voice through the phone. Picking it up, he cleared his throat again, hoping to hide his pain. 

  
  


"Hi, Charlie." Hearing her chuckle, Charlie placed the box away, "Successful show as always?" 

  
  


"Hi, Nicole. Not as always, but yes. A great show." 

  
  


Nicole being silent through the phone, Charlie dropped his phone, wondering if she was still with him, "What happened?" She questioned. 

  
  


Charlie stood up, walking to his living room, as he looked out the window, the downpour of rain, making the street glow, "Nothing happened, it was a great show." 

  
  


"Charlie, you're too quiet. You usually have a ton of things to say. 

  
  


"You don't want to hear this, Nicole." 

  
  


Nicole softly exhaled, already knowing her head was tilted, "Let's hear it. "

  
  


"Why do I always mess things up? I see the problem, so I try and fix it, but it's always in the back of my mind. I don't realize it until it's too late." The quiet enveloping for long seconds, Charlie pinched his nose, "I shouldn't have said anything." 

  
  


"Who told you that? Look, you need to learn from whatever happened, Charlie. You can learn and grow. That's what you can do when something doesn't work out. You dive deep into it and realize that things need to be done differently." 

  
  


"I don't think there is a way to grow from this." Charlie pressed his lips together, sitting back on his couch. 

  
  


"Of course there is. Use this experience as a way to grow, Charlie. Don't say you mess things up and leave it. You have to try. If things don't work out, it wasn't meant to be, and that will be a hard thing, but you would have learned so many things from that." 

  
  


Nodding his head, the words she spoke, sticking so closely to his heart, the words turning into ideas in his mind. "Thank you, Nicole. Really." 

  
  


"You're welcome." She softly chuckled, "You sometimes need to hear what you don't want to hear. I should let you go. Bye, Charlie." 

  
  


Hanging up the phone, Charlie sat on his couch until his eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion. If he needed to learn and grow, he would first start letting you grow on your own, even if that meant leaving you alone. Which would be hard for him. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


"Now what?" 

  
  


Shifting how you were sitting, you placed your back on the wall behind you. "We sit here and wait." 

  
  


Copying your body posture, he nodded his head, "Do we need a lawyer?" 

  
  


"I already took care of that." 

  
  


"What does that supposed to mean?" You rolled your eyes, looking at the ceiling above you, hearing Charlie sigh. The sounds of empty footsteps enveloping the space you were in. "Oh, is Parker helping?"

  
  


Looking over at him, his honey eyes met yours, the words you spoke in New York, invading your vision. Shaking your head, you looked at your skirt, playing with the sequins. "I only had one phone call, so I called someone who will help us. My boss Stefan." Charlie pursing his lips, furrowed his brows, "You haven't met him. He was the one you were jealous over. He's a well-known lawyer here. Apparently, we were disturbing the peace of the neighborhood, being drunk in public. I guess a neighbor wasn't too happy. He's making some calls, but we should be out of here soon." 

  
  


Nodding his head slowly, you closed your eyes. The phone call with Stefan, you heard the disappointment in his voice, fully knowing that the office where you worked would get more space. Your desk becoming filled by someone else. Opening your eyes wide, you stood up, beginning to pace back and forth. Your parents would find out, already hearing the words of more disappointment from your father. Your stomach starting to hurt, you placed your hands through your hair. Smelling yourself of the guy you danced with, feeling a hint of guilt. 

  
  


Hearing your name softly, you huffed out air, Charlie's hand enveloping yours, "Sit down, please." 

  
  


Pulling your hand away, you crossed your arms across your chest, "No, I don't think I will. Part of us being here is because of you." 

  
  


Hearing him chuckle, he placed his hands on his knees, "You're blaming me? You were trying to seduce them." 

  
  


"You locked us out. I thought they were going to give me a lap dance. Why aren't you in New York?" 

  
  


"You're asking that now? I decided to keep my schedule the way it was for now." 

  
  


"When did you decide that?" 

  
  


"Last month." 

  
  


Beginning to pace back and forth, "Are you kidding me? Last month?" Charlie repeated your name, ignoring him, he said your name more sternly. 

  
  


"Will you just fucking sit down?" He powerfully spoke to you, your head backing up in surprise. 

  
  


Doing what you were told, you sat next to him, leaving just enough space between the both of you. "You're just like the rest of them. Do you know who you remind me of? All the overly confident assholes that I see in high school, and probably in frat houses. Just wanting attention until they are tired of you. You could have opened your pretty little mouth of yours and told me that you were thinking of moving back, but you didn't. And backing up Mary Ann? Please."

  
  


"How would you even know what a frat house is? I don't see you as a sorority or a party person. I was surprised you were even there." Charlie spoke, making you drop your jaw at him. 

  
  


"Ha. Funny. Where did you get that joke? On your morning commute to work, listening to old people talk about their lives on the radio. You do know that music exists." 

  
  


Charlie sitting forward, huffed out air, his hand resting on his thigh as he turned his head towards you, "That's not old people. At least I am up to date on what is happening." 

  
  


You chuckled, crossing your arms across your chest. "Wow, you must be so smart and up to date on the current news. What? Did the rich man not marry his wife to date his twenty-year-old neighbor?" You spoke sarcastically. 

  
  


"You're being a brat." 

  
  


"And you're being a dick." 

  
  


Charlie pressing his lips together, shook his head, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. His hands rubbing together, the sounds of murmurs and phone calls invaded your ears. The smell of coffee flooding your nostrils, you wanted to smirk at the idea that Charlie smelled it too. Maybe in his mind, he would be thinking of ways to fix it, pouring his own cup of coffee. You shook your head. You were mad at him, you kept telling yourself. 

  
  


You wondered how much has changed or how much didn't. It had been five months since you met Charlie, but sitting with him in a holding cell, he felt different. You didn't know if that was because he changed, you figured him out, or the wall you so much put up securely was breaking down. 

  
  


Charlie beginning to chuckle. Your eyes were glued to him, watching as his dimple pressed into his cheek, the way his eyes crinkled, before his chuckle turned into deep laughter. His hand covering his face to muffle his laughs, his shoulders shaking. You thought he was crying until he sat up straight, placing a hand on his chest. 

  
  


"You're thrilled to be sitting in a jail cell." You spoke, crossing your ankles. 

  
  


"Well, with you, it is. I've been in this situation before. My first year of college." 

  
  


You hummed, trying to look disinterested, "Oh, that explains your behavior." 

  
  


Charlie knew you too well. Copying your body posture again, you looked at him, his eyes meeting yours, his smirk making your heartbeat quickly. "I got in a fight." 

  
  


"You got in a fight and ended in a jail cell?" You questioned in disbelief, millions of questions raising in your brain. "How long?"

  
  


"No, nothing like that. It was for a couple of hours. I was friends with this guy who was a part of a frat," You chuckled, "He opened his mouth of a secret I had, and so I punched him. His father was the deputy of the town, so it was more of a punishment than me being in trouble with the law." 

  
  


Humming from his story that you were on the edge of your seat, it stayed silent for a few minutes. "What secret was it?" His head turning away from you, told you he wasn't going to answer you. 

  
  


With the sounds of your hushed breathing and occasional clears of your throat. Charlie placed his hand in between the both of you. Eyeing the many lines in the door in front of him. His eyes glancing around as if he was in awe or thinking of a million things at once. Your blurry vision changing quickly as you sobered up. You looked down at his hand, wondering if you could reach and hold his. Wanting his whole hand to envelop yours, feeling his warmth, imagining how his fits perfectly with yours. His hand outstretched towards yours, seeing his head turn to look at you. 

  
  


You glanced away, tapping your foot gently, "Charlie, why didn't you contact me?" Your voice cracked, not knowing that pain would smoothly glide from your voice. 

  
  


Charlie placed his hands on his knees, gently playing with the fabric of his pants. "I wanted you to take some time to be alone, sweetheart. I know that you need time to trust someone, and I don't blame you for that. After all you have been through, I couldn't force you to talk to me." 

  
  


"But, you were here tonight?" You took a pause to look at him, "Why was tonight different?" 

  
  


"I thought that Hunter's invitation would somehow be yours. I was wrong. Maybe I should have reached out to you first. Then again, I'm not very good at texting. I should have sent emojis like you taught me." He chuckled, bruising his hair back. You smiled small, remembering your little words, teach and find. Somehow he had found a way to reach out to you, even if it was a miscommunication issue. "I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. Telling you every thought. I'm sorry about Mary Ann too, I was ill-mannered to take her side. I'm sorry for a lot of shit. Want me to go on?"

  
  


You tilted your head, humming, "Carry on." 

  
  


Charlie stood up, standing to be in front of you, his hand going to his pocket, your neck craning back to look up at him, "I'm sorry for not knowing what the hell I am doing. For thinking that I won't make the same mistakes that I made once. I'm sorry for not telling you things because I am scared to lose you, even if I already had. That's what I keep thinking about. I left you alone, so you could be alone for a while. I'd rather wait for you to be able to trust anyone again than lose you. I've never put someone before myself. If I learned how to for you, then I learned so much." 

  
  


Continuing to look at Charlie, you pressed your lips together, your tears filling your eyes. From the moment you left New York. Charlie was all you could think about. You yearned for him, craved him being without him for a month. Always being in the back of your mind, even if you tried your hardest not to. You missed what you had with him, even if it was exhausting, stressful, and overwhelming. With him, it was comforting, incredible, and loving. 

  
  


You looked down at your boots, nodding your head. You were annoyed at yourself for not being able to stay mad at him. Show him how he made you feel. "Oh. That's nice. Well, apology accepted." 

  
  


Charlie nodding as he understood, squinted his eyes at you as he eyed you. Hearing both your names. Another officer opening the doors, allowing you to leave first, feeling Charlie follow you as you went to grab your items. The cool air hitting you as you went outside, his hand gently placed on your back, as you passed the door. Seeing Stefan in your vision, his arms across his chest. Wearing casual clothing instead of his expensive suit. Nodding at Charlie, you walked to Stefan defeatedly. 

  
  


"Thank you, Stefan. For getting us out of this situation. I'll pick everything up tomorrow. I'll drop Zoe the keycard." Beginning to walk to Charlie again, Stefan cleared his throat. 

  
  


"You know, when I mentioned having fun, I didn't mean to get arrested." He raised his eyebrows at you, gesturing towards the building. 

  
  


"I know. It's going to be on my record-"

  
  


"No, it's not," Looking at Charlie, he waved, "I was able to get it off both your records. A misunderstanding is all that happened." 

  
  


Charlie walking to you both, shook his hand, "Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm-" 

  
  


Stefan smiled, his lawyer presence mixed with his personality you saw once coming out, "Charlie Barber. I have heard of you. Anything to help my coworker and the people she drags along." Looking back to you, he glanced at his watch, "Come tomorrow morning. You're going to be on the floor with me. See how you do." 

  
  


You nodded, biting the inside of your cheek, "Oh. Thank you, Stefan." 

  
  


"Don't do anything remotely close to what happened tonight. I'll tell Hunter the same. I have to go. Nice to meet you, Charlie Barber. You have an exceptional worker under your hands." 

  
  


Stefan going to his expensively small car that you couldn't name, you glanced at your phone, seeing that Hunter had got the message that you and Charlie had been arrested. "Hunter is coming to pick us up so you can get your car. Would you want to stay at her house to rest?" You questioned softly. "It's very late anyway." 

  
  


Charlie nodded his head, "If that's alright with her. I won't be in your way." 

  
  


"She suggested it." You inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry." 

  
  


"For? No need." 

  
  


Hunter pulling into the parking lot, she got out of her car, not once looking at Charlie. "Well, fuck. It's both funny and hot that you got arrested. Come on, let's go. Charlie, hi." 

  
  


Charlie extended his hand, which she turned her body away to her car, leaving his hand in the air, "I appreciate you letting me rest at your place." 

  
  


Hunter humming smiled small at Charlie. "Of course. Since this one got you in this mess. Partially you." She whispered under her breath, which you assumed Charlie didn't get to hear. 

  
  


The ride back to her place in the beginning was silent, except for the bass of her soft music. Hunter was too quiet, keeping her mouth shut for you. Telling her what had happened in New York, she was upset at him also. Giving him glares initially, she saw him crunched, sitting in her backseat before she made a small conversation. The kindness Charlie showed her making her open up a little bit. Allowing her jokes to glide into the conversation. 

  
  


Arriving at her place, which had been picked up of the mess, Hunter showed him her guest bedroom past her living room, nowhere close to where you would both be staying. Assuming she did that so you wouldn't end up in his room. You and Hunter both said goodnight to Charlie, the door closing before you went to her room. Taking a quick shower, Hunter sat on her toilet, making fun of you for trying to seduce police officers and ending up in a jail cell. A joke you knew would be made plenty of times between the both of you. 

  
  


Lying in bed with Hunter as you heard her hushed breathing in the blueness of the moonlight shining into your room. You couldn't sleep. Your stomach beginning to hurt from all the alcohol you consumed. Quietly slipping out of bed, you tiptoed to her kitchen, grabbing a cold glass of water. Taking quick glances at the hallway Charlie was in, seeing his light was turned off. Taking some medicine, you began to walk back to Hunter's room, a tug in your body telling you to go where he was. In denial that his light was off, your feet walked down the dark hall to his door. Shutting your eyes, you knew if he was asleep, it was best for you. 

  
  


Your head hitting the front of the closed door, you huffed out air, feeling your body move as the door opened. Charlie was wet, his towel wrapped around his waist, the only light coming from the bathroom within the room. You both stood for minutes, looking at each other. Feeling the fire rise on your skin, you pushed past him, shutting the door as you crashed your lips onto him. His arms quickly wrapping around you as he bent down to be at your level. Continuing to kiss him, he pushed you back, his wet skin, making your long dress shirt damp as he laid you on the bed. Holding your jaw, as he laid between your legs, not wearing any pants, you felt him hard against your cunt. A silent moan escaping your chest.

  
  


"I'm mad at you." You whispered out loud for him to hear and as a reminder for yourself. 

  
  


Kissing down your neck, his fingers curved to the front of your panties. As the fire within your body cooled with his gentle touch. Raising your hips, he removed your panties, his mouth quickly kissing down your chest, before he kissed your inner thighs, feeling his tongue slowly lap at your cunt, "I know." He spoke as you went to brush through his wet hair as he continued to press his tongue on your entrance. You cooed silently at him as his nose brushed on your clit in rhythms with every movement of his tongue. 

  
  


You moaned quietly, "Charlie, you hurt me." Your cunt pulsating with pleasure, you gently jolted from his tongue. 

  
  


Looking up as he lapped you once more, he kissed slowly up your neck, leaning into your ear, "I know." 

  
  


Sighing from his deep voice vibrating through you, he kissed you, licking the bottom of your mouth, before touching his with yours, tasting yourself from his mouth. Reaching down to his waist, you undid his towel as he quickly turned you around. Sitting on his lap, as he aligned with your entrance, thrusting up to you, as you winced from his size, remembering how he felt inside of you. Continuing with his thrusts, he gently held onto the front of your neck, his mouth by your ear, as each thrust would make your hair move from his quiet grunts. His hand kneaded your breast as you moved your hips down to meet him halfway. Whispering you were mad at him, as he apologized back, getting closer with each thrust, your mouth was open agape, trying not to make too much noise. You were getting close quickly, fully knowing that he was also. 

  
  


"I'm so close." You whispered, feeling your release sit on the edge.

  
  


"Come for me. I want to feel you come around me." 

  
  


You gripped the sheets in front of you, shutting your eyes from your orgasm, resting your head on his shoulder as he kissed your cheek. Hearing him whisper appraisals as he exhaled from you clenching around him, feeling weightless from his touch and your high. Whispering profanities, he thrusted hard into you before holding you down, feeling every drop of his hot cum shoot into you. Your hands releasing in front of you, you moved your hips slowly around him, not getting enough of him. Wanting more.

  
  


"I missed you." He exhaled as you both sat there, regaining your breaths. Feeling him pull out of you, his cum leaked down your leg as he brushed your skin with the towel to clean you up. 

  
  


Looking over your shoulder, you nodded at him, "I know. I did too." You whispered, and that was true. You missed him so bad that it hurt. Every memory broke your heart, every word, aching your head. Getting off the bed and putting on your panties, "I have to go before Hunter wakes up. Good night Charlie." 

  
  


Not letting him have the chance to say anything else, you quickly walked down the hallway into Hunter's bathroom, cleaning yourself, before laying in her bed. You rested on your side, looking at the trees make shadows on her floor. 

  
  


Beginning to doze off to sleep, your phone buzzed. 

  
  


_ Can we talk tomorrow?  _

  
  


Glancing over at Hunter to see if you were disturbing her, you laid on your stomach. 

  
  


_ Was that not talking? I'm busy tomorrow with work.  _

  
  


_ No. Tomorrow night?  _

  
  


A small smile beginning to spread, you pressed your lips together. 

  
  


_ Tomorrow night.  _

  
  


_ Just us. Glad I was able to learn that you can get arrested.  _

  
  


Smiling, with the flutter in your stomach. You chuckled. 

  
  


_ Funny. You always find a way, Charlie. Good night cellmate.  _

  
  


_ The best one. Good night. _


	30. Pathways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: Hello everyone! Sorry for the weird/late chapter updates! I'll get better about it hehe, but I hope you enjoy this chapter:) xoxo Mel)

You placed your hands on the edge of the counter, looking at yourself in the mirror. The soft layers of your concealer still didn't hide the fact that you weren't sleeping, even if you did get the best sleep last night, which you knew why. The words you repeated at Charlie and the star blinding orgasm that went through your body answered that for you. Including the three cups of coffee, you decided to drink just for the sake of it. Smoothing down your romper as you stood up, you wondered what Charlie wanted to talk to you about. Many questions and scenarios raised in your mind, was he seeing someone else? Was he officially moving back? 

Waking in the morning, Charlie was long gone, cash on the counter to pay for Hunter's gas. No text from him either, which you presumed was because you'd be meeting with him later. You didn't feel guilty for what happened with Charlie, but you didn't feel happy about it either. Your emotions and thoughts were so scattered in your own mind, you didn't even know what you wanted. Not being able to understand your own cryptic messages.

Brushing your flyaways in your hair, you glanced to your side, seeing Hunter shake her head, "Please, don't look at like that, especially you." Pointing at Sunny, Hunter held a finger up. 

"I can not believe you had sex in my guest bedroom when I was down the hall sleeping. I knew that was going to happen. I thought you were mad at him?" Hunter questioned as she widened her eyes in disbelief. 

You were mad at him. Or at least you thought you were. His dishonestly was something you would not forget, but then again, you weren't sure if it was even him who was the problem. It was a mixture of feelings you had towards him, some unknown, others with the lingering name of Parker who may have pushed for you to be this way. Too careful now, the easy two-choice question becoming more complicated. 

"I am upset with him." It felt more of a lie than a truth you were expecting to say. 

"And you're getting all nice for?" 

"He didn't give me specifics of where we are going. It's better to look nice then," Your voice trailed off, walking into your bedroom as you sat next to Hunter on your bed, putting on your oxford shoes. 

Hunter grabbing Sunny shook her head, "You must really like him, or he has a good dick." 

"Who has a good dick?" Max spoke as he walked into your room, handing both of you drinks. "I don't think I have to ask." 

"It's Mr. New York. After the life-changing experience of being in an overnight jail cell. I had him stay at my house since I didn't want him driving at night and because I felt bad. However, I had this one sleep with me to not have her banged, but she escaped, and you know what happened." 

Max crossed his arms across his chest, "I thought you were mad at him?" 

"I am." Both of their mouths pressing together, you stood up quickly, "I am." 

Hunter held her hands up in the air, "If you say so. Anyway, how was your whole day working with Stefan?" 

Upon arriving at Stefan's office, you were doing the typical assistant work, setting up the conference room, making cups of coffee and water for the clients that would be visiting. Confirming appointments of the corporate workers that he would be in the meeting with.

"Pretty simple," Stefan spoke as you followed him down the hallway of the glass conference rooms. The bright sun shining an aura around him, "Write down anything that could be important for the case. You should know those by now, you have any questions, you ask." 

Stefan wasn't a fan of your head nodding, which you presumed was because his head was always looking down at either files or his phone. He'd also ask random questions regarding cases during different tasks. Your cheeks warming at the idea that you would need to answer to his liking, afraid of what else he could say if you said something different. Even with the wrong answer, Stefan didn't make you feel bad. Explaining it as best to you before moving on. You'll get it the more you are exposed to it, he'd say with a sip of his coffee. He never mentioned what had happened the previous night, hoping that whatever way he helped you out of the holding cell wouldn't come back to haunt you. Or Charlie.

Sitting was all you did for the rest of the day with Stefan. Who you weren't expecting to work all day with was Parker. His eyes recognizing your hesitation to write, he would nod at you. It was helpful, but at a point, you clenched your jaw, staring at the page to avoid his gaze, his soft smile in your vision when you looked away. You've never seen him negotiate with real clients before, a moment being shocked at how much he had grown. It almost made you feel bad, recognizing where you were. Or where you weren't. 

Parker would pick up conversions during breaks between meetings, mostly talking as you hummed and nodded your head in agreeance. Slips of jokes finding their way in as you faked your laugh. Fully sober and in the right state of mind, you recognized how inviting you were towards him, how kind you were being. Your mind making many circles as you would remember the pain he caused you, how he made you feel. It made you more confused with the switch of emotions you had towards him. 

"It was what I kind of expected, sitting, writing, typing. Lots of negotiations." You answered Hunter as you gazed at the time. 

Max glancing at you both and Hunter, he walked to you, his hands resting on your shoulders, a soft exhale leaving him before he said your name. "Whatever you both talk about tonight. You're smart. If this is something you want to continue, go for it. If not, it's alright to end things." 

Pursing your lips, as you nodded, you placed your hands on his forearm, "Thanks for that. We'll see what happens." Hearing the door knock, your heart sank before it started beating quickly. 

"Hm? Do you think I should bring up bang bang to Charlie? I need to thank him anyways for the cash." Hunter smirked as she stood up with you. 

Quickly grabbing your cardigan, you jogged to the door, shaking your head at both Hunter and Max, "No, but you two are in charge. I'll see you later." You whispered as you opened the door, quickly getting out and shutting the door behind you, as you stood next to Charlie, his head looking down as you locked the door. His scent making you shudder from how much you missed it. "Sorry, I don't want Sunny to run out. Shall we?" 

Charlie, gesturing to the stairs, you nodded as you walked side by side, "No worries. She must be bigger from the last time I saw her?" He questioned softly as if he was hesitant towards asking anything at all, or he was nervous. 

"She has gotten huge. It's crazy to see her getting bigger. Almost like a child, I assume." 

Reaching Charlie's car, he opened the door for you. The nostalgia from your experience you haven't touched in a month wanting to creep in as you chewed the inside of your mouth to prevent a smile from showing up. You got in the car, as he gently closed the door behind you, sitting in his own seat as he turned the car on. 

Playing light music, he glanced at you as he began driving, "How was your day?" 

You nodded from his words, "Typical office workday, being the gossip of the office. You know, being arrested and all." His eyes glancing at you quickly, you shook your hands, "I was joking. It's all coming together slowly. How was yours?" 

"Oh, you know, standard rehearsals, I did some writing for the play I'm making."

You glanced at him, seeing him exhale, "So how's that going?" You questioned, playing with the fabric of your cardigan, "The script, rehearsals?" 

"Good." The car moving away from the city, you watched his honey eyes illuminate from the street lights." I get these days where all I have to do is sit and write. We've been having successful rehearsals, so it's not worrying me too much." 

Nodding from his words, you both sat in silence. You scanned the lines of the street in front of you, trying to find words you could open your mouth and say. None of them standing out to you, as if you were locked in a tight box, needing each sentence to be important, or you'd run out of air. The oxygen in the car you were in, limited of what was important to you or who was important to you. 

Charlie turned into neighborhoods. Your perception trying to figure out where you were going, "I don't think you ever answered me when you came back from Florida, did you pass your Bar exam?" 

"I should be expecting the results in a couple of months. I'm surprised you remembered that conversation Charlie." 

"Of course I remember. You don't remember our conversation?" He joked as he glanced at you. 

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. I remember our conversations. What you said was very specific. Do you know the date?" You joked back, seeing his dimple press into his cheek. 

Arriving at a small restaurant, he opened your car door. Walking dangerously close to you, as your hand wanted to reach out and hold his. Or instead, Charlie's would grab yours. The low lights filled with red furniture, the melancholic music filling your ears, you were led to your table feeling the intimate setting. Charlie, ordering drinks for the both of you, remembering exactly what you liked. Across the table, as Charlie eyed the menu, you couldn't help but look away. Trying to hide the fact you were biting your bottom lip as you looked at him. Biting your lip at his presence, the way his lips would press together as his eyebrows would furrow. Wanting your lips on his, to melt with his touch. Connect each beauty mark displayed on his skin with the tips of your fingers.

Away from him, you were afraid to forget how he looked kind, how he sounded. You always went back to remember his secret he shared with another woman, instead of the one he invited miles away from their home. The one he knew the right places where to touch, to kiss you. Entirely missing him, your mind wanting to relive the happy moments you both shared, even if your heart was shattered. Your brain wishing to forget the bad moments to make you feel safe and comfortable, even if the darkness in your heart washed every cell in your body. You wondered why everyone you grew to like so much lied, held onto things that were of importance. Was it you? 

Hearing footsteps, you snapped out of your gaze, studying your own menu, before you both ordered. You didn't say much, and neither did Charlie. Looking around the restaurant to other couples who were giggling at each other, holding each other's hands as they whispered words of love. Comparing the distance you both shared as if it were an awkward date, a public break up. 

"How's Henry?" You questioned as you played with the straw in your drink.

"He's doing great," Charlie chuckled at you, "He's doing really good in school. Henry understands what he has been struggling with. All thanks to you." 

You shook your head, smiling, "He's a smart kid, just needed a little push in the right direction." It went silent again, "And Nicole?" 

Charlie taking a sip of his drink, nodded, "She's been busy with her show and her wedding coming close. She's been needing a lot of help." 

"Charlie as a wedding planner?" You joked as you gazed at him, his mouth curving into a smile. 

"I just do what I'm told to do. I guess you could say I'm good at doing so because I want things to run smoothly." 

"Like directing?" 

"Like directing." 

Making small conversation over dinner, you could feel each other slowly opening up. As dinner came to a close, Charlie walked out of the restaurant first. The dark night enveloping the outdoors around you. You began to walk to his car, hearing Charlie's feet stop behind you. You turned around, seeing his hands go to his pockets, as his head gestured for you to follow him. Furrowing your brows in hesitation, you hugged yourself as you followed him down a dark yet inviting pathway between two buildings next to the restaurant. His head would glance behind you in rhythms as if, at the moment, you would turn around and leave him. 

With the cement and the light changing under your feet, you realized what you were walking towards. Your feet beginning to shuffle on small sand, you heard the waves crash onto the shore. The ground changing to wood as the pathway opened to a bridge, many stairs leading to the beach below you. 

Following Charlie, as he walked down the stairs, your intuition told you where he was taking was something of importance to him, as if the place he was taking you was his safe place. Slipping on a stair, Charlie grabbed each side of your arm, his head nodding at you, already knowing what words he was asking you. Nodding back, you held onto the back of his elbow as you went down the long stairs until you reached a small pathway leading to the water. 

His warm hand enveloping yours as you held onto his, you stood next to him, walking closer to the water. Seeing the bright white moon reflect off the water, illuminating you both, hearing the loud yet gentle waves forming. The pathway leading to deeper sand making it difficult to walk in with your shoes. You let go of his hand, bending down to remove your sand-covered shoes, seeing Charlie do what you were doing. Rolling the end of his pants, as he held his shoes in one hand, he reached for yours again as you both continued walking towards the water, feeling the wet sand under your feet. 

"I've been coming here almost every night. You were right. The waves can help you think." Charlie spoke quietly as he exhaled. 

You walked closer to him, "Me too. Going to the beach to think. It's the repetitiveness of the peaceful sounds." 

Charlie turned his body to his left, slowly walking next to the ocean as you followed, "It is peaceful. Almost fell asleep here a couple of times." He joked, hearing him chuckle. 

You hummed at him, a smirk appearing on your face as you looked at the dark water, "Want to go for a swim?" 

"No. It's cold." 

"Oh, come on, you'll get used to it." 

"You can, but don't get me wet."

You let go of his hand, walking towards the ocean as shells pressed into the balls of your feet. The foamy wave coming in as the cold water reached your ankles stunned you. You ran back to Charlie, seeing him laugh at you. 

"So it is cold? You'll get used to it," he mocked. Starting to walk side by again, the water rolling onto your feet, you looked up at him, smiling. "Why are you smiling at me?" He asked, placing his hand in his pocket. 

Your cheeks burned, your heart beating faster, "Am I not allowed to smile? Telling me what to do now?" You swallowed deeply, seeing him blink softly at you, his dimple forming, you pushed your shoulder to his arm, "Now you're looking at me funny." You accidentally swept your feet, the water splashing to Charlie's body. Huffing out air, he stopped. Your eyes widening apologetically.

"Shit, that is fucking cold." Looking at you, he got an expression that you knew. You ran away feeling the waves hit your ankles, the wet sand sticking to the bottom of your feet. Glancing back, that's when you felt Charlie's arms wrap around you, picking you up to his hip, as he spun you. 

"Don't drop me!" You exclaimed, hearing him laugh. 

"I said not to get me wet," he spoke, placing you down, fixing your hair behind your ear, as you laughed back. His eyes finding your lips, you glanced away quickly. 

"Let's watch the waves." Walking towards the sand, you sat down, looking at the moonlight, Charlie sitting down next to you, watched the clouds in the sky pass by. Hugging your knees, you looked at his side profile, how his eyes were so curious at the world around him, like everything he looked at he critically thought about. 

"You're not going to cry, right?' You spoke as you rested your cheek on your arm. 

His arms resting around his leg, he nodded his head, "I just might. Wouldn't be the first time you'd see me cry." Tilting his head, he held out a hand, "Not that." 

Inhaling, you realized that the air around you was enough, not limited like it was in the car, "You easily cry in movies so,"

"That's only because I can watch people be kind to others when they don't need to be. And the romantic movies, you can't tell me they don't make you emotional?" 

"No, you're right. I like that, Charlie. I'd just think you'd say you were sensitive." 

"Or that," Charlie added, as you both looked at the water.

You both watched the waves come in, hearing the sound of the ocean crash on the nearby rocks, glancing around as you saw no one near you. You looked at your hands, watching the curve of the lines that Hunter had taught you during one of your crying fits. 

"Can I see something," you reached to grab his hand, resting it on your knee. Your finger traced the top of his palm. The line starting at his middle finger and curving to the outside of his hand. Going to the next line, you traced the line straight to his thumb, "The first line is actually your love line, from what I see you are for pure, true love." 

Charlie smiled at you, "My own personal palm reading." 

You smiled back, leaning in closer, tracing the next line. "The wisdom line," You chuckled, looking up, Charlie staring at you, "You think things through and try not to overreact, also very intelligent." 

"You're making this up now."

You continued tracing your finger on his palm, the light breeze of the air hitting at your skin with each wave that hit the shore. Looking at Charlie, he had an apologetic look to his eye. His lips pressed together until he relaxed them. You were tracing blindly at this point, needing the excuse so you could hold his hand. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"She was his friend that I trusted." You spoke louder, interrupting him. "I was distracted with school, so I let Parker have his own fun until I knew what fun it was. I forgave him because I loved him." 

Charlie looked at you, surprised with your words that escaped your mouth. "You don't need to- " 

"I blamed myself first. I should have been there for Parker. Then he proposed the same day as my graduation. I was so excited," You rested your head in your shoulder watching the water," but it wasn't the same anymore. It was a matter of time before I'd be over," 

"You wanted to save it?" Charlie questioned as his hand played with yours. 

"I wanted to try and fight for why I fell in love, and then it happened again. I didn't need that lingering question if we did get married if he was with another woman. I'm telling you this because it's why I am the way I am. I guess it's easier to tell you my story than explain myself." 

"You knew it would happen with us? Because of Mary Ann, the history we had, the secret she only knew? It's was only a matter of time before it would happen with me?" 

You nodded your head, his words putting precisely what you always thought about together. Feeling guilty of what you did, the feelings you felt towards him when it all turned around.

"Yeah, but It would have happened if I wasn't there. You kept moving back from me. I don't know if it's because you didn't want to continue whatever this was? Or, I don't know." 

Charlie's hands found your jaw, holding your face as his eyes darted yours. "I made it very clear with Mary Ann that what she does for me is strictly professional. I would never do that to you." 

"You're only saying that-" 

"I'm not. I'm such an idiot for not telling you, for making you feel like I would throw you out so easily. You should have been the first to hear about my hesitation." 

You looked down, his hands continuing to stay on your jaw, "I want to trust you so bad, but with everything that went down with Parker, it's hard."

Gently raising your head up again, he stroked his thumb on your cheek, "And that's okay. I'll have to show you that you can trust me, but only you get to decide. I'm sorry, baby, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry too.

"You want to know something?" Charlie lowered his head to look into your eyes, "It physically hurt when you were away. That's never happened with Parker ever. But-" 

You couldn't finish your thought, shaking your head lightly, as Charlie rested his forehead onto yours. His hand brushed your hair behind your ear as he held the side of your head. You closed your eyes, enjoying him, missing him so close to you—Charlie's hair tickling your cheek as the wind blew lightly. 

His head backing away from yours, you opened your eyes, looking into his eyes, as Charlie met yours. Swallowing softly, you both leaned in slowly, your chests taking quick breaths the closer you got. Charlie licking his lips, you parted yours slightly, noses touching as his head tilted slightly up. Holding his face, your lips touched gently, backing an inch apart, like you both were at war with your thoughts. Trying to decide if your lips should press onto each other. You wanted it so badly, your hand found the back of his head before he pressed his lips onto yours, each of you inhaling deeply as you kissed each other. His hand on the side of your head moved to the back. Your hair tangling up between his fingers.

You pulled away, exhaling the air you took in. before Charlie kissed you again. His arms holding you as you held his face. You licked the inside of his lips as his mouth opened to touch his tongue with yours. The sounds of your lips were drowned by the waves crashing onto the shore. Warmth pooling between your legs, feeling his hand brush your exposed thigh. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you closer to his chest, continuing to kiss you passionately. Minutes passing, Charlie pulled away quickly, his hand resting on your thigh, as he looked down, sighing.

"What's wrong?" You questioned. Rubbing your hands on his chest. 

Taking a deep shaking breath, he looked at you straight, "I want you." He spoke clearly.

"I'm he-" 

"No. I want you to be mine. Let's make this more than whatever this is. I've been thinking about this since you left. You make sense to me." 

Glancing around, hearing the waves crash, you looked at him, "I do?"

He shook his head quickly, fully seeing that he did want it. "Yes, be mine. My girlfriend, whatever you call it now. I want to show you that I'm not like him. Change the way he made you think."

You stood up, cleaning the sand off of your legs, as you hugged yourself, walking closer to the water. Charlie standing too watched you with curiosity. "Are you sure? " 

His warm hands met your cheeks again, "I like you so much. I'm so sure this is what I want. You are all I want." 

"This will be different with our experiences, I suppose." You kissed him again, feeling his arms pick you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips, your lips lingering for long seconds, "I'll be yours, and I forgive you." You mumbled in his mouth before he chuckled. 

"My heart is practically out of my chest," He spoke, hearing laughter from a nearby group walking down the beach. "Let's take you home, sweetheart." 

You both walked to the bridge before placing your shoes on again. Hugging Charlie as you retook everything about him—his scent, his warmth, his comfort, missing his taste on your lips. You could hear his heart pound in his chest, like a metronome that made you feel peaceful, your heart matching with his. 

"We should come here more often. Makes us think." 

You rubbed his back, pulling away, "Too soon, Mr. Barber." You joked as he led you to his car. 

Charlie played with your hand the whole way to your apartment. His dimple permanently on his cheek from smiling the entire way to your place. Occasionally you'd lean in, kissing his cheek, his hand gripping your thigh. 

Arriving at your door, you looked at him again, "Max and Hunter are both inside. They will probably still be upset with you for right now."

"They're mad at me?" He questioned in surprise. 

You pressed your lips onto his quickly as you opened the door. "Yes, the same reason I was." 

The lights off in your apartment except for the bright movements of the t.v, you both slowly walked in. Hearing silence until you walked closer to the couch. Hunter's head rested on Max's shoulder as they both slept. A smile appearing on your lips, you glanced at Charlie. He winked at you, grabbing blankets on the side as he placed it onto both of them, finding the remote as you turned the t.v off. Taking an exhale, you both walked into your room.

"Do you have Henry tonight?" You questioned as you shut the door behind you. Charlie removing his coat, shook his head. 

Grabbing him a set of clothes, you both changed into your sleepwear and got into bed as Charlie petted Sunny with awe. Comparing her to the size he last saw her in. Watching the dark clouds begin to paint the midnight sky, you smiled, closing your eyes, before feeling Charlie's arms wrap around yours, his lips finding your cheek. Your body getting heavy with each breath, Charlie's got heavier on yours, not one moment of discomfort from how easily you fell asleep.


	31. The Chemicals

You felt the warm water hit your skin as you stood in the shower, your head leaning side by side as the water smoothly ran down your body. The scent of his shampoo and body wash enveloping the glass shower around you, the screen foggy, your hand swiped to view the empty bathroom. You furrowed your brows, sticking your head out the shower, as you hummed in question. 

  
  


Turning off the shower, you stepped out, wrapping your body in your towel to dry yourself, your hand shaking out your slicked-back hair when you walked into the bedroom. A quiet chuckle escaping your chest. Charlie laid on top of his covers, only wearing his t-shirt and his underwear as he slept. His hand gripping the pillow his head laid on.

  
  


You grabbed your robe, putting it on yourself, as you slowly crawled on the bed to lay by his side. You knew he had stayed up all night, his script he was writing and going over occasionally, keeping him up. The blinds that were open to show the morning sun was closed, gentle creeps of light that highlighted his skin. Your lips found his cheek. He didn't flinch, his breathing shallow as he slept. 

  
  


You smiled at him, raising the duvet to cover his body. Brushing the hair out of his face, he took a deep, slow inhale before you heard him hum. His head-turning to his shoulder, he rolled on his back, his hand, rubbing your arm as he looked at you with half-open eyes. " Sorry." He chuckled. 

  
  


"It's okay. I figured you weren't going to shower with me after ten minutes had passed." You spoke as you leaned in to kiss his warm lips. 

  
  


He pulled away, his head leaning more on his pillow, " If I had known I'd pass out, I wouldn't have invited you to come over so early." 

  
  


You glanced around his room, your hand continuing to brush through his silky hair, remembering the already made coffee and breakfast that sat on his kitchen counter.

  
  
  


" I don't mind. I still would have come over anyway," 

  
  


Charlie wrapped his arms around you as he placed you on his chest, your knees on either side of his hips. You sat up to place your hands on his chest, Charlie putting his arm behind his head, his eyes scanning down your body. 

  
  


"How was your shower?" He spoke with a grin, his other hand rubbing your thigh. 

  
  


"Warm, relaxing," Your head dropped, finding his jaw, as you placed small kisses up his jaw, towards his temple, " Wet. Should I go on?" He hummed again, feeling his hands rest on your hips, " I'll describe it. I was all soapy-" Reaching his mouth, you placed little pecks of kisses on his lips, his toothy grin kissing you back.

  
  


"I missed all that?" He murmured in your mouth. 

  
  


"Yes, you did." 

  
  


The quick kisses changed to longer kisses, his tongue entering your mouth, as yours swirled with his. You felt his growing length on your unclothed core, the friction of him making you quietly moan in his mouth. 

  
  


Charlie pulling up the covers to cover your body smirked. " You're so warm. Another reason I should have joined you."

  
  


"Baby, maybe you should have."

  
  


You felt his hands play with the tie on your robe. Sitting up, he stared at you, his dimple pressing into his cheek as he pulled on the string. Opening your robe, he placed his cold hands on your warm stomach, opening the robe while it fell down your shoulders. The cold air stinging your skin, making you take a quick inhale before chuckling. 

  
  


"You're so perfect. Like an artwork, I always get blown away with." Charlie breathed, tangling the string in his hands. 

  
  


You grabbed the robe, placing it on the side of his bed, your head tilting to the side. "Artwork?" 

  
  


He sat up, his arms wrapping behind your back. He began taking gentle bites on your skin before his lips would follow with kisses." I can add anything to you. My teeth," he moved down your chest, placing his tongue on your nipple, making you breathe out, while his hand gripped your ass, " My hand marks on your ass," His hand raising to your neck, he pressed into the sides, " Your neck," 

  
  


You licked your lips, feeling his tongue move to your other breast, " You're right." You whispered. 

  
  


His hand on your hips began to roll you forward and back slowly, his growing erection pressing into your clit, small moans escaping your chest. 

  
  


"What do you want?" He spoke on your skin softly. " Anything for my beautiful sweetheart." 

  
  


"I want you."

  
  


"Me?" 

  
  


"Yes, you."

  
  


He laid back, looking at you with smiley eyes. His dark eyes, glancing down your body with lust mixed with liking. His hands fell to push down his underwear, his length springing free while you helped him remove them off. Straddling him again, you aligned his cock with your entrance. Slowly you lowered yourself, feeling him stretch you wide, his eyes closing in relief as he sighed. 

  
  


"You know what you're doing." He spoke with a grin. " My sweetheart knows." 

  
  


" Yes, she does." 

  
  


Finding your pace, Charlie raised his hips up slightly to meet with yours, his hands digging into your waist, watching himself enter you. You bit the inside of your lips as you hummed, feeling him hit all the right spots. You heard his quiet breath pick up, feeling his cold body begin to warm from your body. Watching him, his cheeks starting to redden, licking his lips while he rested his head back on his pillow, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. You were feeling playful. Quickly grabbing his hands, you raised them to the side of his head. 

  
  


"What are you doing?" He questioned through a groan. Opening his eyes to look in yours. 

  
  


Rolling your hips, you moaned as you smiled, "Anything I want?" You gasped when he went deeper inside of you. 

  
  


You could see the words he wanted to take back when he saw your devilish smile. " I've seen that look before. Want a repeat of what we did in New York?" 

  
  


"Hm, that does sound good," You moaned, "Now shh." 

  
  


In the blink of an eye, he was sitting up, hands pressing into your cheek, as his eyes stared at your face. 

  
  


"You telling me to be quiet?" 

  
  


"Can I continue?" 

  
  


He smiled, shaking his head. " I can sit inside of you all day if I could." 

  
  


You wrapped your legs around his waist, rolling your hips slowly, " I'm very sure you could. I want to play around with you. You don't think I'd let you off the hook so easily, did you?" 

  
  


Charlie rested his head on your chest, feeling his deep breaths hit your skin. " I had a feeling you'd say that." 

  
  


"Then lay down and shut up." 

  
  


Raising his head slowly, he clicked his tongue, flipping you on your back. His hand went instantly to your neck, plunging deeper inside of you. Your mouth agape, your hand found his wrist, seeing his hair fall to his face from his harsh thrusts. 

  
  


"Careful what you say next time, baby. You watch your fucking mouth." Your back arching, you felt yourself getting closer, shutting your eyes, as stars clouded your vision. " You like when I talk to you like this?" His hand snaking between the both of you, he began to draw tight circles, making you jolt. " Answer me." He spoke gently.

  
  


"I like anything you do to me." You managed to say through your closed airway. Feeling the pressure from your neck leave when he kissed you. His hand pressed harder into your sensitive clit, making your hand rest on the headboard behind you. 

  
  


"Fuck baby," Charlie groaned. " You're taking me so well." 

  
  


His hand rested on your neck as he got closer to your face, his lips finding your cheeks before kissing you again. His tongue sensually meeting with yours, moans being in sync while your mouths caught them. Slowing down his hips slightly, you felt every inch deep inside of you.

  
  


You sat up slightly, your arms behind you, seeing how you were talking all of him, his hand continually rubbing the right spot, while his eyes never left yours. If it was anyone else, you'd have to glance away, but you were intoxicated with his honey eyes. You always were. 

  
  


His hand gripping your cheeks again, he leaned in more. " Come for me. Like the good girl you are." 

  
  


His words alone sent you over the edge, your back arching while his hand continued to rub your clit, driving you to overstimulation. Your head immovable, he watched your orgasm wash over you, your eyebrows furrowed while you looked at him with half-open eyes. The sounds of your moans and whimpers, making him lean his head forward, as groans left him. Moving your hips in sync as aftershocks gently jolted your body. 

  
  


A sigh with a moan enveloped the room as your body continued to rock from Charlie's thrusts, feeling the stream of his hot cum fill you with every slow yet harsh thrust. He kissed you gently, keeping himself inside of you until he softened, pulling out of you and resting his head on your chest. Your fingers instantly combed through his hair as you kissed the top of his crown. 

  
  


You both breathed before your breathing came to you naturally—the gentle highlights of light creeping in the room, shining Charlie's hair, different shapes shaded onto his highlighted skin. If you were an artist, you could write about it, paint it how you viewed it. But all you could do was admire him, and that was just enough for you to do. You wondered if you could tell Charlie, his creative mind would figure something out.

  
  


He looked up at you, smiling. "You look so beautiful." 

  
  


"And you look handsome," You hummed while closing your eyes, "This is nice. I don't want to get up." 

  
  


Charlie's hand rubbed the side of your waist, his head getting heavy, "I'm going to fall asleep again." He chuckled, making you huff out air. " I like when you are here with me." 

  
  


"The same applies to me. It's only nine on the weekend? Great morning I've had." He looked up at you again, his eyebrows raising, "Except for that one morning in the shower." 

  
  


He chuckled, rubbing your thigh, "Mhm. Anything with you makes it great." Resting his chin on your stomach, he smirked at you, Why don't-" Hearing voices downstairs, Charlie's head fell down back on your stomach, a groan leaving his chest. " I forgot, shit." 

  
  


He got up from the bed, locking his bedroom door, as he went for the bathroom, turning his shower on. 

  
  


" You forgot what?" You questioned as you followed him, feeling your body out of balance. 

  
  


He grabbed your hand, putting you in the shower, as he wiped his falling cum from your leg. 

  
  


"Sandra, Nicole's mom, wants both me and Henry to get fitted for our suits for the wedding. And I couldn't say no. We are supposed to be leaving in around fifteen minutes." Charlie spoke as he washed the sex from his body, washing you without a thought after. 

  
  


You nodded as he turned off the water, " Oh well, have fun," Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around you. 

  
  


"What are you talking about?" He smiled, "You are coming with me." 

  
  


Tilting your head, his hand found yours again, leading you to his bedroom, the both of you getting ready. At the same time, he opened the door slightly, letting whoever was downstairs know you'd be ready soon. 

  
  


"I had the talk with Henry," Charlie spoke as he tucked his shirt into his pants. 

  
  


You widened your eyes, placing on your ankle boots, removing your hair from pulling down your shirt, "The talk?" 

  
  


He chuckled while bending down to tie his shoes, " About you being my girlfriend." 

  
  


Charlie had told you he would be talking to Henry about your new relationship. How'd you be around more often, the days and weeks he'd spend with Charlie, you would be included. The night he went to talk to him, the following day, Charlie didn't bring it up. The lingering question of how Henry had taken it was far away. It had to be unwell if Charlie didn't talk about it again. 

  
  


"And?" 

  
  


Charlie stood in front of you, his hands finding your jaw, while he smiled, " And nothing," Kissing you, he walked away, placing on his watch. " Apparently, he already knew." 

  
  


Grabbing your hand, he opened his bedroom door, leading you down the stairs. The conversation from downstairs stopping as you caught sight of Carter and Nicole. You hoped they wouldn't be able to tell that Charlie's cum was still inside of you from minutes before. 

  
  


"Sorry for the wait," Charlie spoke as he chuckled. "Script work."

  
  


"No worries, long time no see love birds," Carter exclaimed while he walked to hug you, your arms late to wrap around him with confusion. 

  
  


You met eyes with Nicole talking to Charlie with a smile, seeing his eyebrows raise before looking at you both. 

  
  


" It's nice to see you both. It's been a while." You spoke as you pulled away to hug Nicole. 

  
  


"It has, but I had a feeling we would see you again," Nicole spoke, smiling at Carter. "Henry is in the bathroom. We should be heading out soon to get these last things ready." 

  
  


It got quiet, everyone nodding at each other. "That's what happens when you are in the same jail cell." You joked, seeing Charlie's eyes get wide, " A metaphor. Our hearts are jail cells. Anyway, how's the wedding planning going? How many days?" 

  
  


Charlie pressed his lips together, holding his laughter as you heard Henry's footsteps. Nicole and Carter laughed, obviously not getting it.

  
  


"Forty days feels like it's tomorrow," Nicole added, feeling Henry's arms around you. 

  
  


Hugging him back, you heard more conversation next to you. " I missed you, Henry. Your dad was telling me you've been doing well in school." 

  
  


"Where have you been? I only have four more months before school is over." Henry said with a smile.

  
  


"Work has been busy, but four more months, and you get a summer break." Glancing at Charlie, he was smiling at you, his dimple pressing into his cheek while he talked with Nicole and Carter. Glancing away, you looked at Henry again, " Now it's time to get you a nice suit for your mom's wedding." 

  
  


Standing up, Henry placed something in your hand, "Don't say anything." Henry added as he walked away. 

  
  


Charlie walking towards you, whatever was placed in your hand, you put it in your pocket. 

  
  


"Let's get this started. We don't want to be there forever." Nicole spoke as the bright lights of the sun entered from the door opening. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


You and Nicole were able to talk naturally with each other, no awkward breaks or bringing up the similarities or differences that you both shared with Charlie. As for Carter, he reminded you more of Max, feeling like you could get along with him. Both of them almost parallel to Hunter and Max. 

  
  


Your hands smoothed over the many silk ties hanging on the racks near you. The smell of leather flooding your nostrils as you looked over the many shoes on the shelves. Nicole held out ties she thought would look good, asking for your advice, which you weren't sure to say yes or no. Trying your best to see her liking before you would come up with an answer. 

  
  


She was talkative with the men's shop employees, being the only two women in the shop, their attention was all on you both. Nicole with Henry and Carter, you sat looking over the catalogs as you heard your name from one of the dressing rooms. Walking closer, Charlie's head stuck out of the dressing room. 

  
  


"I'm stuck, and I need your advice on how it looks." 

  
  


You turned your head, seeking one of the employees, feeling his hand grab yours. "If you're stuck, I can't help you much, Charlie." 

  
  


He pulled you gently inside the room, seeing his nicely fitted grey suit on his body. "I'm not stuck in my suit." He lifted his hand, showing his tie, "I was hoping you'd know how." 

  
  


You opened your palm, letting him place the tie on your hand. You grabbed it from his hand, opening the collar of his shirt before placing the tie around his neck. Putting the wide end under the small end, you glanced up at Charlie. His soft eyes were stuck on your hands, watching how you'd cross and loop the silk fabric to tie a simple knot. He smiled when you laid it perfectly down his chest. He fixed the collar on his shirt, turning around to look at his suit in the mirror. 

  
  


Charlie smiled at you through the mirror. The same chemicals you once felt the night of your little accident raised again. You didn't need to be a chemist or a scientist to understand the mixture of feelings you felt. What you wanted to say over and over to him. You knew what they meant. 

  
  


The slow rush of chills that washed over your body when he looked at you, followed by the warmth of his smile, not being able to stand being away from him. From staying mad at him. You didn't need to sit down with an equation to find the solution to the problem. You had already gone through every step, making mistakes to find the answer. And when you did find it, which at this moment you did. You knew.

  
  


You were in love with Charlie Barber. 

  
  


"You okay?" He questioned as he smoothed down his suit, turning his body to you. 

  
  


"I'm hungry." You chuckled, composing yourself, " You look very handsome, sexy. But I'm sure you already know that." 

  
  


He laughed out, pulling you to him. You bit the inside of your cheek, hoping you wouldn't say anything out loud. Not now, at least. 

  
  


"My dad taught me for his own wedding." You added, wrapping your arms around him. 

  
  


Charlie looked down at you, his finger lifting your chin, "Was your dad divorced before?" 

  
  


"No, actually, my dad and mom weren't married until I was ten. If he was," you leaned into his ear, "I wouldn't even know." You joked, kissing his cheek.

  
  


Kissing you, he pulled you in closer, " I can't wait to see what you are going to wear because I know you'll look stunning. You always do." 

  
  


Your cheeks warmed, a smile creeping on your face from his words, "I don't even have anything. Now let's get you out of this. My advice for you, you look great. I can teach you how to tie a tie. All good." 

  
  


You kissed his lips quickly before opening the door, feeling him grab you again. He placed a lingering kiss, his hand resting on the side of your neck. Charlie deepening the kiss as you hummed. Pulling away, your lips felt swollen, you pressed them together, pointing to his clothes on the chair. Walking out of the room, you went back with Nicole. Henry playing with the socks on the nearby table. 

  
  


"Charlie needed help with his tie." You giggled at her. 

  
  


Nicole chuckled at you, motioning for Henry to not touch anything."Henry. I really do hope he learns from you." Her phone ringing, she held a finger smiling as she walked away. " I need to ask you something in a second." 

  
  


Nodding at her, you got closer to Henry, watching him organize the stacked socks. Remembering the item in your pants, you placed your hand inside your pocket, taking note of the light texture. You looked down. The necklace you had left in New York the night you and Charlie ended things sat in your palm. 

  
  


"Henry, did you take this from your dad?" You questioned, looking around you to make sure Charlie wasn't around. 

  
  


"My dad said you lost it, but I found it in his drawer. It's yours anyway." Henry added, walking away from you to the other table with stacked socks. 

  
  


Biting your lip, you weren't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Noticing Henry was upset. " Did you ask your dad if you could give it back?" You squinted your eyes, hoping you said the right words. 

  
  


He shook his head, looking at you, "It's yours." 

  
  


"What's yours?" Charlie added as he stood next to you, placing his hand on your back. He looked down, seeing the necklace in your hand. "That is yours. Henry, did you go through my things?" 

  
  


It was quiet, the only sound of the soft, gentle music that played over the speakers. You glanced at Charlie, who was looking at Henry, still stacking up the socks, before he dropped his hands, turning his body towards the both of you. 

  
  


"Henry?" 

  
  


"I was looking for something, and I found the necklace. You lied to me, so that's why I took it." Henry explained while Charlie took the necklace from your hand. 

  
  


You glanced away, scanning the shop, seeing a group of the workers talking to another smaller group. Not knowing if you should be here as Charlie would lecture Henry to not repeat what he did. Getting hit with a realization of what your relationship with Charlie meant. Especially adding what you confessed to yourself not long ago. 

  
  


Charlie got on Henry's level, glancing at you for a second. " I'll tell you, big guy. Sometimes people need space from each other for a little while. Which we did, but now we're here. I'm sorry I lied but here," Charlie standing up stood behind you, moving your hair while the cold chain sat on your neck. " Where it belongs." 

  
  


Holding the necklace, Henry looked at you with a smile. Charlie gesturing for all of you to go outside, you felt his hand clasp yours as Henry led the way. You looked at Charlie, his eyes meeting yours before he winked. Catching sight of eyes looking at you, you nodded your head. Great. 

  
  


" I'll be back. This won't take long." 

  
  


You squeezed Charlie's hand, his eyebrows furrowing. You motioned you would be right back. You would be rude to not say hi to them, already walking on thin ice from the demotion when Jasmine went to pursue her dreams. Now was more critical, feelings of an opportunity near you. You smiled when you reached them. 

  
  


" Stefan, Parker. Enjoying your day off?" They both turned at your voice, their eyes seeing you were alone. 

  
  


Stefan and Parker said your name, " We're working." Stefan chuckled, putting back a folded dress shirt. 

  
  


"So far, I'm enjoying it," Parker added. " What are you doing here?" 

  
  


"Just doing some shopping. Saw you both and thought it was appropriate to greet you. Well-" 

  
  


"We're meeting with an important client in a few days. It'd be a great learning experience for you. What do you say?" Stefan spoke, for the first time directly at you. 

  
  


Parker's eyes, scanning behind you, you knew Charlie had found you. You swallowed as you felt yourself getting nervous. " It'll be a great learning experience, Stefan. I'm in." 

  
  


Stefan smiled and nodded, his eyes also glancing behind you. " Perfect. I should go ahead and get some more things. Charlie, nice to see you." Nearing you both, he shook hands with you first before shaking his hand with Charlie. "I'll give you some research reading beforehand." 

  
  


You inclined your head in agreement as Stefan walked away. Feeling Charlie stand next to you, regarding the tension between Parker and Charlie. 

  
  


"Nicole is looking for you," Charlie spoke to you quietly, clasping your hand again. " Parker, it's good to see you again." 

  
  


Parker scanned you both, sensing a hint of jealousy as his mouth curved into a smile. " It's good to see you as well. Not over any awkward dinners."

  
  


Charlie chuckled, "No. I'm sure we can make up for that." 

  
  


"That doesn't sound bad. How's, what's it called?" 

  
  


"My play? Very well. You should come down and see opening night soon. How's-?" 

  
  


Parker glanced at you. "Lawyer work? Good."

  
  


You stood there silent. Not wanting to brew whatever was happening with Charlie and Parker. 

  
  


"Let me know, and I'll see if I am free. I should let you two get on your day. I'll be emailing you with the information." Parker spoke to you as he shook his hands with you both. 

  
  


With the red-like tension leaving, you looked at Charlie, shaking your head with a smile. 

  
  


"Really? Can't stand being away from my hand or me?" You chuckled as you walked towards the front of the store. " You do know he's going to invite us both to dinner now?" 

  
  


"Hm? Did I grab your hand? I didn't even notice." Charlie joked back, making you roll your eyes at him. " I'd be careful with your eyes too. I'd easily pin your back on any wall to teach you a lesson. I just wanted to make sure he knew I was with you." 

  
  


"Mhm. Thank you for that. I was about to ask if you both needed a room. As for what you said, I'll put it on my agenda. But let's get out of here. I'm hungry." 

  
  


"I want to show who's mine. I'll think of what I can make you when we get back home." 

  
  


_ Home.  _

  
  


Walking out of the shopping center, you could get used to shopping with Charlie casually. Knowing at the end of the day, you'd get in his sheets. Talking about whatever came to mind before you'd either fall asleep holding each other or having your legs knotted around his waist. Thinking about when and where you could tell him the chemicals you felt flowing through you with him. _I love you_. You spoke to yourself, and it just made sense. 

  
  


In your own world, Charlie, repeated your name, making you snap back into reality. Meeting eyes with a smiling Nicole, she stood in front of you.

  
  


"Before we part ways, Charlie was telling me you didn't have anything to wear. Would you like to come with me another time to shop with me?" 

  
  


"Oh, that sounds great to me." You looked at Charlie. "I'd love that. Better than leather and ties." It sounded better in your head, worse looking at him. 

  
  


"How does Monday afternoon sound?"

  
  


You smiled, "Monday afternoon."


	32. Intuitions

"What do you think?" 

  
  
  


Nicole tilted her head, her eyes squinting as her finger tapped her lips, "It looks," 

  
  
  


"Bad?" 

  
  
  


"Questionable." 

  
  
  


You both spoke at the same time, chuckling you turned over to her. "Okay, it's terrible. I appreciate the honesty. " 

  
  
  


Getting inside your dressing room, you removed your dress. Making sure to memorize it for any instances in the future where you needed a dress and what you needed to stay clear from. Unflattering in places you didn't even realize could look unflattering. 

  
  
  


Upon waking up in the morning, you were nervous. Spending your afternoon with your boyfriend's ex-wife wasn't necessarily something you saw yourself doing. Even though the conversation flowed like a water stream, you were sure that in one-moment, the conversation would deepen up. Getting inside your own thoughts, you wondered if she had to like you? Needing to get along with her ex-husband's new girlfriend? Charlie had told you not to worry, but he wasn't inside Nicole's head. At a point, they could have been. But this second, standing in a dressing room finding a dress for an event of hers. You had to overthink it. 

  
  
  


Taking a deep breath, you put on your clothes, stepping out of the dressing room, and handing the bridal shop worker the dresses you needed to forget about. Meeting back with Nicole, you patted the front of your thighs. 

  
  
  


"As my mother would say, what you aren't seeking comes to find their way to you. I think I am done looking for now." 

  
  
  


"Your mother says things like that as well?" Nicole spoke as you walked deeper into the bridal shop, "I am starting to see myself do the things that my mother told me that I don't even remember." Nicole glanced at you, "I sometimes wonder what I will teach Henry."

  
  
  


Your fingers finding the fabric of the dresses near you, you stopped walking. "It's the advice that makes you click your tongue, but you find yourself following it one day. Does it makes you double think about what you do with Henry?" You questioned, following her as she walked away. 

  
  
  


"Oh, so much. I start to see the little things that my mother did when I was growing up. I can't tell if that's a good thing or not." 

  
  
  


"Goodness, I can't tell either. I guess time will tell." 

  
  
  


Continuing to walk, you noticed she greeted almost everyone, which you came to learn that Nicole so easily made conversation. Even when you spoke, you realized she listened, bringing up the small details you didn't even remember—a similarity with Charlie.

  
  
  


"Nicole!" An older woman came walking towards the both of you. A smile on her overly blushed skin. "I didn't see you on the schedule today?" 

  
  
  


"I am just looking around for my friend's dress for my wedding," Nicole spoke, your heart beating quicker when she said, friend. 

  
  
  


You smiled at the older woman, her eyes scanning your body closely. Glancing away, she gestured for you to follow her. Nicole raising her eyebrows as she walked behind you. Entering a dimly lit room filled with fabrics, she pulled a dress from the rack, which instantly made your jaw drop. 

  
  
  


It was a long-sleeved satin ankle dress, self-covered buttons down the middle of the v-neck dress. It was grey, the perfect color to match with Charlie's suit. Walking closer to the dress, your fingers traced the seam smiling. 

  
  
  


"It beautiful." You looked at her, "If it's here, it must be someone's already." 

  
  
  


"Actually, no, It's been sitting here forever. I was looking at this today about to throw it to the curb, but then I saw you." She held it up next to you, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Too long, come on, I'll fix it for you. And Nicole, I want to add some last touches to yours. So I hope you have nothing planned for a while." 

  
  
  


She walked deeper inside the dimly lit alteration room, Nicole rubbing your back as she stood next to you. For some reason, you wouldn't say out loud. Nicole felt like the sunlight. Instant calmness ran through your body with her. You felt bad for the thoughts you had previously. She seemed to like you. Which Charlie was right. You had nothing to worry about.

  
  
  


Inside another dressing room, you slipped on the soft fabric dress, which perfectly laid on all your curves. Of course, it had minor problems. If not too careful, you'd show your entire chest to someone. Which wasn't your ideal way to go to a wedding. Already being looked at differently with women who you were strangers with at Nicole's rehearsal dinner. 

  
  
  


Stepping out of the room, Nicole shook her head, smiling. Her hands covering her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Melissa pressed her finger to her mouth, obviously doing some alterations in her mind of how she would change it. Your cheeks burned as you stood there, playing with your necklace in nervousness as you bit your lip.

  
  
  


"You're not wearing those shoes, correct," Melissa spoke, getting down on the floor to place pins, around your ankles. 

  
  
  


You looked down at your black pumps, tilting your ankle, "No way. These are my lawyer shoes. What are your suggestions?" 

  
  
  


She glanced up at you, her head turning to Nicole, "Well, since it's an outdoor wedding," 

  
  
  


"It's outdoors?" 

  
  
  


"Did I not tell you that? My bad, yes it's outdoors, a beautiful garden area." Nicole raised her eyebrows, "Makes sense that I'm marrying an environmentalist." 

  
  
  


Melissa stood up, her hand pinching the extra fabric on your shoulders, "Nude, heels for the grey dress, you want it to stand out. How tall is your date?" 

  
  
  


"He's tall." 

  
  
  


"Yes, he is tall," Nicole added, standing up to see what was being done to your dress. 

  
  
  


"Oh, how do you know her date?" 

  
  
  


You and Nicole met eyes, trying to see which one of you would bring it up. Melissa's scanning both of you until she opened her mouth, nodding her head. 

  
  
  


"It's either a family member or an ex." 

  
  
  


"My ex-husband." 

  
  
  


Melissa moving on from the conversation, patted you. Turning you over, she brought the zipper of the dress down, "Medium length, not too long." 

  
  
  


You nodded your head as Nicole was gestured to the other dressing room. Melissa placed a covered garment bag into her room and closed the curtain. Stepping out of the dress, you put on your pants and shirt, sitting on one of the chairs, as Melissa helped Nicole place her dress on, hearing murmured talking. 

  
  
  


"So where did you meet Carter? If you don't mind me asking?" You questioned, glancing at your phone to see if you got a message from Charlie, which you didn't. 

  
  
  


"We actually met on the set of my first show, well, current show. He was the environmentalist to make everything look real as possible." 

  
  
  


You looked at your phone, confused. Charlie would have texted you, even to send you I miss you texts. Hearing footsteps, you looked up, your eyes widening in admiration. The white, crepe dress clung to her body, the sleeves hanging on the side of her arms, the back in a v shape. It was effortless, but it was beautifully unique. She turned around, her arms opening to show it off more. 

  
  
  


"Nicole, you look stunning in this dress. Oh, Carter is going to love seeing you in it. He's going to cry, isn't he?" You joked, making her head lean forward as she laughed. 

  
  
  


"I'll bet money that he will. My mom or sister haven't seen this on me yet, don't tell them." Nicole whispered, looking in the mirror again. 

  
  
  


You and Nicole spoke to Melissa for a while. Her ideas on fixing your dress were explained in very detail. Which you couldn't disagree on since you had no idea how anything worked. 

  
  
  


Getting closer to the meeting you had with Stefan. You and Nicole decided to go to a nearby coffee shop in the middle of L.A, having a couple of minutes to sit down and relax. You both spoke about your family, getting to know each other again with the little details. You could see yourself getting closer to Nicole, having a friendship you never thought could have happened.

  
  
  


The coffee shop wasn't busy, seeing assistants walk in to pick up their coffee, students getting into groups to study. Sipping on your warm coffee, Nicole played with the teabag of her drink. She chewed on the side of her mouth, the soft music filling in the empty conversations you both had. 

  
  
  


"I didn't think I would be so quick to get married again. I was so certain to focus on the show and on Henry, but then he showed up more, and it just happened. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never left Charlie." 

  
  
  


You swallowed your coffee in surprise, not expecting those words to leave her mouth to you. Nodding your head slowly. "Those certain things happen. They just do when you are least expecting it. We never really know what is meant to happen or not." 

  
  
  


"You're right. I look at Charlie sometimes and just feel terrible. Then other times, I feel like I am living my best life for myself. I can see how he distances himself from me, and I don't blame him. I try to make up what had happened. Giving him more time with Henry, inviting him to little things like the dentist or eye exams." 

  
  
  


You remembered the situation of the lawyers and the last-minute changes for custody. "Are you?" You scanned her face waiting for a reaction. "Living your best life for yourself?" 

  
  
  


"I am. As for Charlie, I wouldn't know." She looked at you, exhaling. "I've heard that sometimes relationships come into your life to show you what you don't want. Not all relationships are meant to last, I suppose. And that's how I see Charlie and me. We weren't meant to last. We shared love with each other, and that love turned towards Henry. We both were showed things we didn't want, but love blinds you from seeing so. It was better this way."

  
  
  


It was your turn to look down, thinking about yourself with Parker. Then you were hit with a realization. You were thankful for Parker, as hurtful yet truthful it sounded. Without the infidelity with Parker, you wouldn't be where you were. The friendships you made, the career you were beginning to learn more about, and the love you were not expecting to happen. 

  
  
  


"Most importantly, I see how it brought you to him. He's changed. He was selfish, only thinking about himself," Nicole chuckled, placing her hand on her mouth, "He is. But since you came into his life, he asks a lot about what other people want to do." 

  
  
  


"He has? I've never noticed or thought about it a lot. He's changed in little ways," a beat, "but I don't know what to say. 

  
  
  


She reached out to hold your hand. You smiled small at her, "You don't need to say anything, just know that you being in Charlie's life is an amazing thing. I'm so glad you are in mine and in Henry's. You've made such a big difference in our lives. Thank you." 

  
  
  


Tears stung your eyes as you looked down. Bringing your hand back to your lap, you bit your lip. "I'm in love with him." You spoke softly, not wanting to see her face, but for some reason, you felt relieved. It felt real. 

  
  
  


"I know." Nicole added, "I noticed. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me first." 

  
  
  


You exhaled air, looking at her, "How did you know I didn't tell him?" 

  
  
  


"You said it if you were expecting it to feel like a lie. Don't feel in a rush to tell him. There isn't a right time." 

  
  
  


"Thank you, Nicole, really." Your phone ringing, you glanced to see Parker's name. "I should get going to this meeting I have." 

  
  
  


Standing up, Nicole stood up too. Her arms wrapping around you as she rubbed your back. 

  
  
  


"Thanks for letting me shop with you. We need to do this more often." 

  
  
  


"Of course, Nicole. I'd love to do this more." One last wave, you walked out of the coffee shop, the bright sunset enveloping around you as you walked to your car.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You glanced at Stefan, his eyes meeting yours before glancing at the client. 

  
  
  


"I'm not doing it. Final." The man spoke, raising his voice 

  
  
  


"We've been talking about this for years, Miles." Jace, the client you were representing, pleaded. You played with your pen between your fingers. 

  
  
  


"What Jace is asking for is fair with your current industry standards and the current market," Parker added, to which you wrote down. The empty coffee cup no longer being your source of entertainment. 

  
  
  


The sun was just about to disappear behind the hills, watching how the streets below you turned to its night glow. 

  
  
  


"Jace, what happens if we lose ten percent of what you are asking for?" Miles questioned, his voice rising again, making you clench your jaw. 

  
  
  


Stefan sat back in his chair, "What are your priorities, Miles? You seem to be focused on the risks. You've already agreed to the contract, and so has Jace. " 

  
  
  


Miles pinched the sides of his nose, seeing Jace get nervous. "I need to think of risks. If we aren't prepared, then what is the point? I need a break. Where's your restroom?" 

  
  
  


Parker pointing to the hall. Miles and his lawyer walked out of the room, making you exhale as you stood up, grabbing coffee. You glanced at your phone, still seeing nothing. Pouring a cup of coffee, you decided you would do it first. 

  
  
  


_ Is everything alright, Charlie? I haven't heard from you.  _

  
  
  


"Headache?" Parker interrupted you texting, pouring his own cup of coffee. 

  
  
  


"He's clearly not interested. It has to be what Jace is asking for." You looked at Jace conversating with Stefan, "He's asking for too little." 

  
  
  


"Isn't that a good thing?" 

  
  
  


You crossed your arms, "I mean, it can be a good thing, but Miles isn't going to take it. Jace is getting nervous." 

  
  
  


Parker shook his head. Taking a sip of his drink, he leaned more into you to talk to you quietly, making you shudder, "What do we suggest we do?" He questioned. 

  
  
  


You bit the inside of your cheek, shrugging your shoulders, seeing Parker tilt his head in question. Miles and his lawyer walking back into the conference room. 

  
  
  


"If you have something, tell us," Parker spoke, gesturing to sit back down. 

  
  
  


Miles, the other client, raised his hand, "I'm not impressed by the numbers. I'm not trying to get screwed again." 

  
  
  


"Oh, come on-" 

  
  
  


Back and forth conversation started, tuning out of the conversation for the sake of not wanting to hear the argument. It was quiet as you drank your coffee. You glanced down, looking at the contract, hoping something would jump out at you. But nothing did. 

  
  
  


You were exhausted from sitting in a conference room with raised voices, constantly being looked at. Thoroughly knowing the clients were thinking why you were sitting there not saying anything. At a point, you were sure the clients would have wanted you to leave. You were lucky they were arguing amongst themselves. 

  
  
  


You tapped your foot, looking at the clock on the wall tick, the secondhand moving with every breath. You felt yourself jerk to leave the room, the voices getting louder. You grabbed your pen, highlighting the even numbers to entertain yourself. You looked closer at the numbers on the pages evenly splayed on crowded paper, taking a sip of your coffee. 

  
  
  


Looking at Stefan and Parker, seeing their mouths opening as they spoke words that the Miles wasn't paying attention to. You glanced at Miles, the constant gripping of his hands, the clench of his jaw, the shaking of his head. Looking at Jace, his skin was softly crimson, seeing his mouth open before it closed, already defeated. This wasn't going anywhere. 

  
  
  


Getting an idea, you raised your eyebrows at Parker, to which he ignored. Side-eying Stefan, he was whispering words to Jace. You tapped your pen thinking, which felt like the longest you have ever thought. 

  
  
  


"Six million. Stocks and cash split evenly." You spoke up, the entire room looking at you, your ears becoming hot, as Miles shook his head. 

  
  
  


"Who are you?" Miles questioned, making your heartbeat quicken. 

  
  
  


Parker looked at you with wide eyes, mouthing a what are you doing? 

  
  
  


"Two point five million." Miles interrupted Parker. 

  
  
  


You were surprised, expecting a different reaction. You tapped your pen, quietly clearing your throat. "Miles, you've known Jace for years. You've seen his constant success. Have you ever heard of his business messing with others?" 

  
  
  


"Um, no." 

  
  
  


"There should be trust with each other. Jace has promised new ideas for advances. They are off the charts with clients. Joining businesses wouldn't ruin yours. If you look at page ten, it clearly promises that any profit he makes with his new clients, you'd get it too. Do you want something else not stated?" 

  
  
  


Stefan sat back in his chair, agreeing with you. You tried your best to hide a smile, calming yourself down. Jace's head looked at you both, biting his lip anxiously. 

  
  
  


"Three million." 

  
  
  


"Five point ten million. Including stocks and cash. Final offer or nothing." 

  
  
  


Jace shook his head, "Not-" 

  
  
  


Miles leaned forward, looking at you. "Including morning coffee Jace. Deal." 

  
  
  


"Deal." Jace chuckled, looking at you with a smile, mouthing a thank you. 

  
  
  


You glanced at Stefan, his pen swiftly signing the contract with a grin. You looked at Parker, his eyes meeting yours, before he looked away, his hand brushing through his hair with no expression on his face. That was a dangerous idea to do, but it ended enclosure to not only your night but everyone else's in the room. You had a feeling you'd be hearing about what you did. 

  
  
  


Being the last few ones on his office floor, Stefan gave you a firm handshake before holding his knuckle out to you, your knuckle meeting with his. "Parker and I are going out for drinks. You should come with us." Stefan spoke as you heard Parker sigh behind you. 

  
  
  


"I should go. There's someone else that I want to see and spend my night with. No offense." You spoke, seeing Stefan smile and shake his head. 

  
  
  


"Have a good night. You deserve it. You did an amazing job tonight. I'll place some files on your desk tomorrow morning." 

  
  
  


Nodding your head, you smiled small at Parker, watching them enter the elevator before it closed. Taking your phone out, you missed a message from Charlie. 

  
  
  


_ I'm alright, sweetheart.  _

  
  
  


You wanted to believe it, but you couldn't. You told yourself to as you walked to your car, passing the green lights as you drove. You glanced at your phone, wanting to text him. _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow_. Instead, you stood at his doorstep, your finger pressing the button to his house, crickets of the night, drowning your thoughts. He opened the door, beer in his hand as he looked at you, confused.

  
  
  


"What's wrong?" That was the first thing you said, realizing you could have said it over the phone. "And hi." 

  
  
  


He opened the door more, his lips instantly pressing yours as you walked in. 

  
  
  


"Hi, Henry's asleep upstairs," Charlie whispered, gesturing to his living room. 

  
  
  


You sat on his couch, looking over the bookshelves stacked in his little room, feeling his body sit near to yours, his arm wrapping around your shoulders, pulling you to him. 

  
  
  


Glancing at him, you grabbed his beer, placing it on his table, as you clasped your hand with his. "I realized I should have called, but I was nearby. I feel like I have a sixth sense with you." 

  
  
  


Charlie nodded his head, his hand raising to brush your hair, "You are always welcome here, sweetheart. I was sure you wouldn't notice." He patted his lap as you kicked off your shoes, your head resting on his thigh. "I talked to my parents today." 

  
  
  


"Oh," Charlie didn't talk about his parents often. You weren't going to push for something he didn't want the pain of reliving. "How'd it go?" 

  
  
  


"It's never easy when I talk to them. Lots of bad memories brought up." 

  
  
  


"I'm so sorry, Charlie. Is there anything I can do?"

  
  
  


"You're here." He brushed his fingers through your hair, looking down at your face, before leaning down to place a kiss on your forehead. "They're okay. They just wanted to see how and what I am doing." 

  
  
  


"Are you okay? You don't have to tell me, but you're not alone."

  
  
  


"I know, baby, another time. I'm doing alright now, better that you are here. Now tell me, how was your day?" 

  
  
  


"Okay, I'm moving on, but still, I'm all ears. Well, me and Nicole I guess, are friends. I found this beautiful dress that wasn't even a part of the store. I got to see Nicole's wedding dress, very stunning. Did you know it's an outdoor wedding?"

  
  
  


"Yes, I did." 

  
  
  


"Hm, anyway, I can't say specifics, but the client we were representing was having such a hard time, and the other one was being so loud and dismissive. I just got tired of it, so I spoke up, and the other client agreed to what I mentioned. And now," You raised your head, kissing his lips quickly, "I'm here with you." 

  
  
  


Charlie smirked at you, leaning down to linger his lips on yours as you savored his taste, his scent. You remembered what Nicole mentioned earlier, how he changed because of you. Looking at him now, you tried to see the changes in his eyes you loved so much, finding nothing but the way his eyes crinkled as he looked down at you. His lips felt magnetically attracted to your face. 

  
  
  


"I love it when you are here with me." Charlie murmured on your cheek, "Even unexpectedly." 

  
  
  


Giggling quietly with his lips on yours, you sat up, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Hoping you were distracting him from what had happened with his parents earlier, "I didn't hear you. You what?" 

  
  
  


He placed his hands on your ears, kissing your forehead, "I love when you are here with me. You do have a key."

  
  
  


"Okay," you sang, looking up at him, playing with the fabric of his cardigan on his chest. "I think you are saying you want me to come unannounced?" 

  
  
  


"Maybe." 

  
  
  


You hummed, laying back down on his lap. Your fingers brushing through Charlie's hair. You'd imagine yourself sitting here on his lap, talking about your day at night with each other down the road, taking in every second of the moment you were in. You hoped you would still be able to say his name under the same roof, having him as a shoulder to lean on, someone to show him love and to have that love shown to you. You had so much hope, but you knew so little. That's what excited you. And scared you the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: I hope you are all well and enjoyed this chapter! Some news, this story is coming to a close soon, which is so sad for me to say! I will definitely bring it up when the last chapters will be posted. I want to give you all good chapters to provide you with the ending you deserve!! Take care of yourself, and the next chapter will be posted soon! xoxo-Mel)


	33. You and Me

How? 

You'd wonder how'd you tell him. Under a candlelight dinner? Casually in a text? After he fucks you senseless? You tried to do your research in movies, but none of them were realistically possible. The ones that were seemed too cheesy. 

You practiced in a mirror, which resulted in tears or Sunny barking at you. Which made you think it was best to hold off. He'll tell you first, you thought, like a coin toss. Charlie was heads, and you were tails, but Nicole was right. There wasn't a suitable time. 

It did bother you. It was all you could think about. On the phone with your parents, you tried. Saying a goodbye followed by an I love you, you looked at him, seeing how'd he react. He didn't. Which you knew he wouldn't since he knew you were talking to your parents. 

A flash blinding you, you glanced over the photographer's shoulder, seeing a straight face Charlie sitting on a colorful loveseat. You looked at Charlie, mimicking a smile so he would at least try. The photographer leaving, you walked to Charlie, your fingers fixing his suit. 

"Let's try smiling, but how does it feel to be famous and have photographers take photos of you?" You questioned, glancing over your shoulder to place a kiss on his lips.

"Please, I'm not famous." He responded, feeling his hand rub the front of your thigh, dangerously close to your core. 

"Famous people, like you, have their own set. With photographers and a free table with food." 

"This is only for an article that only a couple of people will read."

You grabbed his hand on your thigh, placing it on his, with wide eyes. "Why do I feel like that won't happen?" 

Charlie looked behind you before he nodded, "It will, I have to take more photos, and then I'm all yours." 

Walking away, you felt his eyes on your ass. You turned around, tilting your head with a smile, as you sat in the chairs the set provided for you. Getting close to the award show, Charlie needed to do interviews and photoshoots. Inviting you to be his source of normalcy around all of the foreign things for you. You weren't cut out for a life in front of cameras or people asking what everything meant in your work of art. It was, however, a part of Charlie's, and you would at least try. Scheduling time ahead away from work to come with him.

An interviewer asked Charlie a question that he squinted and nodded before he answered. You tried to hear, being interrupted by eyes glancing at you. A phone ringing near you answered why. Seeing Charlie's coat pocket glowing, you opened the coat pocket, lifting his phone for him to see. He gestured for you to answer, making you shake your head. He mouthed a please, before continuing to talk with the interviewer. Exhaling, you answered. You wished you looked at who was calling. It was too late now. 

"Hello?" A familiar sweet voice answered, making you silently chuckle. 

You turned your body away from what was happening in front of you. "Hi, Mary Ann. How are you?" 

You heard your name, followed by an awkward silence, "Good, is Charlie around? I just need to ask him a couple of questions." 

It was unprofessional to be on your phone on a set. Lifting a finger to Charlie, you quickly walked down a dark hallway, followed by the bright lights of the outdoor courtyard. Feeling the warm sun soak into your skin. "Charlie's a little tied up right now. I can deliver some messages for him if you'd like." 

"Oh no, that's okay, thanks. I shou-" 

"I know what you did in New York, Mary Ann. I was going to push it aside, but I want to ask you why?" 

You heard hushed breathing, "I gave you the right directions-" 

"Wait, look, I don't want to not like you. You are important to Charlie's life, and I want to respect that. However, I'm not into little games." You spoke at gently as possible, even if you were a little upset. 

"It's not going to last." She sputtered confidently. "Tell me his favorite play? Where he went to college? You are just someone he wants to have fun with. You aren't someone who he wants to stay with. You barely know anything." 

You crossed your arms across your chest, the questions she asked running around in your mind. You didn't know, and it hurt to realize. 

"You're right. I don't know." 

"I'm trying to help you. You're going to end up with your heartbroken. Your ex-fiancee Charlie mentioned came to get you back. Don't you think it's meant to be?" 

"You know nothing," you snapped, surprised at yourself. 

You heard Mary Ann exhale loudly, the tip of your sneakers digging into the lines of the cement ground underneath you. "He's not cut out for your life. Does he make time for your job? Does he ask how your day at work was? I can answer that for you." 

"I may be clueless, but Charlie is someone who I know I want. You like him. Who wouldn't? But that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I don't want to fight with you." 

"That's something we have in common. We both like Charlie. I don't want to not like you either. It's going to happen. Sooner or later." 

You bit your lip, thinking. Tapping your fingers on the back of Charlie's phone, you exhaled, standing straighter. "You think we have something in common. We both don't like him, I'm in love with him, and I will continue to do so, thanks. I forgive you for all you did, but it's time for you to focus your energy on something else. I may not know much, but I can learn. I'm here with him, just think about that. You are a great stage manager. I will let Charlie know you called him. Bye." 

Hanging up the phone, you pressed your palm to your forehead, closing your eyes as you tried to calm yourself down. Shaking your head at the thought of what she said, of what she assumed about you. Did everyone think about you and Charlie that way? 

"Who was that?" Charlie questioned behind you, making your hands cover your mouth. Your cheeks burning, you gathered yourself, giving him his phone.

"Mary Ann." You looked at him, seeing him twirl his phone in his hands. You tried to see what he was thinking about. Wondering what he heard. If this was the way, he found out you loved him. You should tell him to his face, you thought, instead of the back of your head. "I don-"

He smiled, bringing you to him, "I did not expect you to be so nice with her after all she did. A great stage manager?" 

He hugged you, squinting an eye in relief as you hugged him back, chuckling. "You should call her back. It might be some theatre business. I don't think she likes me." You spoke softly. 

"Everyone likes you, but I want to tell you something first?" Charlie questioned, handing you your purse. Gesturing to the walk towards the street. 

Grabbing his hand, you both walked side by side. Your heart was beating fast in your chest. Could it be? Would he tell you first?

"Tell me first, what?" 

"I got an offer at UCLA to help direct some of the students' plays. Help them get some experience before they move on. What do you think?" 

You glanced up at him in surprise, slightly relieved. Slightly disappointed. "You wouldn't direct or write your own plays? That's very kind if you were going to do it. I should be asking, what do you think of it?" 

Charlie puffed out his cheeks before exhaling, "I don't know. It would be different. They would be the main director instead of me, but if you think it's kind, maybe I should." 

"Maybe. Don't try to get brownie points for me. If you believe this is a great move, go for it." 

"What would I do without you?" His lips pressed your cheek, making you bite your bottom lip.

You turned your head, kissing his lips. "Be sad. Alone. Needing to be in a constant state of what the hell am I doing? Should I go on?" You laughed, throwing your head back. 

Charlie laughed back, "That's not what I meant, sweetheart. I will try doing one, and if I don't like it, I'll move on. Good?" 

"Good." You side-eyed Charlie, stopping on the sidewalk as he continued walking. Realizing you weren't with him, he turned around, confusion settling on his face. "Mary Ann called." 

"Yes, I do know that. What did Mary Ann say?" 

"She likes you." 

Charlie shook his head slowly, seeing how he thought of the next words to say. 

"I'm guessing she isn't too happy that we are together then." 

"In her own words, this won't last because I don't know exactly what you like. I should go back to Parker since he came back for me." 

"Don't listen to any of that," Charlie assured you, his finger lifting to rub his brow bone. "She doesn't know you clearly. You know things that she wouldn't even know about me. But this isn't about who knows what more, baby. I'm with you."

"You're right." You smiled at him, watching his shoulders lift with your words. "Just you and me." 

"Just us." 

"Anyways, let's move on, Mr. Charlie Barber, who's going to be on the front headlines of an article." 

"Are you going to say that often?" 

"Not only me, but plenty of people will also start to recognize you. I can already see the headline." 

"What will it say, my assistant?" 

"Could theatre be on its way to Hollywood?" You spoke, raising your hand towards the bright sky. Charlie shook his head as he chuckled. "No, that's seriously what's it's going to say. They told me." 

"We'll see, won't we?" 

"Yes, we will."

\--

Charlie's office was quiet. The only loud sound the hushed cold air circulating into the room. Occasional tapping of your keyboard from scrolling down as you read your long research file. Charlie was sitting on his desk. Being too focused on your computer, you couldn't tell what he was doing. 

"Ow." You repeated over and over, rubbing your eyes, looking over to Charlie in his office chair. Staring at a page of what you assumed was poetic words, his hand holding his small pen.

"What's up?" He questioned, not glancing at you. 

You closed your laptop, tapping your stomach, letting your head rest on the armrest of the loveseat in his little office. "Just little words on a bright screen. What you reading or writing?"

He looked over at you, pressing his lips together as he hummed, "Oh, you know," 

"I don't know." 

"Theatre things." 

"You sure?" You turned your head to the ceiling, closing your eyes. "You writing me a love letter?" 

"I am sure, and no. Why, do you want me to write you a love letter?" Charlie questioned, hearing his footsteps towards you. His lips pressing onto yours. 

You kissed him back, his body laying on top of yours, "Sounds very interesting and no. I don't have time for non-working activities." You murmured on his lips, pulling away. "I am expecting a phone call from a person who will not be named right now." 

Charlie kissed you again, his hand holding the back of your neck to prevent the hard surface from pressing into your neck. "The more reason to. Parker wouldn't mind, would he?" He smiled at you, making you pat his chest. 

"Charlie. That's not professional," you spoke sarcastically, getting up to grab your laptop. "Stay here, and I'll be in your room. I'm a little bit stressed with this research case, and you are a walking, sexy distraction I need to stay away from." You eyed him, dropping your shoulders, "You have this sign that says give me attention." 

You walked towards his room, hearing him behind you. "Give me attention?" Charlie kissed you, his finger lifting your chin gently as he closed his door. 

Pulling away, you rolled your eyes, laying on your stomach on his bed, groaning. "Five hundred pages," you murmured into his sheets, "Is this new detergent?" Feeling his hand grab your laptop, you turned your head, not seeing him around you. 

"So you are stressed?" 

His hands traced your back, bringing your hips back into him. Hitting his hips, you felt him against your core. You inhaled, feeling him rub the sides of your ass. 

"I haven't had a break." You spoke in a whisper. Your phone rang, knowing it was Parker. "I have to-" Feeling his hand go under your waist, he unbuttoned your jeans, teasing the front part of your pubic bone, as he ran the zipper down. 

"No, you need a break." Charlie kissed the side of your cheek, his lips trailing kisses down your neck, his hand raising to tease your breast. "He can wait." 

"Oh, fu-, okay." 

Your core ached in anticipation, moaning softly from his touch. Pulling your pants down, his fingertips trailed down the sides of your thighs, lifting you up with one arm to remove them off. His strength making you part your lips, pushing yourself to feel his erection. 

Going back to hold your hips, his thumb went under the sides of your panties, making you close your eyes, "Is this going to help?" Charlie whispered, his hand going to the front hem and lifting it with his fingers. 

Only being able to hum, he ran a finger down your slit gently, making you drop your head. Your hips moving with his touch. 

"I'll make you feel good." His hand slid inside your panties, pressing your clit in rhythms before tracing circles around your sensitive bundle of nerves. You began to move your hips for more friction, feeling him slow his finger, his other hand holding your hips still, "Don't rush it. You deserve every second of this." 

Feeling his finger run down your folds, he entered a finger, pumping it in and out of you. Hearing your wetness as Charlie began to suck on your neck, you felt him enter another finger. His palm hitting your clit every time his fingers curled inside you. 

"You work too hard." Charlie softly spoke.

Swallowing, you breathed, a moan escaping as he hit your sweet spot, "You work hard too." 

He pumped his fingers into you at a gentle pace before leaving you and drawing circles on your clit, your wetness seeping to the fabric of your panties.

"This isn't about me right now." Sitting you up, he grabbed your panties, pulling them down. Charlie used his knee to open your legs more before pumping into you again, at a faster pace, making you moan louder, your pants filling the room. 

You grabbed the sheets while Charlie focused on pumping into you and tracing your clit, humming in response. Feeling pressure in your abdomen, your climax beginning to build.

"Charlie-" Hitting your spot again, you cried out. 

"You don't need to ask me. You are allowed to come without my permission." 

"I don't want this to end." 

"You don't?" He questioned while you shook your head. He stopped pumping into you, turning your hips around so you were sitting, and placed a kiss on your lips, trailing kisses down your skin, reaching your inner thighs. 

His tongue lapped you, sucking in your juices. Your hands automatically reached to brush his hair, feeling his silky hair touch your inner thighs. He grabbed your clit with his mouth, sucking you. Looking down at him, his eyes were already on yours, making you smile. His tongue pressed into your entrance in rhythms. You couldn't hold it. Crying out, your orgasm hitting you, his hands gripped your waist to keep you still while he continued with his tongue. Flicking your clit gently to help you come down from your high.

Feeling you relax, he backed up slightly. You watched Charlie wipe the wetness from his face. "Well, wow."

He grinned, towering over you, kissing your cheek. "Feeling better?" His voice vibrated through your body. 

"One hundred percent better." You grabbed the front of his shirt, "Do you have time?" You kissed him before he pulled away. 

"I have late-night rehearsals honey, I have to go." 

Even if you came a few seconds ago, you needed more, craved more. Your fingers found the band to Charlie's pants as you ran a finger on his pelvis. You felt his hands grip your hair, making you gasp in surprise. Laying you down, his knees spread your legs, laying between them, his thigh teasing you. 

"You're so needy for daddy. Do you want my cock inside of you?" 

Your head immovable, you opened your mouth, adjusting your hips. Your clit rubbing his thigh. "Yes, I do. I want to make you feel good." 

He let go of your hair, sitting up to remove his phone from his pocket and dialing a number. You took this as your cue to remove his belt, pulling his pants down to free his cock. 

"This will have to be quic- hi, this is Charlie," your thumb brushed the tip of him, smearing his precum. He grabbed your wrist, looking at you with a warning in his eyes, "I-I'm going to be a little late. Go ahead and get started." You heard more muffled talking, seeing him smirk at you before rolling   
his eyes. 

You pumped him slowly, watching as he closed his eyes, biting his lower mouth to prevent a moan. He hummed in agreeance at whoever was on the phone, his head leaning slightly back. "Okay, yep, bye." Tossing his phone, he grabbed your hand, pinning them by your head as your body fell back. "Why did you do that for?" 

"Wasn't that what you wanted to do?" You chuckled as you felt his lips press onto yours, a toothy kiss being shared before he slid his erection through your folds, making you gasp out. Quick then." You breathed before he smashed his lips on yours again. 

Aligning himself with your entrance, he entered you slowly, your mouth agape with his. Your mixed sensations of pain and pleasure as he inched inside of you deeper, feeling him split you open. Charlie's hand gripped your hair, moving his hips back. He plunged inside of you, finding his constant pace as your body moved with his thrusts. You wrapped your arms under him, your hands holding onto the back of his shoulders. The room-filling with your heavy breathing mix with moans and grunts. 

Kissing down your jaw, he made it down to your ear, "Let me explain all that I'm doing to you," his fingers brushed the skin on your abdomen, "You feel that? That's me." His hand trailed up your stomach as you moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets next to you. His thumb rubbed your breasts, closing your eyes from the touch. "This is also from me. When you cum and feel all the sensations in your body, that's from me too." 

"All from you." You managed to say through deep breaths, looking at him as his hair moved from his thrusts. 

"That's right, sweetheart." He grunted as he rested his cheek next to yours, feeling his skin warm with your burning cheeks. "You make me feel good too, baby." 

Wrapping your arm around his shoulders, you raised yourself up, pushing him more inside of you as he groaned louder. Your hips moving perfectly in sync, feeling his hands rest on the arch of your back as you smiled. 

"You're doing so good for me," Charlie spoke, his hands jumped next to your head, the sounds of the sheets crimpling from his fist clenching into fists. 

His hips picking up the pace. You pressed your lips onto him, messily kissing each other, as your teeth clashed with each other. You felt yourself closer to the edge. Clenching around him, he grunted, spilling his load inside of you, his hand dropping to your still sensitive bundle of nerves to make you come again. Keeping his thrusts as he released himself inside of you, the waves of your orgasm hit you all at once. The electrifying sensation making you only think about Charlie's words. His lips found your neck while you came down from your high—the both of you regaining your heavy breaths. Still, inside of you, Charlie brushed the hair away from your face, looking at you with a smile. His skin flushed, the glistening of his skin from his sweat. 

"Now, I got to leave." 

Pulling out of you, the bed shifted from his body, leaving. You stayed where you were, catching your breath, hearing his footsteps as he collected the clothes he needed. The sounds of paper shuffling when he placed them in his bag. Sitting up, you wrapped yourself in his sheets, watching him button his shirt. You could tell him now, imagine that he'd take long strides to you, his hands resting on your jaw as he said the three words back, followed by a goodnight kiss before he left. His eyes meeting with yours, he smirked at you, making you part your lips. It could be now. 

"Take a picture?" He jokingly said to you. "Come on, spit it out." 

You bit your bottom lip, fighting the urge to smile. "I, uh." 

He began tucking his shirt into his pants, waiting for you to finish. You couldn't. 

"I need my laptop and phone, please?" You said through a shaken voice. 

Nodding at you, he turned his back to you as you scratched your head with annoyance. You knew you meant it, so why was it so hard? Handing them to you, he kissed your cheek. 

"I'm going to be back late. You can stay here if you want." 

"Oh, okay." 

He walked out of his room, his head popping back in. "Bye." 

"Wait. I'm going to need a performance before you go." 

He pressed his lips together, brushing his hair back, "Bye, missus." He said in an accent. His hand only in view, he waved, hearing his footsteps go down the stairs quickly, as you chuckled to yourself. 

Glancing at your phone, you had three missed messages from Parker. Quickly opening your laptop, you went to check your emails to see if you were sent another case file. Refreshing your page, you looked up at the ceiling, thinking to yourself of what could have happened if you said it. You wondered why you couldn't say it to Charlie. Getting the idea that maybe you didn't want your expectations of what could happen after to be ruined. Your phone buzzing, you closed your eyes, accepting the call. 

"There you are. I called you three times." Parker spoke harshly through the phone. 

"Sorry, I was busy doing something." You shifted on the bed, already sore from Charlie. "Is there a reason you are calling so late?" You looked back at your computer screen, seeing a new email making your heart drop. 

Your exam results.


End file.
